New York, New York
by Meenati
Summary: Fiction en plusieurs chapitres sur l'univers des 100 avec Clarke et Bellamy au coeur bien sûr. Les tribulations d'un groupe d'amis dans cette belle ville de New York, entre amour, amitié, haine et délires ! (plusieurs pairings à découvrir )
1. Chapter 1

New York, New York

Chapitre un

* * *

.

Clarke regarda une dernière fois sa liste. Elle vérifiait si elle avait tout. Si elle rentrait sans les céréales préférées de sa colocataire elle allait se faire écharper. Mais son panier était bien rempli et avec tout ce qu'elle devait prendre. Elle pouvait passer en caisse et enfin rentrer chez elle pour se reposer un peu. Depuis une semaine elle passait son temps à la bibliothèque pour se remettre peu à peu dans le bain. La rentrée approchait et elle passait en master ce qui voulait dire, plus de travail, plus de cours, plus de stage et plus de stress. Des fois elle regrettait de ne pas avoir fait le même choix qu'Octavia. Puis elle revoyait sa colocataire revenir encore et toujours bredouille de ses entretiens d'embauche, hormis le dernier, et se rappelait que la médecine était toute sa vie. Celle de sa mère et de son grand-père avant elle. C'était une Griffin. Depuis trois générations les Griffin pratiquaient la médecine. Heureusement que son père était tombé amoureux d'une étudiante en chirurgie sinon il aurait brisé cette lignée. Donc la médecine était toute sa vie. C'était dans ses gènes. Et elle devait se montrer digne de ses gènes. Même si cela la pesait parfois.

 **-Mademoiselle ?**

Elle sursauta. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas vu que la caissière lui tendait son ticket. Elle la remercia et sortit avec ses paquets. L'air frais de ce début de soirée l'étonna presque lorsqu'elle mit le nez dehors. Il faisait une chaleur horrible à sa sortie de la bibliothèque pourtant. Elle regarda le ciel marqué par quelques nuages et se mit à réfléchir. Quel temps pouvait-il faire, là-bas, peu importe l'endroit où il était ? Elle sourit et se dirigea vers son immeuble pour enfin rentrer chez elle. Le silence qui y régnait était étrange. D'ordinaire le son de la chaine hi-fi emplissait l'appartement et elle pouvait voir sa colocataire déambuler en sous-vêtement en lisant toute sorte de romans dont elle ne comprenait rien pour certains. Elle était plutôt scientifique que littéraire. Mais ce soir-là, rien. Elle posa ses clés sur le meuble à l'entrée et traversa le petit couloir pour aller ranger ses courses. Sauf qu'arrivée dans le salon, elle lâcha les dites-courses en retenant un cri de surprise.

 **-Putain O' t'es sérieuse ?!**

 **-Clarke ?! s'écria son amie. Mais tu devais rentrer à 19heures !**

 **-Regardes l'heure qu'il est ! Et par pitié, habillez-vous. T'as une chambre Octavia sérieux…**

 **-Pardon, pardon. On n'a pas vu l'heure passer.**

La blonde soupira et se pencha pour ramasser ses achats. Au moins la tête penchée elle ne voyait plus sa meilleure amie et son « petit-ami » se débattre avec leurs vêtements.

- **Au fait, salut Clarke. Sympa les lunettes. Je ne t'avais jamais vu avec. Ça te donne un air encore plus… intello.**

 **-Trop gentil Atom vraiment. Tu pourrais finir de remettre ton t-shirt ? Notre appartement n'est pas un site de voyeurisme. Et vous n'avez pas un boulot qui commence dans maintenant… 30 minutes vous deux ? Demanda-t-elle**

Octavia finissait de fermer sa mini-jupe quand elle se jeta sur le poignet de sa colocataire pour regarder sa montre. Clarke avait raison et elle n'était absolument pas prête !

 **-Putain on va être en retard ! Atom dépêches-toi !**

La brune se précipita vers les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres en lui ordonnant de descendre l'attendre dans la voiture. Clarke en profita pour contourner le canapé, qu'elle se promit de nettoyer pour faire oublier toute présence des fesses de ce garçon sur le cuir blanc, et alla enfin poser ses paquets sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- **Pas de panique chérie. Tu oublis que je suis le barman. Le bar ne marche pas sans moi.**

 **-Peut-être mais le patron peut se trouver un autre « fabuleux » barman et malheureusement te remplacer non ? Ironisa Clarke.**

 **-Tu es peut-être intelligente mais le sarcasme ne te va pas au teint Blondy.**

C'était souvent comme ça. Depuis que Octavia lui avait présenté ce garçon trois semaines auparavant Clarke n'avait jamais réussi à l'apprécier. Et lui non plus apparemment. Mais elle se moquait bien de ce petit jeu de « celui qui lancera le plus de piques à l'autre » entre eux. Il s'arrêtera lorsque la brune arrêtera son petit jeu « mon nouveau fantasme s'appelle Atom ». Le barman récupéra sa veste en cuir et lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de quitter l'appartement.

 **-Clarky je t'emprunte ton blouson rouge ! Je ne trouve plus le mien !**

Octavia dévalait les escaliers sur ses talons hauts, le tout en finissant de s'attacher les cheveux et en tenant entre les dents le blouson en question. La blonde admirait les capacités de sa meilleure amie.

- **Pas de soucis mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça…**

Octavia vint s'appuyer sur le comptoir en marbre alors que Clarke rangeait les tomates cerises qu'elle venait d'acheter dans une boite en plastique.

- **Allez, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas testé chaque recoin de l'appart avec « monsieur je sais tout ».**

 **-Faux. On n'a pas fait ta chambre.**

La brune se mit à rire et lui piqua une tomate au passage.

 **-Il est cool Clarke. Soupira-t-elle.**

 **-Il peut être cool, il sort avec une magnifique jeune femme qui vit dans l'Upper West Side, bien loin de son terrain de chasse habituel.**

 **-C'est bon, t'as fini de râler ?**

 **-C'est bon oui.**

 **-Tant mieux ! Je vais bosser et je te promets qu'Atom n'apparaîtra plus devant tes yeux jusqu'à ce que tu m'en donnes la permission. Si de ton côté tu ne me forces pas à déjeuner avec Collins dans trois jours.**

 **-O' ! J'ai prévu ton repas préféré !**

 **-Je sais et tu ne m'achèteras pas avec de la nourriture, vile personnage ! Puis d'abord qui a la primauté des déjeuner du mardi ? Mais je t'aime, à tout à l'heure !**

La blonde sourit lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fila vers la sortie. Bien sûr elle savait qu'Octavia l'aimait. Elle l'aimait aussi et pour preuve, elles supportaient toutes deux le petit-ami de l'autre. Sauf que la brune supportait Finn Collins depuis bien plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait à croiser le chemin d'Atom. Et Clarke ne remercierait jamais assez sa meilleure amie pour les efforts qu'elle faisait. Sauf que la blonde aurait largement préféré que les deux s'entendent. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, en réfléchissant à quelle excuse inventer pour annuler le déjeuner du mardi avec Finn. Non pas qu'elle ne veuille pas passer du temps avec lui ! Mais le déjeuner du mardi était un peu comme une tradition. Une tradition qui remontait à leur plus tendre enfance, à Octavia et elle. Le mardi était souvent le jour de repos de sa mère. Elle s'arrangeait toujours pour venir les chercher à l'école et leur préparait un vrai petit repas de fête. Elles évitaient ainsi quelques fois la nourriture infecte de la cafétéria scolaire. Peu à peu en grandissant elles avaient gardé cette tradition. Se préparer un bon déjeuner le mardi dès que leurs emplois du temps à l'université le permettaient. Clarke avait voulu faire participer son petit-ami à cette tradition, petit à petit sans brusquer sa colocataire. Après tout plusieurs personnes y avaient déjà participé et cela comptait énormément pour Clarke. Mais même le garçon le plus gentil de la Terre ne lui ferait pas rater un déjeuner du mardi avec sa meilleure amie. Il fallait s'y faire. Lorsqu'on sortait avec Clarke Griffin, on sortait un peu avec Octavia Blake en quelque sorte. Et inversement. C'est pourquoi une fois les courses rangées elle alla récupérer son portable dans son sac et composa le numéro de son petit-ami qui ne mit pas longtemps à répondre.

 **-Ma princesse ne peut plus se passer de moi c'est ça ?**

 **-Il est vrai que ton corps m'est quasiment devenu indispensable mais pas toi malheureusement. Répliqua-t-elle en riant.**

 **-Tu veux me briser le cœur ?**

 **-Je ne me permettrais pas ! Mais je voulais plutôt… annuler quelque chose.**

 **-Le déjeuner du mardi ?**

 **-Sérieux ? Comment tu fais ?**

 **-Je te connais. Quand tu prends des pincettes c'est que ça concerne Octavia. Elle ne veut pas me voir ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Mais je viens de presque jeter son gars de chez nous alors tu vois… c'est donnant/ donnant quoi. Désolée Finn.**

 **-Je ne comprendrais jamais les femmes je crois…**

 **-Mais on se voit toujours mercredi soir ! Enfin si tu y tiens.**

 **-Clarke, je suis en plein cœur de la cambrousse, au fin fond du Texas. Bien sûr que je tiens à te voir quand je rentre ! Tu me manques trop... rajouta-t-il dans un soupir.**

Cette dernière phrase la fit sourire. Sa relation avec Finn avait mis longtemps à s'installer mais maintenant elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ses petits mots, de ses petites attentions. Même si elle de son côté avait du mal à laisser paraitre ses sentiments comme le jeune homme.

 **-On pourra passer la nuit chez toi mercredi. O' m'a trainé dans différent magasins la dernière fois et j'y ai acheté deux trois ensembles qui…**

 **-Tu veux me faire craquer par téléphone c'est ça ? Clarke je suis censé aller aider ma grand-mère à cuisiner là.**

Elle se mit à rire et s'excusa, promettant d'arrêter. Ils parlèrent rapidement des vacances du jeune homme puis elle raccrocha, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Elle se décida tout d'un coup à aller « ranger » la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Peut-être qu'elle retrouverait le fameux blouson rouge qu'Octavia cherchait et par la même occasion elle pourrait piquer une tenue un peu plus sexy que ce qu'elle portait d'ordinaire, pour fêter son retour.

.

* * *

.

Octavia fit un clin d'œil au client et retourna au bar prendre la commande. Ce petit boulot n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait en arrêtant ses études, mais il fallait bien vivre et elle ne voulait plus dépendre d'Abby Griffin, elle avait déjà bien assez fait pour les deux jeunes femmes. Même si les rêves d'indépendance de la belle brune ne se passaient pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité, elle s'en accommodait. C'était une Blake. Les Blake surmontaient tout. Du moins la nouvelle génération. Rien ne lui faisait peur. Enfin rien ici à New York. Elle soupira après avoir posé son plateau sur le comptoir et fit signe à Atom qu'elle allait prendre l'air. La nuit était fraiche, elle avait bien fait de prendre de quoi se couvrir surtout pour le chemin du retour. Car son lieu de travail était bien loin de l'Upper West Side. Mais la fabuleuse invention qu'était le métro lui permettait de rentrer vite fait chez elle. En s'installant sur le couvercle de la poubelle, elle la nettoyait chaque soir alors sa tenue ne craignait pas grand-chose, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Rien dans cette ville immense ne l'effrayait. Ce qui lui faisait peur se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

 **-Je voudrais retourner voir les étoiles…**

 **-Tu parles toute seule chérie ?**

Atom. Il l'avait suivi pour une pause fumette. Après avoir roulé son joint il l'alluma et il s'approcha d'elle et la força à écarter les jambes pour se placer entre elles.

 **-Je déteste cette odeur, dégages Atom.**

 **-Pourtant tout à l'heure tu me voulais contre toi. En toi.**

 **-Tout à l'heure c'était tout à l'heure. Dégages, tu pus !**

 **-Tsss, deviens pas aussi chiante que ta copine O'.**

 **-Pa… Pardon ? Questionna-t-elle, le sourcil relevé et le doigt pointé vers elle-même**

 **-Tu me fais une scène là. C'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais fumé avec moi.**

 **-Et donc ? Parce que j'ai arrêté les conneries je deviens chiante ? T'étais bien content de l'avoir sur les cuisses ta chiante tout à l'heure !**

 **-Hé ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive là !**

 **-Et ne redis jamais que Clarke est chiante ! Elle est tout, sauf chiante et si t'es pas capable de le voir c'est que t'es un crétin !**

Elle descendit de son perchoir et planta un de ses talons dans le pied de son petit-ami au passage. La fin du fantasme que Clarke espérait semblait bientôt arriver. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de service pour retourner travailler mais Atom la prit par le poignet, la forçant à se retourner.

 **-C'est quoi ce cinéma ! Je vais croire que tu couches avec à la fin !**

 **-Et alors ? Je suis certaine qu'elle est meilleure au lit que toi de toute façon !**

 **-T'as pas bientôt fini !?**

 **-C'est toi qui dis des trucs dégueulasses ! C'est quoi, un fantasme peut-être ? Voir deux filles ensemble ça t'excite ?**

 **-T'es une grande nympho toi !**

 **-Laisses-moi aller bosser Atom. Lâches-moi !**

Mais le barman resserra sa poigne sur son bras et la regardait d'un air mauvais. Sauf qu'il ne connaissait pas assez bien Octavia pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Et surtout pas par un garçon comme lui. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le taper ils entendirent une voix au fond de la rue. La brune tourna la tête et tomba sur des types louches, qu'elle avait déjà vu parler avec Atom au bar. Il se décida enfin à la lâcher en maugréant et lui précisa qu'ils n'avaient pas finis cette conversation. Octavia tourna les talons et préféra ne pas lui répondre pour rentrer dans le bar. De rage elle jeta le blouson sur une chaise près du bar et plaqua son front contre la surface froide, cela la calmerait peut-être.

 **-Dure soirée ?**

Elle tourna la tête tout en la gardant contre le comptoir, histoire de jeter cette personne et de remettre ce qu'elle faisait de mieux, c'est-à-dire râler. Mais un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Sourire auquel le client répondit.

 **-Tu sembles prête à tuer quelqu'un. Reprit-il**

 **-Seulement mon petit-ami ce n'est rien. Enfin je sais même pas si je dois encore l'appeler comme ça. Bref ! Comment allez-vous ce soir ?**

Le client en question était un habitué. Elle travaillait dans ce bar depuis un mois et il venait presque tous les soirs alors elle s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Enfin d'affection. La jolie brune le détailla un instant. Son t-shirt laissait apparaitre ses bras musclés couvert par des tatouages tribaux sur les biceps et le col en V semblait être comme une invitation à découvrir ce qui se cachait sous le tissu, de découvrir cette peau mate et ce corps de rêve qu'elle réussissait à deviner. Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'un canon comme lui pouvait bien faire dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Pour la jeune femme un homme comme lui, célibataire était tout simplement impossible ! Elle passa alors derrière le bar pour lui servir le cocktail habituel, tout en continuant à discuter avec lui. Sa seule présence lui avait redonné le sourire.

- **Comment un garçon peut faire quelque chose qui t'énerve ?**

 **-Parce que vous pensez réellement que tous les hommes sont comme vous, des gentlemen un peu étranges ?**

 **-Lorsqu'on est en couple avec une si jolie fille on fait tout pour ne pas se la mettre à dos. Et « un peu étrange » ?**

 **-Étrange dans le sens que je ne comprends pas votre présence ici quasiment toute la semaine. Vous devriez sortir, voir du monde ! Des filles quoi ! Ou des garçons, comme vous préférez.**

Il eut un rire franc qui la fit sourire de plus belle. Sourire qu'elle perdit lorsqu'elle vit Atom réapparaître. Le client remarqua son regard voilé et tourna la tête pour en comprendre la cause. Il lui fit alors signe de se pencher. Octavia s'exécuta, approcha son visage du sien. Elle tourna légèrement la tête en sentant son souffle contre son cou.

 **-A vrai dire, je suis en mission top secrète. En mode infiltration. Ce qui explique ma présence ici.**

Il venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, la faisant rire. Elle tourna une nouvelle fois la tête pour plonger ses yeux verts dans le regard noir du jeune homme et lui répondit sur le même ton.

 **-Je comprends mieux alors. Ça doit être exténuant comme boulot.**

Derrière lui elle voyait très bien Atom la dévisager. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reprit sa contemplation.

 **-Octavia ! Tes clients attendent !**

Elle sursauta. Sa contemplation avait dû durer plus longtemps que prévue car Atom se trouvait maintenant à côté d'elle, en train de préparer des boissons. Elle lui tira la langue et ramassa son plateau pour s'exécuter mais non sans lancer un dernier sourire à son client préféré. En se dirigeant vers les tables elle se dit qu'elle irait réveiller Clarke en rentrant. Histoire de lui parler de son nouveau fantasme.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

Clarke posa ses lunettes sur son livre et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était sur ce foutu chapitre et elle n'y comprenait rien. Il valait mieux qu'elle se change les idées. La blonde sortit un calepin de son sac et son crayon gris de sa trousse. Réviser oui mais pas d'overdose. Sa première année avait été infernale. Elle avait révisé, révisé et encore révisé, inlassablement. Elle ne voyait plus personne hormis Octavia, elle avait failli tout laisser tomber plusieurs fois au cours de l'année. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Et maintenant elle commençait son externat. Mais là il lui fallait une pause. Alors elle commença à dessiner. Un bon moyen de s'entrainer en anatomie cela dit. Elle adorait dessiner. Tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout les portraits. L'un des murs de leur salon était plein de cadres contenant quelques-unes de ses illustrations. Elle commença à esquisser les traits d'un profil, un visage fin mais marqué par cette petite fossette si reconnaissable. Un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Elle le dessinait si facilement. Son portable se mit soudain à vibrer près d'elle, un appel de sa mère. Laissant ses affaires dans la bibliothèque elle sortit pour lui répondre.

 **-Allo maman ?**

 **-Comment vas-tu ma chérie ?**

Une douce sensation prit possession d'elle. Sa mère lui manquait souvent. Elle vivait à New York avec Octavia depuis qu'elles avaient fini le lycée et même si elle voyait souvent Abby Griffin, ce n'était pas comme si elles se fréquentaient quotidiennement. Clarke adorait sa mère. Et ceux qui parlaient sur son dos, ceux qui étaient jaloux car elle était la fille de la grande Abby Griffin, la petite-fille du grand Georges Griffin, elle les laissait parler. Les études de médecine étaient bien assez compliquées pour qu'elle s'occupe de leurs gamineries.

 **-Et toi maman ?**

 **-Tu sais, des opérations, des plaies à recoudre et tout ça. J'ai téléphoné chez vous ce matin mais O' m'a dit que tu étais à la bibliothèque ?**

 **-J'essaie de m'avancer. Tu sais, avec mes amis Jasper et Monty. On travaille un peu chacun de notre côté ou quelques fois ensemble. D'ailleurs je les attends ! Mais ils ont du mal à reprendre le rythme.**

Elle entendit sa mère rire et l'imita.

 **-Tu sais Clarke, tu as été prise dans l'ho…**

 **-Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne dois pas travailler maman.**

 **-Bien sûr que non ! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te mettes la pression. Profites de tes dernières semaines de vacances. Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas me voir avec O' ? Je m'ennuie sans vous !**

 **-Maman… C'est toi l'adulte ici vraiment ?**

Un nouveau rire.

 **-Je crois que j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que vous avez grandis les filles.**

 **-Tu as tellement de boulot à la base, tu n'as pas besoin de nous et surtout pas d'Octavia en ce moment.**

 **-Encore des histoires de cœur ?**

 **-Elle déborde d'amour que veux-tu !**

 **-Bientôt elle aura quelqu'un avec qui le partager… murmura Abby.**

 **-Hé ? De quoi tu parles ? Tu es plus au courant que moi ? Elle t'a raconté quoi ce matin ?**

 **-Je… Ha Clarke je suis désolée je dois y aller. Un lieutenant vient de se blesser pendant une manœuvre apparemment. Je t'aime !**

Clarke voulut protester mais sa mère lui raccrocha au nez ! Abby Griffin ne savait vraiment pas mentir. En retournant dans la bibliothèque elle repassait cette conversation en boucle, essayant de comprendre ce que sa mère avait voulu dire. Et l'excuse du lieutenant elle n'y croyait que moyennement. Sa mère ne vivait pas à New York mais sur une base militaire où elle dirigeait l'hôpital. La base militaire où avaient grandis les deux filles. Si Jake Griffin n'avait pas choisi la voie médicale comme son père c'était parce qu'il avait préféré devenir soldat, un vieux rêve de gosse. Il s'était très vite lié avec un autre Jake, Jake Blake. Mais Clarke préféra ne pas penser à tout ça. Elle secoua la tête en fermant les yeux et continua jusqu'à sa place. La blonde se stoppa quelques mètres avant et pencha la tête en regardant qui s'amusaient à jouer avec son livre de cours.

 **-Vous êtes en retard.**

 **-On vient d'arriver parce que monsieur ne voulait pas quitter sa chérie ce matin. Précisa Monty en pointant du doigt son meilleur ami.**

 **-T'es jaloux parce que t'es célibataire c'est tout. Et d'ailleurs Clarky, dis-nous un peu… tu travaillais vraiment ?**

 **-Bien sûr ! J'ai autre chose à faire de ma vie que de venir à la bibliothèque si ce n'est pas pour y travailler.**

 **-Vraiment ? Pourtant ton esprit semble préoccupé par un beau brun.**

Jasper prit appui sur sa main et de l'autre il lui présenta le dessin qu'elle avait commencé. Clarke rougit et lui arracha la feuille des mains tandis que les deux rigolaient.

- **Vous êtes vraiment en manque tous les deux. C'est désolant alors que vous êtes en couple.**

 **-Encore une fois Monty, les paroles du célibataire jaloux n'atteignent pas les couples heureux.**

Cette fois ce fut Clarke qui se mit à rire et elle passa gentiment la main sur le dos de l'asiatique pour le réconforter alors qu'il faisait semblant d'être vexé. Jasper regarda rapidement l'heure et il réalisa qu'effectivement ils étaient arrivés bien tard. Assez tard pour récupérer Clarke et aller déjeuner avant de reprendre le travail. La jeune femme rangea rapidement ses affaires et les suivit de bon cœur. Sa mère lui avait bien dit de ne pas trop en faire non ? Et elle ne voulait plus dessiner ou du moins finir ce dessin alors que ses amis étaient là sinon ils poseraient trop de questions. Le beau brun qu'elle dessinait n'était pas celui auquel ils pensaient. Ils quittèrent donc la bibliothèque, direction le métro. En chemin elle téléphona à Octavia pour qu'elle les rejoigne au café où ils avaient l'habitude de manger. Cet endroit n'était pas très grand mais très chaleureux. Seuls les habitués y venaient, les autres préférant les grandes firmes mondiales. Les trois étudiants avaient découvert ce lieu l'année précédente et n'hésitaient pas à venir y préparer leurs cours ou leurs exposés lorsque la bibliothèque était bondée. Clarke s'était liée d'amitié avec les deux garçons pendant leur deuxième année. Elle les avait déjà remarqués, ne serait-ce que pour leurs capacités mais aussi pour les ennuis qu'ils s'attiraient souvent. Monty et Jasper ne ressemblaient pas aux autres étudiants en médecine de leur classe, propres sur eux et bien sous tous rapports. Parmi toutes ces filles et ces fils à papa, les deux garçons détonnaient. Les deux amis étaient fils de grands scientifiques. Ils suivaient en partie les traces de leurs familles comme Clarke suivait celles de la sienne. Mais ils étaient les rois des coups fourrés et des conneries en tout genre. Des grenouilles libérées des classes de biologie en première année au programme de bizutage des nouveaux alors qu'ils étaient en troisième année, pas mal de coups qui avaient failli leur valoir leur place. Mais ils faisaient partis des meilleurs de la promotion tout comme Clarke.

 **-Au fait, comment va Maya ? Questionna la blonde**

Maya. La petite-amie de Jasper. Une jeune femme étudiante tout comme eux mais qui venait de s'installer à New York l'année précédente. Jasper lui avait rendu service à son arrivée à l'université en lui indiquant sa salle et s'était arrangé pour l'aider encore plusieurs fois après ça. En tout bien tout honneur répétait-il. Pourtant il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les deux tombent amoureux.

- **Elle bosse alors on se voit pas beaucoup mais elle va bien. Vivement les débuts des cours elle aura moins de travail !**

 **-Et toi tu en auras bien plus. Objecta Clarke. Je te rappelle qu'on va entrer en stage cette année.**

 **-Mais on va bosser dans l'hôpital dirigé par le grand Thelonious Jaha ! C'est-à-dire le meilleur et soit-dit en passant, un ami de nos parents respectifs donc on devrait gérer.**

 **-Tu t'attends à ce qu'on ait des avantages ?! demanda Monty**

- **Non mais si le midi ma petite-amie souhaite venir manger avec moi je n'aurais qu'à faire un joli sourire et le tour est joué !**

 **-Il s'attend à avoir des avantages. Conclut Clarke. Tu es un grand malade. On sera traité comme tous les autres.**

 **-Même pas un petit avantage ?**

Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête négativement et Jasper perdit son sourire. Son air amusa Clarke qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Ils arrivèrent enfin au café où comme ils le pensaient, il n'avait pas grand monde et ils s'installèrent rapidement dans un canapé d'angle bordeaux qu'ils occupaient habituellement.

 **-Salut vous ! On reprend les bonnes habitudes avant les cours ?**

Ils levèrent les yeux vers un grand blond qu'ils connaissaient bien. Le garçon était un peu plus vieux qu'eux et finissaient ses études d'ingénieur tout en aidant au café de sa mère. Kyle s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec les étudiants mais ils se plaisaient à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

 **-Avoues qu'on t'a manqué Wick.**

 **-Pas du tout. Vous entendre parler infection, piqure et cancer très peu pour moi. Mais je sais que je vais vous manquer par contre.**

 **-Pourquoi ?**

Il leur tendit les cartes et afficha un sourire narquois que les trois autres détestaient.

 **-Accouches allez.**

 **-Je suis embauché dans une boite d'aérospatiale. Je commence dans deux semaines.**

 **-Tu quittes New York ? Demanda Monty**

 **-Non mais je ne pourrais plus travailler ici du coup.**

 **-Des vacances enfin ! Madame Wick avouez que vous n'attendiez que ça pour être enfin tranquille !**

Jasper fit signe à la mère de leur ami derrière le comptoir qui lui répondit par un sourire mais qui lui valut un coup de carte sur la tête de la part du blond. Alors qu'ils continuaient à discuter Octavia passa la porte du café et s'avança vers eux en souriant. Kyle l'enlaça et elle se jeta sur le canapé, enfin surtout sur Jasper. Ces deux-là s'étaient assez rapprochés malgré le coup de cœur du garçon lors de leur rencontre. Octavia souffla en enlaçant son ami.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive belle brune ? demanda le jeune homme**

 **-Les garçons sont vraiment une énigme.**

 **-Tu les choisis mal aussi O'. interrompit Wick**

La brune lui tira la langue et soupira encore en fermant les yeux.

 **-Mais il a l'air si bien pourtant ! Il y a juste ce petit quelque chose qui ne gêne chez lui et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.**

 **-Il est un glandeur fini.**

 **-Dragueur…**

 **-… et a tendance à abuser des joints.**

Clarke se retint de rire en voyant le regard outré de sa meilleure amie. Octavia maudissait les trois garçons et en profita pour commander à boire à Wick, pour qu'il se fasse pardonner cet affront comme elle disait.

 **-Je ne parlais pas d'Atom. Je parle de mon client.**

 **-Du « mystérieux et putain de sexy » client pour être exacte. Quoi, c'était tes mots ma chérie.**

 **-Vous avez tous décidé de vous liguer contre moi aujourd'hui c'est ça ? Les scientifiques contre la pauvre petite littéraire ? Changeons de sujet pour la peine avant que je ne vous parle plus.**

 **-Mais tu es l'un de nos sujets de prédilection chère amie.**

Wick avait décidé de l'énerver aujourd'hui mais la brune décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Elle se redressa, un air provocateur sur le visage et étudia la salle. Plus loin deux jeunes filles, des lycéennes surement, regardaient vers eux. Elle n'en demandait pas tant.

 **-Madame Wick, est-ce que Monty n'aurait pas oublié son caleçon la nuit dernière dans la chambre de Kyle ? Il n'ose pas demander et Kyle non plus parce qu'il est gêné que sa mère fasse encore le ménage dans sa chambre alors je me suis portée volontaire !**

Cette fois Clarke éclata de rire et les deux garçons se regardèrent en criant. La mère du serveur riait elle aussi et ne répondit pas mais les deux lycéennes venaient de voir tous leurs espoirs s'envoler. Fière d'elle Octavia se réinstalla correctement entre Clarke et Jasper en adressant un sourire victorieux aux deux autres.

 **-Et pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas prise à Jasper aussi ?**

 **-En couple. Je ne veux pas que Maya me fasse la tête.**

 **-M'énervent avec leurs règles de couple vraiment… maugréa Monty.**

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Clarke aimait ces moments. Ses amis étaient tout ce qu'elle avait. Ils formaient sa seule famille, hormis sa mère. Et ce temps d'insouciance, de jeu lui rappelait que tout pouvait s'arrêter brusquement. Elle faisait tout pour en profiter. Le plus possible et dès que possible.

.

* * *

.

- **Ta mère agit vraiment bizarrement Clarky.**

Octavia descendait les escaliers en boutonnant son chemisier noir qui complétait sa tenue de serveuse avec sa mini-jupe. Clarke était tranquillement assise dans le canapé, les jambes croisées ce qui lui permettait de bloquer son carnet à dessin tout en le tenant de l'autre main. Elle répondit vaguement à son amie, trop occupée à réfléchir. Il manquait quelque chose sur ce dessin. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir quoi. Elle n'arrivait plus à avancer du coup. La brune vint s'asseoir près d'elle et posa sa tête sur le genou de la blonde pour voir ce qui la passionnait tant.

 **-C'est notre ancienne maison. Ta mère l'a revendu à notre départ. Tu es nostalgique ?**

 **-Assez oui. Enfin on a passé plusieurs années de notre vie dans cette maison. Je voulais me rafraichir la mémoire.**

 **-… Tu aimerais retourner y vivre ?**

 **-… Je ne pense pas. On est pas faite pour la vie sur la base. On a besoin d'espace, de liberté. Mais ce n'est pas dans le quartier qu'on risque de retrouver une maison comme celle-ci.**

 **-On a déménagé l'été dernier, laisses-nous détruire cet appartement et après on verra pour s'acheter une maison.**

La blonde baissa le regard vers son amie. Octavia avait cet air mélancolique qu'on lui voyait rarement. Seule Clarke devait le connaitre d'ailleurs. Elle décida de poser son carnet et se mit à jouer avec les cheveux bruns de sa colocataire.

 **-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de finir ma vie avec toi ?**

 **-Bien sûr. Dans une grande maison, entourées de chats.**

 **-Ben voyons.**

Octavia tourna la tête et la fixa.

 **-Tu préfères les chiens ? C'est comme tu veux je m'accommode.**

Clarke lui sourit et se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur son front. C'était dans ces moment-là qu'elle se rappelait qu'Octavia était la plus jeune. La plus vulnérable. La brune parlait avec le plus grand de tous les sérieux et elle le savait. Jamais elle n'avait envisagé de vivre loin de son ainée. Clarke non plus d'ailleurs. Mais pas sûr que leurs petits-amis et peut-être futurs maris soient d'accord ! Enfin, à leur âge elles n'avaient pas à s'en soucier. Il leur restait pas mal de temps avant de penser à tout ça. La blonde fini une petite tresse sur la tempe de son amie et la regarda avec le même sérieux.

 **-Si on optait pour des poissons rouges ?**

 **-T'as raison. Moins chiant à s'occuper et on est certaine qu'ils n'iront pas faire des trous dans le jardin des voisins. Bon plan je note ! Je vais réfléchir aux noms qu'on pourrait leur donner en allant bosser.**

Elle se redressa et alla chercher ses chaussures. Clarke la suivit et s'arrêta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 **-Au fait, pourquoi ma mère est bizarre ?**

 **-Elle m'a demandé ce qu'on faisait demain midi.**

 **-Déjeuner du mardi.**

 **-C'est ce que je lui ai répondu et elle a eu un temps d'arrêt. Genre je souris comme une folle derrière mon téléphone mais je ne le dis pas. Elle le savait mais elle voulait s'assurer qu'on n'ait pas annulé.**

 **-En fait elle ne sait pas mentir. Elle a sûrement des congés à prendre.**

 **-C'est ce que je me suis dit. On pari combien qu'on la voit arriver demain midi ? Tu vas devoir cuisiner deux fois plus ! Et attention mon estomac se souvient très bien des déjeuners du mardi d'Abby Griffin alors tu as intérêt à être à la hauteur !**

Clarke posa la tranche de sa main sur son front et se mit droite comme pour faire le salut militaire.

 **-A vos ordres mon capitaine !**

 **-Repos soldat.**

Elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux et la brune s'étudia une dernière fois dans le miroir du couloir puis se tourna vers son amie.

- **Je suis canon ?**

 **-Même avec un sac sur la tête tu restes canon O'. Tu veux draguer ton client ?**

 **-Je veux surtout rendre Atom jaloux. Il a passé la soirée d'hier à jouer avec d'autres filles !**

 **-Tu n'as pas dis que tu ne voulais plus de lui samedi soir ?**

 **-Si mais c'est moi qui dois le quitter. Je suis une Blake ou bien ?!**

 **-La plus têtue des Blake je l'affirme ! Allez, vas bosser.**

Elle la poussa dehors et retourna s'installer sur le canapé. Soupirant elle repensa à cette petite conversation. Définitivement personne ne pourrait le séparer. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu Finn au téléphone de la journée. Elle se pencha par-dessus l'accoudoir pour voir si son téléphone n'était pas posé sur la tablette à côté du canapé et dû organiser toute une expédition pour le retrouver dans sa chambre. Clarke se laissa tomber sur son lit et composa le numéro. En attendant elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Les lumières de la ville l'apaisaient étrangement. Le calme de la campagne et la proximité des gens sur la base ne lui manquaient vraiment pas. Même si elle aimait la nature elle se sentait bien mieux en ville. Comme en sécurité. Ici elle pouvait oublier tout ce qu'Octavia et elle ne voulaient plus revoir, tout ce qu'elles voulaient chasser de leurs esprits. Ici tout pouvait changer du jour au lendemain et elle aimait ça. La routine de sa vie actuelle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son enfance mais elle lui convenait bien mieux.

 **-Princesse se languit de son prince ?**

Elle tressauta en entendant la voix de son petit-ami, n'ayant même pas remarqué que les sonneries s'étaient arrêtées.

- **Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Finn. Je n'ai rien d'une princesse.**

 **-Tu es ma princesse. Ma reine.**

 **-T'as fumé quoi ce soir ?**

 **-Rien. Mais j'ai peut-être un peu bu. On repart dans deux heures alors on voulait fêter ça. Et avant que tu me demandes, mon père conduit et n'a pas bu. Soulagée ?**

 **-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.**

 **-Je suis assez fier de cette capacité il est vrai. Tu vas bien alors ?**

 **-Très bien. Je sais que bientôt tu seras ici avec moi donc je suis contente.**

 **-Pourtant je sens une pointe d'inquiétude dans ta voix.**

 **-Pas de l'inquiétude… de la nostalgie. J'étais en train de réfléchir. De ressasser le passé.**

 **-C'est mauvais pour la santé ça Clarke. Tu ne devrais pas y penser. Penses plutôt à ce que je vais te faire en rentrant.**

 **-C'est quoi cette invitation à la débauche monsieur Collins ?**

 **-C'est que j'ai eu le temps de cogiter pendant ces vacances ! Ma grand-mère veut te voir l'année prochaine d'ailleurs. Elle veut connaitre la fille qui occupe les pensées de son petit-fils.**

 **-Ça devient sérieux attention… dit-elle en chuchotant**

 **-Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être sérieux… répondit-il sur le même ton.**

Clarke mit quelques instants à répondre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis. De la joie d'entendre cette phrase bien sûr mais aussi quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Qu'elle ne voulait pas définir. Finn était le premier garçon avec lequel elle s'impliquait réellement. Le premier qu'elle avait présenté à sa mère à noël dernier. Et ce n'était pas rien pour elle. Donc elle ne voulait pas que son esprit parte dans des réflexions inutiles. Elle voulait juste savourer le moment.

 **-J'ai hâte de te voir.**

 **-Moi aussi. A mercredi. Je t'aime Clarke.**

Elle le remercia et raccrocha après un dernier au revoir. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine que la communication était bien terminée elle se tourna pour enfuir son visage dans son oreiller. Ces petits mots n'étaient jamais encore sortis de sa bouche. Finn ne semblait pas lui en vouloir mais il devait se poser des questions. Questions auxquelles elle-même ne voulait pas répondre pour le moment.

.

* * *

.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bonjour bonjour! Je prends de plus en plus mes marques avec le site (handicapée d'internet bonjour !) alors je vais en profiter pour vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Certaines me font bien rire, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire ^^_**

 ** _Je vais en profiter pour remercier Danywin pour son petit message sur le chapitre précédent. Pour Raven et bien... tu verras bientôt ^^_**

 ** _Je voulais remercier également Vivi004 et Diana pour leurs message sur mon two-shot "L'animalerie" :)_**

 ** _chuuu~~~~ Voilà la suite :)_**

.

.

New York, New York

Chapitre 3

.

* * *

Son réveil qui sonnait la rendit tout de suite de mauvaise humeur. Elle se maudissait de l'avoir oublié la veille. Le laisser sonner jusqu'à ce que les piles soient mortes. Voilà ce qu'elle envisageait. Mais elle sentit quelque chose ou quelqu'un lui taper sur la tête et elle se redressa brusquement. Octavia dormait toute habillée à côté d'elle et semblait vouloir finir sa nuit. Clarke appuya alors sur le bouton et étudia sa meilleure amie. Mêmes vêtements et sous-vêtements toujours présents, d'ailleurs elle nota qu'elle devra interdire à Octavia de continuer à travailler avec cette jupe, elle remonte bien trop facilement. Mais cela était le signe que la brune était rentrée tard, sans forcément faire de folies nocturnes. Clarke fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, elle aurait aimé que son amie rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au barman. Par-là s'entendait que Clarke aurait bien aimé savoir que son amie avait passé la nuit dernière avec le merveilleux client. Au moins elle aurait bien fini sa nuit de travail. Mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant Octavia tourner sur elle-même, un peu trop proche du bord du lit. Et avant que la blonde n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste la brune venait de s'étaler sur le carrelage ocre de sa chambre.

- **Putain !**

Voilà une Octavia qui se réveillait de bien mauvaise humeur pourtant Clarke ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 **-J'ai mal ! Ne rigole pas.**

 **-Je ne rigole pas. Je constate c'est tout.**

La tête agacée de la brune surgit à côté du lit et elle se releva tant bien que mal pour rejoindre son amie.

 **-Pourquoi tu as dormi dans mon lit ?**

 **-Parce que je voulais te parler d'un truc super important en rentrant mais tu dormais déjà alors je suis restée assise sur ton lit me demandant si je devais te réveiller ou pas. Et du coup je me suis endormie.**

 **-Ca ne devait pas être si important alors.**

 **-Ben en fait… Je crois qu'il se passe des trucs louches au bar.**

 **-Pardon ?**

Clarke se redressa et s'assit en tailleur en face d'Octavia qui la fixait sérieusement.

- **Tu sais que j'ai souvent de bonnes intuitions. Ben ça fait trois soirs que je vois les mêmes gars louches tourner autour du bar ou parler avec Atom.**

 **-Louche dans quel sens ?**

 **-Louche dans le sens mafia ou parrain de la drogue.**

 **-… T'es sérieuse ? O', t'es pas dans une série tv. Tu lis trop de romans.**

 **-Et pourquoi mon client sexy serait là alors ? Il m'a dit qu'il était en mission de repérage** **!**

 **-Il te drague Octavia ! Il t'aurait même dit qu'il était fils de millionnaire si tu n'avais pas répondu à sa technique. Tu le prends pour un mafieux lui aussi ?**

 **-Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?**

 **-Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir on laisse l'appart à ma mère et je t'accompagne au bar. Pour surveiller tout ça.**

 **-Cool ! Mais ton Finn ne rentre pas aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Il a quelque chose de prévu avec ses potes ce soir, je ne le vois que demain soir.**

 **-Hum…**

 **-C'est quoi ce « hum » ? Tu sous-entends quoi ?**

 **-Rien ! Juste… hum…**

 **-Viens là espèce de psychopathe ! Je vais t'en donner des « hum ».**

Le coussin de Clarke s'abattit en plein sur le visage de la brune. Une bataille d'oreiller commença et ne se termina que lorsqu'elles n'eurent plus aucun souffle. Elles se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas en respirant fort et Octavia tourna soudainement la tête vers la blonde.

 **-Si ta mère vient il faut qu'on fasse le ménage ?**

 **-On n'a pas laissé tant de bordel que ça non ?**

 **-… Non je ne crois pas.**

 **-Puis on n'est pas certaine qu'elle vienne.**

 **-Ouais, c'est pas comme si on ne la connaissait pas par cœur.**

Elles se regardèrent et soufflèrent de concert. Elles n'avaient vraiment aucunes envies de faire le ménage.

 **-Un starbuck et direction la salle de sport ? Questionna Clarke**

 **-On s'arrêtera acheter deux trois trucs pour le déjeuner du mardi au retour ? J'ai envie d'un dessert.**

 **-On fait ça !**

Elles sautèrent du lit et tandis qu'Octavia réquisitionnait la salle de bain, Clarke préparait leurs affaires.

La blonde avala une dernière gorgée de son jus d'orange avant de répondre par la négative.

 **-Mais Clarke il te dévorait des yeux ! Tu sais au moins que tu es ultra sexy dans ce short j'espère ?**

 **-C'est un short de sport O'.**

 **-Qui laisses apparaitre tout ce qu'il faut.**

Octavia lui adressa un haussement de sourcil dont elle avait le secret tout en mordillant la paille de sa boisson. Clarke s'arrêta alors devant la première vitrine qu'elle trouva pour étudier sa tenue. Un short noir tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique et un débardeur lâche écru. Rien de bien émoustillant.

 **-Tu n'as toujours pas compris qu'avec ton corps, un rien te rend canon ? Même avec un sac sur la tête tu serais canon ma chérie.**

 **-Ne retourne pas mes compliments contre moi s'il te plait. Il était bizarre de toute façon et je suis en couple. Alors arrêtes de rêver.**

Octavia lui tira la langue et sortit les clés de leur immeuble de son sac. Il était presque midi, elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer alors qu'elles s'amusaient à écouter les ragots de la salle de sport. Heureusement Clarke n'avait pas prévu un déjeuner bien compliqué. Elle laissait le soin à Octavia de préparer le dessert qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire qu'enlever les muffins au caramel de leur emballage et de rajouter un glaçage dessus, histoire de faire croire à du fait maison et de se récompenser pour toutes ces calories brûlées. La blonde eu même le temps d'aller prendre une rapide douche pendant que son amie se battait avec le sachet de glaçage rose qui ne voulait pas fondre au micro-onde. Clarke dû venir à sa rescousse et eu même le temps de finir de dresser la table avant que le repas ne soit fini. Octavia décida d'aller elle aussi se laver et en redescendant elle trouva Clarke qui mettait la touche finale aux muffins. De jolies paillettes roses 100% deux amies regardaient ce qu'elles avaient préparé, assez fières d'elles. Il ne restait pas grand-chose à faire. Mais la blonde jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge au-dessus du frigo et se tourna vers la brune.

 **-Et si on s'était trompé ?**

 **-Je ne me trompe jamais. Hormis pour les mecs. Mais je sais quand Abby Griffin prépare quelque chose. Et là, elle préparait quelque chose !**

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Les deux amies se mirent à rire car elles savaient pertinemment que la mère de Clarke avait les clés de l'appartement en plus de celle de la porte de l'immeuble. Mais elle voulait sans doute ménager son entrée. Octavia servie un verre d'eau à son amie avant qu'elle n'aille ouvrir et Clarke s'amusait à faire exprès de parler fort devant la porte pour essayer de percevoir les réactions de sa mère.

 **-Je me demande bien qui peut être là O' ! Ma mère est tellement prévisible mais quand même, ça serait étrange de la voir arriver juste pour le déjeuner du mardi !**

Elle but une gorgée d'eau et ouvrit la porte en tendant sa main pour poser son verre sur le meuble de l'entrée. Mais ce n'était pas sa mère devant elle lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte et le verre fini par terre, explosé en mille morceaux. Elle vu apparaitre Abby derrière la carrure imposante qui se trouvait devant elle.

 **-Alors ? Elle est si prévisible que ça ta mère ma chérie ?**

 **-Je… tu… Oc… Octavia ! Viens ici !**

Abby et son invité se mirent à rire. Clarke semblait avoir buguée. La brune apparu dans le couloir, un verre à la main elle aussi et qui finit comme celui de sa meilleure amie, par terre.

- **J'aurais dû leur ramener de la vaisselle plutôt que des fleurs Abby.**

La mère de famille sourit à cette remarque et se mit à compter. Il ne fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour qu'Octavia traverse le petit couloir en criant, ne se souciant pas des morceaux de verre au sol. Elle se jeta dans les bras de l'invité mystère, réveillant Clarke de sa torpeur.

 **-Bellamy ?!**

Les deux étaient persuadées d'être bien réveillées pourtant.

.

* * *

.

Abby secoua la tête et fini de débarrasser la table. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'avec l'arrivée de Bellamy les deux jeunes femmes n'allaient en avoir que pour le jeune homme. Elle passa le comptoir de la cuisine pour aller préparer du café tandis que les deux amies harcelaient le nouvel arrivé de questions. Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur le canapé. Enfin Bellamy était assis sur le canapé. Sa sœur tranquillement installée sur ses genoux et Clarke sur le dossier, en équilibre se tenant aux épaules du garçon.

- **C'est quoi cette coiffure ? Depuis quand vous avez le droit d'avoir les cheveux longs ?**

 **-Ho tu sais, le temps passe, les cheveux poussent et on a autre chose à faire que d'aller chez le coiffeur quand on est en base à l'étranger. Vous n'aimez pas ?**

 **-T'es trop sexy grand frère ! On peut passer les doigts dedans et tout. C'est trop sexy !**

 **-Je me souvenais plus que t'avais les cheveux bouclés. Intervint Clarke. Tu étais où ? La dernière fois qu'on t'a eu en vidéo tu partais pour une mission.**

 **-On… On a pas mal tourné. Mais maintenant je suis de retour ! Contente les filles ?**

Octavia se renfrogna en croisant les bras et Clarke leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la réaction de sa meilleure amie.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bébé ?**

 **-Jusqu'à quand ? Tes permissions sont de plus en plus courtes avec le temps.**

 **-Si je te dis, « jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus me supporter » ?**

Clarke pencha la tête en se maintenant un peu plus aux épaules de son ami, pour essayer de croiser son regard. Elle avait compris quelque chose mais espérait que ça soit bien la vérité.

 **-Tu… Tu as fini ton service ? Tu t'es fais virer c'est ça !**

 **-Dégages de là toi.**

Il voulut faire tomber la blonde en arrière mais Octavia se redressa d'un coup, manquant de le castrer, et posa ses mains sur celles de Clarke pour la retenir et faire face à son frère.

 **-Tu restes ?! Tu t'es vraiment pas fais virer hein ?**

 **-Abby ! Aide-moi s'il te plait !**

 **-Il ne s'est pas fait virer les filles.**

 **-Tu vas rester alors ? Vraiment vraiment ?**

 **-Vraiment vraiment O'.**

 **-Trop génial !**

Cette fois la brune les fit chavirer tous les trois et ils éclatèrent de rire. Abby vint poser le plateau avec les cafés sur la tablette près du canapé et s'installa sur le fauteuil en les observant. Elle se revoyait des années en arrières.

 _Flash back :_

 _Octavia tournait en rond devant la porte. Clarke finissait ses devoirs sur la table de la cuisine pas loin et n'en pouvait plus. Sa meilleure amie agissait ainsi depuis plus d'une heure._

 ** _-Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas creuser le sol de l'entrée qu'il va rentrer plus vite. Son avion vient à peine d'arriver à l'aérodrome de la base alors il ne sera pas là a…_**

 _La porte s'ouvrit et Octavia fit volte-face. Clarke se mordit la langue, elle allait en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Elle sourit en oubliant ça lorsque la brune sauta au cou de son frère en hurlant._

 ** _-Bon retour à la maison ! Viens, viens !_**

 _Clarke laissa ses cahiers pour aller enlacer le grand brun. A tout juste 20ans Bellamy Blake revenait de sa première mission à l'étranger et sa sœur avait prié chaque jour pour qu'il rentre en entier. Abby pénétra à son tour dans la maison et les deux jeunes filles la saluèrent rapidement en entrainant le brun vers le canapé._

 _- **Hé les filles, laissez-moi respirer !**_

 ** _-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te laisser tranquille ? Tu es partis trois mois Bell' !_**

 ** _-Trois long mois ! Tu n'as pas eu trop peur ? Ce n'était pas trop dangereux ? Questionna sa petite sœur_**

 _Le garçon ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Dire que ce n'était que sa première mission._

 ** _-Les filles, si Bellamy fait carrière dans l'armée vous allez vraiment le harceler comme ça à chaque fois ? Intervint Abby._**

 _Elles acquiescèrent et reportèrent leur attention sur l'ainé des trois, faisant rire la mère de famille._

 _Fin Flash back._

Les trois s'étaient maintenant bien installés sur le canapé à papoter tranquillement. Bellamy Blake n'écoutait que vaguement sa petite sœur lui expliquer pourquoi elle avait arrêté ses études, l'histoire de son année sabbatique était le dernier de ses soucis pour le moment. Il les observait. Octavia avait raison, ces dernières années il avait eu de moins en moins de permission suffisamment longues pour pouvoir profiter d'elles comme il l'aurait voulu. Il sourit en voyant sa sœur toujours pleine de vie, à faire de grands gestes pour lui expliquer son nouveau travail à côté d'une Clarke toujours aussi attentive et souriante. Mais pourtant à bien y regarder elles avaient changés. Elles avaient grandis. Et c'était l'un de ses plus grands regrets. De ne pas avoir été là à chaque moment, à chaque fois qu'elles grandissaient. Les beaux yeux verts de sa sœur pétillaient alors qu'elle riait à la remarque que venait de lui faire Clarke. Ses longs cheveux bruns retombées sur ses épaules dénudées. D'ailleurs il se promit de faire le tri dans les fringues de sa sœur, cette robe bustier était bien trop aguichante malgré la longueur. Il tourna la tête vers la blonde et remarqua que ses cheveux avaient poussés eux aussi depuis la dernière fois. Il pouvait les voir grâce à la magie d'internet et des communications en Visio mais jamais aussi bien qu'il l'aurait voulu. Et il remarqua ce petit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Clarke avant. Il avait laissé une étudiante un peu paumée qui passait le plus clair de son temps derrière ses bouquins et il retrouvait une femme. Exit le visage de poupée de porcelaine qui avait valu à la blonde bien des surnoms de la part du jeune homme. Exit les vieux t-shirts et les pantalons informes apparemment. Il la retrouvait légèrement maquillé, bien qu'il avait toujours clamé haut et fort que les deux filles n'en avaient pas besoin, les cheveux regroupés sur le côté et tombant en pluie sur son épaulepuis un top évasé rose pâle sur un short taille haute. Il n'y connaissait rien à la mode, hormis celle du treillis, mais était persuadé que Clarke avait fini par succomber à la tentation suivant sa sœur. Octavia avait dû l'entrainer du mauvais côté ! Il se mit alors à rire. Les deux filles se complétaient si bien. Il était heureux de les voir si inséparables.

- **Bellamy ? J'ai dit un tuc drôle ? Demanda Clarke**

 **-Hé ? Non non c'est pas ça ! J'étais seulement en train de réfléchir.**

 **-Commences pas à réfléchir grand frère, ton cerveau n'est plus habitué.**

 **-Tu vas mourir toi.**

Il commença à la chatouiller et Clarke s'éloigna rapidement pour éviter de subir le même sort ou pire, de se prendre un coup. Elle alla s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où sa mère avait élu domicile et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

 **-Merci maman.**

 **-Je savais que ça allait vous faire plaisir. Je suis contente de vous voir comme ça.**

 **-Mais comment tu as su ? Enfin je veux dire, il ne nous a pas appelés mais toi oui ? T'es au courant depuis quand ?**

Abby se crispa mais sa fille ne sembla pas le réaliser. Elle fixa Bellamy en cherchant rapidement une réponse. Le brun remarqua sa détresse et relâcha sa sœur en s'installant à nouveau correctement sur le canapé.

 **-Je voulais vous faire la surprise jusqu'au bout princesse. Vous m'auriez harcelé si vous aviez su que je rentrais bientôt.**

 **-C'est réussi en tout cas !**

Abby soupira et se leva, histoire de donner le change. Elle décida d'aller faire la vaisselle pour se changer les idées ce que Clarke remarqua cette fois. Elle avait bien sentit sa mère soupirer dans ses bras et resta quelques secondes à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'Octavia décide de sortir faire les boutiques.

 **-T'es sérieuse ?! Bébé, je viens de rentrer… protesta son frère**

 **-Justement ! T'as beau être canon, habillé comme ça tu vas faire tâche dans le paysage. Et tu n'en as pas assez du kaki, du marron et du motif armée ? On va te rendre remarquable grand frère !**

 **-Mais je le suis déjà ! Clarke dis-lui que je suis parfait.**

 **-Le jour où Bellamy Blake sera parfait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement n'est pas encore arrivé.**

 **-Tsss, je vais te prouver que je peux être un gars parfait. Tu t'en mordras les doigts.**

Elle éclata de rire et l'aida à se relever tandis que la brune courrait récupérer son sac. Ils proposèrent à Abby mais qui préféra rester à l'appartement.

 **-Je vais faire le ménage de ces demoiselles. Parce que je vois que le balai n'a pas beaucoup marché depuis la dernière fois que je suis venue…**

 **-C'est faux ! On fait très souvent le ménage. Rétorqua Clarke**

 **-On ramasse les tas de poussières dès qu'on les voit.**

 **-Tais-toi O', tu t'enfonces. Les tas de poussières ne sont pas censés être visibles si vous faisiez vraiment le ménage.**

Octavia fit semblant d'être vexée mais elle alla embrasser Abby en la remerciant une nouvelle fois.

 **-Vous êtes certaine que je dois venir ? Je n'essais rien je vous préviens !**

 **-J'ai l'œil grand frère, pas besoin que t'essais. Même si ça aurait pu être drôle. Et intéressant pour les yeux. N'est-ce pas Clarky ?**

 **-Absolument. T'es certain que t'as pris du muscle depuis la dernière fois ?**

 **-Tu veux déjà voir mon corps parfait princesse ? répondit-il en haussant un sourcil**

Les deux lui donnèrent en cœur une tape sur le torse et ils partirent enfin.

.

* * *

.


	4. Chapter 4

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre quatre**

.

Clarke sentit une main se poser sur son ventre et un torse se coller contre son dos ce qui la fit sourire tandis qu'elle étudiait différentes robes.

 **-Sauve-moi s'il te plait. Mais sœur veut m'amener chez le coiffeur.**

 **-Je croyais qu'elle adorait tes cheveux comme ça ?**

 **-Elle veut que j'apprenne à me coiffer. Tu comprends, elle sort son frère de la cambrousse là, il ne faut pas qu'elle ait honte.**

La blonde eu un petit rire et se tourna pour le regarder. Bellamy était bien plus grand que lui alors elle lui fit signe de baisser la tête pour qu'elle s'occupe de ses cheveux indisciplinés. Elle passa les doigts dans les mèches brunes et essaya de les placer de façon différentes jusqu'à arriver à un constat.

 **-Vaut mieux les laisser comme ça.**

 **-Ha je le savais ! Tu vas le dire à Octavia hein ?**

 **-Me dire quoi ? Questionna la brune en revenant les bras chargés d'articles.**

 **-Il vaut mieux couper tous ses cheveux et revenir à la coupe militaire.**

 **-Clarke !**

Le rire d'Octavia se fit entendre dans toute la boutique, rapidement suivit par celui de la blonde. Bellamy fit une grimace mais bien vite il les imita. Il récupéra les divers t-shirts, pantalons, shorts que lui avait ramenés sa sœur et commença à trier sous les yeux effarés de cette dernière d'ailleurs.

- **Tu fais quoi là ? On prend tout !**

 **-Je peux pas tout payer O', j'ai pas encore récupérer de carte d'ailleurs alors je n'ai que des es…**

 **-Je paie, tu portes.**

 **-Tu vas payer tout ça ? Je vais venir surveiller ton boulot la nuit.**

 **-Hahaha très drôle ! Et tu vas aller enfiler ça et ça d'ailleurs monsieur.**

 **-J'essaie pas je t'ai dit, c'est trop galère.**

 **-Elle ne veut plus te trainer partout en treillis, il ne faut pas qu'elle ait honte tu vois. Intervint Clarke en reprenant son inspection de la robe parfaite.**

Le brun eu un sourire en coin et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe en riant. Mais Octavia insista et il récupéra un t-shirt manche longue ainsi qu'un short pour lui faire plaisir. Mais il partit vers les cabines en bougonnant histoire de montrer à sa sœur qu'il n'était pas d'accord.

 **-Je savais qu'il allait choisir ça tss. Viens Clarke, il nous reste le plus drôle à faire.**

 **-Aller ouvrir la porte de sa cabine pendant qu'il se change ?**

 **-J'ai pas envie que les filles lui sautent dessus. On va lui choisir des sous-vêtements !**

Elle entraina la blonde avec elle sans demander son reste et Clarke dû sacrifier les robes, les laissant trainer sans pouvoir les ranger. Mais elle devait avouer que c'était assez amusant de voir les yeux de ces hommes sur elles pendant qu'elles faisaient les folles dans le rayon sous-vêtements.

 **-On prend ceux avec les super-héros ? Il est lieutenant de l'armée de Terre quand même, c'est comme un héros non ? demanda Octavia en étudiant un caleçon Avengers**

 **-Un vrai héros qui n'a pas besoin de reconnaissance. Un héros parfait.**

 **-Fais attention sinon il va gagner son pari.**

 **-Quel pari ?**

 **-Tu le trouves trop parfait !**

Clarke secoua la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Bien sûr qu'elle le trouvait parfait, elle idolâtrait Bellamy Blake plus jeune, elle l'aimait comme elle aimait Octavia depuis toujours. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas toujours entendus et se disputaient souvent quand elle était encore collégienne.

 **-Je vais le faire mariner un peu. Après tout laissons-le avec une fille quelques instants et voyons s'il ne reprend pas ses bonnes vieilles habitudes de dragueur. Mais prends aussi celui avec les cœurs, qu'on se moque un peu.**

Octavia acquiesça et elles allèrent l'attendre à la sortie des cabines. La brune cria presque le nom de son frère pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là et sourit en l'entendant derrière une porte. Elle essaya de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-dessus s'il s'en sortait mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait et il faillit la faire tomber en ouvrant le panneau de bois. Le brun tomba nez à nez avec Clarke qui l'examina bouche-bée. Octavia pouvait se vanter d'être bon juge de la physionomie humaine. Le t-shirt noir moulait parfaitement le torse de Bellamy, laissant deviner juste un peu sa musculature. Le short beige laissait apparaitre ses jambes toutes aussi musclées d'ailleurs. Il paraissait assez fier de ce à quoi il ressemblait mais restait le problème des rangers.

 **-Il te faut d'autres chaussures. Conclut Octavia**

 **-C'est moi qui te les offre cette fois ! Allons payer tout ça !**

Ils retraversèrent les rayons, le brun se faisant trainer sans ménagement entre les pulls, shorts et robes quand il s'arrêta soudainement. Les deux jeunes femmes se demandèrent ce qui lui arrivait quand elles le virent récupérer les robes que Clarke regardait précédemment. Il les étudia rapidement en les plaçant devant chacune des deux mais en reposa une. Dans ses mains restait une petite robe bustier noire à motifs floraux. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait car il se tourna tout fier de lui avec une robe rouge assez simple et la plaça devant sa sœur. Il la posa avec l'autre et reprit le chemin vers les caisses.

 **-C'est moi qui les paies. Dit-il en tapant sur les robes avec fierté.**

 **-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de carte bleue ?**

 **-Tu veux que j'aille la reposer bébé ?**

 **-Ha non ! T'as bien choisi en plus. Merci grand frère !**

 **-Ça mérite un bisou ça. Répliqua-t-il**

Et elles ne se firent par prier. Chacune une joue et il les remercia en passant un bras sur leurs épaules. La file devant eux avança plutôt rapidement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la caissière cette dernière paru troublée. Octavia fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et s'imposa devant son frère pour qu'elle arrête de baver devant lui.

 **-Je vous prends tout ça ! Et aussi… Tournes-toi grand frère.**

Il s'exécuta pour qu'elle récupère les étiquettes du t-shirt et du short puis elle lui tendit. Mais la vendeuse semblait toujours occupée à détailler chaque parcelle du corps de son frère. Elle posa alors les étiquettes un peu violement sur le reste des articles et afficha un grand sourire en pointant Clarke qui s'occupait plus de son portable à cet instant.

 **-C'est sa copine. La belle blonde là vous voyez.**

La caissière rougit d'un coup mais ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant. Bellamy quant à lui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et ne pas briser le mensonge de sa sœur. Octavia donna un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie pour la ramener dans leur monde et lui montra son frère d'un signe de la tête.

- **Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû l'habiller plus mal. Tout le monde regarde ton « petit-ami ».**

Elle prononça les deux derniers mots lentement et Clarke rentra tout de suite dans le jeu pour ne pas froisser Octavia. Alors elle se colla contre Bellamy et encercla sa taille avec ses bras, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

- **M'en fou il n'est qu'à moi. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Bien sûr princesse.**

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, passant lui aussi son bras autour d'elle. Cette fois la vendeuse baissa la tête et Octavia sourit, fière d'elle. Son frère avait une réputation de tombeur et il semblerait que l'armée n'ait pas calmé ses hormones, même malgré lui ! Elle remercia la caissière et se décala avec Clarke pour laisser son frère payer.

 **-Princesse, tu me donnes mon portefeuille ? Dans ma poche de veste.**

La blonde réalisa qu'elle tenait depuis le début sa veste et fouilla pour lui tendre l'objet de cuir noir. Il put alors donner l'argent à la caissière qui le félicita pour ses choix de robes qui allait apparemment très bien au teint de la blonde.

- **Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vu nue. Même une aussi belle robe ne la rendrait pas plus parfaite qu'à ce moment-là. Dit-il avec un petit clignement d'œil.**

 **-Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles qu'on s'en va ! Merci beaucoup au revoir !**

Clarke poussa les Blake en dehors de la boutique, le rouge aux joues. Une fois éloignés le frère et la sœur éclatèrent de rire.

 **-Plus jamais ce genre de coup O' !**

 **-Mais elle voulait le bouffer ! Je n'allais pas laisser mon frère se faire bouffer quand même ?**

 **-Tu joueras sa copine la prochaine fois.**

 **-Peux pas. Ça serait un peu comme de l'inceste.**

 **-Comme si ça t'arrêtait !**

 **-Pas faux. Conclut-elle avec sourire.**

Bellamy objecta cette fois, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Il les prit alors par les épaules et décida de les inviter à boire un verre pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.

.

* * *

.

Clarke avait du mal à se retenir de rire. Elle mordillait sa paille en tentant de regarder ce qui se passait autour d'eux et pour ne pas voir Octavia pester contre son frère. Il n'avait même pas tenu une journée. La vendeuse de la boutique de vêtements avait craqué sans aucunes avances de sa part mais la serveuse du café ne faisait que glousser à chaque fois qu'il lui sortait des bobards dignes de Bellamy Blake. Clarke se souvenait très bien de toutes les filles qu'elle voyait sortir de chez eux pour éviter qu'Abby leur tombe dessus. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas que cela énervait autant la brune.

 **-Tu te la joues petite sœur protectrice ? Laisses-lui ce rôle O'.**

Bellamy était accoudé au comptoir et discutait avec la serveuse tout en lui administrant son superbe sourire « de killer » comme il le définissait lui-même.

 **-Attends, il a passé sa vie à me surprotéger et je devrais laisser passer ça ? A chaque fois qu'il rentrait il questionnait tout le monde pour savoir si j'avais eu un petit-ami, si j'avais eu de bonnes notes, si je me conduisais bien et tout ça ! Il vient d'arriver ce n'est pas pour draguer mais pour passer du temps avec nous ! En plus elle n'est même pas canon.**

 **-Il a passé plus d'un an dans une base, avec surement que des mecs autour de lui.**

 **-Mais on est des filles nous ! S'énerva la brune**

Clarke se mit vraiment à rire cette fois. Bien sûr qu'elles étaient des filles et le jeune homme se chargeait souvent de leur rappeler.

 _Flash-back :_

 _Octavia claqua la porte de la chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Clarke ne prit pas la peine de demander ce qui rendait son amie folle de rage, la raison entra à son tour dans la chambre._

 ** _-On n'avait pas fini de discuter Octavia !_**

 ** _-J'ai 18ans ! Je crois que j'ai passé l'âge de demander à mon grand-frère si je peux sortir m'amuser avec mes amis ! C'est la fin du lycée Bell' !_**

 ** _-Je sais très bien comment sont les gars dans ce genre de soirée O' et t…_**

 ** _-Bien sûr que tu sais ! T'étais comme eux à leur âge ! A sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait ! Je suis certaine que toutes les filles de ton âge vivant ici sont passées dans ton lit !_**

 _Clarke décida d'intervenir. D'ordinaire les disputes entre Blake se soldaient par de gros câlins et des excuses mais la brune semblait vraiment énervée contre son frère. Frère qui semblait lui aussi assez sur les nerfs. La blonde sauta de son lit et poussa Bellamy vers la porte de la chambre pour essayer de le faire sortir. Mais de toute évidence elle ne faisait pas le poids face à ce gars de 24ans qui passait son temps en salle de musculation et en zone de combat. Il l'attrapa par les épaules pour la pousser mais d'un regard Clarke l'en dissuada. Une Clarke Griffin énervée pouvait être pire que deux Blake se disputant et il promit à sa sœur de finir cette conversation plus tard alors qu'il suivait la blonde au rez-de-chaussée. Clarke le tenait fermement par le poignet et le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine avant de s'installer en face de lui, le regardant toujours avec ses yeux menaçants._

 ** _-Quoi ?! Je sais très bien qu'ils ne rêvent tous que d'un truc, coucher avec ma petite sœur !_**

 ** _-Et O' le sait tout aussi bien que toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle a prévu de ne rien boire ce soir. Si elle avait été encore en couple elle aurait pu profiter à fond mais un certain grand frère a fait fuir son cavalier…_**

 ** _-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi Clarke. Toi-même tu m'as dit que ce gars était un connard qui passait son temps à draguer._**

 ** _-Et O' en était encore une fois tout à fait consciente. Elle n'était absolument pas amoureuse… Enfin Bellamy ! Tu ne peux pas reprocher à ta sœur de vivre sa jeunesse. Elle sait ce qui faut faire ou ne pas faire, elle t'a eu comme exemple._**

 ** _-C'est un compliment ou une critique ?_**

 ** _-Un peu des deux. Ecoutes, je ne sais par quel miracle aucune femme de la ville ne t'a encore demandé un test de paternité pour certifier qu'il existe des mini-Blake un peu partout. Tu as fais des erreurs, des erreurs qui ont failli te couter cher et on est tous très heureux que ça n'est pas été le cas. Mais tu es parti à l'armée et Octavia a dû grandir sans son frère adoré la plupart du temps. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi et fais tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ne pas se retrouver dans des situations pire que les tiennes. Tout ça parce qu'elle prend exemple sur toi. Elle sait ce qui faut refaire ou non. Et puis… Tu es Bellamy Blake quoi ! Le gars le plus courageux que je connaisse, le plus populaire, le plus serviable, le plus… bref tu vois où je veux en venir. Elle t'idolâtre Bell'. Mais à force de jouer les sergents en rentrant ici tu risques de te la mettre à dos. Elle a grandie._**

 _Clarke fini sa tirade en le fixant toujours. Mais dans les yeux marron de son ainé elle ne voyait plus de la colère, seulement… du calme. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et posa sa tête entre ses mains pour lui sourire gentiment._

 ** _-Et toi princesse ?_**

 ** _-Et moi quoi ?_**

 ** _-Ta jeunesse ? Ma sœur a grandi avec son temps, j'ai l'impression de parler à une femme de mon âge avec toi par contre._**

 ** _-Compliment ou critique ?_**

 ** _-Un peu des deux._**

 _Elle leva les yeux au ciel et décida par la même occasion de couper court à cette discussion en se redressant. Mais le brun la stoppa en attrapant son poignet et la força à se rasseoir._

 ** _-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas à cette soirée ?_**

 ** _-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Bellamy…_**

 ** _-Pourtant tu semblais si bien partie tout à l'heure, un vrai monologue. Pourquoi lorsqu'on parle de ma sœur tu agis en fille responsable et lorsqu'on parle de toi, en petite fille timide ?_**

 _Elle se figea. Les critiques elle en avait l'habitude et essayait de faire comme si elles ne l'atteignaient pas car sinon Octavia aurait depuis bien longtemps tabassé la moitié du lycée. Mais elle ne supportait pas quand on la mettait au pied du mur, quand on arrivait à lire en elle. Clarke n'était après tout que la petite intello du lycée, fille du chirurgien en chef de l'hôpital de la base, avec un avenir tout tracé. Elle n'avait pas eu la force d'Octavia de se sortir de sa destinée, de s'en inventer une nouvelle. Alors à quoi bon la fréquenter, sortir avec elle si ce n'était pour les beaux yeux verts de sa meilleure amie ou pour un devoir à rendre en urgence ? Le jeune homme dû sentir le malaise qui venait de prendre possession de son corps car il la fit doucement se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il lui avait lâché la main et qu'il l'avait rejoint de l'autre côté de la table. Instinctivement elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et cacha son visage contre le torse du brun. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas parler de cette soirée ni de la raison pour laquelle elle préférait rester ici ce soir. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Octavia d'ailleurs. C'était un petit mensonge par omission mais elle ne voulait pas que la brune s'inquiète. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle sache que le gars avec qui elle sortait depuis deux mois s'était juste servi d'elle pour avoir de bonne note à ses examens et avoir son diplôme de fin d'année. Il lui avait avoué le jour même de la remise. Elle ne voulait pas que son attitude la trahisse lorsqu'elle le verrait, dansant avec une autre, lors de cette soirée. Alors en digne fille de médecin elle s'était inventé une maladie très compliquée et avait forcé sa meilleure amie à aller profiter de la fête pour deux. Mais dans les bras de Bellamy elle ne semblait plus aussi forte que dans ceux de sa sœur, elle le savait._

 ** _-Il voulait juste sortir avec mon cerveau… Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir Bell'… je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'y ai cru en fait…_**

 _Resserrant sa prise autour du corps de la blonde, Bellamy laissa sa main venir caresser son dos puis remonter jusqu'à ses cheveux. A cet instant il voulait par-dessus tout trouver ce gars et lui exploser la tête. Il savait où il allait passer la soirée et à quoi il ressemblait vu qu'Octavia lui avait montré de loin lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Oui, après avoir consolé Clarke il se promit d'aller lui régler son compte. Même s'il ne le montrait pas autant qu'avec sa sœur, il tenait tout autant à Octavia qu'à Clarke. Personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à Clarke Griffin. Même lorsqu'ils étaient petits et qu'il s'amusait à l'appeler princesse parce qu'elle avait pleurée après qu'il ait cassé une de ses poupées, il tabassait quiconque ennuyait la blonde. Le pire c'est qu'il comprenait l'attitude de ce garçon, il avait été pire que lui à son âge. Mais il ne cautionnait pas que sa princesse soit celle qui devait subir ce genre d'adolescent._

 ** _-A moi de te faire un long discours princesse alors ne m'arrêtes pas. Tu es parfaite. Tu as tout pour toi. L'intelligence, la gentillesse, la beauté, le caractère, le courage… je crois qu'en fait on est tous assez courageux dans cette famille._**

 ** _-Ou alors on cache bien nos émotions._**

 _Il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête en lui ordonnant de se taire sinon il n'allait plus s'en sortir avec son discours._

 _- **On cache peut-être trop bien nos émotions c'est vrai. Enfin ça dépend avec qui. Je sais que j'ai le plus grand respect pour ta mère, pour ce qu'elle a fait pour nous mais je ne crois pas lui avoir déjà dit. Je sais que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi avec ma sœur. Celle pour qui je donnerais tout. Mais ça aussi je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà dit. Ou pas assez alors.**_

 _Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille et l'obligea à reculer un peu pour se baisser à sa hauteur et poser son front contre le sien._

 ** _-En fait on est tous timide peut-être non ?_**

 _Un sourire apparu sur le visage peiné de Clarke. Il s'en félicita._

 _- **Tu es tellement belle quand tu souris princesse. Oublis ce con qui se faisait passer pour ton petit-ami, un jour tu trouveras l'homme parfait et il n'aura d'yeux que pour toi. Et pas seulement pour ton cerveau. Octavia et toi êtes les plus belles femmes au monde et il va falloir que je me fasse une raison, tous les hommes vont vous courir après. Surtout si vous allez à la fac à New York !**_

 _Cette fois elle eut un petit rire. Il l'embrassa sur le front et l'enlaça à nouveau. Clarke aurait voulu que ce moment dure une éternité mais cette fois c'est lui qu'elle sentit se crisper. Elle releva la tête et suivit son regard. Octavia se tenait dans l'escalier, son sac à main avec elle. Elle avait sûrement décidé de partir à la soirée malgré la désapprobation de son frère mais elle avait dû entendre ce qu'ils venaient de se dire._

 _- **Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé Clarky ?**_

 ** _-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas gâcher ta soirée. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête notre diplôme._**

 ** _-Parce que tu crois que je voulais fêter ça sans toi ? Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais malade j'y ai cru moi !_**

 ** _-Tsss, je savais bien que ma petite sœur était naïve._**

 _Clarke le fit taire en le tapant sur le torse. Il interrompait un moment crucial entre les deux meilleures amies là ! Octavia s'avança vers eux et la blonde cru un instant qu'elle allait se faire taper. Bellamy avait insisté pour que les deux prennent des cours d'auto-défense et la brune se débrouillait plutôt pas mal ! Mais Octavia l'attira violement contre elle et l'enlaça._

 ** _-Je t'interdis de me mentir à nouveau Clarke Griffin tu m'entends. Et je vais aller lui casser la gueule à ce co…_**

 ** _-Surveilles ton langage bébé !_**

 ** _-Mais il lui a fait du mal ! Notre Clarky est plus sensible que tu ne le crois !_**

 ** _-Merci je sais trè…_**

 ** _-Stop ! Intervint Clarke. Si vous vous disputez à cause de moi j'y vais toute seule, je me bourre la gueule et me fais tous les mecs qui passeront par là. C'est ce que vous voulez ?_**

 _Les deux hochèrent négativement de la tête et elle sourit. Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Octavia allait déposer son sac sur le meuble de l'entrée et qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures, elle voulut protester._

 ** _-Pas un mot. Pour te punir de m'avoir menti ce soir on se fait soirée film d'horreur et film d'amour._**

 ** _-T'es sérieuse ? O' ! J'ai horreur de ces deux genres._**

 ** _-Punition je te dis. Grand frère, fais chauffer le porte-monnaie, tu nous commandes tout ce qu'il faut pour une soirée pyjama réussie !_**

 ** _-Je ne participerais pas à une soirée pyjama Octavia._**

 ** _-Parce que tu penses avoir le choix ? Tu as une Clarky à réconforter et une O' à empêcher de compenser le manque de soirée par la bouffe donc tu es réquisitionné ! Vous n'avez pas le choix soldat !_**

 ** _-A vos ordres mon capitaine…_**

 ** _-Plus de conviction soldat ou vous ne faites dix tours de ville au pas de course !_**

 ** _-Tu veux manger ce soir ou pas ?_**

 _Octavia lui tira la langue et trottina jusqu'à Clarke pour entrelacer leurs doigts et se diriger vers le canapé. Bellamy les observait de loin en cherchant le prospectus du livreur de pizza. Oui elles étaient vraiment les deux personnes les plus importantes pour lui dorénavant._

 _Fin flash-back._

Clarke cligna des yeux quand le brun les rejoignit à table, une tasse de café fumante dans la main.

 **-T'es fier de toi ?**

 **-Quoi ? Elle m'a offert le café, il fallait bien que je la remercie.**

 **-Elle te la offert après que tu lui ais fais ton cinéma. Objecta la brune.**

 **-Et elle m'a aussi invité à une soirée demain soir.**

Les deux filles manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leurs boissons. Il se moquait d'elles, ce n'était pas possible !

 **-Mais je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas parce que je voulais emmener les deux femmes de ma vie au restaurant. Trois en comptant Abby bien sûr.**

 **-Chouette ! C'est mon soir de… ho.**

Octavia tourna la tête vers Clarke qui n'avait pas bougé, la paille toujours dans la bouche. Bellamy demanda ce qui posait problème mais Clarke ne savait pas par où commencer.

- **Clarke a rendez-vous demain soir…**

 **-Rendez-vous ? Attends, avec un gars ?**

 **-Avec le chien du voisin crétin ! Bien sûr avec un gars, son petit-ami !**

Clarke écarquilla les yeux et avança le bras comme pour s'expliquer mais le brun la prit de vitesse. Il la pointa du doigt, l'air tout aussi perdu que la blonde.

 **-Depuis quand tu as un mec toi !?**

 **-Ha… j'avais oublié qu'il n'était pas au courant… chuchota Octavia**

 **-Parlons d'Atom par la même occasion, n'est-ce pas O' ?**

 **-Quoi ?! Qui est le connard qui touche à mon bébé ! Et à ma princesse ! Vous êtes sérieuses ?!**

Clarke posa la tête sur la table en fermant les yeux et laissa les Blake se chamailler. Elle ne voulait plus jamais croiser le regard des personnes présentes dans le café après tout ce cinéma !

.

* * *

.

Elle prit une grande respiration. Après tout ce n'était pas une nouvelle annulation. Elle allait l'avoir son rendez-vous. Mais ils allaient juste être… accompagnés. Et elle ne voulait pas lui dire ça par téléphone, surtout avec Bellamy à côté qui passait son temps à grogner. Le brun avait du mal à accepter le fait que Clarke ne lui ai jamais parlé de son petit-ami. Le cas Octavia avait été occulté car la jolie brune ne faisait que « s'amuser » avec Atom d'après ses propres mots mais la belle blonde n'était pas dans ce genre de relation. Et Bellamy ne l'acceptait pas. Alors il lui avait fait promettre de lui présenter Finn. L'ainé des trois ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix et voilà comment elle s'était retrouvée devant la porte de l'appartement de son petit-ami. Une nouvelle grande respiration et elle toqua. Elle resta quelques instants devant la porte sans aucunes réponses et toqua à nouveau. Soudain elle entendit du bruit dans l'appartement. Son petit-ami râlait après elle ne savait qui ou quoi et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Lorsque Finn ouvrit la porte il portait seulement un pantalon et ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, signe qu'il venait sans doute de se lever.

 **-Il est 11heures du matin monsieur Colins. La nuit a été si longue que ça ?**

 **-Cl… Clarke ?**

La blonde fronça les sourcils face à sa réaction, surtout quand il la poussa un peu pour sortir sur le palier avec elle et refermer la porte derrière lui. Mais il l'attrapa par la taille pour rapprocher son corps du sien et l'embrassa tendrement, faisant presque oublier à Clarke la raison de sa présence.

 **-Un mois que je n'avais pas gouté à tes lèvres… tu m'as manqué princesse.**

 **-Toi aussi… murmura la jeune femme.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On ne devait pas se voir ce soir ?**

 **-Si ! si, si mais en fait…**

Elle baissa les yeux et l'entendit faire claquer sa langue contre son palais. Il lui prit gentiment les mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts et elle releva la tête pour croiser son sourire.

- **Octavia ?**

 **-Pas tout à fait. Mais ça reste chez les Blake. Tu te souviens de son frère ? Je t'en avais déjà parlé.**

 **-Celui qui est à l'armée ? Et donc ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé j'espère ?**

 **-Non ne t'en fais pas. Mais il vient de finir, il a accompli son service et il va s'installer ici, à New York.**

 **-Je suis content pour toi tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler de ce « grand frère » ! Mais où est le problème alors ?**

 **-Il veut te rencontrer et à prévu de faire ça ce soir, au restaurant.**

- **Ha…**

Finn se pinça les lèvres mais retrouva bien vite son sourire. Sa main vint se prendre dans les longs cheveux blonds de sa petite-amie et il acquiesça.

 **-Je dois me préparer à une scène genre « tu te prends pour qui pour poser la main sur ma petite sœur toi ? »**

 **-Bellamy n'a absolument pas cet accent. Bien qu'il parle assez bien l'italien. Mais oui, ça va être à peu près ça je pense. Si tu veux je te fais un cours accéléré sur Bellamy Blake ? Rentrons et…**

 **-Attends, attends !**

Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de poser sa main sur la poignée il l'arrêta.

 **-J'ai encore des potes qui dorment dans le salon. Ca… ça a été assez spectaculaire hier soir et il y a du bordel partout.**

 **-« Spectaculaire » ?**

 **-Ils ont fait les cons quoi. Je vais t'éviter le massacre. On se voit ce soir donc ? Je passe à l'appart ?**

 **-Retrouves-nous directement au restaurant, je t'envoie l'adresse par message tout à l'heure parce que les Blake sont encore en train de réfléchir.**

 **-Pas de soucis. Viens là.**

Une nouvelle fois il encercla sa taille et l'embrassa. Ce baiser était un peu plus passionné que le premier et Clarke préféra se reculer avant qu'ils perdent le contrôle en plein milieu du couloir. Ils restèrent quelques instants comme ça, à se regarder et elle se décida enfin à le laisser rentrer chez lui. Arrivée au niveau des escaliers elle se tourna pour lui faire un dernier signe auquel il répondit en lui envoyant un baiser. Clarke quitta l'immeuble et prit la direction du métro. Elle était contente de l'avoir vu mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui clochait, qui la dérangeait et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Alors qu'elle montait dans la rame quelqu'un qui en descendait la percuta. Clarke ne s'en formalisa pas et prit juste le temps de faire un petit signe de la tête à l'homme pour aller s'asseoir.

 **-Hé toi, tu crois aller où comme ça ?**

Cette fois elle lève les yeux. On s'adressait à elle ? Elle remarqua alors l'adolescent qui venait de lui rentrer dedans, maintenu contre la paroi du métro par un homme. Un putain de mec sexy, métis, musclé, parfait comme aurait pu conclure Octavia si elle avait été là. Mais Clarke ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et elle tourna la tête vers les autres passagers du wagon qui chuchotaient entre eux. Soudain elle vit apparaitre sous ses yeux son portable et à l'autre bout du bras qui le tenait, le mec sexy. La blonde baissa instinctivement la tête vers son sac pour en déterminer que oui, ce gosse venait de lui voler. Elle remercia l'homme qui tenait toujours fermement le gamin et elle comprit qu'il devait être de la police ou quelque chose comme ça.

 **-Je l'avais repéré depuis trois stations, il agissait bizarrement. Mais faites plus attention la prochaine fois mademoiselle…**

 **-Griffin. Clarke Griffin. Merci encore, officier… inspecteur… je ne sais pas en fait.**

 **-Détective. Détective Lincoln Whittle. Dit-il en lui montrant sa plaque**

 **-Si tu comptes la draguer tu pourrais me remercier gars !**

 **-Toi la fermes.**

Le métro ralentit, signe qu'ils arrivaient à une station. Clarke le regarda sortir en tenant toujours le gamin par les poignets. Le détective discuta rapidement avec lui et après que le plus jeune ait acquiescé il le laissa partir pour remonter dans le wagon. Les personnes se remirent à chuchoter, se demandant bien pourquoi il l'avait laissé s'enfuir alors qu'il venait de le prendre sur le fait. Voyant sans doute le regard interrogateur de Clarke il s'assit à côté d'elle et se pencha pour lui expliquer.

 **-Si je le surveillais ce n'était pas pour une histoire de vol en fait. C'est pour une affaire plus importante.**

 **-Ho. Mais vous connaissez mieux votre travail que moi pas besoin de vous expliquer. Encore merci en tout cas. Je pense que ma colocataire se serait bien foutue de moi si je lui avais dit que je m'étais fait voler mon téléphone dans le métro.**

 **-Ca peut arriver à tout le monde malheureusement, ils sont de plus en plus discrets. Votre amie aurait compatie j'en suis sûre. On ne peut pas se moquer d'une si jolie jeune femme.**

 **-Allez dire ça à mon petit-ami.**

Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups. Certes ce mec était canon mais allons bon. La technique du chevalier qui sauve la demoiselle pour ensuite la draguer, c'était du réchauffé. Il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser pourtant et ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que Clarke ne voit qu'ils arrivaient à sa station. Elle le remercia encore une fois et sortit, se promettant d'aller s'enfermer dans la chambre d'Octavia en arrivant pour lui raconter, histoire que Bellamy ne viennent pas les interrompre.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

 _._

 _Bonsoir ! Je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour vos messages, ça me fait très, très plaisir de vous lire ^^ Pour l'instant je suis contente que ça vous plaise, j'espère que ça va durer ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez que quelque chose est louche ou pas vraiment compréhensible, des fois je pars très loin... trop loin XD XD_

 _Et un petit merci spécial à **MaBellarke** pour ta review, je n'ai pas pu t'envoyer de pm mais merci ^^ ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. _

_chuuu~~~_

 _._

* * *

Bellamy s'étirait en descendant les escaliers. Il avait dormi avec sa sœur cette nuit et émergé à peine. En fait Octavia avait dormi, enroulée autour de lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Il l'avait laissé faire, trop content de la voir ainsi, comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits mais du coup, il s'était endormi très tard. Enfin c'était surtout l'excuse qu'il avait prévu si les filles lui posaient des questions. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose avant qu'elles ne commencent à les poser ces questions d'ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il parle avec Abby. Mais pour le moment il trouva sa sœur buvant tranquillement son café assise en tailleur sur le canapé et étudia la pièce. Il avait bien vu la chambre de Clarke vide en passant pourtant et il sortait de la salle de bain alors ou étaient Abby et sa fille ?

 **-Abby a décidé d'aller au marché pour qu'on se nourrisse de « choses saines » pour changer et Clarke a été voir son « monsieur je sais tout ». Mais bonjour grand frère de mon cœur !**

 **-Bonjour petite sœur que j'aime.**

Il lui fit un vague signe avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un café. Du vrai café comme il n'en n'avait plus bu depuis longtemps. Sa sœur et Clarke avaient vraiment bon gout. Il attrapa une brioche dans la panière et rejoignit Octavia sur le canapé. Il était heureux d'être rentré ne serait-ce que pour ces petits moments quotidiens. La brune regardait une émission musicale sur les dernières sorties mais Bellamy voulait parler de ce Finn Colins et quel meilleur moment que celui-ci ?

- **T'as pas l'air de l'apprécier ce gars.**

 **-Il est trop parfait.**

 **-Pardon ?**

Octavia soupira et posa sa tasse.

- **Tu te souviens que l'été dernier avec Clarke on s'était proposé pour faire partie du comité d'organisation de la fête en l'honneur des soldats de l'armée de Terre ? Il faisait partie des organisateurs, de ceux qui assignaient les tâches et tout. Quand on l'a vu arrivé avec son sourire et son air de monsieur je sais tout je ne l'ai tout de suite pas senti.**

 **-Hum ?**

 **-Quoi « Hum ? » Ne m'imite pas s'il te plait !**

 **-Pardon ? Qui est la petite sœur et qui est le grand frère dans l'histoire ? Ricana Bellamy. Mais juste hum ? Tu l'as vraiment pas senti à l'instant même où tu l'as vu ?**

 **-… Bon ok, je l'ai trouvé sexy mais ça s'arrête là !**

 **-Bien sûr, bien sûr…**

Bellamy bu une gorgée de son café, ne faisant pas attention à la moue boudeuse de sa sœur.

- **Bref. Il a été aux petits soins pour Clarke tout au long de la semaine des préparatifs. Vraiment aux petits soins**.

Elle avait insisté sur le « vraiment » et Bellamy haussa un sourcil.

 **-Il s'est occupé d'elle tout du long ! Avec ses petites attentions et ses sourires et ses « Clarke, fais attention aux clous ça pourrait te blesser » gnagnagna… Et il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui le jour même de la fête ! On ne fait pas plus romantique !**

 **-C'est tellement romantique que ça en devient dramatique oui.**

 **-Mais sérieux grand frère ! Elle n'a pas accepté bien sûr tu connais Clarky mais elle a accepté de le revoir et il s'arrangeait toujours pour tomber sur ce qu'elle aimait. A chaque fois !**

 **-C'est pire que dramatique là.**

Octavia le tapa et il faillit mettre du café partout. Cette fois c'est elle qui ne fit pas attention à sa grimace car elle continua à parler comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Il l'a conduite au cinéma voir un film d'auteur pour leur premier rendez-vous. Il l'a amené à une exposition d'un sculpteur qu'elle adore pour leur deuxième rendez-vous ! Et il l'a invité dans un restaurant trop classe et c'est là où ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Alors qu'il n'est qu'étudiant. Même en ne payant pas de loyer je n'aurais jamais pu m'offrir un repas dans ce genre d'endroit en tant que simple étudiante ! Sa mère est peut-être dans l'aéronautique mais ç…**

 **-Bon tout ça est vraiment terriblement niais et je reconnais bien notre Clarke là mais en quoi ça nous prouve que ce gars est un connard ?**

 **-Comment il a pu savoir tout ça sans la stalker sur les réseaux sociaux ?**

 **-Attends, il est complètement tombé sous son charme et a tout fait pour sortir avec elle et c'est compréhensible. Clarke mérite un mec comme lui.**

 **-Ok, depuis quand tu ne joues plus le grand frère chiant ? Tu t'es fait lobotomiser cette nuit ?! Il est bizarre je te dis ! Il est trop parfait ! Et à chaque fois que je le vois il me sort « tu devrais travailler pour avoir ton diplôme » « tu as eu ton diplôme ? En couchant avec qui ? » ou « c'est bête que tu ais arrêté tes études, tu vas devoir travailler tu vas t'y habituer ? » Tu vas le laisser me parler comme ça ?**

 **-Et je le fracasse s'il te parle comme ça ce soir. Mais pour le moment je vois que Clarke l'aime bien, elle est bien avec lui alors je laisse couler.**

 **-Mais mes intuitions sont toujours bonnes Bellamy. Sauf avec les mecs avec qui je sors je te l'accorde. Mais avec ceux des autres elles sont toujours bonnes.**

 **-Si c'est le cas ne t'en fait pas, je te laisserais l'achever. Pour l'instant il n'a rien d'un serial killer ni d'un fou furieux. Tu n'as pas vu des photos de Clarke accrochées sur un panneau en bois dans sa chambre ou des trucs comme ça hein ?**

 **-… non…**

 **-Alors affaire réglée. Mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai un rôle à tenir.**

Octavia retrouva le sourire et changea vite de position pour se retrouver sur les genoux, en face de son frère.

 **-Tu vas le harceler ?**

 **-Je ne m'appelle plus Bellamy Blake sinon.**

 **-Merci c'est tout ce que je voulais. Pour une fois il aura plus fort que lui en face. Je t'adore grand frère !**

La brune se calla contre le torse de son frère et reprit son émission en cours de route. Bellamy passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa sur le front. Il était fier d'Octavia. Fier qu'elle prenne soin de Clarke même si elle ne s'y prenait pas forcément de la bonne manière. Mais il savait que même s'il disait le contraire, ce gars ne lui plaisait pas. Pour une seule et bonne raison, il sortait avec sa princesse. Et pour sortir avec sa princesse ou avec son bébé il fallait le mériter. Puis il trouvait étrange que Clarke ne lui en ait jamais parlé. Il n'avait pas été présent cette année mais ils s'appelaient souvent ! C'était sûrement ce qui lui semblait le plus louche dans cette affaire.

 **-Dis grand frère ?**

 **-Hum ?**

Il sortit de ses pensées pour baisser les yeux vers sa sœur. Octavia jouait avec la manche longue de son t-shirt, un air curieux sur le visage.

 **-On est encore en été. Pourquoi tu portes des trucs à manches longues depuis ton arrivée ? Alors que ton torse est ton meilleur atout pour draguer ?**

 **-Tu veux que je me balade à poil dans les rues de New York ? Et j'ai d'autres atouts, peste.**

 **-Lesquels par exemple ?**

 **-Alors j'ai un super beau visage, je suis grand, brun et la plupart des filles aiment les bruns, crois en mon expérience. Sinon au-delà de mon impressionnant physique je suis doué en sport et en histoire. C'est déjà pas mal non ? Et je sais parler trois langues, l'anglais, l'arabe et l'espagnol. J'ai des notions en russe, en italien et…**

 **-C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris. Trop de polyvalence en toi.**

 **-T'es jalouse avoues.**

 **-Pas du tout ! J'ai eu mon d** iplôme moi. J'ai même terminé une licence de littérature monsieur !

 **-C'est fourbe ça gamine !**

Une nouvelle bataille de chatouilles commença entre les deux. Décidément oui, il était heureux d'être rentré.

.

* * *

.

Clarke réajusta une nouvelle fois sa robe. Bellamy avait choisi un beau modèle certes mais elle l'aurait bien prise une taille au-dessus.

 **-Tu vas la déchirer.**

 **-C'est facile pour toi quand on a ton corps.**

- **Ha non tu ne vas pas recommencer ! On fait la même taille de fringues ! Et tu as des formes juste aux endroits qui attirent tous les mecs. N'est-ce pas Abby ?**

 **-Je lui ai toujours dis O' mais elle n'écoute personne pour ça. Puis tu es assise ma chérie alors c'est bon ta robe ne va pas remonter. Pourquoi tu stresses autant ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas stressé autant quand tu l'as présenté à ta mère.**

Abby acquiesça et servi un verre d'eau à sa fille qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Octavia posa une main réconfortante sur sa jambe mais elle savait très bien ce qui terrorisait Clarke et ça la faisait rire. Mais en bonne amie qu'elle était, elle ne le montrait pas non !

- **Parce que je sais que ma mère est civilisée. Bell' a enfermé dans les toilettes du lycée le dernier garçon qui m'ait quitté. Pendant deux jours !**

 **-On a l'art de la vengeance chez les Blake.**

 **-Et ce garçon l'avait mérité.**

 **-Merci maman, soutiens les tu as raison.**

Clarke pesta une nouvelle fois en regardant sa montre sous l'œil amusé de sa meilleure amie et de sa mère. Ils venaient d'arriver au restaurant et Bellamy était partit à la voiture chercher le sac de sa sœur alors elles attendaient les deux garçons en papotant. Clarke avait spécifié l'heure à Finn, il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les retards et encore moins quand il s'agissait d'un repas de ce type. Il ne fallait pas donner plus d'arguments à Bellamy Blake, il semblait déjà ne pas beaucoup aimer son petit-ami. Soudain Octavia lui donna un coup de coude et lui indiqua l'entrée. Finn venait d'arriver et elle se leva pour aller l'accueillir.

 **-On voit tes fesses Clarky.**

 **-Hahaha.**

Mais en marchant vers son petit-ami elle vérifia en posa une main sur ses fesses. Au cas où. Dès qu'il la vit un sourire apparu sur son visage et il l'attira vers lui en l'attrapant par la taille.

- **Très sexy mademoiselle Griffin.**

 **-Pourtant ce n'est qu'une robe de vil…**

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Clarke sourit dans le baiser et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque pour l'approfondir. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il la garda contre lui, appréciant son petit air gêné.

 **-Quoique tu portes tu es sexy de toute façon.**

 **-Vous vous êtes donné le mot avec O' ?**

 **-Même pas ! Mais je suis content d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes qu'elle. Au moins j'aurais une alliée de plus face au terrible grand frère. Il est là au moins ?**

 **-Juste là oui.**

Clarke se mordit la lèvre et penchant la tête. Bellamy se tenait derrière Finn, les bras croisés et un léger sourire hypocrite comme il savait les faire avec les filles, sur le visage. Le seul détail comique de ce tableau était sans doute le sac à main de sa sœur, accroché à son épaule. La blonde se décala rapidement et s'approcha de Bellamy pour poser une main sur son bras.

 **-Bell' je te présente Finn. Finn, voici le frère d'Octavia, Bellamy.**

 **-Le terrible grand frère parait-il. Enchanté de te rencontrer.**

 **-Ce n'était qu'une blague pour détendre Clarke. Mais ravi de te rencontrer ! Les filles parlent souvent de toi.**

 **-Bien sûr mec attends je m'en doute. Je vais enfin faire la connaissance du copain de ma princesse. Après tout ce temps n'est-ce pas Clarke ? Allons-nous asseoir.**

Elle remercia tous les dieux et déesses qu'elle connaissait car Bellamy n'avait pas dit à Finn qu'il venait de découvrir son existence. Elle avait eu beau ressasser dans la journée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé mais maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se lance et qu'elle fasse comme si ! Elle les suivit et maudit Octavia en la voyant essayer de retenir un gloussement devant l'air qu'affichait son frère. Qu'elle ne l'encourage pas elle aussi ! Finn salua la brune et Abby, les gratifiant d'un large sourire et ils s'installèrent. La belle blonde se retrouva assise à côté de son petit-ami, Bellamy en face d'eux, la position parfait pour jouer au sergent.

 **-Alors Finn, il parait que tu es étudiant ?**

 **-Oui, étudiant en droit.**

 **-Il veut se spécialiser dans le droit militaire plus tard. Intervint Clarke pour montrer à Bellamy qu'ils avaient des points communs.**

 **-Dans le droit militaire ?**

 **-Ma mère travaille pour l'armée, elle est scientifique. C'est sans doute un peu de ce qui nous a rapprochés avec Clarke vu que madame Griffin est médecin pour l'armée.**

Clarke eu un petit rire pour ne pas que sa blague tombe à plat. Abby sourit aussi à la remarque mais Octavia préféra lever les yeux au ciel ce qui lui valut un coup dans la jambe de la part de sa meilleure amie.

 **-Et toi Be… Je peux te tutoyer au fait ? Je sais que tu es plus âgé alors…**

 **-Ca va ! J'ai juste six ans de plus, on ne va pas en faire une montagne.**

Clarke n'aimait pas du tout l'air que prenait Bellamy quand lui répondait. Le cynisme n'allait décidément pas à Bellamy Blake.

- **Ok c'est cool. Donc et toi Bellamy, tu as quitté l'armée ?**

 **-Je ne l'ai pas quitté mais on va dire que je suis en pause.**

 **-Pour une durée indéterminée. Surenchérit Octavia**

 **-Et interminable on l'espère. Conclut Clarke sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.**

Bellamy lui sourit mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir ce soir. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue comme pour se punir. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle tenait à lui, ça allait être sa punition pour jouer ainsi avec son petit-ami.

- **Et tu occupais quel poste ? Demanda Finn en passant sous silence l'échange de regards entre les deux.**

 **-J'étais lieutenant dans l'armée de Terre.**

 **-C'est l'un des premiers grades ça non ?**

Bellamy perdit son sourire et les sourcils d'Octavia se froncèrent. La brune s'apprêtait à répliquer mais Clarke la prit de cours.

- **Il a été lieutenant alors qu'il venait d'avoir 26ans, c'est le plus jeune depuis des années et il a été promu pour service rendu je pense que c'est assez impressionnant non** **?**

Le sourire de Bellamy réapparu. Abby et Octavia soupirèrent en cœur, ils venaient d'éviter le drame.

- **Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. J'essayais juste de remettre dans l'ordre tous les grades. En tout cas félicitations ! Princesse, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?**

Heureusement qu'il avait les yeux perdus dans son menu, il n'avait pas vu le regard meurtrier que Bellamy avait en ce moment. De quel droit ce garçon appelait-il Clarke « princesse » ? Octavia posa sa main sur celle de son frère et lui fit signe de ne pas relever. Finn avait compris comment fonctionnait le grand frère et il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Mais Bellamy ne s'avouait pas vaincu. C'était un Blake après tout.

.

* * *

.

Étrangement d'après Clarke, le repas se passa plutôt bien. Elle ne prenait pas en compte les deux trois piques que les deux garçons s'étaient échangés ni les regards assassins. Et Octavia n'avait tiré la langue qu'une fois à Finn, lorsqu'il lui avait fait une blague, enfin lorsqu'il avait essayé. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, personne n'était mort et c'était tout ce qui importait. Tout au long de la soirée elle avait bien senti les yeux accusateurs du plus vieux sur elle. Surtout lorsqu'elle souriait à Finn ou lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Et dans un sens Clarke savourait de savoir que Bellamy bouillonnait. C'était lui qui avait commencé ce petit jeu de grand frère, elle allait lui en donner pour son argent ! La blonde posa sa main sur celle de son petit-ami et ce dernier lui sourit en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Octavia et Abby discutaient d'un film qui passait en deuxième partie de soirée mais Bellamy fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et préféra se resservir un verre de vin.

 **-Bell', tu laisseras ma mère conduire au retour.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas princesse, je sais où sont mes limites.**

 **-Tu devrais l'écouter. Intervint Finn. Un soir comme celui-ci à la fin des vacances, plein de gens seront de…**

 **-Tu essais de dire que je risquerais de tuer quelqu'un ?**

Ok, Bellamy avait trop bu. Clarke remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il ne tenait plus aussi bien l'alcool qu'avant apparemment. Mais la blonde jugea préférable de demander l'addition, il valait mieux écourter cette soirée.

 **-Il n'a pas dit ça Bellamy.**

 **-Il l'a sous-entendu.**

Elle soupira en lui tendant son portefeuille. Ils s'étaient tous les deux levés pour aller payer mais c'était surtout une excuse pour Clarke afin de calmer son ami.

 **-Il est cool sinon.**

 **-Cool ? Tu n'as que cet adjectif en tête ?**

 **-J'ai utilisé le plus gentil qui me venait à l'esprit.**

 **-Bell'…**

 **-Je ne dis pas qu'il n'est pas attentionné et tout. Je suis content de te voir heureuse. Mais il est assez tête à claques.**

 **-Trait de caractère qu'il a en commun avec un certain monsieur Blake non ? Ironisa-t-elle.**

Il se mit à rire face à sa remarque. Venant de Clarke cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et menaça quand même de l'étrangler si elle recommençait. Pour jouer pleinement son rôle.

 **-Tenez monsieur.**

Le serveur les interrompit en lui tendant l'addition. Et à la vue de ses yeux s'écarquillant, elle devait être salée. Clarke lui prit le papier des mains et soupira une nouvelle fois. Quelle idée de commander autant de vin aussi ! Elle s'apprêtait à sortir sa carte pour en payer une partie mais Bellamy la stoppa.

 **-Je vous ai invité.**

 **-T'as pas assez sur toi et tu n'as pas de carte bancaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre alors laisses-moi en payer une partie.**

 **-Un problème ?**

Finn venait de les rejoindre. Clarke lui sourit mais elle remarqua que son regard sombre. Elle se détacha rapidement de Bellamy et expliqua la situation.

- **Laisses, je vais payer.**

 **-C'était une invitation de ma part, je ne vais pas te faire payer.**

 **-Tu me rembourseras quand tu en auras l'occasion. Je sais par Clarke que tu honores toujours tes dettes.**

 **-Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de ton sens de l'honneur. En fait elle ne m'a jamais parlé vraiment de toi mais j'apprécie les gars qui en ont.**

Clarke faillit s'étouffer. Il avait réussi à garder ça pour lui pendant les deux heures du diner. Deux longues heures qu'il avait passé à chercher le moindre défaut de Finn et il lâchait ça, comme ça, alors que tout le monde allait tranquillement rentrer ? Elle tira Bellamy par le poignet et le força à rejoindre Octavia et Abby à l'extérieur du restaurant. Le jeune homme voulut protester mais il reconnut ce regard. Une Clarke Griffin énervée qu'il ne valait mieux pas contredire. Une fois qu'il fut sorti elle se précipita de nouveau vers Finn et remarqua qu'il venait de payer le repas. Ils remercièrent le serveur et sortirent du restaurant, main dans la main. A l'entrée Clarke remarqua sa famille quelques mètres plus loin et en profita pour se tourner vers son petit-ami, histoire de s'excuser.

 **-Finn je suis désolée, je te rembourserais je…**

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant. Clarke fut rassurée, il ne semblait pas trop lui en vouloir.

 **-Tu ne me dois pas d'argent Clarke arrêtes.**

 **-Mais je… Je vais trouver un moyen pour me faire pardonner l'attitude de Bellamy alors… que dir…**

 **-Justement, je voulais t'en parler. Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien, un truc que je n'ai pas dû digérer. Il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi ce soir.**

La blonde, qui jouait avec le col de sa chemise, faillit en prendre les bras. Elle le fixa, la bouche légèrement ouverte tandis qu'il lui caressait la joue.

- **Ok donc tu m'en veux c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle**

 **-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?**

 **-Je sais qu'il n'a pas été très cool avec toi mais il fait ça pour me protéger.**

 **-Et j'ai vu comment il assurait dans le job du grand frère protecteur. Il n'hésite pas à passer au tactile lorsque l'occasion se présente.**

 **-Tu… Attends, t'es sérieux là ?**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant. Clarke savait qu'il faisait ça lorsqu'il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les conversations. Elle attendit alors, les bras croisés, qu'il daigne lui répondre.

 **-Je sais que c'est stupide ok mais j'ai eu l'impression de jouer à qui aura le dernier mot avec un gosse et ça m'a énervé. Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je sais très bien que je peux te faire confiance. Je t'aime Clarke. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu rentres avec eux. On se voit dans la semaine de toute façon.**

 **-… Ok…**

Il posa ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de la blonde pour l'attirer doucement vers lui afin de l'embrasser. Clarke ferma les yeux et profita au maximum du moment. Elle râla lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'ailleurs, le faisant rire.

 **-Bye jolie blonde.**

De loin il fit signe aux autres qu'il s'en allait et partie dans la direction opposée à la leur. Clarke le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants puis elle pivota, lançant un regard noir à Bellamy. En quelques pas elle se retrouva près d'eux et tendit la main vers sa mère pour récupérer les clefs de sa voiture, il fallait qu'elle s'occupe l'esprit si elle ne voulait pas le réduire en cendre à l'intérieur du véhicule.

 **-Clarke, tu ne devais pas passer la nuit chez lui ? Osa Octavia**

 **-Pas de commentaires. On rentre.**

 **-Clarke je…**

 **-Tais-toi ou je te vends dans le premier sexe shop qui passe.**

Octavia se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire mais son frère paraissait réellement vexé. Ils laissèrent aux Griffin un peu d'avance pour que la jolie brune puisse réconforter son grand frère.

- **Tu viens de gâcher sa nuit de retrouvailles avec son mec, j'espère que t'es près à endosser toutes les responsabilités.**

 **-J'ai pas voulu ça.**

 **-Même moi j'avoue que tu y as été un peu fort quelques fois. Mais mettons ça sur le compte de l'alcool.**

 **-On boit pas souvent en mission et surtout pas du vin rouge.**

 **-Je m'en serais doutée. Mais soit content quand même.**

- **Pourquoi ?**

 **-Elle veut te vendre à un sexe shop, ça veut dire qu'elle reconnait que tu pourrais y être utile donc peut-être qu'elle reconnait que tu es sexy.**

 **-Tss, on le savait déjà tous ça. Clarky je suis trop sexy pas vrai ?!**

 **-Il va se faire frapper le sexy s'il en rentre pas tout de suite dans cette voiture ! répondit la blonde en montant dans le véhicule.**

 **-Elle va me pardonner rapidement je le sens.**

Le rire d'Octavia retendit dans la nuit et Bellamy sourit. Une légère crise allait passer mais il savait comment gérer.

.

* * *

.


	6. Chapter 6

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

.

 _Bonsoir bonsoir ! Sérieusement j'hésite presque à tuer Finn en voyant vos reviews XD Mais il faut un "méchant" qui sème un peu la zizanie et il est bien pour ce rôle ce brave garçon !_

 _Encore merci pour vos messages ! (Merci **MaBellarke** ^^)_

 _chuuu~~~_

.

* * *

Clarke jeta son sac à main sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers le brun qui arrivait derrière elle.

- **Pourquoi tu as été lui dire que je ne t'avais jamais parlé de lui ?!**

 **-Je me suis excusé dans la voiture princesse.**

 **-Mais je sais et je suis contente que tu l'ais fais seulement… Merde Bell', j'y tiens à ce gars moi !**

 **-Il m'a un peu énervé j'avoue. J'irais le voir pour m'excuser auprès de lui aussi. Je lui proposerais même qu'on aille faire des trucs de mecs ensemble pour faire connaissance.**

 **-Des trucs de mecs ?**

 **-Ouais comme boire une bière ou je sais pas, des trucs de mecs.**

 **-Bon, je ne veux pas vous déranger tous les deux mais lorsque votre cirque sera fini j'aimerais vous** d **ire bonne nuit. Intervint Abby.**

Elle rentrait pour la base et devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin. Bellamy s'approcha pour l'enlacer et Clarke lui fit signe mais sa mère s'approcha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

 **-Maman, je monte dans quelques minutes tu…**

 **-Je dors avec Octavia ce soir. On voudrait regarder la retransmission du Cercle des Poètes disparus qui ne va pas tarder à commencer d'ailleurs.**

 **-Tiens grand frère ! De quoi te changer !**

Clarke et Bellamy levèrent les yeux vers la mezzanine et le brun se reçu un t-shirt sur la figure.

- **Mais vous ne pouvez pas les filles !**

 **-Bien sûr que si regardes, on va même fermer la porte. Bonne nuit tous les deux !**

Clarke fit une dernière grimace à l'attention de sa meilleure amie et scruta la porte de la chambre se fermer. Elle se pinça l'arête du nez et se tourna vers le brun qui bougeait les coussins du canapé.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Je vais dormir là Clarke.**

 **-Dans un canapé ? Il n'est même pas dépliant et tu dépasses tellement t'es grand. Allez, viens.**

Il accepta la main qu'elle tendait vers lui et ils montèrent en silence.

 **-Je vais me démaquiller, installes-toi.**

Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête et alla dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'y pénétrer et il devait avouer qu'elle était à l'image de Clarke. Propre, ordonné, avec une pointe de folie quant à la décoration sur le bureau. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers le pêle-mêle multicolore où plusieurs photos étaient accrochées. De vieilles photos d'eux, de ses nouveaux amis Jasper et Monty s'il se souvenait de leur nom, d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais une d'entre elle attira son regard. Elle devait remonter à une dizaine d'années presque, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Lui en maillot dans un lac, bandant les muscles de ses bras et les deux filles en maillot aussi, accrochées chacune à un bras. Il faisait le fier sur la photo mais se souvient qu'il avait failli y laisser ses bras. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et tourna la tête vers une Clarke en short de satin noir assorti à un petit haut, se tressant les cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils s'emmêlent.

 **-Dis, on avait quel âge sur cette photo ?**

 **-On venait de fêter mes 14ans donc tu en avais 20. Tu admires ton corps de jeune homme ?**

 **-Mon corps est cent fois mieux maintenant. J'étais gringalet à l'époque.**

 **-Je ne peux pas comparer je ne t'ai pas encore vu torse nu.**

 **-Ma sœur voulait me voir à poil aussi tout à l'heure qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes les deux ? Allez, puisque c'est toi je vais te montrer !**

 **-Non, non ça va je te crois. Je ne veux pas faire de cauchemars avant de m'endormir.**

 **-Tss, t'aurais fantasmé oui. Je vais me laver les dents je reviens.**

Elle lui lança un coussin dessus avant qu'il ne passe la porte, le menaçant de le faire dormir dehors s'il continuait. Clarke s'allongea et alluma la petite télévision en face de son lit. Elle zappa sur quelques chaines et s'arrêta sur un documentaire historique. L'histoire ne la passionnait pas vraiment mais elle savait que Bellamy si. Le jeune homme réapparu vêtu de son t-shirt manches longues et de son caleçon. Il s'installa de l'autre côté du lit et la remercia de l'héberger pour la nuit.

- **C'est quand même plus confortable qu'un canapé.**

 **-J'ai dormi sur pire qu'un canapé tu peux me croire. Et merci de ne pas me faire la tête.**

Elle le tapa avec la télécommande en souriant, de toute façon même avec la meilleure volonté du monde elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire la tête. Il tendit un bras vers elle mais elle hésita. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas se retrouver dans les bras de Bellamy. Mais Finn lui avait fait une remarque tout à l'heure, une remarque qui l'avait vexée. Bien sûr que Bellamy était tactile avec elle, il l'était bien plus avec sa sœur. Mais leur relation avait toujours été ainsi et en voyant le regard interrogateur du brun Clarke décida qu'il ne fallait pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Elle se lova contre son torse en lui tendant la télécommande car elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir dans cette position.

- **Dors bien jolie princesse.**

 **-Dors bien Bell'…**

 **.**

* * *

.

Clarke ouvrit les yeux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil et soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever mais sa mère allait bientôt partir. Sauf qu'elle était bien là, dans son lit, avec un bras autour de la taille. Son visage se tourna vers le brun qui dormait enfin. La nuit avait été plutôt longue pour la blonde. Elle avait entendu la télévision toute la nuit et même si elle avait un peu dormi elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Bellamy. Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin fermer les yeux il ne devait pas être loin des 5heures du matin. C'est-à-dire il y avait juste trois heures. Clarke dégagea doucement son bras pour éviter de le réveiller et descendit préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir sa mère arriver et elle lui tendit une tasse de café fumante pour l'accueillir.

 **-Bien dormi ?**

 **-Je ne peux pas dire ça. Bellamy n'a pas dormi de la nuit.**

 **-Sûrement tracassé par cette soirée. Il s'en voulait de t'avoir fait de la peine.**

 **-Comme si tu ne te doutais pas qu'on s'était réconcilié avant ?**

Abby sourit à sa fille puis approcha sa tasse de ses lèvres. Elle observait Clarke préparer le petit-déjeuner d'Octavia, sortir une nouvelle tasse pour Bellamy, chercher œufs et bacon dans le réfrigérateur, des petites attentions qui faisaient toujours sourire la mère de famille.

 **-Quoi ?**

Clarke cuisinait tranquillement mais elle remarqua que sa mère l'observait.

 **-On t'a bien élevé.**

 **-Tu te lances des fleurs dès le matin ? Mais oui, rassures-toi vous avez fait du bon boulot. Enfin je pense. Et tu as fais du bon boulot avec O' et Bell'.**

 **-Je pense aussi !**

 **-Mais que de vanité de bon matin maman ! On dirait Octavia.**

 **-Tu es en train de dire que je suis vaniteuse Clarky ?**

La blonde faillit recracher sa gorgée de café en riant, sa meilleure amie tombait toujours au bon moment. Elle embrassa les deux femmes et s'installa avec elles au bar, récupérant au passage son bol et le paquet de céréales.

- **Tu reviendras nous voir bientôt ? demanda Octavia à Abby**

 **-J'ai un métier très prenant les filles je ne vais pas passer tout mon temps ici.**

 **-Mais qui va s'occuper de Bellamy ! S'offusqua la brune.**

 **-Il va gérer tout seul tu verras. Je crois même qu'il a déjà rendez-vous avec la banque aujourd'hui.**

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, aucune des deux ne le savait apparemment.

 **-Il faudrait peut-être aller le réveiller alors.**

 **-Il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit O', laisses-le se reposer.**

 **-Vous avez fait des folies nocturnes ?**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa meilleure amie haussait les sourcils de façon exagérée.

- **Il a regardé la chaine d'histoire toute la nuit.**

 **-Ce garçon n'est vraiment pas drôle. En conclut la brune**

 **-Quoiqu'il en soit je vais aller le réveiller pour lui dire au revoir et je pourrais rentrer chez moi ! Et si vous veniez la prochaine fois ?**

Une nouvelle fois elles se regardèrent et Octavia préféra reprendre une cuillère de céréales plutôt que de répondre. Clarke qui finissait de ranger n'osait pas lever les yeux vers sa mère alors Abby reprit la parole.

- **Hé les filles, Thanksgiving arrive bientôt non ? J'attendrais jusque-là pour vous voir dans mon appartement ne vous en faites pas.**

 **-Merci Abby. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne veut pas venir te voir tu le sais hein ?**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Peut-être qu'un jour qui sait, je déménagerais pour venir habiter ici non ?**

 **-Je crois qu'on peut rentrer quelques jours dans l'année à la base tu sais maman.**

Abby fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en enlaçant sa fille qui plaisantait avec la brune. Et tandis qu'elle montait saluer le brun les deux filles planifiaient leur journée. Clarke prévoyait d'aller réviser à la bibliothèque avec Jasper et Monty ce qui démoralisa sa meilleure amie. Octavia voulait passer cette journée avec son frère et la blonde mais elle comprenait que Clarke ait envie de s'avancer sur son année. Il ne lui restait plus que son vieux frère qui jouait à la marmotte ou aller squatter à son boulot dans l'espoir de voir Atom.

 **-Tu veux voir Atom ? Questionna Clarke**

 **-Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle. Ce petit jeu a assez duré et même si je sais qu'il va mal le prendre je m'en fous. Après tout on s'amusait c'est tout non ?**

 **-Bien sûr. Mais le connaissant il a déjà peut-être trouvé une nouvelle partenaire de jeu non ?**

 **-Attends, je suis Octavia Blake ! On ne me remplace pas comme ça !**

La jolie brune fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie en faisant semblant de soulever le col de la chemise qu'elle ne portait pas. Clarke secoua la tête, contente de la voir mettre enfin un terme à cette histoire.

 **-Au fait en parlant de mec. Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi chez Finn hier soir ?**

 **-Il a droit à « Finn » aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Je suis d'humeur charitable aujourd'hui que veux-tu. Ironisa Octavia. Mais sérieusement, pourquoi ?**

 **-Je pense que c'est parce qu'il a mal prit ce que Bell' lui a dit à la fin de la soirée.**

 **-Mon crétin de frère fonce toujours tête baissée quand ça nous concerne tu le connais. Finn n'a pas ménagé son égo hier soir et de l'entendre t'appeler « princesse » je crois que ça a été le summum pour le pauvre petit cœur de grand frère.**

 **-Je sais, je sais… je ne dois pas être habituée en fait. Il n'a pas eu autant de petit-amis à détester pour moi que pour toi.**

 **-Hé ! Je vais recommencer à l'appeler « monsieur je sais tout » pour la peine.**

Clarke ne fit pas attention à l'énième tirage de langue d'Octavia alors que sa mère redescendait les escaliers. Elle leur précisa que Bellamy était réveillé et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à descendre puis elle se dirigea vers la porte en ramassant son sac posé dans l'entrée. Les deux amies l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte et elles se proposèrent même de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa voiture garée deux rues plus loin. Abby les remercia mais à la vue de leurs tenues il valait mieux qu'elles restent dans l'appartement.

 **-Tu ne sais pas ce que ta fille est capable de faire pour avoir son café préféré un dimanche matin. Dit Octavia en pointa du doigt la blonde. Le vendeur de la supérette au coin se souvient parfaitement de ses jambes je pense.**

 **-J'étais en pleine révision pour mes partiels de troisième année O' !**

Abby ria encore une fois de bon cœur et les étreignit pour un dernier au revoir. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'ascenseur les deux filles refermèrent la porte et retournèrent dans la cuisine. C'est sans étonnement qu'elles y trouvèrent Bellamy, allumant le feu sous la poêle que Clarke avait sortie. Le jeune homme baillait en s'étirant, les yeux cernés. Elles vinrent l'embrasser et se rassirent à leurs places pour finir de déjeuner tandis qu'il surveillait d'un œil endormi que son bacon ne brûle pas.

 **-Tu veux que je le fasse Bell' ?**

 **-Non… ça va. Alors, quel est votre programme aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Clarke va réviser mais je suis tout à toi grand frère !**

 **-Moi qui voulais être tranquille.**

 **-Caches ta joie, crétin.**

Il l'incita à venir contre lui en tendant la main dans le vide et lui fit un baiser sonore sur la tempe quand elle se pelota dans ses bras.

 **-Sauf que je vais à la banque aujourd'hui bébé. Je vais y passer dix plombes et après j'aimerais commencer à me promener dans le coin pour trouver des apparts' à louer.**

Clarke en lâcha sa brioche et Octavia quitta le cou réconfortant de son frère pour le fixer.

 **-Tu restes pas ici ?!**

 **-Je vais pas vous envahir les filles. J'ai besoin d'espace et vous aussi.**

 **-Mais on aurait pu revivre tous les trois, comme quand tu rentrais avant !**

Bellamy souffla et transvasa son bacon dans une assiette en récupérant une fourchette au passage. Il les écouta présenter tous les avantages quant à son emménagement tout en mangeant et buvant son café. Mais une fois que sa sœur eu fini et que Clarke ne semblait rien vouloir rajouter il répondit.

- **On a grandi O'. Tu aimerais me voir rentrer à l'appart alors que tu t'y trouves avec ton mec ? Et votre canapé est trop petit pour moi.**

 **-Il marque plusieurs points là O'. Soupira Clarke**

 **-Mais je fais quoi toute seule aujourd'hui moi ?**

 **-Tu ne voulais pas discuter une bonne fois pour toute avec Atom ?**

- **Ca attendra ce soir. Je suis vexée là.**

 **-Si je te porte jusqu'à ta chambre comme lorsqu'on était petit tu seras moins vexée ?**

 **-N'essaies pas de m'amadouer, faux frère.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et engouffra un dernier bout de viande avant de passer son bras sous ses genoux. Octavia eu un petit cri de surprise mais afficha un grand sourire. Son frère la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre en lançant à Clarke qu'elle était la prochaine à y passer.

 **-Jamais de la vie tu m'entends Bellamy Blake !**

 **-Alors planques toi Clarke Griffin !**

Il entendit la blonde rire et l'imita. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher cette bonne ambiance. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire de peine à sa famille.

.

* * *

.

Bellamy leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de dire son nom. Un bureaucrate tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais qui semblait être assez pressé à la vue de son agacement face au temps de réponse du brun. C'est lui qui l'avait fait attendre plus d'une heure à l'origine alors qu'il ne se plaigne pas. Bellamy le suivit jusque dans un petit bureau, un box plutôt où il attendit qu'on lui fasse signe pour s'asseoir.

- **Monsieur Blake donc.**

Il hocha de la tête pour acquiescer et évita tout commentaire du genre « vous venez de prononcer trois fois mon nom mais je peux vous l'épeler pour que vous soyez sûr ».

 **-Et vous avez ma petite sœur dans vos fichiers. Octavia Blake est cliente chez vous.**

Le banquier soupira et posa les yeux sur son écran, semblant chercher il ne savait quoi pendant quelques instants avant qu'il ne daigne le regarder à nouveau.

 **-Vous voulez transférer votre compte dans notre bureau et récupérer une carte bancaire c'est ça ?**

 **-Oui. Je reviens d'une mission d'un an au Moyen Orient et la validité est dépassée.**

 **-Vous êtes soldat c'est ça ?**

 **-Ex soldat. Je suis comme qui dirait à la retraite.**

L'homme le dévisagea et le brun se retint de faire une nouvelle fois un commentaire, préférant le laisser observer son écran qui devait être à coup sûr, bien plus passionnant. Il tapota sur son clavier en tournant les pages d'un dossier mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement.

 **-Ha oui quand même… Vous n'avez jamais acheté, loué d'appartement, de voiture ? Payez d'impôt ?**

 **-Je vivais chez ma tutrice à chaque fois que je revenais de mission. Pourquoi il y a un problème ?**

 **-Pas du tout ! Nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nos clients monsieur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un compte en banque aussi régulier que le vôtre.**

 **-Régulier ?**

Bellamy se pencha vers l'ordinateur pour essayer de comprendre et il tomba sur une page pleine de chiffres. Il n'aimait pas vraiment tout ce qui était chiffre et calcul mais aujourd'hui il se réjouissait de savoir compter. Il sourit en voyant le montant sur son compte en banque et continua à regarder ces nombres.

- **Ha oui quand même… reprit-il**

Il n'avait jamais vraiment touché à l'argent qu'il gagnait car à chaque fois qu'il rentrait il savait qu'il allait être accueilli chez Abby. Même lorsque les filles ont déménagé il continuait à aller chez elle ou chez les deux amies lorsqu'il avait de plus longues périodes de libre. Alors hormis deux trois achats, des cadeaux pour ces dames ou un nouvel ordinateur qu'il avait d'ailleurs perdu durant l'une de ses missions l'année précédente, il n'avait pas vraiment dépensé. Ce qui faisait pas mal de zéros derrière le premier chiffre. Il se réinstalla sur sa chaise, assez content et faillit rire en regardant son banquier qui semblait tout de suite bien plus sociable que précédemment.

 **-Alors nous pouvons envisager une carte qui p…**

 **-Attendez, j'ai juste besoin d'une carte pour payer et retirer de l'argent. Pas de truc en plus ou quoi.**

 **-Vous êtes sûr ? Parce que si vous…**

 **-Je suis sûr. Le coupa-t-il à nouveau. Et vous pensez que je pourrais l'avoir quand ? J'ai quelques petites choses à acheter aujourd'hui.**

Le banquier ne tenta pas une nouvelle fois de le convaincre et il sortit un prospectus où était expliqué tout ce que le jeune homme voulait savoir. Le sourire sur le visage de Bellamy semblait bien parti pour tenir toute la journée ! Ils continuèrent à parler durant presque une heure, ensuite le brun remplie plusieurs formulaires, plusieurs documents indispensables d'après son banquier, document que le jeune homme avait pris soin de lire et de relire, surtout les petits caractères. Il était un peu méfiant oui mais valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Il sortit donc enfin de cette banque au bout de plusieurs heures. Il y avait presque passé la matinée en fait. Et quelle fut sa surprise quand il remarqua qui l'attendait devant.

- **T'as braqué la banque ou quoi grand frère ?**

Octavia se trouvait assise sur une bouche d'incendie, faisant claquer sa sandale compensée sur le goudron. Il la détailla rapidement, elle portait une combinaison short rose et avait relevé ses cheveux en queue de cheval sans trop abuser du maquillage. Elle était parfaite. La tenue n'était pas trop sexy, même mignonne avec cette couleur pâle. Et le brun se doutait bien qu'elle avait fait ce choix vestimentaire pour ne pas l'entendre la réprimander ce qui le fit sourire d'avantage. Il s'avança vers elle en sortant de la pochette en plastique le récapitulatif de son compte et lui tendit.

 **-C'est à peu près ça en fait.**

Octavia aimait encore moins que lui tout ce qui se rapportait aux chiffres, ce n'était pas pour rien si elle faisait les devoirs de littérature de Clarke tandis que la blonde faisait les siens en mathématique. Alors il lui laissa le temps de tout lire et se mit à rire en voyant sa bouche s'ouvrir dans un beau « ho » inaudible.

- **T'as vraiment tout cet argent sur ton compte ?!**

 **-Cris le plus fort, je crois que le dealer en bas de la rue ne t'a pas entendu.**

Octavia lui récupéra la pochette plastique en s'excusant et rangea vite le document pour placer le tout dans son sac, bien en sécurité.

 **-Mais t'es riche grand frère.**

 **-C'est ça de vivre chez les Griffin jusqu'à ses 28ans.**

 **-Même Clarke n'a pas autant d'argent sur son compte ! Et crois-moi, ça doit être l'un des rares numéros que je connais par cœur.**

 **-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?**

Octavia ne releva pas cette plaisanterie, elle préféra entrelacer leurs doigts et entrainer son frère avec elle tout en imaginant tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec tout cet argent. Il lui rappela que c'était son argent à lui, pas un compte commun aux Blake et sa sœur se mit à bouder.

 **-Tu ne veux même pas partager !**

 **-Comme si je n'allais pas t'en faire partager…**

Elle sourit et le remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence jusqu'au moment où Octavia resserra sa main dans celle de son frère.

 **-Dis Bell'… en parlant de compte commun… On fait quoi de l'argent de papa maintenant que tu es rentré ?**

L'argent de leur père. Le commandant Blake leur avait laissé pas mal d'argent en mourant et le brun l'avait complètement oublié. Il se souvint que cet argent se trouvait sur un compte ouvert par leur mère, auquel Bellamy ne pouvait accéder qu'à sa majorité. Mais il avait promis à sa sœur à la mort de leur mère qu'il ne toucherait à cet argent que lorsqu'il reviendrait pour de bon, que lorsqu'ils auraient un projet dans lequel investir, tous les deux. Alors qu'il réfléchissait il remarqua la tête basse d'Octavia et surtout la force avec laquelle elle tenait sa main. Main qu'il approcha prés de ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, la faisant réagir. Il lui sourit en passant sa main de libre sur sa joue.

- **On a le temps de voir tout ça bébé, ne t'en fais pas. Dis-moi plutôt où nous allons !**

Octavia comprit le message. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment de parler de ça. Elle se colla contre lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille et lui indiqua une rue commerçante.

 **-Là-bas ! Parce que je veux bien ne rien avoir à faire de ma journée mais poireauter pendant une heure devant une banque parce que mon cher grand-frère n'est pas joignable ça va 5minutes. Nous allons t'offrir un téléphone !**

 **-Nous ?**

 **-Je vais le choisir et te le donner puis tu iras le payer avec tout l'argent que tu as sur ton compte. Travail de groupe quoi.**

 **-Je vois ça oui. Allons succomber à la technologie moderne ! Mais je n'en veux pas un trop compliqué, un truc simple hein.**

 **-Ne fais pas celui qui sort de sa campagne profonde s'il te plait, je suis connue dans le quartier.**

Il pouffa et se mit à imiter un accent bien ridicule, du moins il essayait, et le rire de sa sœur retentissait agréablement à ses oreilles. Après encore au moins une autre heure que sa sœur avait passé à minauder devant le vendeur pour avoir un rabais il sortit avec un téléphone dernier cri qu'il allait mettre dix plombes à apprivoiser et une faim terrible. Octavia regarda sa montre, il était effectivement l'heure de déjeuner et quel meilleur endroit que le café Wick ? Un coup de fil à Clarke plus tard et les voilà en route vers la première bouche de métro pour rejoindre leurs amis. Bellamy cligna des yeux en entrant dans les sous-sols. Il n'avait jamais aimé prendre le métro, trop oppressant, trop bruyant. Et à l'heure du déjeuner le wagon était plein de monde. Le brun soupira, ils entrèrent et Octavia se trouva une petite place contre la paroi, entre un adolescent qui écoutait du rock à fond les écouteurs et une vieille dame.

 **-Je crois que la prochaine chose que je m'achète c'est une voiture.**

 **-Sérieux rien ne vaut le métro. Tu as vu notre rue, où tu veux garer une voiture ? Abby n'est resté que deux jours et elle a galéré.**

 **-Je ne supporte pas cet endroit. Et j'ai l'impression d'être épié de tous les côtés.**

 **-C'est parce que t'es sexy. T'as vu comment t'es fringué ?**

Bellamy baissa les yeux sur sa tenue. Une chemise bleue jeans et un pantalon en toile blanc, une tenue que sa sœur lui avait choisie d'ailleurs. Alors certes il avait laissé quelques boutons ouverts à cause de la chaleur mais pas pour attirer tous les regards, même s'il devait l'avouer, c'était assez plaisant. Mais ce n'était pas son but ! A l'arrêt d'après, plusieurs autres personnes montèrent dans le wagon et Bellamy dû se serrer contre sa sœur pour laisser plus de place. Un homme d'une carrure assez imposante se plaça derrière lui et pour ne rien arranger il mastiquait, mâchait quelque chose, surement un sandwich mais Bellamy préféra ne pas regarder. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la paroi, au-dessus de la tête de sa sœur, en expirant.

- **Tu ne devrais pas mettre ton front là-dessus tu sais.**

 **-Que… Ha ! S'il te plait dis-moi qu'on est arrivé.**

 **-Tu as vécu dans des conditions limites précaires, tu as passé la majorité de ta vie à dormir à la belle étoile et tu me fais un scandale pour quelques malheureuses miettes qui te tombent dessus ?**

 **-T'es sérieuse ? Je vais le…**

 **-Arrêtes ! Je blaguais, je blaguais. Petite nature va. Viens me faire un câlin pour te consoler.**

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais difficile de résister aux mimiques de sa sœur. Octavia serra les poings en signe de victoire en le voyant s'approcher et l'enlaça rapidement.

- **T'es contente ?**

 **-Oui assez. Et toi ? Ça va mieux ? Plus de miettes ?**

 **-Je te jure que si je trouve un seul petit…**

 **-Chut. Tu gâches le moment.**

Alors il se tut. Octavia pouvait jouer les jeunes femmes charmeuse, obstinée et sûre d'elle, elle avait toujours besoin de son grand frère. Bellamy lâcha une des barres à laquelle il se tenait et vint passer une main autour de sa taille mais un regard l'intrigua. A côté d'eux la vieille dame les observait en souriant et il lui rendit son sourire, bien qu'un peu gêné.

- **Vous êtes si mignons. Un très joli couple.**

 **-Ha mais on est…**

 **-Allons-y chéri, on descend ici !**

 **-Qu… Octavia !**

La brune l'attira vers la sortie en le tenant par la main et fit un petit signe à la vieille dame avant d'éclater de rire. Bellamy arriva à une conclusion à ce moment. Il ne prendrait plus jamais le métro.

- **Tu trouves ça drôle ? Vraiment ?**

 **-Quoi, elle nous a fait un compliment.**

 **-Je vais passer pour un pédophile incestueux moi. On y va, allez.**

 **-Je suis majeure ! Bellamy, reviens ici ! Grand frère alleeezzz ! Promis je te fais plus passer pour mon petit-ami ! De toute façon tu ne sais pas où c'est !**

Il se mit à rire en entendant les talons de sa sœur qui courrait pour le rattraper et leva un bras en prévoyant ce qu'elle allait faire. Une fois à sa hauteur elle prit son bras et le passa d'elle-même aux dessus de ses épaules. Oui, une petite sœur qui ne pouvait décidément pas se passer de son grand frère. Alors qu'ils tournèrent au coin d'une rue il remarqua une pharmacie et sa main se dirigea instinctivement vers sa poche. Il s'arrêta et avant qu'Octavia ne lui pose de questions il trouva une excuse.

- **Abby m'a conseillé de prendre des trucs homéopathiques pour dormir, elle m'a noté le nom là. Tu m'attends ?**

 **-Je peux t'accompagner tu sais.**

 **-Je suis assez grand pour m'acheter des médicaments tu sais.**

Octavia lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras et lui certifia qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus de la journée. Elle lui indiqua le café sur le trottoir d'en face et tourna les talons, le rire de son frère derrière elle.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime bébé !**

 **-Je ne te parle plus à toi !**

Il évita de lui dire qu'elle venait de le faire et entra dans la pharmacie en soufflant. Une fois à l'intérieur il sortit l'ordonnance qu'Abby lui avait faite.

.

* * *

.

Octavia passa la porte du café et salua la mère de Wick qui servait un plat du jour à un homme au comptoir. Elle lui indiqua d'un signe de tête le fond de la salle où tous ses amis s'étaient installés sur le canapé d'angle. La jolie brune les salua et s'attarda avec Maya qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Jasper dû même les séparer en les menaçant de les filmer pour les soirs où il s'ennuyait chez lui. Les deux jeunes femmes le gratifièrent d'un coup derrière la tête et Octavia s'installa enfin sur un fauteuil en face d'eux.

- **T'es qu'un pervers Jasper.**

 **-Ce n'est qu'un homme. Deux belles filles se câlinant ça en excite plus d'un. Conclut Clarke**

 **-Pas tous les hommes ok ? Jasper fait définitivement parti des pervers. Intervint Monty.**

 **-Mais c'est pour ça que vous m'adorez !**

 **-Ou pas chéri, ou pas. Dit Maya en lui tapotant la cuisse.**

Le jeune homme paru s'offusquer, faisant rire ses amis. Ils furent rejoins pas Kyle qui leur apporta les boissons qu'ils avaient commandé et Octavia sourit en voyant que Clarke avait pensé à commande pour son frère et elle.

- **Dis petite brune, il est où ton fameux grand frère ? Questionna le serveur**

 **-T'as perdu Bell' en chemin ? Demanda la blonde**

 **-J'ai failli lui faire faire un arrêt cardiaque dans le métro et une vieille nous a pris pour un couple, je crois qu'il est en train de reprendre ses esprits.**

Clarke haussa un sourcil et Octavia lui expliqua toute l'histoire.

- **Pour un couple ? Vous ne vous ressemblez pas ? demanda Wick**

 **-Ils se ressemblent plus mentalement que physiquement même si on voit qu'ils sont de la même famille.**

 **-On a croisé son frère une fois. Participa Monty. Ils se ressemblent clairement.**

 **-On a la classe des Blake que voulez-vous ! La vieille dame devait avoir besoin de lunettes.**

 **-Donc en avançant que le beau brun qui vient de rentrer est ton frère, je n'en ai pas besoin ? Intervint Maya en pointant la porte du doigt.**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée et Octavia fit de grands signes à son frère qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha et elle se leva pour venir poser une main sur son torse.

- **Les amis voici Bellamy Blake, mon grand frère ! Il est canon hein ?**

Jasper et Kyle secouèrent la tête et Clarke eu un petit sourire pour sa meilleure amie, pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule.

 **-Alors voici Kyle Wick, fils de la super cuisinière qui tient cet endroit. Et là nous avons Maya, la petite amie de Jasper que tu as déjà rencontré tu te souviens ?**

 **-A une soirée de la fac de médecine c'est ça ? Donc si tu es Jasper toi c'est Monty ?**

 **-C'est ça, quelle mémoire !**

 **-Et la belle blonde là c'est Clarke ! Reprit Octavia en riant**

Bellamy leva un sourcil de façon aguicheuse et alla s'asseoir à côté de Clarke.

 **-Salut belle blonde, on se connait ?**

La belle blonde en question soupira et poussa d'une main le visage du brun, bien trop près du sien.

- **Arrêtes ton cirque Blake et dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as pris comme médicaments.**

 **-Hé, fais pas ton étudiante en médecine alors qu'on va manger Clarke. Protesta Octavia**

 **-Oui, on parlera de tous les trucs dégueu que vous faites après ou vous attendez que je sois en cuisine. Dit Kyle en leur déposant les menus.**

 **-T'es vraiment une petite nature toi ! Se moqua Jasper**

Ils se mirent tous à rire et Wick les laissant pour aller s'occuper d'autres clients. Le courant semblait tout de suite passer entre Bellamy et les autres ce qui plut aux deux filles. Clarke vint s'installer sur le fauteuil d'Octavia, assez large pour accueillir même une troisième personne, et elles se mirent à chuchoter en observant Bellamy écouter attentivement ce que lui racontait Maya, étudiante en ethnologie.

- **Je crois que ça va le faire entre eux.**

 **-Je suis contente en tout cas.**

 **-Ça prouve qu'on a bon gout pour nos amis.**

 **-On a bon gout pour tout Clarky !**

 **-Même pour les mecs ?**

 **-… On fait des erreurs quelques fois.**

Le rire de Clarke se fit entendre et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Elles restèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'un flash les fasse cligner des yeux. Elles tournèrent la tête vers Monty qui regardait son téléphone, fier de lui.

 **-J'ai des potes qui me demandent toujours de vos nouvelles après la soirée du début des vacances. SI je poste cette photo sur twitter vous pensez que je peux vous faire passer pour des lesbiennes pour qu'ils arrêtent de me harceler ?**

 **-Quoi ? Montres, montres !**

Octavia lui prit le téléphone des mains et étudia la photo. La brune sourit et montra l'écran à sa meilleure amie en prenant une petite voix.

 **-Regardes comme on est trop choupette !**

 **-Monty, je refuse que tu envoies cette photo à Jasper pour qu'il s'en serve les soirs où il s'ennuie ! prévint Clarke en pointant son ami du doigt.**

 **-Hé ? De quoi tu parles princesse ?**

 **-De rien ! Ca va pas Clarke ! Ne me donne pas mauvaise réputation alors qu'il vient d'arriver !**

 **-Il s'en chargera de lui-même bien assez vite Clarky.**

Et de nouveau ils se mirent à rire. Kyle réapparu quelques instants plus tard avec leurs plats et il s'installa avec eux pour faire connaissance avec Bellamy tandis que Monty et Octavia se chargeaient de créer des comptes pour le brun sur les réseaux sociaux. Clarke écoutait Wick expliquer à Bellamy son travail, enfin futur travail, ses projets à long terme, comment il en était venu à fréquenter cette bande de « gosses » comme il les appelait.

 **-Sans nous tu serais bien seul Kyle, assumes. Dit Clarke en piquant une frite dans l'assiette de Bellamy.**

 **-Sans vous je serais sûrement en train de draguer la belle brune assise là-bas.**

Clarke se pencha vers une table où deux jeunes femmes buvaient tranquillement un café. Elles les étudièrent quelques secondes et se réinstalla en attrapant son verre.

 **-Elle n'est pas pour toi. Déjà elle est bien trop jeune et tu n'aimes pas les intellos.**

 **-Intellos ?**

 **-Hamlet. Très peu de gens le lise pour le plaisir et je peux avancer sans trop me tromper qu'elles sont encore au lycée en voyant le bouquin de science qui dépasse de son sac.**

Les deux garçons se tournèrent et regardèrent le sac avant que Wick ne soupire.

 **-De mon temps les lycéennes ressemblaient à des lycéennes pas à des mannequins.**

 **-Ton temps est presque aussi vieux que celui de Bell' rassures toi ! s'exclama Clarke en se resservant dans l'assiette de son ami.**

 **-Tu veux que je t'aide princesse ?**

 **-Quoi c'est vrai, il a 26 ans tu en as 28. Bientôt Wick ne pourra plus dire qu'il ne traine qu'avec des gosses !**

 **-Amen ! Je sens qu'on va vite devenir pote toi et moi Blake !**

Bellamy sourit. Oui il les aimait bien. Kyle dû les laisser pour continuer à travailler et le brun se concentra sur Clarke, qui finissait son assiette.

 **-Et si tu te commandais une assiette de frites plutôt que de manger les miennes ?**

La blonde resta avec une frite en suspens devant la bouche et la reposa bien vite en s'excusant. Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette et se souvint de la salade qu'elle avait commandé dont il ne restait plus une miette.

 **-T'es plus carnivore que saladovore alors pourquoi tu n'as pas commandé un steak comme moi ? T'aurais eu plein de frites.**

 **-Parce que je pensais que ça me suffirait.**

 **-Bien sûr… Allez, on partage viens là princesse.**

Bellamy se promit de ne faire aucun commentaire. Clarke avait cette fâcheuse habitude de complexer pour un rien et à en croire par son repas, même avec ses amis elle essayait de faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait. Il lui avait déjà dit que les gens se moquaient de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans son assiette, sa mère lui avait dit, Octavia lui avait dit mais la blonde complexait toujours autant. Et apparemment, l'avoir pris sur le fait bloquait la jeune femme maintenant, qui fit mine de ne plus avoir faim en le remerciant. Elle se leva pour commander un autre jus de fruit mais Bellamy l'attira sur ses genoux et lui fit ouvrir la bouche pour y engouffrer une frite. Fier de lui il la regarda mâcher jusqu'à afficher une grimace. Il pencha la tête vers son assiettes et se pinça les lèvres, il lui avait fait manger de la moutarde.

- **C'est pas bon et ça pique !**

 **-J'ai pas fait gaffe à celle que je prenais pardon. Tiens, bois un coup.**

Elle prit le verre qu'il lui tendait et le remercia en l'approchant de ses lèvres avant de grimacer une nouvelle fois.

 **-Je t'ai commandé du soda à la pomme !**

 **-Ben oui…**

Cette fois il se mit franchement à rire. Elle n'aimait pas plus la moutarde que le soda à la pomme. Alors qu'elle faisait de drôle de grimace en espérant faire passer le gout il tendit la main vers le verre de sa sœur, un bon jus d'orange comme elle les aimait. C'est alors qu'il croisa les regards d'Octavia, Maya et Monty. A voir leurs têtes ils avaient fait une bêtise et en étaient fier. Il donna le verre à Clarke et les étudia d'un regard suspicieux.

 **-Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu tous les trois ?**

 **-On a fini de te crée un compte twitter.**

 **-Et donc ?**

 **-On vient de poster une première photo. Expliqua sa sœur.**

Maya tourna le téléphone vers lui et il écarquilla les yeux dans un premier temps avant de sourire. Ils avaient pris la photo au moment où Clarke grimaçait en tirant la langue à cause du gout de la moutarde et où lui la regardait en souriant, tenant le verre à la main. Une photo adorable d'après lui, ridicule d'après Clarke.

- **On dirait que j'ai 5ans !**

 **-Tu es très expressive quand tu manges Clarke. Aussi bien quand tu aimes que lorsque tu détestes.**

 **-Tss, bande de faux amis.**

 **-Hé ! Ne me pique pas mes répliques ! Protesta Octavia**

 **-Alors vas me commander un nouveau jus d'abricot pour la peine !**

Octavia se leva en lui tirant la langue mais elle s'exécuta pour lui faire plaisir. Au bar elle retrouva Kyle qui nettoyait des verres et Jasper qui discutait avec lui du dernier match de football. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et son ami passa une main dans son dos en lui souriant.

 **-Clarke et ton frère s'entendent super bien tu dois être contente.**

 **-On se connait depuis qu'on est née avec Clarke et Bell' a toujours joué les grands frères avec elle aussi.**

 **-D'un point de vu extérieur on pourrait croire qu'il y a autre chose entre eux.**

Octavia réagit à la remarque de Wick et tourna la tête. Clarke et son frère finissaient tranquillement l'assiette de frites tout en discutant avec Maya et Monty. Ils n'avaient pas changé de position mais la brune ne trouvait pas ça gênant, c'était même normal chez eux. Elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers les deux garçons et remercia le blond pour le verre en lui certifiant qu'il se faisait des idées.

 **-Non mais je suis certain que lorsqu'on les connait on comprend mais c'est un point de vue extérieur tu vois.**

 **-La dernière fois Clarke dessinait quelqu'un en nous attendant à la bibliothèque, intervint Jasper. Je viens de capter que c'était Bellamy et pas Finn.**

 **-Il lui manquait d'accord ? C'est comme son frère.**

Elle retourna alors s'asseoir et les deux amis se regardèrent. Si c'était elle qui se faisait des idées ?

.

* * *

.


	7. Chapter 7

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

.

 _Bonsoir ! Encore merci pour vos messages, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^ ! C'est un petit chapitre qui permet d'en savoir plus sur Bellamy avec l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage._

 _( **MaBellarke,** je suis contente que la fin du chapitre précédent t'ait plu, en espérant que cela te plaise toujours autant)_

.

* * *

Une semaine venait de passer depuis l'arrivée de Bellamy. Le brun n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'appartement, sa sœur ayant toujours quelque chose à remettre en cause dans tous ceux qu'ils visitaient, et il commençait à s'ennuyer. Il devait être deux ou trois heures de l'après-midi et les deux filles étaient parties pour la bibliothèque. Clarke pour réviser et Octavia pour refaire son stock de romans. Il avait préféré rester à l'appartement pour continuer ses recherches. Tandis qu'il pianotait sur l'ordinateur portable de sa petite sœur il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il mit d'ailleurs quelques instants avant de réaliser, n'étant pas vraiment habitué à la sonnerie.

- **Allo ?**

 **-Bellamy c'est Abby, comment vas-tu ?**

Le brun ferma les yeux. Il savait pourquoi elle l'appelait sinon elle aurait attendu le soir comme elle le faisait d'ordinaire pour être certaine que Clarke était présente.

 **-Bien et toi ?**

 **-Ca va merci. Bell', je t'appelle parce que…**

 **-Avant toute chose je n'ai pas eu le temps.**

 **-Ne joues pas à ça avec moi Bellamy Blake. On sait tous les deux qu'un coup de téléphone pour prendre rendez-vous ne prend pas beaucoup de temps.**

 **-Je sais Abby… excuses-moi.**

 **-… Je m'inquiète pour toi.**

 **-Vivre avec les filles m'aide je te promets.**

 **-Je m'en doute mais ça ne suffit pas. Tu leur en as parlé ?**

 **-… non. Je ne veux pas leur faire peur.**

 **-Bell'… Tu crois qu'elles sont aveugles ? Elles vont se douter de quelque chose.**

 **-Je vais très bien. Je me cherche un appart et un boulot si tu veux tout savoir. Le plus vite ça sera fait et le plus vite je pourrais les laisser toutes les deux comme ça elles ne se douteront de rien.**

 **-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire ?**

 **-Pour l'instant oui. Et je te promets de t'appeler si jamais j'ai besoin de quelque chose. J'espère que le docteur Abigail Griffin aura du temps à m'accorder !**

 **-J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi et tu le sais.**

Il sourit. Oui il le savait et ne l'en remercierait jamais assez. Il s'installa plus confortablement en tailleur sur le canapé, sentant que la conversation perdait de son sérieux et de son caractère pesant.

 **-Tu cherches du travail alors ? Dans quelle branche ? Demanda Abby**

 **-Je sais pas trop en fait. Clarke a même proposé que je reprenne mes études.**

 **-C'est une bonne idée.**

 **-Venant de ta fille ça m'aurait étonné que tu dises le contraire ! Mais ce n'est pas pour moi. Je regarde un peu tout. Les filles m'ont présenté un ami à elles qui va devoir quitter son boulot de serveur dans le restaurant de sa mère, peut-être que si elle cherche un nouvel employé je pourrais me proposer.**

 **-Bellamy serveur ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit fait pour toi. Il te faut un métier dans lequel tu te sentes utile. Je te connais.**

 **-C'est utile un serveur Abby attention à ce que tu dis.**

Il l'entendit rire et s'excuser. Lui regardait l'écran de l'ordinateur sur lequel se trouvaient des photos d'un appartement. Le seul problème avec cet appartement était sa proximité avec une caserne de pompier d'après l'annonce.

- **Et pompier ?**

 **-Pompier ? Je me souviens que lorsque tu étais petit tu disais à ta mère que tu voulais devenir pompier. Comme ça tu serais toujours avec elle lorsque ton père serait absent.**

 **-C'est vrai je m'en souviens… Et j'ai fini par devenir soldat comme mon père…**

 **-S'ils étaient encore parmi nous ils seraient très fiers de tes choix et de ce que tu es devenu. Et je pense que pompier te correspondrait bien. Mais il ne faut pas faire des études pour ça ?**

 **-Quoi ? Même pour être pompier il faut faire des études ?! Mais Abby…**

Elle riait de nouveau et le rassura en lui expliquant qu'il y avait sûrement des équivalences entre pompier et militaire. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes mais elle dû le laisser pour retourner travailler. Il la remercia pour son appel et raccrocha, un air pensif sur le visage. Il fixait toujours l'écran et repensait à lui petit. Il avait toujours voulu être pompier étant gosse.

 _Flash Back :_

 _Bellamy jouait avec le camion de pompier que lui avait offert son père avant son départ. Le petit garçon de 6ans ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que son père faisait en tant que soldat dans ces pays étrangers mais il voyait bien que sa mère n'allait pas bien. Comme à chaque fois qu'il partait. Il aurait voulu aller jouer chez les voisins, les Griffin. Comme ça sa mère aurait pu passer du temps avec Abby et il aurait pu voir la petite Clarke qui venait de naitre. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que Jake Griffin n'était pas parti en mission avec son père cette fois, il avait demandé une permission plus longue pour s'occuper de sa fille cette année. Bellamy voulait la voir pour s'habituer. Pour s'habituer à avoir un bébé près de lui, une petite sœur. Il tourna la tête vers sa mère qui lisait, une main posée sur son ventre rond. Il avait encore cinq mois pour s'habituer avant que naisse sa petite sœur._

 ** _-Maman ?_**

 ** _-Hum ?_**

 ** _-Tu sais que papa va revenir n'est-ce pas._**

 _Aurora Blake leva les yeux de son livre et regarda avec étonnement son fils. Bellamy attrapa son camion et s'approcha de sa mère qui le prit sur ses genoux._

 _- **Il m'a promis d'être là pour la naissance du bébé. Parce que je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas voir ça.**_

 ** _Sa mère eu un léger rire. Léger mais qui lui suffisait._**

 ** _-Bien sûr qu'il va revenir. Et il s'occupera bien de nous comme il le fait à chaque fois._**

 ** _-Alors pourquoi tu es triste ?_**

 ** _-… Parce que je m'inquiète Bell'. C'est dangereux la guerre, on t'a déjà expliqué._**

 ** _-Je sais, je sais. Moi je te promets de ne pas t'inquiéter plus tard !_**

 ** _-Tu ne veux pas être soldat comme ton père ?_**

 ** _-Je préférerais être pompier. Comme ça je pourrais rester sur la base avec toi et le bébé._**

 ** _-C'est gentil mais tu sais que le métier de pompier peut être très dangereux aussi ?_**

 ** _-Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire comme métier ? SI je deviens soldat avec papa je serais protégé ?_**

 ** _-Laisses-le déjà se protéger lui-même…_**

 _Bellamy ne répondit pas. Il baissa les yeux vers le ventre de sa mère et se pencha pour y faire un bisou._

 _- **Moi je te protégerais bébé. Je te le promets.**_

 _Aurora sourit et passa une main dans les boucles brunes de son fils. Le petit garçon lui rendit la pareille et lui proposa d'aller manger._

 _- **Je n'ai pas faim. Mais regardes dans le frigo il doit y avoir des restes du gratin qu'Abby nous a amené hier soir. Tu sais comment marche le micro-onde ?**_

 _Bellamy hocha doucement de la tête et descendit de ses genoux pour aller vers la cuisine. Il prit avec lui son camion et jeta un petit coup d'œil à sa mère qui reprenait sa lecture, il aurait préféré qu'elle vienne lui faire à manger. Mais il commençait à s'habituer à utiliser le micro-onde._

 _Fin flash-back_

Le brun chassa l'image de sa mère de son esprit en secouant la tête. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas permit un tel moment de remémoration de souvenirs. Mais le fait est qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment oublié ce vieux rêve de gosse, il l'avait juste mit de côté. Et cette fois il ne faisait plus ça pour sa mère. Il faisait ça pour sa sœur et Clarke. Pour qu'elles soient fières de lui et pour qu'il puisse toujours les protéger comme il l'avait toujours promit malgré son travail. Il s'inclina en avant pour récupérer l'ordinateur et tapa sa recherche. Il trouva rapidement un numéro et une adresse où il pourrait se renseigner et reposa l'appareil avant de sauter du canapé.

.

* * *

.

Bellamy observait les tableaux d'affichage, il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose. Les bureaux se multipliaient sur plusieurs étages et il ne savait pas où se renseigner. Il allait s'arracher les cheveux devant tous ces noms, tous ces numéros.

- **Besoin d'aide ?**

Il se tourna vers la voix. Une jeune femme châtain, surement à peine plus jeune que lui, le fixait, un petit sourire sur le visage. Vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur rouge sang, on voyait divers tatouages sur son corps plus que tentant. Bellamy lui sourit et prit appui sur le mur en croisant les bras, haussant un sourcil.

- **Besoin d'aide ? Répéta-t-elle**

 **-J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu et qu'un guide dans ce dédale ne serait pas de refus.**

Elle l'étudia de haut en bas et afficha le même sourire que lui.

 **-Tu veux poser ta candidature c'est ça ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas, je ne sais pas encore.**

 **-Tu ne sais pas ? Comment on ne peut pas savoir si on veut faire ce métier ?**

 **-Quand on a fait mon métier on demande à sa famille avant de se relancer dans un métier à risque, sous peine de se faire trucider.**

 **-Ton métier ? Sérieux tu te prends pour Dieu ou quoi ? Le bureau des informations se trouve au deuxième étage, porte de droite au fond du couloir.**

Elle tourna les talons, le laissant complètement perdu ! Bellamy la regardait monter les escaliers sans vraiment comprendre où il s'y était mal prit avec elle. Il préféra oublier ce moment gênant pour son orgueil et rejoignit le lieu qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Le brun entre dans un petit bureau où se trouvait une femme en train de trier des documents.

- **Bonjour, excusez-moi.**

 **-Pile de gauche pour les tests d'aptitudes, pile de droite pour le passage au détecteur et là…**

 **-Vraiment excusez-moi.**

Les gens n'avaient pas appris à lever la tête de leurs dossiers lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à leurs interlocuteurs où ils agissaient comme ça qu'avec lui ? La dame le regarda puis posa sa feuille en soupirant. Il s'avança vers elle en levant les mains, pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucun document à lui donner et tentade s'asseoir en face d'elle, sans même qu'elle ne le remballe, c'était déjà un bon point.

- **Je suis désolé de vous déranger vraiment, je ne serais pas long. Je me présente, Bell…**

 **-Ecoutez mon joli, comme vous pouvez le voir je suis vraiment débordée avec toutes les inscriptions alors allez droit au but.**

 **-J'ai toujours rêvé d'être pompier.**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux ?**

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou non. Il était plutôt bien conservé pour son âge non ? Il ne releva pas, préférant afficher un agréable sourire.

- **J'ai 28ans mais je reviens de 10ans dans l'armée de Terre.**

Elle haussa un sourcil et lui sourit. Comme quoi à chaque fois il avait la juste phrase qui les faisait s'intéresser à lui.

 **-Vous savez que ces tests ne sont pas si faciles ?**

 **-J'ai vaguement vu ça sur des sites oui.**

 **-Mais qu'avec votre carrière vous pouvez avoir des facilités comparés à d'autres ?**

 **-Je n'en demande pas tant. Seulement qu'on me laisse une chance de prouver ce que je vaux.**

 **-Alors tenez !**

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une chemise de papier assez épaisse pour lui tendre.

 **-Remplissez tout ça avant le 4 septembre, une nouvelle sélection commence à ce moment. A ramener ici dans les plus brefs délais donc.**

 **-Très bien, merci beaucoup de m'avoir accordé de votre temps. A bientôt !**

Un nouveau sourire et il se leva. Avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau il entendit la voix de la dame l'interpeller.

 **-Votre charisme va vous aider peut-être mais éviter de faire ça.**

 **-Ca ?**

 **-Laissez votre bagou pour les jeunes femmes qui fantasment sur les pompiers.**

Elle lui fit un dernier sourire et replongea le regard vers son dossier. Bellamy se mit à rire, elle l'avait percé à jour vraiment rapidement. Mais il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher et c'était le plus important. En sortant du bureau il retomba nez à nez avec la fille du hall, appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés.

 **-Alors comme ça tu es soldat ?**

 **-Lieutenant Blake. Bellamy Blake, enchanté.**

 **-Lieutenant hé ben… T'auras peut-être plus de chances que d'autres mais ne crois pas que ça va être facile.**

 **-Pourquoi tout le monde semble penser que je suis un rigolo ?**

 **-Plusieurs beaux gosses pensent que devenir pompiers va pouvoir les aider à draguer.**

 **-J'ai déjà un uniforme pour ça merci. Et toi que fais-tu ici ? Tu es le chien de garde de la mairie ?**

Elle lui jeta un regard mauvais et se décala pour se placer devant lui.

- **Lexa Grounder, enchantée. Je suis inscrite à la même session que toi alors on va s'affronter. Les places sont limitées alors bonne change, il t'en faudra.**

Elle tourna les talons et pointa le mur près d'eux en partant. Sur ce mur se trouvaient des portraits. Il s'approcha et les étudia. Parmi eux il remarqua un homme et fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

 **-Chef Grounder ok… je commence à comprendre. On va s'amuser je le sens !**

 **.**

* * *

.


	8. Chapter 8

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour ! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, j'étais en pleine période de concours et je révisais -' Mais maintenant c'est passé (jusqu'au prochain...) !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire en tout cas ! Il est court également mais Octavia commence à comprendre des choses xd ( **Guest,** merci pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent mais on n'apprend rien sur Lexa dans celui-ci, elle va réapparaître dans... quelques temps XD) _

_Chuu~~~_

* * *

.

Octavia posa sa carte sur la pile de livres et les poussa vers la bibliothécaire. Comme à son habitude elle avait emprunté le plus de livre possible, épatant Clarke qu'en à sa capacité à lire aussi vite. La brune remercia la dame et prit une partie des livres, laissant Clarke récupérer le reste. Il n'était pas tard mais la plus jeune devait aller travailler et elle voulait rentrer déposer tout ça avant.

 **-Tu ne connais pas encore tous ces livres ? Je suis certaine d'avoir déjà vu trainer ce roman à l'appart.**

 **-Un bon classique est très agréable à relire. Et ceux-ci sont pour Bell', expliqua Octavia en indiquant les livres qu'elle portait, il passe ses nuits à lire mes bouquins dans le canapé.**

 **-Oui j'ai remarqué la nuit dernière. Je trouve étrange qu'il dorme si peu. Tu veux que j'en parle à ma mère ?**

 **-Je sais pas trop… Il revient de mission, il doit juste se réhabituer non ?**

La blonde posa un regard interrogateur sur son amie. Octavia aimait se mêler de tout et surtout lorsqu'on parlait de son frère. Clarke ne releva pas, elle aura bien le temps de s'occuper de ça si jamais l'état de santé de Bellamy ne s'arrangeait pas. Elles sortirent de la bibliothèque, prêtes à se diriger vers le métro mais on les attendait.

 **-Dire que deux filles canons comme vous viennent de passer la journée à la bibliothèque, c'est désolant. Au moins les geeks et les intellos ont pu se rincer l'œil !**

 **-Tous les gars ne sont pas aussi pervers que toi, grand frère ! Portes ça pour la peine.**

Octavia lui tendit ses livres et partagea ceux de Clarke pour l'aider. Le brun les embrassa après avoir râlé et crié à l'exploitation fraternelle faisant rire les filles. Ils reprirent leur chemin vers le métro même si Bellamy protestait encore et toujours.

 **-Tu n'as toujours pas acheté de voiture alors tu vas devoir supporter le métro. Dit Clarke.**

 **-Vous savez que vous devez faire tache dans le quartier à vous déplacer en métro…**

 **-Et on en est fière !**

 **-Sérieux ?! Mais les filles !**

Mais même son regard de chien battu ne réussit pas convaincre les deux filles et il dut abdiquer. Vu l'heure il n'y avait pas grand monde et le brun pu s'asseoir, Clarke et Octavia se plaçant devant lui. C'est à ce moment que la blonde remarqua le dossier sous les livres.

- **Ceci les filles, c'est mon avenir. Je vais passer les tests pour devenir pompier.**

 **-Pompier ?!**

Bellamy tourna la tête, les gens ne regardaient plus qu'eux maintenant. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et attendit les reproches.

- **Grand frère c'est trop dangereux !**

 **-J'ai fait la guerre bébé…**

 **-A l'époque je n'avais pas mon mot à dire dans tes choix de carrière, j'avais 12ans. Sauf que 10ans sont passés, 10ans durant lesquels mon frère a risqué sa vie, je trouve que c'est suffisant ! Tu as les capacités pour faire plein d'autres choses !**

 **-Comme quoi ?**

Octavia ne baissa pas les yeux de son frère. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir alors qu'il savait déjà qu'elle allait avoir du mal à répondre à sa question.

 **-Tu sais parler plusieurs langues Bell', intervint Clarke, je suis certaine que tu peux passer des concours pour devenir professeur non ?**

 **-Sérieux ? Tu me vois prof princesse ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas ! Sinon… tu joues de la guitare non ?**

 **-Et alors ?**

 **-Le bar où je travaille cherche un nouveau musicien !**

 **-Vous êtes sérieuses là ? Vous me faites si peu confiance ?**

Bellamy afficha un air sévère, fermé. Les filles se regardèrent, Clarke se mordit la lèvre et Octavia baissa les yeux. Elles ne voulaient pas le vexer. Bien sûr qu'elles lui faisaient confiance mais elles avaient peur. Les deux s'excusèrent sincèrement et le jeune homme savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir leur en vouloir mais il était froissé. Il ne leur répondit pas, préférant tourner la tête vers l'extérieur, comme si les murs sombres du métro étaient plus intéressants que sa sœur et Clarke. Un rare silence s'imposa pendant quelques minutes. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à leur station qu'Octavia se pencha vers son frère pour lui prendre le bras. Elle lui proposa même de porter tous les livres qu'il tenait, histoire de se faire pardonner. Clarke suivit son idée et très vite elles récupérèrent tous les ouvrages, le laissant avec son dossier.

- **Maintenant on va penser que je vous exploite.**

 **-C'est pas grave ne t'en fais pas !**

 **-On ne va pas te laisser tout porter quand même. Surenchérit Clarke.**

Il fit un sourire. Voilà, il ne leur en voulait déjà plus. Ils montèrent jusqu'à leur appartement et elles posèrent tous les livres sur la table de salle à manger avant de se jeter sur le canapé. Octavia souffla en voyant l'heure, elle n'allait pas tarder à aller travailler même si elle voulait rester tranquillement avec eux. Bellamy alla prendre trois bières et les ouvrit avant de les rejoindre. Clarke étudia l'ordinateur éteint sur la table basse et reporta son attention sur le brun en lui demandant s'il avait trouvé l'appartement parfait.

- **Pas encore. Je crois que cette ville ne veut pas de Bellamy Blake.**

 **-Notre appartement veut bien de toi grand frère !**

 **-Tu devrais même plutôt te concentrer sur l'achat d'une voiture, c'est moins cher.**

 **-Je ne resterais pas les filles, vous devrez vous passer de mon corps de rêve.**

 **-Pitié je suis ta sœur, pas de cauchemar. Dit Octavia en faisant une grimace. Sœur qui va devoir aller se préparer d'ailleurs.**

La brune bu une dernière gorgée de sa bière et la posa sur la table basse, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'y aller. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux en espérant que l'un d'entre eux allait trouver une excuse pour la faire rester.

- **Tu abdiques déjà bébé ? Demanda Bellamy, semblant comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas faire carrière.**

 **-Parce que tu crois que je veux faire carrière dans la restauration ?**

 **-Faut bien faire quelque chose non ? Sinon tu retournes à la fac.**

 **-Je suis majeure maintenant tu ne peux pas m'y forcer.**

Bellamy porta sa bouteille à ses lèvres en regardant sa sœur avec un petit sourire en coin, sourire digne des coups fourrés made in Blake. Octavia se mit à le fixer pour lui prouver que cela ne marchait pas sur elle et ils restèrent comme ça, à se jauger du regard. Clarke elle n'intervenait pas, elle observait ce combat de regards et de sourires entre le frère et la sœur en comptant le nombre de secondes qu'allait tenir Octavia. La brune avait beau être tenace, son frère l'était plus qu'elle. Et Clarke sourit en la voyant se lever en criant au jeune homme qu'elle ne retournerait pas à l'université. Bellamy se mit à rire en la voyant monter se préparer, c'était tout ce qu'il attendait. Il finit sa bière et imita rapidement sa sœur et tendant la main à la blonde qui ne comprit pas tout de suite.

 **-Ce soir je t'invite à boire un verre princesse !**

 **-Tu veux surtout surveiller O'.**

 **-Argh, tu me connais trop bien Griffin. Tu vas m'y aider en me servant d'alibi ?**

 **-… T'es vraiment irrécupérable. Est-ce qu'un jour on pourra sortir sans que monsieur Blake s'occupe de nos affaires ?**

 **-Laisses-moi réfléchir… jamais. Allez princesse, on y va !**

 **-Tu me laisses aller me changer avant ?**

Il la détailla. Un jeans et un débardeur tour de cou bleu, elle était très bien d'après lui. Mais Clarke ne lui laissa pas vraiment le choix et l'entraina vers les chambres. Elle se précipita sur le lit d'Octavia tandis que la brune cherchait partout un haut rouge qu'elle pourrait porter avec sa jupe. Bellamy resta en retrait, les bras croisés et l'épaule appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte, à les regarder fouiller dans les vêtements de sa petite sœur.

- **Pourquoi tu ne mets pas ta robe rouge pour changer ?**

 **-Trop sexy. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire harceler encore plus que d'ordinaire.**

 **-T'inquiète pas, ton garde du corps veut qu'on t'accompagne.**

Le brun leva la main pour signaler sa présence et Octavia sourit. Elle lui fit promettre de ne pas taper ses clients et surtout pas Atom mais elle était contente de les avoir avec elle ce soir-là, au moins elle s'ennuierait un peu moins. Mais il fallait absolument que son frère se change alors ! Bellamy baissa les yeux vers sa tenue, des plus basiques mais des plus agréables à porter. Il chercha un peu d'aide en suppliant du regard Clarke mais la blonde avait vraiment succombé aux démons de la mode et elle réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui faire porter. Octavia fit asseoir son frère sur le lit et elles sortirent ses affaires de l'armoire, enfin du petit espace dans l'armoire que sa sœur avait bien voulu lui libérer. Chemise, t-shirt et débardeur volèrent au travers de la pièce, les deux filles n'arrivaient pas à se décider. Le garçon ramassa une chemise noire et un jeans clair, profitant de les voir débattre sur la couleur qui lui allait le mieux au teint. Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller se changer mais sa sœur le stoppa.

 **-Tu mets ce t-shirt ce soir ! Le bleu te va mieux.**

 **-Vous venez de décider ça à l'instant ?**

 **-Ne doutes jamais du sens de la mode de ta sœur Bell', dit Clarke en souriant, puis elle a raison.**

 **-J'ai envie de mettre une chemise les filles.**

 **-Alors rassit-toi, tu vas nous faire un essayage ! Qu'on voit laquelle de la noire, bleue ou blanche te va le mieux.**

Octavia attrapa son haut et commença à vouloir lui enlever mais son frère l'arrêta. Un peu trop brusquement d'ailleurs et Clarke fronça les sourcils en voyant ça.

- **Je suis grand O', je vais aller me changer dans la salle de bain et profitez-en pour vous préparer sinon tu vas être en retard.**

Il récupéra la chemise bleue, pour leur faire plaisir et quitta la chambre sans un mot des deux filles. Octavia se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, la main toujours en l'air comme si le geste de son frère l'avait bloqué.

- **Il lui arrive quelque chose.**

 **-Arrêtes O', il n'est plus habitué à se faire tripoter par sa sœur c'est tout.**

 **-Mes pressentiments Clarky !**

Clarke secoua la tête en essayant de changer de sujet. Elle avait déjà remarqué deux trois choses étranges chez Bellamy depuis son retour comme le fait qu'il ne dorme quasiment pas, les « cachets » qu'il avait planqués elle ne savait où, même le fait qu'il ne se promène plus torse nu en répétant en riant qu'il était tellement canon qu'il aimait en faire profiter le monde. Mais elle préférait ne pas en parler à Octavia. La belle blonde ramassa les vêtements et se mit à les ranger en silence. Octavia avait bien compris, elle ne voulait pas en parler. Mais la brune ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Elle laissait juste un peu de répit aux deux mais elle allait découvrir ce que son frère lui cachait. Elle imita sa meilleure amie et récupéra ce que Clarke venait de plier pour le remettre dans l'armoire. Elle y remarqua soudainement une combinaison noire avec un haut bustier assez décolleté, qu'elle n'avait jamais porté car elle n'avait décidément pas assez de « matière » pour la faire tenir sur sa poitrine. Mais un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage et elle tourna la tête vers la blonde. Clarke finissait de plier une chemise quand elle remarqua qu'elle était observée.

- **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **-Je sais comment tu vas t'habiller ce soir. Tadam !**

Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Elle se souvenait très bien de cette combinaison que son amie avait acheté sur un coup de cœur mais elle était persuadé qu'Octavia l'avait donné ou revendu. Elle aurait dû écouter Bellamy et rester habillée comme elle l'était en fait.

- **Jamais.**

 **-Bien sûr que si. Ce soir. Comme ça tu occuperas mon beau client pendant que Bell' essayera de tuer Atom.**

 **-Il t'a promis d'être sage.**

 **-Ce mot ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Et je ne veux pas qu'il pense que mon beau client me drague sinon il va le faire chier et il ne reviendra plus. Mais s'il te drague toi ça ira, mon frère t'a déjà fait le coup avec Finn.**

Octavia se pinça la lèvre dès la fin de sa phrase, face au visage de son amie qui s'assombrit. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de Finn malgré ses messages. Bellamy lui avait même demandé son adresse pour aller lui casser la tête mais la blonde s'était abstenue car il était sûrement responsable de ce silence d'après elle. Silence qui durait presque depuis leur soirée au restaurant. Juste un petit message en début de semaine pour prévenir qu'il avait plusieurs rendez-vous dans des cabinets d'avocats pour ses stages au cours de l'année et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas se libérer. Pas plus, pas moins. Clarke en était arrivée à la conclusion que c'était la faute de Bellamy donc. Mais elle n'irait pas pour autant le voir. C'était lui qui faisait la sourde oreille, à lui de venir se faire pardonner ! Enfin elle commençait à revoir ses plans après un si long silence… La brune la força soudainement à se lever, Clarke ne l'avait même pas vu s'approcher.

 **-Tu vas porter ça et tu vas tous les éblouir. Tu seras tellement sexy que demain tout le monde parlera de toi en ville et monsieur « je sais tout » en sera tellement jaloux qu'il t'appellera tout de suite.**

 **-On est pas dans Cendrillon O'.**

 **-Ecoutes-moi ou je t'appelle Clarkillon dorénavant. Allez files mettre ça ! Et avec un soutien-gorge sexy s'il te plait sinon je te l'enlève à coup de dents !**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réflexion mais abdiqua. Elle lui prit la combinaison des mains et fila dans sa chambre, croisant Bellamy qui sortait de la salle de bain en finissant de fermer les boutons de sa chemise. Elle se permit de l'étudier quelques instants. Il avait laissé ses cheveux en bataille comme à son habitude depuis son retour mais cela lui allait plutôt bien. Sur son jeans clair la chemise bleue apportait un peu de couleur à sa tenue et faisait ressortir ses yeux sombres. Yeux qui la regardaient d'ailleurs. Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit en s'approchant pour remettre le col de sa chemise correctement.

 **-Tu veux affoler toutes les filles ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant**

 **-Pourquoi ? répondit-il sur le même ton comme si leur conversation était secrète**

 **-Ton parfum. Tu n'en mets pas souvent. Il sent bon.**

 **-C'est toujours le même depuis des années. Je l'ai retrouvé chez Abby avant de venir chez vous. D'ailleurs je sais même pas s'ils le font toujours.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours en vente. Voilà, tu es parfait.**

 **-Ha !**

Clarke sursauta en l'entendant crier. Elle recula et il la pointa du doigt, un large sourire sur le visage.

- **Tu viens d'admettre que j'étais parfait princesse.**

 **-… Pas du tout !**

 **-Bien sûr que si.**

 **-Et ne me sort pas les mêmes répliques que ta sœur, bande de télépathes !**

Elle le contourna en faisant semblant de bouder pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre. Le rire de Bellamy résonna dans tout l'appartement alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa sœur. Elle finissait de nouer un top rouge autour de son cou enfin elle essayait. Profitant de la présence de son frère elle lui fit signe de venir l'aider. Une fois le nœud fait elle lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue pour le remercier et elle s'installa devant son miroir pour se maquiller. Bellamy se laissa tomber sur son lit et l'observa faire. Il ne savait pas vraiment de qui Octavia tenait ce gout pour la mode, le maquillage, on ne pouvait pas dire que leur mère était une fashion victime à l'époque. Pourtant d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours vu sa sœur s'essayer des multitudes de coiffures, se maquiller au feutre, couper dans ses jupes lorsqu'elle les trouvait trop longues entre autre.

 **-Je mets celui-là ou celui-ci ?**

 **-Aucun des deux.**

Sa sœur lui tira la langue et se tourna à nouveau vers la glace. Bellamy s'allongea et ferma les yeux.

 **-Grand frère… Comment tu veux que je gagne des pourboires sans rouge à lèvre. C'est primordial ! Je vais mettre celui-là et Clarke mettra le rose.**

 **-Elle n'a pas de pourboire à gagner elle.**

 **-Il faut qu'elle soit sexy quand même non ?**

 **-Pas trop non plus… elle est très bien comme ça…**

Octavia le dévisagea au travers du miroir. Son frère n'avait pas bougé mais elle sentit dans sa voix comme de la lassitude. Elle repensa alors à la blague de Wick et Jasper quelques jours plus tôt.

 **-Dit Bell'… tenta-t-elle en reposant son tube de rouge à lèvre. Tu penses qu…**

 **-Octavia Blake ! Je ne sortirais pas comme ça.**

Clarke apparu dans la chambre avec la tenue que lui avait choisi la brune et Bellamy se redressa automatiquement, les yeux écarquillés. Octavia aurait bien rigolé en voyant son air ahuri et sourit face au corps parfaitement moulé de sa meilleure amie dans cette combinaison mais elle se contenta de les regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Les deux ne le remarquèrent pas, son frère étant bien trop occupé à mater et Clarke bien trop occupée à tenter de se cacher. La blonde portait merveilleusement bien cette tenue mais elle n'était pas vraiment habituée.

- **Fermes la bouche Blake, c'est gênant.**

 **-Je… Attends, on va juste dans un bar ce soir. Tu travailles où Octavia ?!**

 **-Arrêtez votre cinéma tous les deux. Répondit la brune. Toi tu es magnifique habillée comme ça et toi tu vas arrêter de toujours vouloir tout contrôler.**

La plus jeune des trois sortit de sa chambre, en déposant le tube de rouge à lèvres dans les mains de sa meilleure amie au passage. Les deux se regardèrent sans comprendre cette soudaine froideur dans la voix d'Octavia.

 **-Tu lui as fait quoi ?**

 **-Mais rien ! protesta le brun**

Octavia leur cria depuis l'entrée qu'il fallait qu'ils y aillent et leur conversation se stoppa. Mais Clarke se promit de découvrir ce qui se tramait.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Vraiment je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos messages c'est vraiment agréable à lire et ça m'encourage ^^ ! J'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde et sinon merci merci ! **MaBellarke** , merci pour ton petit message qui me fait plaisir comme à chaque fois :) _

_Ce chapitre fait évoluer la situation ! le précédent était un chapitre de transition alors j'espère que celui-ci répondra à quelques unes de vos questions ;)_

 _chuuu~~~~_

* * *

.

.

Elle regarda Bellamy une nouvelle fois et secoua la tête en riant. Chasser le naturel et il revient au galop comme qui dirait. Ils étaient arrivés depuis un peu plus d'une heure et le brun se trouvait déjà au fond de la salle à discuter avec deux filles qui lui avaient mis le grappin dessus. Clarke porta sa paille à sa bouche en l'observant, du grand Bellamy Blake. Elle fit encore une fois pivoter son tabouret de bar et se concentra cette fois sur Octavia. Son amie avait rapidement reprit son attitude habituelle mais la blonde n'était pas dupe. Et au moment où elle aurait pu lui parler un peu face au peu de clients présents à cette heure, elle sentit une main se poser dans le bas de son dos.

- **Ben alors l'intello, tu t'es fais belle ?**

Atom. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines mais lui ne lui manquait pas ! Elle tourna la tête vers le barman et afficha un grand sourire.

- **Juste pour toi voyons. Mais je pense que le frère d'O' ne sera pas d'accord si je commence à te draguer là, devant tout le monde.**

 **-Le frère ? Le fameux frère est ici ?**

Alors comme ça Atom avait déjà entendu parler de Bellamy. Ça n'étonnait pas Clarke connaissant la passion de la brune pour son grand frère. Elle voulut lui montrer mais avant qu'elle ne bouge le garçon se reçu un torchon en plein sur le visage.

 **-T'es sérieux Atom, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu te pointes ?! Le patron m'a jeté ! Le sermonna Octavia**

 **-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir chérie. C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?**

La brune attrapa un deuxième torchon et le visa à nouveau. S'il voulait un baiser ou quelque chose dans ce genre il pouvait aller se faire voir. Le jeune homme intercepta le projectile au vol et lui lança un regard noir avant de passer derrière son bar. Clarke tapota alors sur le tabouret à côté d'elle pour y attirer son amie et lui faire partager son verre.

 **-Je croyais que tu avais parlé avec lui la dernière fois que vous avez travaillé le même soir.**

 **-On a parlé. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus le voir. Et on a fini par coucher ensemble dans la réserve.**

 **-Octavia Blake ! dit Clarke, faussement outrée.**

 **-Je sais je sais ! Mais ce gars est tellement doué au…**

 **-Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas savoir. Tu ne lui as pas dit que Bell' était là par contre.**

 **-Non et je compte sur mon grand frère pour lui faire une petite crise à la Bellamy pour qu'enfin j'arrive à me détacher de lui.**

 **-Bon courage pour avoir l'intention de ton frère ce soir.**

D'un geste du pied Clarke fit tourner le tabouret de la brune et lui indiqua le fond de la salle où son frère dévorait de baisers le cou d'une fille. Octavia fit une grimace de dégoût et se tourna à nouveau vers la blonde pour reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

- **Au moins ça prouve que j'avais raison.**

 **-Raison ?**

Un jour elle apprendrait à tourner sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Mais pour le moment elle se mordit la lèvre et leva un regard gêné vers Clarke.

- **Lorsqu'on a présenté Bell' aux autres, Wick et Jasper m'ont sortis un truc comme quoi vous faisiez un joli couple et que vous vous comportiez en tant que tel.**

 **-Pardon ?! Mais ça va pas ?**

 **-On est d'accord merci Clarky !**

 **-C'est pour ça que tu faisais la tête tout à l'heure ?**

 **-Je ne faisais pas la tête !**

 **-Rien qu'un peu.**

 **-… Je vous aime tellement tous les deux. On a une relation parfaite tous les trois, je ne voudrais pas que ça change, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des tensions si jamais vous deviez rompre.**

Clark pencha la tête et eu un léger sourire. Elle prit la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne et la serra le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

 **-Ça ne changera jamais O'. Je t'aime aussi tu sais hein ?**

Octavia répondu à son sourire et hocha doucement de la tête.

 **-Qui n'aime pas Octavia Blake de toute façon ! Hormis ton pseudo copain.**

 **-Il n'a rien de pseudo.**

 **-Un gars qui ne t'appelle pas tous les soirs pour te dire combien il t'aime n'est que pseudo !**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait vraiment Octavia oui. Même avec son sale caractère. La blonde reprit son verre pour le terminer mais la personne entrant dans le bar attira son regard. Elle connaissait cet homme, c'était celui qui l'avait aidé dans le métro quelques jours avant. Quelle chance avait-elle de le recroiser dans une si grande ville ? Elle sentit Octavia lui donner un coup de coude et la brune lui montra le détective d'un mouvement de tête.

 **-Voilà mon beau client, tiens-toi prête.**

Clarke faillit s'étouffer avec la boisson ! Son amie lui tapa doucement dans le dos pour l'aider et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

- **Plus jamais je ne douterais de tes pressentiments tu m'entends.**

 **-C'est cool mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Ce gars est celui qui m'a aidé dans le métro O'. C'est le détective Whittle dont je t'ai parlé.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

Le peu de clients présents fixèrent Octavia. Bellamy fronçait les sourcils en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Les deux filles baissèrent la tête en s'excusant puis regardèrent le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui semblait avoir compris qu'il avait été repéré.

.

.

Octavia le poussa vers les poubelles alors que Clarke refermait la porte derrière eux. Elles avaient inventé une excuse à Bellamy disant qu'Atom avait dragué Clarke et monsieur Blake avait commencé son petit jeu du grand frère protecteur, leur laissant le temps de trainer Lincoln à l'arrière du bar.

 **-Vous êtes vraiment en surveillance ici ?! Cria Octavia en le pointant du doigt**

 **-Moins fort s'il te plait.**

 **-Pourquoi vous la tutoyez alors que j'ai eu le droit à vous moi ?**

 **-C'est vraiment important là ? Je suis sous couverture oui alors oubliez que je suis flic compris.**

 **-Pas avant d'avoir eu des explications.**

Les deux filles se postèrent devant lui en croisant les bras, il croyait halluciner. Le métis resta un moment à les regarder sans vraiment croire qu'elles étaient sérieuses mais oui, elles n'étaient pas prêtes bouger. Il soupira en fermant les yeux. Une séance d'explications devait avoir lieu.

 **-Je me présente, Lincoln Whittle.**

 **-C'est votre vrai nom ? Questionna Clarke**

 **-C'est mon vrai nom. Et je suis bien détective. Mon équipe et moi enquêtons sur un trafic de drogue assez important.**

 **-Et donc ? Intervint Octavia**

 **-… L'un des revendeurs est le barman de ce bar.**

Le barman. Clarke décroisa les bras et se tourna brusquement vers Octavia qui n'avait pas bougé, trop choquée.

- **Atom ?! Mais il sort avec O' !**

 **-C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je le surveille et accessoirement, je devais me rapprocher de lui.**

 **-Alors vous vous êtes rapproché de moi. Les plans drague c'était du pipeau.**

 **-C'était…**

 **-De toute façon je suis sûre que c'est n'importe quoi ! Atom est un petit con et oui il fume ou se drogue en soirée ou quoi mais comme la moitié de la ville ! Il n'est pas dealer.**

 **-Ce n'est pas un simple dealer. Il gère tout le nord de Manhattan.**

 **-Ben voyons !**

 **-Moins fort s'il te plait, on ne sait pas qui…**

- **Je cris si je veux d'abord ! Vous vous êtes servis de moi pour votre stupide enquête alors je ne vo…**

Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Sa meilleure amie n'avait pas fini sa phrase, le détective l'avait stoppé en l'embrassant.

 **-Il se passe quoi ici ?**

La blonde ne comprenait plus rien. Derrière elle se trouvait Bellamy et Atom, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte. Lincoln avait dû voir la porte s'ouvrir et il n'avait trouvé que ce moyen pour la faire taire. Et il en profitait un peu au passage, d'après Clarke mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Atom les sépara en poussant le métis contre les poubelles et assez violemment malgré que Lincoln fasse le double de sa taille.

 **-Tu me fais une scène depuis des jours et tu t'envoies en l'air avec un client ?!**

 **-Hé toi ! Tu ne parles pas comme ça à ma sœur espèce de pe…**

 **-Je ne couche pas avec lui mais pourtant je suis certaine que je prendrais plus mon pied qu'avec toi abruti !**

 **-Tu ne disais pas ça la dernière fois dans la réserve !**

Octavia le gifla et poussa tout ce petit monde pour retourner dans le bar. Bellamy n'avait pas bougé, le poing toujours serré près à taper Atom mais la bouche grande ouverte face à cet échange. Clarke sourit, le grand frère était choqué d'avoir entendu sa petite sœur parler comme ça. C'est à ce moment que Lincoln s'approcha d'eux et s'excusa auprès du barman.

- **Je pensais que vous étiez séparé je suis désolé c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé. Je les ai vu sortir à l'heure de la pause d'Octavia alors j'en ai profité. Ca fait des semaines que j'essaie de la draguer. Vraiment mec, c'est con comme situa…**

 **-Je m'en fous ça va. Qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle veut avec son cul.**

Il fit demi-tour et Bellamy le suivit, ne voulant pas laisser sa sœur avec lui. Mais Clarke resta. Elle observait le détective avec un petit sourire et ce dernier lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

- **Je pense que tu n'as pas menti sur tout.**

 **-Pardon ? C'est pour mon nom que tu dis ça ? Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, avoues que c'est un putain de mauvais hasard.**

Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit. Ils étaient passés assez vite au tutoiement tous les deux, ça allait être plus simple.

 **-Je parle du fait que tu ne t'es pas servi d'Octavia seulement pour approcher Atom. Tu la draguais vraiment.**

Le colosse devant elle sembla tout d'un coup bien timide. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré elle avait déjà remarqué que son visage était assez expressif et elle venait de le confirmer.

 **-Tu craques pour elle !**

 **-Ca va pas ! Je suis en mission !**

 **-Et alors ? On peut pas tomber amoureux en mission ? O' me parle de vos conversations depuis des semaines et je pense pouvoir te cerner un peu. Tu ne sembles pas vraiment être un très bon acteur ni un très bon menteur pour t'être fais avoir par deux filles mais un sentimental peut-être.**

 **-… Juste, n'en parlez à personne. Je dois coincer ce gars et ses fournisseurs. Il faut continuer comme si de rien n'était.**

 **-Je refuse de laisser ma meilleure amie travailler une seconde de plus ici. Elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle voyait des gars louches traîner dans le coin et tu nous apprends ça ?**

 **-Ce sont les chefs du réseau, je les ai déjà vu. Octavia ne doit pas changer ses habitudes au risque d'éveiller leurs soupçons.**

 **-Mais elle n'est que serveuse.**

 **-Et aussi sex-friend d'un de leur homme. Un bon moyen de pression.**

Clarke n'aimait pas du tout qu'on parle ainsi de la brune. Et elle ne voulait pas que son amie reste travailler dans ce bar. Elle jeta un regard noir au jeune homme et se tourna pour retourner dans le bar mais il lui attrapa le bras.

 **-Clarke je suis sérieux elle ne…**

 **-Vires tes pattes toi !**

Bellamy tira Clarke pour la placer derrière elle et décocha une droite dans la mâchoire du détective.

 **-Bellamy ?! Mais ça va pas !**

 **-Il te faisait mal !**

 **-Il me mettait en garde contre Atom !**

Clarke se tourna soudainement dans un excès de bon sens et ferma la porte puis étudia la ruelle, ils étaient seuls. Lincoln se tenait la mâchoire et elle s'approcha pour voir s'il n'avait rien de casser, Bellamy tapait plutôt fort.

 **-Contre Atom ? Pourquoi ?**

 **-Clarke… essaya le métis.**

Mais la blonde n'en avait que faire de sa couverture. On parlait d'Octavia là.

 **-Bellamy je te présente Lincoln Whittle, détective. Il enquête sur Atom et a besoin d'O' pour l'approcher. Lincoln, voici le grand frère d'Octavia.**

 **-Je l'avais compris. J'ai fais quelques recherches sur elle pour mon enquête.**

 **-Personne ne se servira de ma sœur comme alibi ou je ne sais quoi compris ? Tu ne l'approches plus, cet espèce de petit con avec lequel elle couche ne l'approchera plus non plus et vous réglez vos affaires sans elle. De toute façon elle va démissionner.**

 **-Il faut qu'elle reste travailler ici j'…**

Bellamy l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur en face d'eux. Clarke se pinça l'arête du nez en soupirant, les garçons ne savaient décidément pas discuter tranquillement.

- **Ma sœur n'est pas un jouet, compris ?**

Lincoln ne répondit pas. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du brun assez facilement et retourna dans le bar. Clarke voulut lui poser une question mais Bellamy l'attira contre lui pour l'enlacer. Elle répondit à son étreinte bien qu'un peu étonnée mais les bras du brun étaient ce qu'elle connaissait de plus réconfortant, avec la glace et les soirées films. Elle cacha son visage au creux du cou de Bellamy qui souffla et remontant doucement ses mains dans le dos de la blonde.

 **-Il ne me voulait aucun mal tu sais.**

Le garçon sentit le souffle de Clarke se répercuter sur sa peau et il frissonna. Il avait eu peur pour elle. La situation lui avait échappé et il n'avait pas vraiment suivi le déroulé de la soirée ce qui l'énervait. Il se promit de faire bien plus attention à ces deux-là, la prochaine fois qu'ils sortiraient. Doucement il se recula mais garda le contact avec la blonde en posant ses mains sur ses épaules nues. Il croisa le regard de Clarke, un regard qu'elle voulait rassurant mais qui était plein d'inquiétude pour Octavia.

 **-On va rentrer d'accord ? De toute façon O' s'est engueulé avec l'autre abruti et le patron lui a demandé de quitter les lieux si elle ne se calmait pas.**

 **-Connaissant O' elle ne s'est pas calmée c'est ça ?**

Il eut un petit rire qui se propagea à la jeune femme. Il lui demanda si elle avait laissé quelque chose dans la salle et elle lui présenta sa pochette, accrochée à son poignet. Alors Bellamy lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la ruelle pour se retrouver devant le bar où Octavia les attendait dans un taxi qu'elle avait surement dû arrêter sous ordres de son frère. Le brun ouvrit la portière pour que Clarke s'installe à l'arrière avec sa sœur puis il monta à l'avant, remerciant le taxi de les avoir attendus. A peine la voiture redémarrait qu'Octavia se lova contre Clarke, toute tremblante.

 **-Tu crois que c'est vrai tout ce qu'il a raconté ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant pour que la musique du poste de radio couvre leur conversation. Je veux dire… Atom n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux.**

 **-Ce qu'il fait est dangereux O'. Il met la santé et la vie de ses clients en danger. Et les gars que tu as vus travaillent avec lui. Ils ne semblaient pas tendre d'après ce que tu m'as dit.**

 **-J'arrive pas à y croire… Et ce crétin de flic !**

Bellamy tourna la tête vers l'arrière de la voiture en entendant sa sœur élever la voix. Clarke le rassurant en lui tendant la main et malgré la contorsion de son bras il entrelaça leurs doigts tout le long du trajet qui se fit dans le silence. Clarke posa les yeux sur son amie toujours contre elle puis elle les leva vers l'avant. Elle ne distinguait que le dos et l'arrière de la tête de Bellamy mais elle se doutait que son visage ne devait pas laisser transparaître de la joie.

.

* * *

.


	10. Chapter 10

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 10**

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ ? Encore merci pour vos messages !_

 _Dans ce chapitre on a un come-back qui ne va pas en réjouir certaines/certains XD **Aly03** , ranges ton arme, il faut bien qu'il revienne ce garçon XD _

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire, je vous fais des bisous !_

* * *

.

.

Bellamy caressait les cheveux de sa sœur. Octavia avait mis longtemps à s'endormir, trop énervée.

 **-Je t'ai fait du café.**

Il ne sursauta pas, il avait entendu Clarke se lever tôt et savait très bien qu'elle aimait s'occuper de tout. Il se leva et la remarqua dans l'encadrement de la porte, tenant deux tasses encore fumantes. Ils redescendirent pour s'installer dans le canapé. La blonde s'assit en tailleur et baissa la tête sur sa tasse, bien trop silencieuse au gout du jeune homme.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive princesse ?**

 **-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir. Tu penses vraiment qu'Octavia ne risque rien juste en quittant son travail ?**

 **-Au moins je peux rester avec elle le plus de temps possible si elle ne travaille plus. Je la protégerais Clarke.**

 **-Parce que tu penses qu'il faut la protéger ? Bell' je… je suis une petite fille de bourge qui ne connait rien à tout ça hormis ce qu'elle en a vu dans les films et tu n'es pas mieux avancé. Comment savoir si ces gars sont juste des trafiquants ? Ils peuvent enlever des gens, les tuer, les…**

 **-Hé. Calmes-toi, calmes-toi.**

Il lui prit la tasse des mains et la posa avec la sienne sur la tablette près du canapé avant de l'enlacer. Voilà pourquoi il se donnait pour rôle de les protéger. Peu importe ce que les deux filles pouvaient dire, elles étaient encore jeunes et ne connaissaient rien du monde en dehors de la base. Elles avaient grandi dans une petite ville où tout le monde se connaissait, dans une grande maison, entouré d'amour malgré les épreuves qu'elles avaient dû subir. Et lorsqu'elles rencontraient quelque chose qu'elles ne contrôlaient pas elles paniquaient. Qu'elles gardent ce semblant d'innocence, c'était à lui de gérer. Clarke s'accrocha à son t-shirt et essaya de respirer calmement. Il jouait doucement avec ses boucles blondes pour qu'elle pense à autre chose.

- **Je ne laisserais rien lui arriver.**

 **-Je le sais…**

 **-Et c'est pour ça que je vais aller voir ce flic.**

Clarke essaya de croiser son regard mais Bellamy la maintenait contre lui.

 **-Je suis sûr de trouver l'endroit où il bosse sur internent non ? Je veux connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire. Jamais personne ne vous fera du mal, je le promets.**

 **-Cette promesse est un leitmotiv chez toi.**

Il sourit. Une réflexion était le signe qu'elle allait mieux. Il bougea un peu pour permettre à la jeune femme de relever la tête vers lui et il plongea dans son regard azur.

 **-Est-ce que j'ai déjà trahi cette promesse ?**

 **-Jamais.**

 **-Alors ça ne va pas commencer. Termina-t-il dans un murmure.**

Clarke ne répondit pas. Ils se regardaient simplement. Ce simple échange créait pourtant de drôles de sentiments chez le brun. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir Clarke dans les bras, il avait l'habitude de la regarder, de contempler sa beauté. Était-ce de la voir dans un tel état, si vulnérable ? Le moment fut rompu quand ils entendirent la porte de la chambre d'Octavia s'ouvrir. La brune apparu sur la mezzanine en se frottant les bras, comme si elle avait froid et son frère se dégagea de l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec Clarke pour récupérer une couverture traînant sur le fauteuil et monter envelopper sa sœur. Les Blake rejoignirent leur amie et Octavia se cala dans les bras de la blonde. Le jeune homme les laissa quelques instants pour passer derrière le plan de travail et préparer le déjeuner de sa sœur. Il les regardait tandis que Clarke passer ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Octavia pour la coiffer.

 **-Aujourd'hui on va sortir d'accord ? Proposa Clarke. Je vais appeler les gars et on va aller embêter Wick une dernière fois avant qu'il ne quitte le café de sa mère. Après on va tous aller au cinéma et on se fera tout payer par Jasper et Monty bien sûr, qu'ils servent à quelque chose. Et on finit la journée par une bonne glace !**

 **-C'est un super programme ça, quelle organisation princesse.**

Octavia tourna la tête vers son frère. Bellamy avait le nez plongé dans le frigo sûrement à la recherche du jus d'orange.

 **-Et toi tu fais quoi aujourd'hui grand frère ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas prévu dans le programme ?**

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil au garçon et attendit qu'il réponde. Bellamy sortit un verre et le rempli avant de le porter à Octavia.

- **Je vais aller rendre visite au détective Whittle.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Il te l'a demandé hier ? Demanda Octavia en commençant à s'inquiéter**

 **-Je veux savoir ce qui se passe. C'est une affaire importante et je ne veux pas que tu y sois mêlée.**

 **-Mais je ne veux pas que tu y sois mêlé toi aussi ! Si c'est dangereux pour moi ça l'est pour toi aussi.**

 **-Je suis lieutenant dans l'armée bébé.**

 **-Et pas immortel. J'en ai marre que tu fasses comme si rien ne pouvait t'arriver.**

La brune se leva d'un coup en jetant un regard noir à son frère. Elle remonta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Son frère ferma les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Clarke n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle savait qu'Octavia allait mal réagir mais pas autant. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Octavia dise au brun de ne pas s'en mêler, qu'elle était assez grande pour s'en occuper. Mais après tout Bellamy n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter. La belle blonde se dégagea de la couverture que la brune avait laissée et se dirigea vers le fauteuil où Bellamy avait élu domicile. Elle se posta derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et Bellamy rouvrit les yeux. Il pencha la tête en arrière pour croiser son regard et Clarke lui sourit.

 **-Elle s'inquiète pour son grand frère chéri c'est mignon. Je vais la faire sortir et toi tu vas voir Lincoln puis tu nous rejoins pour le repas. Et si à ce moment Octavia te fait toujours la tête tu lui pais sa place de cinéma et c'est bon.**

 **-Lincoln ?**

Clarke eu un petit rire et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

 **-Depuis quand c'est juste « Lincoln » ? Clarke !**

 **-Tu ne retiens vraiment que ce que tu veux, Blake.**

Le brun lui courut après, bien décidé à savoir ce qui avait pu se passer en l'espace d'une soirée. Ce gars avait embrassé sa petite sœur après tout.

* * *

Bellamy remercia l'agent à l'entrée du poste qui appela Lincoln. Il avait à peine utilisé son charme sur elle mais en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr, on parlait de sa sœur tout de même. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir le détective le rejoindre. Lincoln le conduisit jusqu'à un bureau et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

- **Que me vaux votre visite ?**

 **-J'ai cru comprendre que c'était déjà les tutoiements avec Clarke et ma sœur alors allons-y direct. Je veux que ma sœur ne coure aucun danger. Si pour ça elle doit arrêter de travailler, elle le fera.**

 **-Ce n'est pas à Octavia de décider ?**

- **Ma sœur, ma responsabilité. Je n'ai pas été toujours présent dans sa vie mais lorsque je le suis, c'est à 100%. Ton enquête se passera de ses services.**

Le métis soupira en faisant tourner le fauteuil de son bureau. Lorsqu'il réapparu Bellamy remarqua son air sérieux.

- **Bien sûr que mon enquête peut avancer sans Octavia mais elle serait utile pour la faire aller plus vite. J'ai déjà quelques preuves mais au plus vite on arrête ce gars, au plus vite tu pourras jouer les grands frères protecteurs. Vous serez débarrassé de moi par la même occasion.**

 **-Mais ma sœur n'est pas un pion dans votre histoire de trafic ! C'est dangereux !**

 **-Parce que tu crois que je veux qu'elle soit en danger ? Il n'en est pas question !**

Bellamy se recula et étudia l'attitude du détective. Clarke avait raison, ce garçon était assez expressif dans son genre. Le brun croisa les bras et le défia du regard.

- **Tu craques pour ma sœur.**

 **-Mais vous vous êtes passé le mot dans cette famille… soupira Lincoln. Comme je l'ai dit à Clarke, je n'ai pas craqué sur Octavia. J'agis avec elle comme avec n'importe quel témoin.**

 **-Tu l'as embrassé.**

 **-Il fallait qu'elle arrête de crier.**

- **Ben voyons… D'ailleurs la prochaine fois que je vois tes lèvres sur celles de ma sœur je te tus compris ? Ca ne devrait pas poser de problèmes vu que tu ne craques pas pour elle. De toute façon je serais tous les soirs au bar, tu n'en auras pas l'occasion. Et je veux que des collègues à toi soient présents pour la protéger.**

Lincoln eu un petit rire et détourna son attention du jeune homme pour sortir un dossier de son tiroir.

 **-Dois-je prendre ça comme une déclaration de « cessez-le-feu » ?**

 **-On peut dire ça. Si je veux que ma sœur soit tranquille tu dois avancer dans ton enquête alors tu as intérêt à faire ça au plus vite parce que je n'aurais pas la patience de voir l'autre lui tourner autour.**

 **-Bien sûr, pas de soucis. Je suis content, je n'ai pas eu à sortir ça pour te convaincre.**

Il poussa d'une main le dossier vers le brun. Bellamy se redressa un peu du fond de son siège et remarqua que son nom y était inscrit. Il écarquilla les yeux, son dossier militaire.

 **-Comment as-tu eu ça ?**

 **-Il manque des documents, je n'ai pas eu accès à tout.**

Bellamy tapa du poing sur la table en se levant.

 **-Tu n'avais pas à te renseigner sur moi !**

 **-Je l'ai fais pour en savoir plus sur Octavia. Pour sa sécurité.**

 **-En quoi ma carrière va t'aider à la protéger ?**

 **-Au moins je ne parlerais pas de ce qui s'est passé il y a deux mois. Ca évitera des drames en plus dans ce bar.**

Bellamy se figea. Alors comme ça il savait. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ça il aimerait bien le savoir. Son supérieur lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'y aurait aucune trace de ces événements, dans aucuns de leurs dossiers.

- **Qui te dis que je n'en ai pas parlé aux filles ?**

 **-J'ai lu que tu n'allais pas à tes rendez-vous chez le psy. Quand je vois comment vous vous protégez dans cette famille et ces… « événements » j'en ai déduis que tu leur cachais. Je me trompe ?**

 **-… Et donc ? Tu veux me faire du chantage ? Je t'ai dit qu'elle continuerait à travailler.**

 **-Pas du tout. Je veux juste t'aider.**

Bellamy lui rit au nez et ferma les yeux en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

- **Tu as subi un…**

 **-Ne me parles pas de ce que j'ai subi ou non s'il te plait. Fais juste ton boulot de flic en protégeant ma sœur.**

Le brun se dirigea vers la porte et l'entendit lui dire que tout le monde avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Même le grand Bellamy Blake. Pour l'instant il n'en avait aucune envie. Sans un mot Bellamy referma la porte derrière lui et quitta ce lieu qui l'oppressait. Il trouva un banc à quelques mètres et s'y installa en reprenant son souffle. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il avait eu une telle montée de stress. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis quelques temps… depuis deux mois en fait. Il fouilla nerveusement dans la poche de sa veste en jeans et en sortit son téléphone. Il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur et pria pour qu'elle lui réponde.

 **-Bonjour Bell…**

 **-Est-ce que tu sais si Kane est sur la base en ce moment ? la coupa-t-il**

 **-Bonjour Abby, tu vas bien ? Oui et toi ?**

Bellamy soupira et s'excusa doucement. Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

 **-… Je ne vais pas bien en fait Abby…**

Il l'entendit poser ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sûrement de la paperasse médicale, et elle lui demanda de tout lui expliquer.

.

* * *

.

Monty avait craqué. Clarke se demandait toujours comment faisait Octavia pour le faire craquer à chaque fois.

 **-On va croire que tu es amoureux d'elle bientôt.**

 **-Le jour où je vous dis que j'en pince pour notre brunette préférée, tuez-moi ok ?**

Clarke et Wick acquiescèrent en riant. Octavia s'était faite inviter par Monty ce midi d'un simple petit regard de chien battu made in Blake. La blonde se trouvait au bar avec les deux garçons pendant que Kyle préparait leurs plats. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien lorsque Monty remarqua l'écran du portable de Clarke qui venait de s'allumer. Il lui fit signe et elle baissa les yeux. Yeux qu'elle écarquilla en voyant le nom s'afficher.

- **Tu ne réponds pas à ton petit-ami ? demanda l'asiatique**

Clarke hocha doucement de la tête et appuya sur l'écran.

 **-Je suis vraiment désolé Clarke ! Je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi dernièrement ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?**

 **-Venir me le dire en face déjà.**

 **-Vœu exaucé.**

Le serveur lui indiqua l'entrée du café. Clarke pivota sur son tabouret et tomba nez à nez avec Finn. Ce dernier raccrocha en souriant et s'avança vers elle. Il prit avec précaution une de ses mèches blondes et l'enroula autour de son doigt, toujours le sourire aux lèvres face à son air étonné.

 **-Surprise princesse.**

 **-Embrasses-le, qu'on en finisse avec cette tension sexuelle Clarke ! lui ordonna Wick. J'accueille aussi de jeunes clients ici.**

La blonde tendit la main vers lui pour le faire taire et se pencha vers Finn. Ce dernier l'attrapa par la taille et se calla entre ses jambes pour l'embrasser avec passion. Monty se mordit la lèvre en se tournant vers le serveur qui regrettait presque la seconde passée.

- **On est dans un porno hétéro maintenant, merci pour mes yeux Wick vraiment.**

 **-On a faim nous !**

Clarke se décala de son petit-ami en maudissant sa meilleure amie même si sa réaction la faisait rire. Elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle où Octavia attendait avec Jasper. Finn la salua d'un signe de la main mais se reconcentra bien vite sur sa belle blonde.

 **-Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici parce que ? Questionna Clarke**

 **-Je me doutais que vous ne seriez pas chez vous et j'avais raison. Un coup de chance non ? J'ai mon après-midi de libre si tu veux. On pourrait aller chez toi puisqu'Octavia est avec les gars…**

Clarke frissonnait alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille tout en lui caressant le bas du dos. Mais ils furent encore une fois interrompue, par Kyle cette fois, qui posa une assiette devant eux.

- **J'ai une chambre que je suis en train de vider de mes affaires à l'étage si vous voulez. Toujours la même chose Finn ?**

 **-Heu oui merci.**

Monty s'éloigna avec les assiettes en leur faisant un clin d'œil et Kyle retourna à son four à bagel ce que Clarke apprécia, ils les laissaient un peu seuls. Mais elle remarqua bien vite que Finn ne semblait pas aussi content qu'elle.

 **-Tu as déjà mangé ?**

 **-Je voulais qu'on s'échappe. J'ai vraiment envie de passer l'après-midi chez toi.**

Un frisson la parcouru, elle pouvait le voir dans ces yeux. Cette envie. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Octavia seule. Elle ne voulait pas. La blonde alla récupérer les mains baladeuses de son petit-ami dans son dos et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- **Il s'est passé quelque chose au bar où O' travaille. J'ai promis de ne pas la laisser toute seule aujourd'hui et nous allons tous au cinéma après, tu nous accompagnes ? On pourrait s'arranger pour se retrouver seuls après ça. Juste toi et moi…**

Clarke sentit bien qu'il aurait préféré sa journée mais il ne dit rien. Il hocha simplement de la tête pour acquiescer et l'entraina vers le canapé d'angle. Il salua tout le monde et s'installa sur le fauteuil en attirant Clarke sur ses genoux. La blonde essaya de se déplacer pour s'asseoir sur le large fauteuil mais il la maintint contre lui et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle reste ici.

 **-Bien pratique pour manger monsieur Collins.**

 **-On s'en fou de la pratique. Tu m'as manqué.**

Les lèvres du garçon se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur celles de la blonde, faisant sourire Clarke.

 **-Dis Jasper, à quelle heure doit arriver Maya ? Que vous nous fassiez un porno à 4 non ?**

 **-Pas de mauvaises idées Octavia s'il te plait ! Protesta Monty**

Clarke se mit à rire dans le baiser et se décala de son petit-ami. La réflexion d'Octavia voulait dire « c'est bon lâchez-vous ! » mais la blonde voulu elle aussi embêter son amie.

 **-Elle aimerait bien participer elle aussi n'est-ce pas Octavia ? Et avec un charmant détective de préférence.**

La brune pointa du doigt sa meilleure amie qui éclata de rire face à ses joues roses.

- **Alors là pas du tout ! Ce gars ne m'attire vraiment pas !**

 **-On parle de qui ? Intervint Jasper**

 **-Du « putain de sexy et mystérieux client » qu'elle voit souvent au boulot. Il est flic en fait. Expliqua Clarke**

 **-Comment tu sais qu'il est « putain de sexy et mystérieux » toi ? Demanda Finn en serrant ses bras un peu plus autour de sa taille.**

 **-Parce qu'ils sont restés tous seuls pendant un moment hier soir voyons. Répliqua Octavia en portant sa paille à ses lèvres, un air innocent sur le visage.**

 **-Tu l'as embrassé toi !**

 **-Il m'a embrassé nuance !**

 **-Et jamais vous ne pensez aux amis bande d'ingrates ?**

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Monty à l'autre bout du canapé qui croisa les bras et afficha une petite moue boudeuse. Clarke força Finn à la lâcher et elles se précipitèrent vers l'asiatique pour lui faire un câlin.

 **-Baby Monty on va te trouver la perle rare ! Mais pas lui, tu ne voudrais pas passer après Octavia non ?**

 **-Pas faux pas faux. Répondit le garçon. Sans t'offenser O'. Mais montrez-le moi au moins !**

 **-Tu crois qu'il y a une photo de lui sur le site de la police ?**

 **-J'ai mieux. Dit Octavia en sortant son portable de sa poche.**

La brune pianota sur l'écran quelques secondes et le présenta à Monty qui montra son approbation d'un petit sifflement.

- **Ha oui quand même.**

 **-Tu l'as pris en photo ? T'es sérieuse O' ?**

 **-C'était purement involontaire. J'étais en train de régler mon appareil photo et il était là devant moi.**

 **-Ben voyons !**

 **-Et après tu dis qu'il ne t'attire pas Octavia ?**

La brune tira la langue à Finn, de quoi se mêlait-il ? Jasper posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du garçon et les deux se mirent à rire en voyant les trois autres repartir dans leur contemplation.

.

* * *

.


	11. Chapter 11

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 11 **

* * *

_Bonjour !_

 _Vous m'avez fais rire avec vos reviews, j'ai adoré vraiment merci merci ^^ ! Je m'excuse de la présence de Finn... il va encore être là pour quelques chapitres malheureusement (mais sérieux je pensais pas que ce garçon était si détesté XD XD)_

 _ **MaBellarke** merci pour ton message, les infos sur ce qui est arrivé à Bellamy ne sont pas dans ce chapitre désolée Mais ça ne va pas tarder ! _

_En tout cas encore merci ^^_

 _chuu~~~_

* * *

.

.

Bellamy écrasa son mégot sur le poteau et le jeta dans la poubelle toute proche. Il avait téléphoné à Clarke pour lui dire qu'il les rejoindrait directement au cinéma et attendait devant de voir toute la troupe arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son paquet, déjà trois en moins. La blonde allait pester. Il savait qu'Octavia fumait de temps en temps ce qui faisait enrager le futur médecin qu'était Clarke. Mais il en avait besoin après sa conversation avec Abby. Il n'avait réussi qu'à se refaire prescrire des médicaments pour dormir, un peu plus fort que les précédents qui ne lui avaient fait aucun effet. Mais Abby avait été clair. S'il ne voulait pas la voir arriver à New York et le trainer par les cheveux jusqu'à chez le médecin il allait devoir s'en occuper. Mais pas pour le moment. Il regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure sur son téléphone et remarqua un petit icone en haut de l'écran. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien à ces nouveaux portables mais comprit que ça devait avoir un lien avec les multiples sonneries qu'il avait entendu tout au long de la matinée. Il rangea l'appareil dans sa poche en soupirant, sa sœur se chargera de régler ça. En relevant les yeux il les remarqua un peu plus loin et sourit. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Finn, tenant Clarke par la taille et l'embrassant dans le cou. A cet instant il sentit comme une envie de tuer quelqu'un. Il serra le poing sur son paquet de cigarettes, fixant d'un regard noir le petit couple. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'Octavia s'était approchée de lui et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le prit dans ses bras qu'il réagit. Il baissa les yeux sur sa sœur et embrassa ses cheveux en l'entourant lui aussi de ses bras.

 **-Tu pues la clope, tu vas te faire jeter.**

 **-Elle semble occupée là, elle ne va pas avoir le temps. Salut les gars ! Maya, comment vas-tu ?**

Octavia fronça les sourcils. La voix froide de son frère l'étonnait, même si le sujet de conversation était Finn Collins. Elle le regarda s'approcher de Wick pour le saluer et Maya vint se poster à côté d'elle.

 **-Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

 **-Mon frère est bizarre.**

Les deux brunes suivirent Bellamy des yeux et Octavia croisa les bras sur sa poitrine quand il dû saluer Finn. Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de ranger son paquet de cigarettes alors que Clarke allait sûrement lui faire la morale. Et c'est avec un air bien trop serré sur son visage qu'il tendit la main au garçon. Maya pencha la tête, en quelques secondes elle avait bien compris que Bellamy n'aimait pas le petit-ami de Clarke. Le silence que leur rencontre laissa dans le groupe ne fit qu'appuyer son intuition. Elle se tourna vers Octavia qui fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et entraina son frère vers l'intérieur en lui disant qu'il avait une place de cinéma à lui offrir. Les autres suivirent et Jasper vint rejoindre sa petite-amie qui n'avait pas bougée.

 **-Ca va ?**

 **-La dernière tu me disais que Bellamy et Clarke faisait un joli couple tu te souviens ?**

 **-Heu oui mais Octavia nous a dit qu'ils agissaient comme ça depuis tous jeunes alors ce n'est pas de l'amour « amour », plus une relation frère/sœur comme celle qu'il a avec O'.**

 **-Mon chéri je commence à me demander comment tu peux être si intelligent et si idiot parfois.**

La petite brune s'avança après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Jasper cligna des yeux et la rejoignit en criant qu'il voulait des explications. Maya se mit à rire et l'attendit dans l'entrée pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois et lui promettre qu'elle lui expliquerait lorsqu'elle serait certaine d'elle.

.

Bellamy étudiait les panneaux lumineux derrière les vendeurs de sucreries. Les autres étaient installés dans la salle et avaient envoyés Maya, Clarke et le brun chercher de quoi grignoter. Mais il hésitait encore sur ce qu'il allait prendre, faisant soupirer Clarke.

- **Quoi ? C'est important de bien choisir.**

 **-Tu es le gars le moins difficile que je connaisse, tu aimes tout !**

 **-Mais certaines choses plus que d'autres.**

 **-Comme la cigarette ?**

 **-Princesse…**

 **-Quoi ? J'ai le droit de râler. On parle de ta santé là.**

Le brun sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Il approcha son visage de celui de Clarke et la jeune femme paru surprise mais ne dit rien. Doucement il ouvrit la bouche et Clarke comprit. Elle l'éloigna d'un geste de la main en lui rappelant qu'elle ne supportait pas cette odeur. Bellamy se mit à rire et reprit son inspection pour savoir quoi prendre. Maya qui se tenait derrière eux eu un petit sourire mais reprit bien vite un air détaché quand Clarke lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Leur tour arriva enfin et le brun se chargea comme à son habitude de passer la commande. Clarke soupira une nouvelle fois, préférant ne pas le regarder faire son sourire aguicheur à cette lycéenne.

 **-Ton portable sonne Bellamy.**

Clarke se retint de rire et prit sa suite pour la commande alors que le brun se tournait pour voir qui essayait de le joindre. Il souffla en voyant un nouvel icone en haut de son écran et le montra à Maya.

- **Tu m'expliques ?**

 **-Tu as des messages sur twitter.**

 **-Et je ne peux pas les lire comme les messages normaux ?**

 **-Tu n'es vraiment pas dernière technologie c'est ça ?**

 **-Pas trop non.**

La jeune femme se mit à rire et lui prit le téléphone des mains. Après deux trois manipulations elle lui montra comment enlever les notifications ainsi que les messages. Les yeux du brun se plissèrent quand il lut le nom affiché.

 **-Tu ne connais pas cette fille ?**

 **-Une fille ?**

Bellamy rangea son téléphone alors que Clarke s'était tournée vers eux avec déjà les bras bien rempli entre les seaux des popcorns et le chocolat de Monty.

 **-C'est rien, une vieille connaissance. Attends je prends le reste.**

Clarke s'approcha de Maya et fit un mouvement de tête vers le jeune homme en riant.

 **-Et je peux te dire que des « vieilles connaissances » il en a un paquet.**

 **-Tu veux mourir toi !**

Les trois retournèrent en riant vers la salle mais Maya garda dans un coin de sa tête ce passage. Juste au cas où. Les filles allèrent s'installer à côté de leurs petits-amis respectifs et Bellamy se retrouva entre sa sœur et Clarke après avoir fait la distribution à tout le monde. Il soupira en s'installant confortablement et se força à oublier ses échanges du matin pour passer un bon moment. Il en avait besoin. Pendant qu'Octavia lui racontait le dernier film qu'ils étaient tous venus voir, il se tourna vers Clarke et la blonde lui sourit. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux de Finn. Rien d'anormal jusque-là vu qu'ils étaient en couple. Mais le brun eu à nouveau ce sentiment étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait que cela l'énervait. Clarke dû remarquer son trouble car elle prit doucement sa main et lia leurs doigts, un regard interrogateur sur le visage. D'un signe de tête il la rassura et se concentra sur l'écran. La jeune femme sourit et l'imita, ne remarquant pas le regard noir de son petit-ami.

.

* * *

.

- **Déjeuner du mardi !**

 **-Je dois aller visiter cet appartement Octavia !**

 **-Mais c'est le déjeuner du mardi !**

Bellamy se pinça l'arête du nez, priant pour ne pas assassiner sa sœur avant la fin de la journée. Clarke était partit à l'université pour sa réunion de pré-rentrée et lui avait rendez-vous avec une dame pour la visite d'un appartement mais à l'heure du déjeuner. Et il avait bien évidement oublié ce que sa sœur lui rabâchait depuis une semaine. Il souffla lorsque la brune fit volteface et retourna dans la cuisine préparer le repas. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur l'ordinateur de sa sœur qu'il avait pour ainsi dire réquisitionné depuis son arrivée et sur un dossier qu'il avait complètement négligé également.

- **Octavia… on est le 4 ?**

 **-Le 3 pourquoi ?**

 **-Putain !**

Oublié le déjeuner du mardi et le rendez-vous pour l'appartement. Il se rua sur la table basse et poussa l'ordinateur pour récupérer son dossier d'inscription. Octavia ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais de voir son frère paniquer ainsi était rare. Elle le rejoignit sur le canapé alors qu'il sortait toutes les feuilles de la pochette, arrachant des agrafes au passage.

 **-Hé, calmes-toi grand frère, qu'est…**

 **-Si je ne ramène pas ce dossier ce soir je vais rester sans boulot pas mal de temps alors il faut que je le remplisse tout de suite !**

Octavia comprit. Son dossier pour les pompiers de New York. Elle le força à tout reposer pour qu'il se calme un peu et l'envoya chercher des stylos dans sa chambre histoire de l'occuper le temps qu'elle étudie tout ça. Beaucoup de paperasse, des croix à cocher, des paragraphes à recopier ou même un texte à rédiger pour expliquer sa candidature. La jolie brune n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il fallait autant de documents pour devenir pompiers. Bellamy réapparu bien vite avec une trousse et recommença à tout mélanger.

- **Stop ! Tu reposes tout ça compris ? Déjà il nous faut ton acte de naissance et ton casier judiciaire, tu as ça ?**

 **-… Chez Abby… A moins que tu sois parti avec la caisse rouge qui trainait dans ma chambre.**

 **-T'es pas possible… Dans mon placard derrière les robes.**

Le revoilà à sauter par-dessus le canapé et il monta les marches quatre par quatre pour rejoindre la chambre au plus vite. Octavia commença à remplir ce qu'elle pouvait et elle remarqua qu'il lui fallait également son dossier militaire dans son cas. Cela allait sûrement poser problème là.

 **-J'ai tout !**

Il faillit louper une marche en courant mais il se rattrapa. Fier de sa trouvaille il tendit tout à sa sœur et s'assit à nouveau.

- **Quoi ? Il en faut des plus récents ?**

 **-Tu as un exemplaire de ton dossier militaire ?**

 **-Sérieux ?!**

 **-Ne panique pas ! Si on appelle Abby elle peut peut-être aller le réclamer et nous l'envoyer par mail.**

 **-Tu n'as jamais vu la taille de mon dossier. Putain mais t'es trop con Bellamy !**

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et se maudit intérieurement. Sa sœur passa une main réconfortante dans son dos et continua à étudier les documents.

 **-Ne t'insulte pas s'il te plait, laisses-moi ce plaisir. On va trouver une solution ne t'en fais pas.**

Il se redressa soudain, il avait la solution.

 **-Prends tes affaires, on va chez les flics.**

 **-Quoi ? tu veux changer de plans de carrière ?**

 **-On va voir ton détective Whittle.**

Octavia leva un sourcil en le regardant aller chercher son sac mais ne posa pas de questions, ce n'était pas le moment de le contrarier.

.

La brune étudiait les couloirs tandis que son frère et Lincoln s'étaient enfermés dans le bureau. Elle avait fini de remplir le dossier de son frère et lui avait même fait un magnifique petit texte expliquant sa passion pour les pompiers et son envie de se rendre utile. Digne de Shakespeare d'après elle. Enfin presque. Certains policiers lui jetaient des coups d'œil en passant, se demandant sûrement ce qu'elle faisait là. Quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin Bellamy en sortit le premier, tenant dans ses mains le fameux dossier. Son visage affichait une joie presque enfantine qu'elle ne lui connaissait plus. Il récupéra tous ses papiers et fini de tout vérifier en s'installant au bureau du métis. Lincoln resta avec Octavia à l'extérieur, le regardant faire.

- **Cela semble lui tenir à cœur.**

 **-Si mon frère ne peut pas jouer les héros il sombre en dépression. Il a vraiment besoin de se sentir utile et si devenir pompier peut l'y aider je vais devoir m'y faire.**

 **-Vous êtes vraiment une étrange famille.**

La brune lui donna un coup de coude, faisant rire le détective.

 **-Comment ça « étrange » ?**

 **-Etrange dans le sens que vous prenez exagérément soin les uns des autres.**

 **-Toute famille devrait agir comme ça non ?**

 **-Toute famille ne le fait pas.**

Octavia remarqua son air triste, ce garçon était vraiment trop expressif. Elle lui prit alors la main pour le faire réagir et essaya de le réconforter avec un grand sourire. Un geste instinctif qui eut pour effet de les faire rougir tous les deux. Ils se retrouvaient au milieu d'un couloir bondé, à se tenir la main et à se sourire comme des adolescents.

 **-J'interrompt quelque chose ? Intervint Bellamy**

Les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le brun qui attendait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Bellamy n'avait pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Puis Lincoln venait de lui rendre un sacré service alors pour cette fois il allait laisser couler. Il rendit son dossier à sa sœur qui le rangea dans son sac et regarda sa montre, il avait loupé son rendez-vous pour l'appartement.

 **-Tu cherches un appartement ? Je cherche un colocataire.**

Les Blake ouvrirent la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cela fit d'ailleurs rire le détective, on ne pouvait pas nier qu'ils étaient frère et sœur en les voyant comme ça.

 **-Mais il est très difficile tu sais.**

 **-Pardon ? L'interrompit Bellamy. C'est toi qui trouve toujours à redire sur les différents appartements que je visite.**

 **-Mais tu ne peux pas devenir son colocataire, vous ne vous supportez pas !**

 **-Il vient de me rendre service et te protège depuis la dernière fois. Je l'aime bien.**

 **-C'est gentil ça merci.**

Les yeux d'Octavia faisaient des allers-retours entre les deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient ligués contre elle. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle se doutait très bien de qui cela pouvait être.

- **Oui Clarke ?**

 **-Vous ne deviez pas venir me chercher à la fac pour le déjeuner du mardi ?**

 **-On a eu un léger contretemps, Bell' devait remplir son dossier pour les pompiers. Et du coup je n'ai pas pu préparer…**

 **-Un jour vous oublierez votre cerveau les Blake… soupira Clarke de l'autre côté du combiné. Du coup vous faites quoi ?**

 **-Grand frère doit aller déposer son dossier mais après on te rejoint ! Il va nous offrir le repas pour se faire pardonner.**

Bellamy ne répliqua pas, il savait de toute façon qu'il leur devait bien ça pour leur avoir fait louper un déjeuner du mardi. Ils saluèrent Lincoln et sortirent du poste, direction la mairie.

.

Clarke remercia Finn qui lui tendait une cannette. Elle finissait de mettre au propre ses notes, elle comparait ses cours avec ceux de ses deux amis et étudiaient leurs jours de travail pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien ensemble. Clarke ne se voyait pas se faire de nouvelles connaissances à ce stade de ses études et elle n'en avait pas envie du reste. Jasper et Monty étaient ses meilleurs amis et ils allaient le rester. Les deux garçons se trouvaient à côté d'elle et soupiraient déjà face à la dose de travail qui les attendait. Finn eu un petit rire en les voyant, ils auraient dû s'en douter en entrant en 4ème année de médecine.

 **-Les gars ça va, vous êtes doués et vous allez bosser dans l'hôpital d'un ami de vos parents.**

 **-Mais on n'aura pas d'avantages par rapport aux autres. Intervint Clarke. C'est chiant que tout le monde pense qu'on est favorisé.**

 **-C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas été dans l'hôpital Griffin d'ailleurs. Surenchéri Monty**

 **-J'avais oublié que ton grand-père avait laissé son nom à un hôpital en ville. Ma chérie est une héritière j'en ai de la chance**.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa pour qu'il se taise. Clarke essayait de rappeler le moins possible son lien de parenté avec Georges Griffin, même si le milieu de la médecine était assez fermé et que tout le monde savait déjà qui elle était à sa naissance. Et lorsque le nouvel hôpital à la sortie de la ville avait été fini, sa mère et elle avaient été invitées pour l'inauguration. Un hôpital baptisé en l'honneur de son grand-père était un grand honneur pour Clarke. Mais un honneur dont elle se serait passé. Maintenant tout le monde l'attendait au tournant.

 **-On va juste passer nos années et ne pas se faire remarquer. Conclut la blonde.**

 **-Si on découvre un remède contre le cancer on peut se faire remarquer ? Questionna Jasper en riant**

 **-Que dans ces conditions ! Insista la jeune femme.**

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent à discuter. Le sujet Bellamy arriva alors bien vite sur le tapis et Clarke remarqua que Finn se renfrogna sur son siège mais ne releva pas.

- **Donc il va passer les tests. Reprit Monty. Ça va être facile pour lui non ? Ce sont des tests d'endurances tout ça ?**

 **-En fait il y a plusieurs sortes de tests, j'ai été vérifié sur internet.**

Les trois garçons la dévisagèrent alors qu'elle portait sa paille à sa bouche.

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas confiance en ses capacités c'est pour ça que tu as vérifié ? demanda Finn**

 **-J'ai confiance en ses capacités mais je m'inquiétais. C'est quand même dangereux comme métier.**

 **-Il n'est pas en sucre ton Bellamy c'est bon.**

Clarke fronça les sourcils à cette réflexion. Jasper en Monty s'enfoncèrent dans leurs sièges pour ne pas être au milieu d'une crise de jalousie qui s'annonçait.

 **-Que veux-tu dire par « ton Bellamy » ?**

 **-Rien…**

 **-Sérieusement ? Tu vas bouder comme un gosse ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour lui ? Il est important pour moi !**

 **-Ca on l'aura remarqué. Tu passes tout ton temps à parler de lui depuis son retour. A croire que c'est lui ton petit-ami et pas moi.**

 **-Je rêve là ? Bellamy et moi n'avons jamais eu ce genre de relation !**

 **-Je le sais bien ! Sauf que tu crois que j'aime te voir lui prendre la main alors qu'on est tous les deux au cinéma ? Que j'aime quand il t'enlace ?**

Plus il s'expliquait plus Clarke écarquillait les yeux. Pensait-il réellement tout ça ? Pourtant il ne lui en avait pas parlé après l'après-midi cinéma. Ils étaient même rentrés chez lui et avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Et voilà qu'une semaine après il lui disait tout ça ? Elle retira ses lunettes mais les garda en main, pour éviter d'être tenté de le gifler. Monty fit signe à son meilleur ami et les deux s'esquivèrent en prétextant aller chercher un sandwich, il fallait mieux ne pas s'en mêler d'après l'asiatique. Pendant qu'ils faisaient la queue, attendant leur tour, Jasper repensa à ce que Maya lui avait dit. De loin il regardait Clarke lever les yeux au ciel et répondre assez sèchement à Finn ce qui semblait énerver toujours plus le garçon.

 **-Dis Monty, tu crois qu'il peut se passer quelque chose entre Clarke et Bellamy ?**

 **-J'en suis certain. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps d'après moi.**

 **-Hé ?! Sérieux ?**

 **-T'es vraiment aveugle en fait ?**

 **-Tss, on dirait Maya. Je ne suis pas à l'affut du moindre potin comme vous nuance. Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?**

Monty commanda son repas et paya avant de lui répondre.

-Les filles peuvent dire tout ce qu'elles veulent, il est impossible pour un garçon et une fille d'avoir la relation qu'ont Clarke et Bellamy en ayant seulement des sentiments d'amitié. Expliqua l'asiatique

 **-Et Octavia et moi t'en fais quoi ?**

 **-Tu vas aller dormir dans le même lit qu'O alors que tu es en couple avec Maya ?**

 **-Ben non ça… Oh. T'as plus d'info que moi traitre ! dit le châtain en pointant du doigt son meilleur ami**

 **-C'est venu dans la conversation une fois c'est tout. Mais pour eux c'est tellement naturel comme relation qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Puis entre Clarke et Finn je trouve que c'est bizarre en ce moment.**

 **-… C'est psy que t'aurais dû faire. Soupira Jasper**

 **-La prochaine fois que je veux regarder une série tu suivras mon choix, c'est très instructif tu verras.**

Les deux remercièrent la vendeuse mais une fois leurs sandwichs dans les mains ils hésitèrent à retourner s'installer avec le couple. Monty se mit à chercher une autre place pas trop loin pour pouvoir intervenir au moment où Clarke tenterait de lui arracher les cheveux mais son regard se posa sur l'entrée de la cafétéria. Il donna un coup de coude à Jasper et d'un pas rapide ils se précipitèrent vers Octavia et son frère.

 **-Salut vous deux !**

 **-Coucou les gars ! répondit la brune avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes tous seuls ?**

 **-Pas tout à fait.**

 **-On peut dire ça quand même. Reprit Monty**

 **-J'ai horreur quand vous parlez en énigmes comme ça tous les deux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **-…**

 **-Clarke et Finn sont en train d'avoir une conversation assez houleuse.**

Monty frappa son meilleur ami mais Jasper se justifia en rappelant que de toute façon ils l'auraient su. Octavia fronça les sourcils et se penchant pour voir ce qui se passait derrière les deux garçons. Clarke finissait de ranger ses affaires tandis que Finn se pinçait l'arête du nez en soupirant. La blonde se leva, prête à partir, quand elle remarqua la bande à l'entrée.

 **-On n'a pas fini de parler Clarke !**

Bellamy fit un pas en avant, personne ne parlait comme ça à Clarke. Mais sa sœur le retint. Finn les aperçu et décida de quitter la cafétéria. Il s'approcha de sa petite-amie pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres mais la blonde tourna la tête, le faisant une nouvelle fois soupirer. Il sortit en les saluant d'un bref geste et Clarke les rejoignit, le visage fermé.

 **-Ca va princesse ? Il te faisait une scène.**

 **-Cela ne te concerne pas Bell'. Allons-y, j'ai faim. Les garçons, à plus tard.**

 **-On se retrouve toujours au bar ce soir ne vous en faites pas.**

 **-On va jouer aux agents secrets pour notre belle brune ! Renchérit Monty**

La belle brune en question les remercia en les embrassant sur la joue même si d'après elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de garde du corps supplémentaire. Mais une soirée entre amis ne se refusait pas. Clarke sortit la première en les remerciant d'un sourire et les Blake la suivirent mais Bellamy semblait faire la tête. Octavia avait rapidement comprit pourquoi mais elle ne dit rien, préférant s'occuper de Clarke.

.

* * *

.


	12. Chapter 12

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! Je suis toujours vivante, merci à vous de ne pas m'avoir sacrifiée en espérant que cela allait faire disparaître Finn. Il n'est pas dans ce chapitre, chapitre assez mouvementé d'ailleurs, j'espère que vous allez tout suivre ^^ ! On a un boulet qui s'en va, une arrivée qui se prépare et une... baston de bar comme il se doit XD._

 _Par contre L'attitude de Clarke à la fin du dernier chapitre en a étonné plus d'une, je suis désolée parce qu'en plus ce n'était pas ce que je voulais faire ressortir de cette "conversation" mouvementée alors je vais relire un peu tout ça._

 _Et encore merci pour vos avis qui m'aident et qui me font plaisir comme à chaque fois !_

 _ **MaBellarke** merci pour ton message encore une fois ! Promis promis Finn va bientôt être démasqué... enfin j'espère sinon je ne veux pas de représailles XD _

_chuuu~~_

* * *

.

.

La brune fit son plus beau sourire pour remercier le serveur qui repartait avec leur commande. Bellamy leur offrait le restaurant de sushis et elle comptait bien en profiter. Son frère lui donna un coup de genou, lui rappelant sa présence.

- **Quoi ? Tu crois être le seul à pouvoir draguer ?**

 **-Tu viens de te séparer et tu dragues déjà ?**

 **-Je n'étais pas en couple techniquement. Un peu comme toi non ?**

 **-Elle a de qui tenir Bell'. Intervint Clarke**

 **-Mais tu dis toi-même que je ne suis pas parfait alors dis à ma sœur de ne pas me prendre en exemple !**

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, il n'écoutait que lorsque cela l'arrangeait vraiment ! Octavia se mit à rire et reprit sa contemplation du serveur. Bellamy tenta de profiter du fait que Clarke semblait ne plus être énervée pour remettre le cas Finn sur le tapis mais son portable l'interrompit. S'il s'écoutait cet appareil resterait tranquillement chez eux mais sa sœur ne pourrait plus le joindre et elle lui ferait crise sur crise jusqu'à ce qu'il se le greffe dans la peau. Il sortit son téléphone et remarqua qu'il s'agissait encore d'un message twitter. Les deux filles le remarquèrent aussi d'ailleurs. Il sursauta en voyant leurs petits yeux de commères, droit sur l'écran.

 **-Ca va je vous dérange pas trop ?**

 **-C'est la fameuse vieille connaissance ? demanda Clarke en éludant la question**

 **-Elle est canon !**

 **-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. On a été à l'armée ensemble et on a repris contact récemment. Elle est mécanicienne pour l'armée de Terre et va m'aider à trouver une voiture vendredi.**

 **-C'est tout ?**

 **-C'est tout.**

 **-Même pas drôle.**

Il se mit à rire à son tour alors qu'elles se réinstallaient sur leurs chaises. Le repas se passa assez calmement, le sujet n'étant pas Finn mais le futur métier de Bellamy. Il leur expliqua tous les tests qu'il allait devoir passer, les exercices physiques, le détecteur de mensonge et d'autres choses encore qui étonnaient les deux filles. Puis la conversation dévia sur Octavia que son frère avait surpris tenant la main de Lincoln.

 **-Avoues qu'il te plait O' !**

 **-Il est canon mais ça s'arrête là. Puis maintenant grand frère veut aller habiter chez lui alors c'est mort, je ne sortirais jamais avec le colocataire de mon frère.**

 **-Tu vas habiter chez lui ?! Mais je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ?**

Bellamy soupira et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à cette question.

- **Je vais seulement aller visiter, pas forcément vivre chez lui mais bébé déforme tout.**

 **-Après tout, un policier et un pompier dans le même appartement, vous allez faire parler de vous dans le quartier. Dit Clarke en reprenant un maki dans le plan**

 **-Imagines que les voisins croient qu'ils sont gays. Ça serait drôle. Ou terriblement sexy en fonction.**

 **-Sérieux vous n'avez pas d'autres idées bien débiles ?**

 **-En parlant de pompier gay !**

Bellamy mit sa main sur la bouche de Clarke pour la faire taire, on n'avait pas idée de crier ça dans un restaurant. La blonde lui tira la langue et se pencha pour croiser le regard d'Octavia.

- **On pourrait lui présenter Miller.**

 **-Mi… Nathan Miller ! Je persiste à dire qu'il n'est pas gay.**

 **-Je persiste à dire que tu te trompes.**

 **-Et si vous m'expliquiez ?**

 **-L'année dernière quand on organisait la fête on a rencontré le fils d'un soldat qui est pompier à New York. Il était venu aider avec ses petits frères. Il s'appelle Nathan Miller, je crois qu'on l'a en ami sur facebook, on pourrait vous mettre en contact pour que tu discutes de tout ça avec un vrai pompier.**

 **-Et le fait qu'il soit gay a un rapport avec ?**

 **-Octavia l'a dragué pour moi pour que je m'éloigne de Finn. Sauf qu'il est gay.**

 **-Il n'est pas gay, mon radar n'a pas marché avec lui.**

 **-Ha parce que tu as un radar. Intervint son frère**

 **-Un super radar qui repère tout, sauf les cas sociaux avec lesquels je sors ok, mais qui repère tout le reste.**

Bellamy émit un petit rire et reprit un sushi, histoire de ne pas froisser sa sœur en se moquant de son radar. Il les laissa en grande conversation et sourit une énième fois.

* * *

Clarke reposa son portable derrière le bar avec celui d'Octavia. La blonde n'avait aucune envie de répondre à Finn pour le moment. Elle se tenait en équilibre sur la barre de son tabouret, sur des talons aiguilles pour accéder au sac de sa meilleure amie.

 **-On voit tes sous-vêtements Griffin !**

Ce qui n'était qu'une petite blague de la part de Jasper surprit plus qu'il ne le pensait Clarke et la blonde en tomba de son tabouret, se rattrapant au bar avant que ses fesses ne touchent le sol. Les trois retardataires qu'étaient Maya, Monty et Jasper se précipitèrent sur leur amie pour l'aider à se relever tandis que Clarke maudissait sa gêne habituelle.

- **Tu vas bien ? Je ne pensais pas te faire peur !**

 **-Ça va, ça va ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste glissé.**

 **-Salut vous ! Intervint Octavia, les rejoignant, son plateau plein de verres vides. Heu, ça va Clarky ?**

Clarke expliqua rapidement la situation à sa meilleure amie et bien sûr Octavia éclata de rire. La brune passa derrière le bar pour les servir et ils se mirent à discuter tranquillement. Clarke se retrouvait à côté de Maya qui remarquait bien la couleur rosée qui ne quittait pas les joues de la blonde.

- **Je t'assure qu'on ne voyait rien. Tu connais son sens de l'humour.**

 **-Hé ? Ha mais non… enfin si mais… Ce n'est pas trop cintré tu trouves ?**

Maya leva les yeux au ciel, Clarke ne se sentait bien qu'en pantalon vraiment ?! Elle sauta du tabouret et prit la blonde par la main pour la faire se lever elle aussi. D'un signe de main elle demanda à Octavia de les rejoindre et elles se placèrent devant les garçons.

 **-Monty, dis nous laquelle est la plus sexy.**

L'asiatique les étudia toutes les trois en mordillant sa paille. Octavia portait une mini-jupe noir en cuir et un bustier rouge, couleurs qu'elle arborait toujours à son travail, Maya une robe dos nu grise et Clarke une jupe taille haute blanche, assortie à son crop top. Dur choix.

- **En toute honnêteté, Octavia. Mais vous êtes toutes les trois sexy !**

 **-Vulgaire ? Mal fagotée ?**

 **-Pas du tout.**

 **-Tu vois Clarke !**

 **-Tout ça pour ça ? demanda Octavia. Clarke m'a déjà fait un cinéma à l'appart.**

 **-T'es super belle Clarke ! Bellamy ne te l'a pas dit ?**

Jasper préféra tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour éviter de rire. Il connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur et cette question n'était absolument pas anodine. Surtout après le sketch de la cafétéria avec Finn le midi même. Clarke remercia ses amis mais leur expliqua que Bellamy ne l'avait pas vu sortir comme ça. Maya rigola en commentant le maquillage d'Octavia, un regard charbonneux qui lui allait parfaitement bien mais qui faisait hurler son frère. Les deux filles attendaient donc la réaction du plus vieux qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

- **Il est passé prendre Wick avec Lincoln.**

 **-Lincoln ? demanda Jasper**

 **-Le client « mystérieux et putain de sexy » c'est ça ? Intervint Monty, des étoiles dans les yeux**

Jasper soupira, Monty le désespérait parfois. Mais les filles acquiescèrent et commencèrent à expliquer comment Bellamy et Lincoln en étaient arrivés à se parler. Ils laissèrent Octavia retourner s'occuper d'un groupe de jeunes qui semblaient fêter un anniversaire ou quelque chose comme ça et continuèrent leur petite conversation. Mais alors qu'elle riait à une blague de Jasper, Clarke remarqua Atom s'éloigner vers le fond de la salle pour discuter avec un type. Et ce type avait tout du « type louche » qu'Octavia avait déjà aperçu. Elle resta quelques instants à les dévisager, chose qu'Atom avait dû remarquer car maintenant il la fixait. Elle détourna les yeux et suivit à nouveau la conversation enfin elle essayait. Mais elle sentait toujours le regard du barman sur elle, et d'autant plus quand il plaça devant elle, lui tendant un nouveau verre.

 **-Merci, je n'ai pas fini le mien.**

 **-Allons Blondy, c'est juste un petit verre de réconciliation.**

 **-Je ne t'aiderais pas à remettre O' dans ton lit.**

 **-Je l'ai bien compris. Surtout avec ton regard là…**

Un court silence. Le cerveau de Clarke semblait déconnecté. Pensait-il vraiment qu'elle le fixait parce qu'elle voulait coucher avec lui ?! Ce n'était même pas lui qu'elle regardait mais surtout le gars avec lui ! Son visage lançait vraiment des signaux contradictoires, elle allait devoir faire attention à l'avenir. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais réagi enfin lorsqu'il lui fit un clin d'œil et qu'il s'éloigna. La situation était des plus étranges mais en fait… Clarke repensa à ce que Lincoln lui avait dit. Qu'Octavia pourrait l'aider à avoir des informations sur les big boss du trafic de drogue. Et se rapprocher d'Atom le soir même où ces gars trainent au bar pourrait faire avancer les choses. Elle avala une gorgée de son nouveau verre, un cocktail qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle chercha le barman dans la salle, il faisait du gringue à une fille du groupe mais regardait vers elle. D'un petit signe de la main elle le remercia et afficha son plus beau sourire, enfin elle l'espérait.

.

- **Voilà les retardataires !**

Bellamy et Kyle leur faisaient signe depuis l'entrée, Lincoln était déjà assis au bout du bar et elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il devait sûrement faire semblant de ne pas les connaitre ou quelque chose comme ça, elle ne savait pas trop et s'en moquait dans un sens. Elle reprit une gorgée de son verre. Le gout était vraiment particulier mais lui plaisait. Peut-être un peu fort en alcool mais très bon. Les deux garçons les rejoignirent et comme prévu, Bellamy faillit faire une syncope en la voyant habillée de la sorte.

- **On fini la soirée en boite et je n'étais pas prévenu ? Princesse !**

 **-Laisses-la Blake, elle est super sexy comme ça.**

 **-Ecoutes Wick, je suis super sexy !**

Le blond lui sourit et s'installa avec les autres. Octavia vint leur resservir à boire et une nouvelle fois son frère faillit mourir mais il laissa sa sœur repartir sans vraiment l'engueuler. Il se concentrait sur Clarke. Depuis quand se trouvait-elle « super sexy » ?

Octavia tira sur le bras de sa meilleure amie pour la énième fois de la soirée mais la blonde ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Les jeunes fêtant un anniversaire avaient demandé de la musique pour danser et s'amuser et le petit groupe les avait naturellement rejoint histoire de profiter aussi, mais Clarke y mettait plus d'entrain, bien plus. Alors qu'un des gars dansait collé contre elle, ce fut cette fois Bellamy qui l'attira vers lui, jetant un regard mauvais à l'autre. Clarke avait beau gesticuler dans tous les sens et râler, Bellamy avait bien plus de force qu'elle. Il passa la porte de service et trouva Lincoln en conversation téléphonique près des poubelles. A croire que cet endroit était devenu le point de rencontre à la mode. Le métis raccrocha et haussa un sourcil en voyant le brun tenir la jeune femme par la taille pour ne pas qu'elle fasse demi-tour.

 **-Tu vas te calmer princesse, tu as trop bu ce soir.**

 **-J'ai rien bu ! Juste deux ou trois ou… pas beaucoup de verres de toute façon. Mais c'est toi qui ne sais pas t'amuser. T'es tout coincé depuis que t'es rentré et tu… Aie !**

Bellamy s'excusa. Il l'avait plaqué contre le mur pour ne pas qu'elle bouge et la tenait par le bras d'une main mais il avait peut-être été un peu brusque. Elle leva soudainement les yeux vers lui et le pointa du doigt.

- **Tu as changé.**

 **-Et toi tu es bourrée.**

 **-Mais non ! Lincoln je suis pas bourrée dis-lui ! C'est un policier il doit toujours dire la vérité !**

 **-Je crois qu'elle a raison Bellamy.**

Le brun tourna un regard interrogateur vers le détective qui s'approcha. Il attrapa doucement le visage de Clarke entre ses doigts et le plaça face à la lumière du réverbère. La blonde ferma les yeux en grimaçant mais il lui demanda de la regarder.

 **-Tu veux me draguer toi aussi ? Parce que j'en ai marre de passer après O ! Si vous la trouvez tous si sexy occupez-vous bien d'elle au lieu de vous servir d'elle.**

 **-Clarke…. Murmura Bellamy, sentant la colère pointer le bout de son nez. Tais-toi s'il te plait.**

 **-Elle n'est pas bourrée. L'alcool a aidé mais regardes ses pupilles. Elle a été droguée.**

Bellamy se redressa et serra un peu plus ses doigts sur le bras de la blonde. Il écarquilla les yeux comme pour demander à Lincoln s'il plaisantait mais le détective acquiesça à sa question muette.

- **Mais no…**

 **-Clarke tais-toi ! Tu as bu quoi ce soir ? Qui t'a… Putain Atom…**

 **-Attends Bell…**

Le jeune homme n'eue pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Bellamy avait déjà filé par la porte, laissant Clarke se laisser glisser contre le mur, une main devant la bouche. Lincoln allait suivre le brun mais il s'accroupi pour voir ce qu'elle avait.

 **-Il ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça… Bellamy n'est pas méchant avec moi…**

Il soupira. Bellamy devait déjà être en train de fracasser son unique moyen de résoudre son affaire et il se retrouvait avec la jeune femme qui sanglotait après le soldat. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et pria pour que ça soit Bellamy mais il croisa le regard étonné de Monty qui leur demanda pourquoi il avait rencontré le brun si énervé dans le couloir. Lincoln ne prit pas le temps de lui expliquer, il lui confia Clarke et couru dans la salle. Comme il le pensait, plus personne ne bougeait, observant les deux garçons se battre. Seule Octavia tapait du talon partout autour d'eux en leur hurlant de se calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Lincoln fit signe à Wick et Jasper d'attraper Atom pendant qu'il se chargeait de retenir Bellamy. Le détective attrapa le brun par derrière, maintenant ses bras pour ne pas qu'il aille taper le barman.

 **-Laisses-moi lui régler son compte !**

 **-Tu veux passer la nuit au poste à cause d'un con comme lui ?! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !**

 **-Après ce qu'il a fait à Clarke il mérite que je le tue !**

Octavia se trouvait devant son frère pour essayer de le calmer. Mais en entendant ça elle se tourna vers son ex et lui demanda ce dont il parlait.

 **-Quoi ? Ta copine ça fait des semaines qu'elle me regarde bizarrement, faut pas être con pour savoir ce qu'elle veut ! C'est toi qui m'as dit qu'on arrêtait tous les deux alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu m'amuser avec elle, je voulais juste la décoincer un peu.**

Et Maya dû intervenir pour retenir Octavia. Lincoln jugea ses propos comme de parfaits aveux de ce qu'il avait fait à Clarke et cela lui suffisait pour l'arrêter. Sauf qu'au moment où il lâcha les bras de Bellamy pour sortir son insigne, le brun se rua sur le barman. Jasper et Kyle préférèrent se reculer, de toute façon Atom l'avait bien cherché d'après eux et étrangement Octavia n'essayait plus d'arrêter son frère maintenant. Bellamy venait d'attraper Atom par le col de sa chemise et son poing entra en contact avec sa mâchoire à de nombreuses reprises avant que Lincoln n'intervienne une nouvelle fois. Les garçons se placèrent devant le brun pendant que le détective s'occupait du barman tout ça dans un brouhaha infernal car personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait. Bellamy grimaça en regardant ses phalanges abimées par les coups qu'il venait de donner quand il réalisa quelque chose. Il voulut repartir en courant mais Wick l'arrêta en lui prenant le bras.

- **Clarke est toute seule dehors !**

Ni une ni deux, tout le groupe couru vers la sortie de service. Bellamy souffla de soulagement en voyant Monty accroupi, tenant une Clarke tremblotante dans ses bras et une belle trace de vomi sur sa chemise. L'asiatique soupira et força la blonde à se dégager de son cou pour lui montrer leurs amis.

- **Bellamy est là, il va te dire qu'il t'aime toujours.**

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil, de quoi parlait-il ? Clarke secoua la tête et se tourna vers les poubelles en croisant les bras et surtout, en faisant enrager Octavia qui se voyait déjà batailler avec les détachants pour récupérer la jupe blanche intacte. Monty se releva et leur fit signe de redescendre, sauf à Bellamy à qui il ordonna de rester et de la réconforter. Le brun s'avança doucement vers la blonde et posa une main sur son épaule. Clarke ne bougea pas, c'était déjà le signe qu'il n'allait pas se faire taper. Il s'accroupi devant elle et prit ses mains pour la rassurer.

- **Princesse, ça va ?**

 **-J'ai mal à la tête c'est rien.**

 **-Un effet secondaire de la merde qu'Atom t'a fait prendre. Tu n'as pas mal autre part ? Regardes-moi Clarke. Di…**

 **-Ca va je te dis.**

Décidemment ce soir elle lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il tendit la main vers son visage pour lui caresser la joue mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle venait de lui attraper la main blessée et l'étudia sous toutes les coutures.

- **Tu es blessé !**

 **-J'ai légèrement tapé sur l'autre con c'est rien.**

Il put enfin croiser son regard. Un regard toujours dans le vague mais elle semblait récupérer ses esprits petit à petit. Il l'aida à se relever mais elle ne quittait pas sa main.

- **Je vais bien je t'assure. Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête toi ? Pas envie de vomir ?**

 **-… Un peu oui. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé…**

 **-Je t'expliquerais. Allez viens.**

Il se plaça à ses côtés et la maintient contre lui par les épaules pour l'aider à retourner dans la salle. Il remarqua Lincoln en grande conversation avec le patron du bar et Octavia lui expliqua qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent au poste, surtout Clarke en fait. Le brun soupira, la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

.


	13. Chapter 13

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Je poste avec un peu de retard excusez moi mais je suis de nouveau en période de révision raaaaahhhhh les études_

 _Merci pour vos messages j'adore ^^ ! Mais je pense que vous allez me haïr avec ce chapitre... Pas de pierres s'il vous plait ! J'ai compté et ce garçon si détesté va être découvert dans le chapitre suivant, ça devrait aller non ? Pour ce qui est de la situation, mes amies ont rigolé quand elles ont lu parce que ça m'est vraiment arrivé qu'on vienne sonner chez moi si tôt pour régler des... pb lol. Donc je sais son arrivée est étrange, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais c'est possible je vous l'assure :p Ce chapitre est plus centré sur Octavia j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

 _En tout cas n'hésitez pas comme d'hab à me dire ce qui va ou ne va pas, je ne vous en remercierais jamais assez ! Ca me motive et m'aide à avancer ^^_

 _ **MaBellarke** j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi malgré la présence de Finn ! _

_chhhuuuu~~~~_

* * *

.

Octavia ouvrit rapidement la porte et laissa entrer son frère. Bellamy portait une Clarke endormie dans les bras. La blonde avait mal réagi à ce qu'Atom avait mis dans son verre. Elle qui ne fumait pas, qui ne buvait que peu, qui prenait le moins souvent possible de médicaments ou autre, n'avait pas supporté les effets secondaires et avait fini sa nuit la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes du commissariat. Le brun monta tant bien que mal les escaliers menant à la mezzanine et déposa la jeune femme dans son lit. Clarke gémit en fronçant les sourcils mais il fut soulagé en voyant qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillée. Elle roula sur le côté en attrapant son oreiller au passage et se lova contre, rassurant le brun. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et repensa à cette nuit. Si Lincoln ne l'en avait pas empêché il aurait sûrement fait bien plus de mal au barman. Il était sorti de ses gonds en entendant ce que ce crétin comptait faire avec Clarke mais aussi à cause de la blonde. Il avait eu peur à cause d'elle, pour elle. Sa main quitta le visage de la jeune femme qu'il s'était mis à caresser sans s'en apercevoir pour aller se prendre dans ses cheveux sombres. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour ses sentiments qui lui jouaient des tours. Il se redressa et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre ses amis en bas. Octavia servait des verres d'eau et des cafés, Maya se retrouvait contre Jasper assit dans le fauteuil et les deux autres n'avaient même pas fais l'effort de se trainer jusqu'au canapé. Bellamy sourit en les voyants par terre, râlant après cette nuit blanche forcée et il se laissa tomber sur le divan en fermant les yeux. Octavia vint s'installer sur ses genoux en lui offrant un café qu'il accepta avec gratitude.

 **-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit ? Questionna Kyle. Je n'ai rien compris hormis que l'ex de notre belle brune est un connard mais ça on le savait déjà.**

 **-La prochaine fois on choisit ton mec O' ! Intervint Jasper**

Tout le monde acquiesça et Octavia leur promit de leur présenter le prochain garçon.

 **-Au fait, Monty qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par « il va te dire qu'il t'aime toujours » ?**

Bellamy rouvrit soudainement les yeux, il n'avait pas compris lui non plus d'ailleurs. Mais Monty rougit et essaya de se dérober. Face à l'insistance des autres, il dû abdiquer.

- **Ben je les cherchais et j'ai retrouvé Clarke assise par terre en train de pleurer avec Lincoln. Avant même que je ne lui demande il m'a laissé là avec Clarke qui pleurait de plus en plus j'y comprenais rien ! Je lui ai demandé ce qui lui arrivait et elle m'a dit que Bellamy avait été méchant avec elle et qu'il ne l'aimait plus.**

 **-Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais abruti de grand frère !**

 **-Mais rien ! Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle disait de toute façon.**

 **-On pourrait demander à Lincoln lui pourra nous dire.**

Bellamy lança un regard outré vers Maya, personne n'allait avoir besoin de parler de ça avec Lincoln ! La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit comme pour sauver le plus vieux qui poussa sa sœur pour aller ouvrir. Mais après une telle nuit il n'avait aucune envie de voir ce type devant lui. Finn le dévisagea, sûrement surprit par sa tenue à 8heures du matin.

 **-Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut ta visite de si bonne heure Collins ?**

 **-J'allais au boulot et je voulais voir Clarke.**

 **-Et le téléphone tu ne connais pas ? T'as vu l'heure, elle dort encore.**

 **-Je sais qu'elle doit aller acheter des livres ce matin alors ne me raconte pas de connerie.**

Il poussa le brun et Bellamy se retint de le faire sortir, il avait assez tapé sur les gens cette nuit. Il suivit Finn dans le salon où les autres étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils le saluèrent sans même se lever.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas censé aller à l'ouverture de la librairie pour ne pas vous faire piquer tous les bons bouquins de médecine ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ?**

 **-Putain Monty on avait oublié… se plaignit Jasper**

 **-J'ai pas envie…**

 **-Pourquoi vous êtes to… Où est Clarke c'est plus simple ?**

 **-Elle dort alors tu peux y aller. On lui dira que tu es pass… Hé !**

Mais même si elle criait, Octavia n'avait pas la force de se lever pour lui courir après. Elle laissa ce plaisir à son frère qui suivit le petit-ami de la blonde jusque dans sa chambre. Bellamy l'attrapa par le bras juste au moment où il entrait dans la pièce, voulant l'empêcher de la réveiller.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « elle dort encore » !**

 **-Clarke est ma copine, je me fous de ce que tu peux me dire !**

 **-Vous êtes obligés de gueuler de bon matin…**

Les deux passèrent la porte et Bellamy se précipita vers le lit pour l'aider à se redresser. Un marteau-piqueur semblait avoir élu domicile dans la tête de Clarke. Elle avait encore envie de vomir et sommeil mais les douces voix des deux garçons auraient dérangés n'importe qui. Elle cligna des yeux afin d'émerger complétement et remarqua le regard noir de Finn, resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. D'un geste de l'épaule elle poussa Bellamy mais n'invita pas pour autant son petit-ami à la rejoindre, sa scène de la veille n'était pas oubliée. Finn la détailla, en temps normal il l'aurait complimenté sur sa tenue mais il commençait à se douter du genre de soirée qu'ils avaient passé, même s'il était loin de la vérité.

 **-T'as pas le temps de répondre à mes messages mais tu passes la nuit à boire avec tes potes ?**

 **-Tu n'as pas…**

 **-Stop Bell'. Intervint Clarke. Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ?**

 **-Mais je…**

 **-Cela ne te concerne pas. S'il te plait.**

L'aîné ne répondit rien. Bien qu'elle soit encore fatiguée, la blonde savait ce qu'elle voulait et il ne dit rien. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de se mettre Clarke à dos. Il se leva après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Avant de quitter la pièce il lança un regard noir à Finn et referme la porte derrière lui. Dans le salon tout le monde s'était enfin levé. Maya et Kyle devaient aller travailler et les deux autres proposèrent à Octavia d'aller acheter les livres de Clarke à sa place. De toute façon ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire et la blonde devait repasser au poste de police dans la journée, elle n'allait pas avoir le temps. Bellamy remercia leurs amis et s'installa à nouveau sur le canapé, essayant de capter des brides de la discussion entre sa princesse et son petit-ami. Dans la chambre Clarke se changeait en écoutant les remontrances de Finn. Vu son état elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à lui tenir tête et préférait le laisser parler. Le jeune homme lui reprochait une nouvelle fois sa proximité avec Bellamy ce qui l'énervait. Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas leur relation ? Elle était consciente qu'il avait fourni de gros efforts depuis le début de leur relation pour supporter la relation entre Octavia et elle, surtout Octavia en fait. Mais quand elle l'écoutant elle se sentait comme accusée. Elle enfila un débardeur et se tourna enfin vers lui alors qu'il finissait son plaidoyer contre Bellamy.

- **Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas invité hier soir ? Parce que je savais qu'on allait se disputer et je ne voulais pas imposer ça à mes amis. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas répondu ? L'ex d'Octavia m'a drogué pour me mettre dans son lit. Je sais c'est fou mais c'est la vérité alors excuses moi de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te répondre Finn.**

 **-Tu es sérieuse là ? Putain mais Clarke je suis ton petit-ami ou merde ?! Vous êtes allé chez les flics, tu vas bien ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ?!**

 **-Il ne m'a rien fait, B… Bellamy s'est occupé de le tabasser avant. Et on a passé la nuit au commissariat. Enfin je crois. Tu n'as pas à t'inqui…**

 **-Arrêtes un peu ! Ma copine m'annonce qu'un con a voulu profiter d'elle et je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?**

 **-Arrêtes de crier pour rien Fin s'il te plait.**

 **-Je ne crie pas pour rien ! Ce gars arrive et tu ne fais plus attention à toi ! Je ne lui fais pas confiance.**

 **-… J'ai confiance en Bellamy. Et je ne vois pas en quoi sa présence m'a changé. Je crois que je ne comprends même pas ton raisonnement en fait ! Laisses-moi s'il te plait, faut que j'aille prendre ma douche.**

Elle passa près de lui et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, lui indiquant la sortie. Finn attrapa doucement son poignet pour la faire rester.

 **-Clarke je…**

 **-Laisses-moi Finn !**

Elle se dégagea et sortit en trombe de la chambre. Le jeune homme l'imita mais il sentit tout de suite le regard assassin de Bellamy en bas. Les Blake avaient entendus leur amie crier mais Octavia avait eu la présence d'esprit de retenir son frère. Ils suivirent Finn du regard alors qu'il descendait les escaliers et qu'il vint se planter devant eux. Bien que plus petit que Bellamy il répondit à son regard et la brune se sentit tout d'un coup comme dans un combat de coqs. Son frère et Collins se dévisageaient, attendant que l'autre lance la première pique.

 **-Clarke est ma petite-amie. Je ne sais pas quel genre de relation tu espères avoir avec elle mais oublis tout de suite. Je l'aime.**

 **-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer. Clarke est grande, elle sait ce qu'elle fait et si elle veut avoir n'importe quel « genre de relation » avec moi, je suis là.**

Octavia cligna des yeux avant de les lever vers son frère. S'était-il rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ? Clairement la brune n'en revenait pas. Et Finn non plus apparemment car il s'approcha un peu plus de Bellamy et elle dû s'interposer.

 **-Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu discutes de tout ça avec Clarke et pas avec mon frère. Mais sache que peu importe ce que tu diras, personne ne pourra éloigner Bell' de Clarke et Clarke de Bell'. Il va falloir t'y faire. Sur ce, je crois que tu as un boulot qui t'attend. Bye.**

Finn ne parut pas choqué par ces paroles. Du moins il ne le montrait pas. Il sortit de l'appartement, faisant claquer la porte au passage et c'est à ce moment qu'Octavia se tourna vers son frère, les sourcils froncés.

 **-Quoi ? Je n'allais pas le laisser me parler sur ce ton ?**

 **-… Je ne te comprends vraiment pas depuis que tu es rentré.**

Octavia n'était pas prête pour avoir ce genre de conversation avec son frère. Elle voulait plutôt lui dire « Tu t'es entendu, on a clairement comprit que tu voulais sortir avec Clarke ! » mais les mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres. Cette possibilité elle ne l'avait jamais envisagée et ne savait pas si elle était prête pour ça. Les deux personnes les plus importantes pour elle, en couple. Non, non elle ne voulait décidément pas y penser.

.

* * *

.

Lincoln posa le gobelet de café devant Octavia qui le remercia. Le détective se demandait encore comment ils en étaient arrivés à parler de ça. En fait il avait bien comprit le cheminement de la conversation pas de soucis. Elle était venue voir si son affaire était terminée, ils avaient parlé d'Atom qui allait être jugé, du mandat qui leur avait permis de remonter jusqu'à sa planque et à celle de ses patrons, du réseau qui menaçait de s'écrouler, tout ça grâce à Clarke sans qu'elle ne le veuille réellement. Mais il se retrouvait assit en face de la brune qui venait de lui poser une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

 **-Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de Clarke et de ton frère ? Pourquoi moi ?**

 **-Monty est trop fleur bleue, pour lui ils feraient le plus beau des couples. Jasper ne comprend rien à tout ça et Maya va m'endormir avec des théories d'intello. Et je voulais un regard extérieur. Leur relation a toujours été comme ça, frère et sœur comme Bellamy et moi. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça bizarre au contraire, je suis la plus chanceuse des filles d'avoir une meilleure amie et un frère qui s'entendent si bien. Mais depuis le retour de Bell'… J'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changée. Et je ne veux pas que ça change. C'est peut-être égoïste mais il suffit qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux pour que ça finisse mal et que je doive choisir, je pourrais pas. Toi tu les connais à peine, quelle a été ta première impression ?**

 **-Je… J'ai pas fais attention en fait.**

 **-S'il te plait Lincoln ! T'es détective ou non ?!**

Le métis se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire. Octavia ne se rendait sûrement pas compte de l'impact qu'elle avait sur les garçons, même en s'énervant. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait scintiller ses beaux yeux bleus et le jeune homme dû se faire violence pour ne pas lui sourire et lui caresser la joue, histoire de la rassurer. Il but une gorgée de son café et repensa à sa question. Quiconque rencontrerait Clarke et Bellamy pourrait se méprendre effectivement. Mais il comprenait la relation qui les liait, sauf qu'apparemment Octavia craignait qu'ils n'aient déjà dépassé les limites de la relation fraternelle, sans même s'en apercevoir.

 **-Clarke a un petit-ami.**

 **-Un détail, il est si inutile.**

 **-Ok… Tu parles comme ça de tous ces petits-amis ?**

 **-Des crétins oui. Et elle fait pareil avec moi. Pourquoi ?**

 **-Pour rien, pour rien. Je crois que votre famille ne cessera de m'étonner. Enfin bref, je pense que Bellamy tient à Clarke autant qu'il tient à toi.**

 **-Autant certes mais de la même façon ? Tu étais là quand il l'a faite sortir l'autre nuit. On l'a retrouvé en train de pleurer dans les bras de Monty et il a parlé d'amour ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas demander aux intéressés ?**

 **-Mon frère dit ne pas savoir et Clarke ne se souvient pas. Allez s'il te plait, je ferais ce que tu veux si tu m'aides !**

Cette fois le détective ne put empêcher un large sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Sourire qu'Octavia remarqua et qui étrangement, la fit rougir. Elle détourna le regard en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson et attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

 **-Je vais arrêter de parler trop vite je pense.**

 **-Ne crois pas que j'y ai vu une quelconque allusion. Se défendit le jeune homme**

 **-Non, bien sûr que non.**

 **-Mais je te jure !**

 **-Ha ne jures pas sur ces choses-là ! J'ai un super radar et je sais quand on me ment.**

 **-Tu savais qu'Atom voulait aussi coucher avec Clarke ?**

 **-… C'est méchant ça…**

Lincoln se mit droit comme un I en voyant son petit regard de chien battu et s'excusa en secouant les bras dans tous les sens. Mais Octavia paru plus amusée qu'autre chose et elle se mit à rire en lui prenant la main pour le faire se rasseoir.

- **Je plaisante, je plaisante. Mon radar ne marche pas avec les cons malheureusement.**

 **-Donc si tu savais que je mentais c'est que je n'entre pas dans la catégorie des « cons » ?**

 **-Donc j'avais raison, tu mentais. Mais ce n'est pas dérangeant en fait…**

Oublié les histoires entre Clarke, Finn, Bellamy. Ni Octavia ni Lincoln n'avaient vraiment cherché à ce que la conversation tourne ainsi. Pourtant ils se retrouvaient à s'observer, les mains toujours entrelacées, dans un silence de cathédrale des plus agréables étrangement. Octavia laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le torse du jeune homme. Torse qu'elle avait mainte et mainte fois admiré malgré les t-shirts et les chemises mais torse qu'elle rêvait de toucher à cet instant précis. Ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et elle sourit. Lincoln était bien trop expressif, cela le rendait incroyablement mignon malgré son imposante carrure. Et la façon qu'il avait de la regarder à l'instant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans le regard d'un autre garçon. Un air tendre, protecteur. Pas seulement un air qui disait « j'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant, sur ce bureau ». Alors lentement Octavia se pencha en avant, elle voulait vérifier son intuition. Elle s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et s'assurant que son t-shirt laissait apercevoir juste ce qu'il fallait. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage de Lincoln qui lui avait tout le mal du monde à rester concentrer sur son regard azur. Lorsque les lèvres de la brune se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres des siennes il eut envie d'y gouter à nouveau. Leur premier baiser n'avait rien d'un baiser ordinaire, même s'il devait avouer qu'il en avait profité. Pourtant il ne tenta rien. Il resta sans bouger, seul son souffle qui s'accélérait trahissait son envie. Octavia sourit doucement. C'est elle qui amorça un mouvement une nouvelle fois, bien décidée à l'embrasser.

- **Whittle, on a… Putain pardon !**

Octavia sursauta et en loupa même son fauteuil en essayant de se rasseoir. Lincoln maudit son collègue qui n'avait pas bougé étrangement.

- **Qu'est ce qui se passe Brad ?**

 **-Hé ? Ha ouais pardon, on a une adresse à aller vérifier. Je t'attends dehors.**

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de déguerpir, voulant au plus vite reprendre ce qu'il faisait avec Octavia mais cette dernière s'était déjà levée et avait récupéré son sac.

 **-Je vais te laisser travailler.**

 **-Je n'ai pas répondu à ta question du coup.**

 **-On aura d'autres occasions. Mon frère n'est pas là ce soir, il doit manger avec une vieille amie ou je sais plus trop quoi.**

 **-Je fini à 19heures.**

Octavia lui sourit et tourna la poignée de porte.

 **-Tu connais notre adresse.**

Elle sortit, le laissant sourire comme un bienheureux dans son bureau. Mais il la suivit rapidement en ramassant ses affaires, près à rejoindre ses collègues. Collègues qu'il allait étrangler. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall, la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient autour d'Octavia à la harceler de questions. Lincoln s'interposa en leur demandant d'arrêter de l'emmerder et il salua la brune d'un geste de main. Mais il vit apparaitre en réponse un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende Octavia passa sa main derrière sa nuque et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le métis l'attira contre lui et encercla sa taille de ses bras puissants, voulant profiter un maximum de ce baiser. Baiser qui ne dura pas assez longtemps à son gout. Elle posa son front contre celui du jeune homme, histoire de reprendre de la contenance avant d'affronter les regards des autres policiers. Lincoln croisa son regard et lui sourit. Elle répondit à son sourire et tourna les talons. Avant de sortir elle leva un bras pour le saluer et cria un « à ce soir », faisant profiter tous ses collègues. Ils attendirent alors quelques instants avant de commencer à charrier Lincoln. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en soucia pas. Ce soir il allait passer une merveilleuse soirée, il en était certain.

* * *

.


	14. Chapter 14

_**New York New York**_

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci encore pour vos messages ^^ Une nouvelle arrivée dans ce chapitre !_

 _ **MaBellarke** , merci pour ton message ça me fait vraiment plaisir comme d'habitude et j'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant malgré Finn XD XD_

 _chuu~~_

* * *

.

Bellamy eu un petit sifflement en observant la caserne. Elle était bien plus grande que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Tel un enfant il laissait ses yeux vagabonder sur les moindres recoins.

 **-Je peux vous aider ?**

Une blonde apparu derrière lui, un casque de moto sous le bras, elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge de sa sœur.

 **-Je cherche quelqu'un en fait. Nathan Miller.**

 **-Nate ? Vraiment ?! Venez, venez !**

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et entra comme une trombe dans la caserne. Ils croisèrent plusieurs pompiers que Bellamy essaya de saluer en vain, la blonde ne lui laissa aucun répit jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui semblait être une salle de musculation. Elle pointa du doigt un garçon qui s'entrainait et que Bellamy reconnu d'après la photo que sa sœur lui avait montré.

 **-Toi ! Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de secret entre nous !**

 **-Tu cris encore trop fort Harper…**

Nathan se leva et ramassa sa serviette pour s'essuyer. Bellamy sourit, elle s'appelait donc Harper. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire par contre. Le jeune homme s'approcha et tendit la main vers Bellamy.

- **Enchanté, je suis Nathan Miller. Et voici ma meilleure amie, Harper. Elle crie pas mal mais est très gentille. Et toi ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est le frère d'Octavia, je t'en ai parlé.**

 **-C'est le… Ha ! Désolée, désolée ! De toute façon je me disais bien que s'il s'était passé quelque chose av… Bref, enchantée moi c'est Harper.**

Le brun se mit à rire et Miller soupira une nouvelle fois.

- **Enchanté, je suis Bellamy Blake. Tu es aussi pompier ?**

Harper acquiesça et Nathan les conduisit dans la salle de repos où se trouvait un collègue.

 **-Pourquoi on a entendu Harper hurler encore ?**

 **-Ca va, je n'ai pas hurlé arrêtes Jackson !**

 **-Et tu fais quoi là ?**

La blonde s'installa sur un siège et croisa les bras en boudant. Bellamy avait l'impression de voir sa sœur ou Clarke et se mit une nouvelle fois à rire. Nathan fit les présentations une nouvelle fois.

- **Jackson, voici Bellamy Blake, un peut-être futur membre de notre caserne.**

 **-Tu vas passer les tests ? Cool ça ! Et t'as fais quoi jusqu'ici ?**

 **-Lieutenant dans l'armée de Terre.**

Il se mit à siffler comme pour montrer qu'il était impressionné. Harper le força à s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qu'il venait faire ici.

 **-Ma petite sœur a peur pour ma vie et elle pense que si je rencontre de vrais pompiers je reviendrais peut-être sur ma décision.**

 **-Tu vas l'écouter ? Demanda Nathan. Je me souviens bien du caractère protecteur d'Octavia, elle était pareil avec Clarke.**

 **-Je suis venu pour lui faire plaisir et profiter de votre expérience rien de plus.**

 **-C'est bien ça, on va pas se faire dicter notre vie par les femmes, hein Harper ! S'exclama Jackson.**

La blonde lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras et malgré sa carrure frêle Bellamy fut certain d'avoir vu le gars vaciller légèrement. Le brun sourit, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de changer d'avis pour l'instant, désolé Octavia.

.

* * *

.

Clarke riait en voyant sa meilleure amie vider son placard pour trouver LA tenue pour le soir. Octavia avait joué les grandes, elle avait charmé Lincoln mais pourtant elle ne s'était jamais autant senti désemparée qu'à ce moment précis. La blonde trouvait ça mignon. Elle avait déjà vu la brune s'accrocher à un garçon, Octavia était un vrai cœur d'artichaut. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Atom ou les précédents. Clarke décelait bien plus. Un petit quelque chose qui ne plairait sûrement pas à son frère d'ailleurs.

- **Et tu comptes le dire à Bell' ? Demanda Clarke en repliant les vêtements qu'Octavia avait éliminés**

 **-Il va voir sa collègue, il va être pris toute la nuit.**

 **-Il m'a dit que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une vieille connaissance, qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.**

La brune eu un petit rire derrière les portes de son placard. Mais elle coupa net son envie de faire tout commentaire et se pencha, détaillant l'attitude de Clarke. La blonde lissait de la paume de la main une robe qu'elle venait de plier, l'air un peu absent.

 **-Ca te dérangerait s'il se passait quelque chose avec cette fille ?**

 **-Hé ? Pourquoi ?**

Octavia sourit, contente de la réponse de son amie. Elle ne répondit pas, préférant changer de sujet. Elle sortit deux robes et les présenta à Clarke. Une robe noire, courte avec des manches en dentelle et un décolleté à en faire tourner les têtes ou une longue robe blanche et fluide, digne d'une mémorable soirée feu de camp sur la plage. Clarke étudia les deux tenues, elle savait qu'elles allaient toutes deux très bien à la brune mais elles ne voulaient pas dire la même chose.

 **-Tu veux faire genre « j'ai envie de toi avant l'apéritif » ou plutôt « je ne couche pas le premier soir, même si je sais l'effet que je te fais » ?**

 **-… Ok la blanche donc ! Et je n'ai jamais conclu avec un mec avant l'apéritif, médisante !**

Clarke éclata de rire et se leva pour aller chercher au fond du placard les chaussures adéquat, laissant Octavia jouer les princesses devant son miroir.

 **-Tu vas lui faire quoi à manger ?**

 **-Je comptais sur ton aide en fait.**

 **-Hé ? Je vais pas tenir la chandelle à votre premier rendez-vous O' !**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas un rendez-vous !**

 **-Hum…**

 **-Que… Je t'interdis d'utiliser le « hum » contre moi !**

Octavia jeta sa robe sur le lit et se précipita sur sa meilleure amie pour la torturer de chatouilles. Elles se retrouvèrent par terre sur le tapis, riant comme des gamines. A bout de souffle la brune se laissa tomber en arrière et Clarke la rejoignit bien vite, s'allongeant à ses côtés et se servant du bras de son amie comme oreiller.

 **-J'ai peur Clarky.**

 **-J'ai vu.**

 **-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne le connais pas en plus, pourquoi ce n'est pas comme avec les autres ?**

 **-Tu veux le jeter lorsqu'il commencera à t'énerver ? Tu veux juste t'amuser avec lui ?**

 **-Non !**

 **-Alors tu as ta réponse.**

 **-… je suis une vraie garce en fait. Conclu Octavia après cette description.**

- **Mais non. On est jeune O', c'est normal de s'amuser. Tu ne leur as jamais promis le mariage, tu as été claire dès le début. Et je te rassure, tu es vraiment adorable lorsque tu parles de Lincoln. On dirait une petite collégienne qui va à son premier rencard !**

Octavia leva le bras pour la taper mais Clarke évita le coup et se colla un peu plus contre elle. Elles se mirent une nouvelle fois à rire puis restèrent comme ça, en silence, juste à regarder dans le vide. Chacune semblait avoir besoin de réfléchir. Octavia se demandait comment cela avait pu tourner ainsi. Elle, ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lincoln, son frère, les allusions de plus en plus nombreuses qu'il faisait au sujet de Clarke et Clarke elle-même. La belle blonde ne disait jamais rien sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Octavia ne l'avait jamais entendu dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Finn ou même d'un autre garçon. L'un de ses plus gros défauts d'ailleurs. Octavia se vantait de la connaitre par cœur mais était-ce vraiment le cas ?

 **-Dis… Est-ce que tu as ressenti la même chose quand Finn t'a invité à sortir avec lui ?**

 **-Pourquoi tu gâches ce moment O'…**

 **-Je ne gâche pas le moment ! Je me pose juste des questions. J'ai jamais ressenti ça moi.**

 **-… C'est différent pour tout le monde je pense. Allez, prépares-toi maintenant.**

Clarke lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue avant de se lever. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour récupérer son portable et regarda les appels en absence. Tous de Finn. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et posa son téléphone sur sa poitrine en soufflant. Bien sûr qu'elle avait ressenti de forts sentiments pour Finn, elle en ressentait toujours d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu répondre à Octavia ? Elle reprit l'appareil et composa le numéro de son petit-ami. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'elle prenait le temps de compter les bips d'attente, en se mordillant l'ongle et priant pour qu'il ne réponde pas.

 **-Clarke ?**

 **-Salut… Tu vas bien ?**

 **-C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça.**

 **-Finn… Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça et je devrais comprendre ce que tu ressens. Est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? Octavia a besoin de l'ap…**

 **-Je vais m'arranger. Je passe te prendre à 19h et on va chez moi.**

 **-Merci, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.**

 **-Moi aussi, je t'aime.**

 **-Je… moi aussi.**

Et elle raccrocha. Son téléphone se retrouva bien vite par terre alors qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens en serrant son oreiller et en se maudissant. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dire ces quelques mots ?

.

* * *

.

Octavia finissait de préparer la table. Enfin elle avait déjà tout fini il y avait une bonne heure de ça mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il était 19h30, Clarke venait de partir mais elle pourrait peut-être l'appeler pour lui demander une nouvelle fois combien de temps devait cuire ce stupide poulet. Juste au cas où. Et aussi pour embêter Finn. Mais elle préféra s'abstenir. Cette soirée elle leur laissait. Elle rajusta sa robe sur ses épaules et décida enfin de s'asseoir, attendant l'arrivée de son invité. Mais elle se releva tout aussi vite pour aller vérifier si elle n'avait pas oublié la bouteille de vin au frigo. En fait il fallait qu'elle s'occupe sinon elle allait vite paniquer. La jolie brune failli casser un verre en entendant la sonnette d'ailleurs. Vraiment, elle se maudissait de paniquer autant ! Elle prit une grande respiration et alla ouvrir. Lincoln se tenait devant elle, dans la même tenue que plus tôt dans la matinée mais avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il s'excusa de ne pas s'être changé en la détaillant et elle lui sourit. Il la suivit à l'intérieur et elle lui fit signe de s'installer sur le canapé tandis qu'elle allait chercher les verres de vin. Depuis la cuisine elle se permit d'observer. Son profil parfaitement dessiné, son regard, son corps qu'elle rêvait de tenir contre elle, tout en lui rendait la brune dépendante. Et dire qu'elle l'avait seulement embrassé ! Elle secoua la tête et le rejoint. Elle lui tendit un verre et s'installa à une distance qu'elle jugea bonne pour son cœur et pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite surtout. Ils restèrent quelques instants à se regarder, à boire sans parler, rendant l'atmosphère étrangement pesante.

 **-Tu es magnifique. Osa-t-il**

 **-Merci c'est gentil. J'espère que tu aimes le poulet ? Clarke est vraiment plus douée que moi en cuisine mais elle m'a appris deux trois trucs.**

 **-Nickel, j'adore.**

Octavia se mordit la lèvre et s'insulta mentalement. Il lui faisait un compliment et elle lui parlait du poulet ?! La vraie Octavia Blake n'aurait jamais agie ainsi ! Elle but une nouvelle gorgée pour s'occuper et surtout trouver un nouveau sujet de discussion mais elle fut dérangée dans ses pensées par la main du jeune homme sur sa cuisse. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts au travers du fin tissu de sa robe et en frissonna. Elle leva vers lui un regard fiévreux et Lincoln posa son verre pour venir mettre son autre main sur sa joue. Octavia se sentit rougir comme une adolescente, rien n'allait comme elle voulait !

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

Elle le fixa. Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle finit d'une traite son verre et le posa violement sur la tablette avant de prendre les joues de Lincoln entre ses mains pour l'attirer contre elle. Le baiser était chaotique, agressif. Mais elle en voulait toujours plus. Leurs lèvres toujours collées elle se redressa et s'installa sur ses genoux. Instantanément Lincoln posa ses mains sur sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, la faisant sourire dans le baiser. Les mains d'Octavia avaient trouvé place sur sa nuque, laissant sûrement des traces de griffure mais elle s'en moquait. Pour l'instant elle savourait. Lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se fixèrent, haletant et la brune se mit à rire.

- **J'aurais dû mettre la robe noire.**

 **-Celle-ci te va très bien ne t'en fais pas.**

 **-Mais si tu es sage, je te ferais un petit défilé avec l'autre robe.**

 **-Vraiment ? Que dois-je faire pour avoir cet honneur ? demanda-t-il en laissant une main descendre le long de son dos dans une douce caresse**

 **-Suis-moi. Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.**

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts en se redressant. Une fois debout elle gouta une nouvelle fois à ses lèvres, oui elle était définitivement accro à Lincoln Whittle.

.

Bellamy écrasa son mégot sur le trottoir et le fit glisser jusqu'à la bouche d'égout d'un geste du pied. Il attendait devant un petit restaurant de tapas que son amie arrive. Elle lui avait ordonné de ne pas bouger car elle avait une surprise pour lui. Le jeune homme souriait mais avait quand même un peu peur. Les surprises de Raven Reyes pouvaient être dangereuses des fois. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un klaxon et se tourna. Une magnifique Audi noire comme celle qu'il avait vue dans une pub vint se garer près de lui. Il se pencha et son sourire s'agrandi.

- **Dis-moi Reyes c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on arrive ?**

 **-Désolée mon lieutenant, il y a plus de circulation ici qu'en Moyen-Orient !**

Le brun ouvrit la portière et la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras à peine sortit du véhicule. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle, peut-être un peu fort mais elle ne craignait rien, elle était solide cette fille. Raven répondit à son étreinte mais se dégagea quelques secondes plus tard pour agiter une clé devant ses yeux. Il reconnut tout de suite le logo et tourna la tête vers la voiture.

 **-T'es sérieuse là ?**

 **-Tu nous as bassiné avec cette voiture pendant des mois ! Alors quand je suis rentrée et que je l'ai vu dans le garage de mon père j'ai pensé à toi. Et toi qui me dis que tu cherches une voiture quelques jours après ? Cette voiture t'est destinée mon lieutenant !**

 **-Putain t'es la meilleure ! Viens là !**

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva de terre. Raven n'avait jamais été très lourde et il commença à la faire tournoyer, ne se souciant pas des passants qui pouvaient les trouver étrange. Il pouvait bien le cacher, Raven lui avait manqué. Et la revoir lui faisait plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il la reposa enfin après plusieurs tours quand elle lui rappela de faire attention à sa jambe. Bellamy se figea et ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étrange attirail qui encerclait sa jambe. Raven dû sentir le malaise et secoua le pied en riant.

- **On dirait Robocop tu ne trouves pas ? J'ai demandé pour l'avoir en rouge style Iron Man mais ils n'avaient que cette couleur à l'hôpital.**

 **-Tu es bien plus sexy que Robocop ou Iron Man.**

 **-Je sais, merci. T'es pas mal non plus en civil mon lieutenant.**

Elle lui donna un coup de coude et ils marchèrent en direction du restaurant. Bellamy était d'ailleurs fasciné par les capacités de son amie. Il y a quelques mois il la croyait paralysée et la voilà en train de conduire et de marcher, comme si de rien n'était. Mais c'est à ce moment que ce qu'il craignait en revoyant la jeune femme se produisit. Il repensa à ce qu'il voulait éviter, à ce qu'il se forçait à oublier sans succès, malgré les cachets et les câlins de sa sœur la nuit. Son esprit s'obscurcit soudainement.

.

 _Flash Back :_

 _Bellamy essayait d'analyser ce qui l'entourait. Il ne reconnaissait personne et même si sa sœur se trouvait parmi ces gens il n'était pas certain d'être en état de la reconnaitre. Il les entendait parler, il les voyait se pencher sur ses bras et son torse, s'échanger des regards qui ne disaient rien de bon._

 _- **S'il vous plait…**_

 ** _-Lieutenant Blake ? Vous êtes à l'hôpital vous ne craignez plus rien._**

 _La personne la plus proche de lui s'était penchée vers son visage pour lui parler. Il remarqua alors les blouses et les masques, il était donc sur un lit d'hôpital. Il tenta de bouger mais ne sentait plus ses bras ni ses doigts, comme si son corps refusait de lui obéir. Ses jambes pourtant fonctionnaient encore car il réussit à les remuer, difficilement certes. Il sentit une pression sur ses cuisses, deux hommes le maintenaient sur le lit._

 _- **Ne bougez pas lieutenant, on doit vous conduire en salle d'opération.**_

 ** _-Non… non vous ne comprenez pas… je… je dois allez les chercher…_**

 ** _-Lieutenant Blake…_**

 ** _-Ce sont mes hommes… je doi…_**

 ** _-Le soldat Reyes est la seule à avoir survécu lieutenant._**

 _Bellamy ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai._

 _Fin flash Back_

 _._

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant la main de Raven sur son bras. Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet. Depuis combien de temps s'était-il plongé dans ses souvenirs ? Elle lui indiqua une table d'un signe de la tête et ils allèrent s'asseoir.

- **Tu es sûr d'aller bien ?**

 **-Bien sûr ne t'en fais pas. Je suis content de te revoir.**

 **-Bellamy…**

 **-Ça a l'air bon ça regardes.**

Elle fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se pencha sur le menu mais ne dit rien. Et il l'en remercia. Ils étudièrent le menu avant qu'un serveur ne vienne prendre leur commande. Ils commencèrent alors à parler de tout et de rien comme de la voiture et des dernières formalités pour qu'elle appartienne vraiment au garçon. Ils dévièrent sur la ville de New York que Bellamy découvrait depuis quelques semaines mais que Raven connaissait bien pour y avoir grandi. Elle lui promit d'ailleurs de le conduire dans les endroits les plus cools de la ville.

- **Ça tombe bien, on aurait besoin d'un nouveau bar pour se retrouver mes amis et moi. Ma sœur et sa meilleure amie ont eu quelques soucis dans le précédent.**

 **-Rien de grave ?**

 **-Un connard qui voulait coucher avec elles. Mais je l'ai remis à sa place.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas. Mais coucher avec elles… toutes les deux, ensemble ?**

- **Tsss, toujours aussi perverse à ce que je vois.**

 **-Pas perverse ! Franche. Appelons un chat, un chat. Ca plait à certains tu sais. Avoues que t'y as déjà pensé.**

 **-Ma sœur et Clarke ! Mais ça va pas !?**

Elle éclata de rire. Son rire lui avait manqué. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour éclater de rire juste devant un scarabée s'envolant alors qu'ils étaient en territoire ennemi. Elle remontait toujours le moral de tous.

 **-En parlant de ta sœur et de cette Clarke, montres les moi en photo que je mette un visage sur leurs noms. Même le docteur Griffin n'en avait pas sur son bureau ! Et j'ai eu le temps de regarder partout, crois-moi.**

Il n'avait pas eu de photographies à lui montrer avant c'est vrai. Il ne voulait pas prendre de risque qu'on connaisse les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Bellamy sortit donc son téléphone de sa poche et fouilla dans la galerie. Sa sœur s'était amusée avec l'appareil et il avait maintenant des dizaines de photos des deux jeunes femmes. Il en choisit une où Octavia était assise sur ses épaules alors qu'il faisait une grimace, assis sur le canapé comme si elle était trop lourde. Raven sourit et lui avoua qu'ils se ressemblaient. Il y avait la même étincelle de vie et de joie dans leurs regards. Pour lui présenter Clarke il choisit celle du restaurant, lorsqu'elle venait de s'étouffer à cause de la moutarde et du soda à la pomme.

- **Ha ! Elle est sur ton twitter celle-là. J'ai même cru que c'était ta petite-amie au début.**

 **-Vraiment ?**

 **-Vous semblez vraiment proches, regardes la photo. Un vrai petit couple.**

 **-Arrêtes un peu. De toute façon elle sort déjà avec un gars.**

 **-Houla ! Et grand frère Bellamy laisse faire ça ?**

Il la pinça sur l'avant-bras pour la faire taire et ils se mirent à rire, sa main toujours sur son bras. Elle baissa les yeux et il l'imita pour voir les traces et cicatrises qui resteraient à vie sur le bras de son amie. Raven dû avoir la même pensée car ses doigts passèrent sous le tissu du t-shirt à manches longues que le brun portait. Instinctivement il ramena son bras contre lui, la faisant soupirer.

 **-Pourquoi te caches-tu ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal Bellamy. Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'étais infligé toi-même ces marques.**

 **-… Tu ne comprendrais pas.**

 **-T'es sérieux ? Putain, on a vécu la même chose je te rappelle. J'ai une attelle bionique de super-héros qui le prouve ! J'ai failli y laisser mes jambes mais je refuse de vivre dans le passé. On doit avancer.**

 **-J'avance. Je me suis acheté une voiture ce soir c'est cool non ?**

Sa blague eu au moins le bénéfice de la faire sourire. Mais elle tendit la main et reprit son poignet pour le reposer sur la table.

- **J'ai eu le colonel Kane au téléphone, il voulait prendre de mes nouvelles et me demander si je t'avais revu depuis notre départ de la base. Il… Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi Bellamy.**

- **Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète, je vais bien.**

 **-Tu ne vas pas bien sinon tu n'aurais pas ces cernes alors que tu te shootes aux somnifères.**

 **-Putain Abby se mêle de tout… soupira-t-il**

 **-Elle ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu es tout pour elle avec sa fille et ta sœur. Vous êtes ses enfants et elle ne souhaite que le mieux pour toi. Mais elle reste médecin.**

 **-Et depuis quand un médecin peut outrepasser le secret médical ?**

 **-Depuis que son patient fait n'importe quoi avec sa santé. Tu sais, ça aide de parler.**

Bellamy soupira encore une fois en passant une main dans ses cheveux foncés. Il commençait à croire que ses retrouvailles avaient été organisées de toute pièce.

 **-Rav'…**

 **-Ne vas pas chez le psy si tu ne veux pas. Tu peux parler avec qui tu veux ! Je suis même là si tu veux. Ta sœur est là, Clarke est là. Tu ne pourras pas leur cacher indéfiniment.**

 **-… Je sais, je sais. Mais je… je suis perdu. Souffla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec moi. Je fais tout pour oublier et pourtant quand la nuit arrive je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux. Je… je revois…**

 **-Hé, hé. Ce n'était pas de ta faute compris ? Je veux te l'entendre dire Bellamy.**

 **-… Si c'est comme ça que tu parles toi, vaut mieux que j'aille chez le psy.**

Elle marqua une pause mais sourit.

 **-Je suis très compétente en tant que psy ! Ne te sers pas de ton grade pour me critiquer s'il te plait.**

 **-Ben voyons. Et toi, qui fais le psy avec toi ?**

 **-Mon copain.**

 **-Le fameux copain ! Il ne devait pas être là ce soir d'ailleurs ?**

 **-Il a été retenu au boulot. Il est avocat s'il te plait.**

 **-Ohh, madame sort avec du beau monde. Allez, montres-le moi.**

Elle semblait n'attendre que ça et attrapa son portable, surexcitée comme une puce.

 **-Lieutenant, je te présente Finn.**

Le lieutenant s'en étouffa avec sa bière. Il aurait bien voulu attraper le téléphone et l'approcher de ses yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait. Raven se pencha pour taper dans son dos histoire de calmer sa toux et elle lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 **-Je m'attendais à un canon après tout ce que tu as raconté.**

 **-Hé ! Il est bien plus canon que toi !**

 **-Tu me vexes là !**

 **-Bon… Vous vous valez c'est bon ?**

Bellamy acquiesça en reprenant une gorgée de sa bière. Il avait réussi à éviter de répondre mais il n'avait pas halluciné. Et ce Finn Collins ne s'attendait pas à avoir Bellamy Blake sur le dos !

.


	15. Chapter 15

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 15**

* * *

 _Bonsoir bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Encore milles mercis pour vos messages ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on en apprend un peu plus sur ce que peut ressentir Clarke. Il a l'air court mais il fait quasiment autant de mots que les autres je vous assure !_

 _ **MaBellarke** , voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^ _

_Par contre je préfère vous prévenir, je ne posterais pas jusqu'au 15juin ou alors si vraiment j'ai besoin de me changer les idées XD mais je passe mes oraux de CAPES début juin et je veux me concentrer sur mes révisions. Alors je m'excuse d'avance vraiment !_

 _Sur ce, le chapitre ^^_

 _chuuu~~~~_

* * *

.

Lincoln se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Mais ce n'était pas un soupir de lassitude, loin de là. Un sourire apparu sur son visage lorsqu'une belle brune vint s'installer sur ses cuisses. Les longs cheveux encore mouillés d'Octavia lui chatouillèrent le torse quand elle se colla contre lui. Ses mains vinrent prendre place sur les hanches de la jeune femme, sous le t-shirt qui lui appartenait d'ailleurs.

 **-Ca y est, on en est au stade où l'on se prête les fringues ?**

 **-Je te prête ma robe noire si tu veux. Mais ne fais pas des choses perverses avec.**

 **-Je préfère quand tu la portes. Mais mon t-shirt te va bien aussi.**

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et se releva pour se diriger vers l'étagère à dvd. Il était déjà bien tard mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie que cette soirée se termine. Alors depuis 19h30 ils avaient déjà eu au moins quatre rendez-vous réussis d'après la brune. Il n'avait pas compris sur le moment mais elle lui expliqua. Une première fois parfaite donc un premier rendez-vous parfait. Un diner romantique, un deuxième rendez-vous romantique. Une cession câlins et chatouilles trop mignonne sur le canapé, un troisième rendez-vous trop mignon. Une douche sulfureuse, un quatrième rendez-vous sulfureux. Et Octavia était prête à continuer sur cette lancée avec une fin de soirée dvd. Tant qu'à passer par tous les aspects positifs du couple en l'espace d'une nuit autant bien finir. Elle en choisit plusieurs et lui montra.

 **-Je crois que je ne suis pas fan des vampires et des loups garous.**

 **-Hééé… j'aurais essayé au moins. Dit-elle en reposant le dvd de Twilight.**

 **-Die Hard par contre c'est bon.**

 **-Tu n'étonnes, déformation professionnelle.**

Elle lui tira la langue et lança le dvd avant de vite revenir se coller à lui. Elle connaissait le film par cœur mais s'en moquait, au moins elle avait plus de temps pour le câliner. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'en profiter, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur son frère, passablement énervé. Octavia se redressa en 4ème vitesse et tenta de remonter dans sa chambre pour s'habiller mais pas assez vite.

- **Que… Octavia Blake !**

 **-Avant que tu n'hurles t'étais pas censé être là ce soir !**

 **-Mais… Merde et toi tu profites de ma sœur !?**

 **-J'étais plus que consentante alors ne l'engueules pas !**

 **-Parce qu'en plus tu t'en vantes !**

 **-Arrêtes de crier ! T'as pas conclu avec ta vieille connaissance mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'hurler dessus !**

 **-Je n'hurle pas !**

Lincoln hésitait entre s'éclipser furtivement ou éclater de rire. Voir les Blake se crier dessus en demandant à l'autre de ne pas crier justement, pouvait avoir un côté assez comique que seule Clarke devait comprendre. Il décida alors d'attendre que les deux se calment.

 **-Dis-moi quand est-ce que j'ai parlé de coucher avec la fille que je voyais ce soir ?**

 **-S'il te plait pas avec moi. Tu couches avec toutes les filles que tu connais !**

 **-On peut être ami avec une fille sans vouloir coucher avec !**

 **-Donnes-moi le nom d'une fille avec laquelle tu n'as jamais envisagé cette possibilité ?!**

Bellamy fixait sa petite sœur. Bien sûr qu'il avait des noms à lui donner ! Mais là comme ça… Octavia lui jeta un coussin à la figure pour le faire réagir.

- **T'aurais dû répondre Clarke crétin de grand frère !**

Et elle monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Bellamy resta figé quelques instants mais le rire de Lincoln le fit émerger. Le brun ramassa le coussin et lui lança dessus ce qui le fit taire instantanément.

 **-Qui t'a permis de rire toi ! Je te signale que je l'ai mauvaise contre toi.**

 **-Vous n'êtes pas frère et sœur pour rien, c'est tout. Et comme t'as sœur te l'a dit, elle était consentante.**

 **-Ta gueule, je m'énerverais contre toi quand j'aurais l'esprit à ça. Pousses-toi, j'ai besoin de me calmer.**

Lincoln se décala en haussant un sourcil, que voulait-il dire par là ?

 **-Tu es en colère contre ta sœur ?**

 **-Il y a bien longtemps que je n'arrive plus à être en colère contre Octavia. Mais ça lui fait du bien de croire le contraire. Non j'ai… Putain je ne sais pas quoi faire ! J'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui casser la gueule à ce pauvre con.**

 **-Déjà tu ne parles pas de moi ça fais plaisir. Qui est ce gars ?**

 **-… Finn.**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Finn ?**

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux, Octavia avait décidé d'arrêter de bouder apparemment. Elle les rejoignit et força son frère à se pousser pour se placer entre eux. Bellamy se demanda s'il fallait qu'il en parle. Après tout il aurait préféré garder ça pour lui et aller lui régler son compte personnellement. Mais sa sœur était tenace.

 **-J'ai revu mon amie ce soir, Raven Reyes. Elle m'a montré une photo d'elle et de son petit-ami. Le gars, c'était Collins.**

 **-Pardon ? T'es sérieux là ?**

 **-Tu crois que j'ai envie de plaisanter avec ça O' !**

 **-Elle est encore avec lui t'es sûr ?**

 **-Vous me prenez pour qui tous les deux ! Ce gars est juste un connard qui sort avec deux filles en même temps.**

 **-Mais il sort avec Clarke depuis presque un an. Répliqua Octavia**

 **-Raven sort avec lui depuis cinq ans.**

Octavia écarquilla les yeux. Bellamy passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et baissa la tête, essayant vainement de se calmer.

- **Tu ne l'as pas dis à ton amie je me trompe ? Demanda Lincoln**

 **-J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir toi ! « Mais ce gars sort avec ma meilleure amie c'est bizarre », c'est pas un truc qu'on dit comme ça.**

 **-Elle va t'en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir dit.**

 **-T'es de quel côté toi ?**

 **-Stop tous les deux. J'appelle Clarke.**

 **-Il est une heure du matin bébé… soupira Bellamy. Mais… elle est où d'ailleurs ?**

 **-Chez… chez Finn.**

Bellamy se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la fenêtre, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il réponde.

.

.

Clarke fixait le plafond de la chambre de Finn. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant elle avait passé une agréable soirée avec son petit-ami, un diner romantique que Finn avait commandé chez le traiteur, un dvd de son film préféré ce qui la fit rire quand Octavia lui envoya un texto précisant que Lincoln n'avait pas voulu regarder Twilight, elle avait eu le droit elle. Finn lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes sur son boulot, il lui expliqua qu'en tant que petit nouveau et encore en étude il se retrouvait avec les pires corvées et celle du café était de loin la plus simple. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois pour son absence des derniers temps et Clarke le rassura, elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ils finirent cette soirée au lit et c'est à ce moment que la blonde comprit que quelque chose clochait dans cette soirée idyllique en apparence. Elle avait couché avec Finn de nombreuses fois, tout c'était toujours bien passé mais ce soir-là… Bien sûr il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, de toute façon il ne lui en avait jamais voulu hormis ces derniers jours avec cette soit disant histoire entre Bellamy et elle. Bellamy… La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers son petit-ami, il dormait à poings fermés. Elle quitta le lit doucement, sans faire de bruit et alla dans le salon. La nuit était plus qu'avancée et elle n'essaya même pas d'allumer la télévision, rien de bien intéressant passait à cette heure-ci. Clarke s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de la porte vitrée donnant sur le balcon et elle se mit à observer les couleurs de la nuit. New York ne dormait jamais, comme elle ce soir-là. Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en vouloir, elle n'avait même plus honte. Elle bataillait seulement depuis le début de la nuit pour ôter Bellamy de son esprit. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui maintenant ? Pourquoi même sous les baisers et les caresses du garçon qu'elle était censée aimer elle n'arrivait pas à oublier ses adorables fossettes et son sourire ? A cet instant elle maudit Octavia. Puis elle maudit Jasper et Wick d'avoir parlé de cette stupide idée de possible couple entre elle et Bellamy. En fait non, c'était à elle-même qu'elle en voulait. Si les garçons avaient lancé cela c'était que son attitude n'était pas claire. Elle se promit de remédier à ça le plus tôt possible. Les yeux toujours perdus sur la rue en contrebas, elle fut sortie de sa contemplation par la sonnerie du téléphone de Finn. Le portable sur la table basse à côté d'elle s'alluma et elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un message. Mais elle ne vit aucun nom ou extrait de texto apparaitre sur l'écran comme d'ordinaire. Intriguée elle se pencha et l'attrapa. Le code de son petit-ami était des plus simples, le jour de leur rencontre. Mais elle essaya deux fois et le même avertissement d'erreur apparu. Finn avait dû le changer pour son boulot, comme la configuration de ses messages. Elle reposa l'appareil en essayant de comprendre ce qui était si important dans son téléphone pour qu'il le cache si soigneusement. Et elle sourit en pensant à Bellamy qui n'était même pas capable de changer sa sonnerie. Mais à cette pensée elle se mordit la lèvre et secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses pensées de son esprit. En fait elle allait peut-être allumer la télévision.

* * *

.

Octavia s'installa en tailleur dans le fauteuil et souffla encore une fois. Maya s'assit en face d'elle et lui tendit sa tasse de capuccino et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole.

 **-Je ne sais même pas si je peux en parler en fait…**

 **-Tu en as trop dis là O. Allez, je n'en parlerais pas aux garçons. Ca concerne ton « putain de sexy client » ?**

Octavia sourit. Effectivement elle aurait bien aimé parler de sa nuit avec Lincoln à Maya. Cela faisait deux jours depuis cette nuit qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble même si Bellamy avait hurlé une nouvelle fois. De toute façon elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son frère avait hurlé sur elle à cause des garçons. Mais si elle avait téléphoné à Maya, profitant que leurs amis étaient en cours et que Bellamy allait visiter l'appartement de Lincoln, ce n'était pas pour vanter les capacités nocturnes de son petit-ami.

 **-Je prendrais un malin plaisir à te raconter tout ce dont Lincoln est capable au lit plus tard si tu veux bien.**

 **-Je n'attends que ça ! S'exclama l'étudiante**

 **-Jasper est si nul que ça ? Rigola Octavia**

- **Bien sûr que non mais lorsqu'on est en couple depuis pas mal de temps comme nous, on est un peu dans notre monde, dans notre routine tu vois. Et ce n'est pas nous que vous pensez en premier pour venir raconter vos aventures d'un soir je me trompe ?**

 **-Pas faux, on ne veut pas vous rendre jaloux. Mais si tu sava…**

 **-Stop ! On comparera plus tard sinon on ne va jamais s'arrêter O !**

Octavia aurait bien rie en voyant Maya si intéressée mais elle se souvint de ce pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de venir. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson et la posa sur la table basse. D'un coup d'œil elle s'assura que Wick n'était pas présent dans le café de sa mère mais précaution inutile, elle savait qu'il avait rendez-vous à son nouveau boulot. Elle resserra ses mains autour de ses chevilles pour rapprocher ses jambes pliées contre elle et soupira.

- **J'ai besoin d'un avis féminin en fait. Parce que Bellamy veut commettre un meurtre.**

 **-Tu m'inquiètes, on parle de quoi ?**

 **-… De Clarke. Enfin de Finn…**

 **-Je ne comprends pas, il s'est passé un truc entre eux ?**

 **-Pas entre eux. Entre Finn et une autre fille.**

Maya resta sans voix et Octavia baissa la tête. Bellamy lui avait fait promettre de ne pas parler à Clarke avant qu'il soit certain de la situation. Mais pour Octavia il n'y avait plus rien à préciser ! Finn jouait un double jeu depuis un an et il devait payer pour ça. Mais lorsque votre grand-frère et votre nouveau petit-ami se mettent à deux sur vous pour vous ordonner quelque chose, il est dur de les contredire, surtout quand on s'appelle Octavia Blake. La brune dû regarder dans les yeux sa meilleure amie rentrer le samedi midi, lui sourire comme si de rien n'était, lui raconter sa fabuleuse nuit comme si rien n'avait changé. Et elle dû se contenir quand Clake lui avoua qu'elle avait repoussé Finn au lit, qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Alors il fallait vraiment qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Elle raconta tout ce qu'elle savait à Maya et au fur à mesure elle voyait les yeux de leur amie s'écarquiller.

 **-Cette fille sort avec lui depuis cinq ans et elle est partie en mission pour l'armée quelques temps avant que Finn et Clarke ne se rencontrent ?**

 **-Et elle s'est retrouvée sous les ordres de mon frère. Un drôle de hasard non ?**

 **-Tu crois au hasard maintenant toi ?**

 **-… Pas vraiment. Maya, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux l'étrangler, le trucider mais ce n'est pas à moi d'avouer ça à Clarke. Mais je ne peux pas laisser ma meilleure amie avec un gars comme ça alors que je suis au courant !**

 **-Je suis d'accord avec toi, je suis d'accord. Et sur tous les points. Si Clarke l'apprend de votre bouche elle risque de mal le prendre et de ne pas vous croire. Si elle apprend plus tard que vous le saviez elle risque de vous détester.**

 **-Tu ne m'aides pas là tu sais.**

 **-… Sérieux O, je ne sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire. Mettre Finn devant le fait accompli ? Mais rien nous dit qu'il va en parler à Clarke après.**

 **-J'ai horreur de me sentir impuissante…**

Les deux amies soupirèrent de concert en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**New York New York**

 **chapitre 16**

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Je viens de passer mes oraux pour mon concours, j'aurais les résultats au début du mois de Juillet alors advienne que pourra !_

 _Je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication normal maintenant, j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu._

 _Ce chapitre est plein de révélations j'espère que vous n'aurez pas attendu pour rien !_

 _sur ce, bonne lecture ^^_

 _chuuu~~~~_

* * *

Clarke posa son sac sur le buffet et entra dans le salon de son appartement en s'étirant. Elle avait une pause déjeuner qu'elle était censée passer avec Jasper et Monty mais elle avait oublié un livre chez elle et en profita pour venir le récupérer. Elle avait téléphoné à Octavia pour qu'elle lui ramène mais la brune cherchait du travail apparemment alors Clarke préféra ne pas la déranger. Mais elle entendait du bruit au premier étage et comprit qu'il s'agissait de la radio de la salle de bain. Le seul écoutant ce genre de station était bien sûr Bellamy, de toute façon, dès que ça parlait sport, antiquités ou histoire, Bellamy était dans le coin. Elle monta en souriant mais aussi en rougissant à l'idée qu'il soit sous la douche. Comme à son habitude depuis la fin de la semaine dernière, dès qu'elle se rendait compte que son esprit vagabondait trop vers Bellamy elle se mit à secouer sa tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ces idées. Mais à trop réfléchir à comment oublier le brun elle n'entendit pas la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et Bellamy, qui en sortait en caleçon, la percuta de plein fouet.

 **-Clarke ! Tu n'es pas censée être à la fac ?!**

Elle clignait des yeux pour se remettre du choc qui l'avait plus surprise qu'autre chose mais les écarquilla quand son regard se posa sur le torse dénudé de son ami. Elle releva la tête et remarqua son teint pâle. L'assurance qui se lisait habituellement dans son regard semblait avoir disparue, complètement envolée. Il eut même la pire des réactions pour un homme, mais une réaction typiquement Blake, en allant se réfugier dans la chambre de sa sœur.

 **-Bellamy Blake !**

Clarke se précipita à sa suite et le retrouva en train d'enfiler un t-shirt à manches longues.

 **-Bell', qu'est…**

 **-Ce n'est rien ok ! C'est tout à fait normal ! Je… Je…**

 **-Bellamy ! Mon père a été à l'armée, le tien aussi ! Et jamais ils ne sont rentrés dans cet état. Bell'… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **-Je… S'il te plait Clarke…**

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le lit et prit sa tête entre les mains. Il sentit que Clarke s'asseyait à côté de lui. Doucement la blonde approcha sa main de son poignet mais il se dégagea comme il l'avait fait avec Raven quelques jours plus tôt.

 **-Je ne veux pas en parler Clarke.**

 **-Je ne te laisse pas le choix Blake !**

 **-Putain mais tu ne peux pas comprendre que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler et surtout pas avec toi !**

 **-Et pourquoi ?! Si tu te… blesses comme ça tu dois voir quelqu'un Bell' !**

 **-Parce que tu… Je ne suis pas cinglé et je ne me suis jamais scarifié ou je ne sais pas ce que ton esprit a encore inventé !**

Il se releva, le visage fermé. Voir l'incertitude dans le regard de Clarke, comprendre qu'elle le pensait malade au point de se blesser lui-même, lui faisait sans doute plus de mal que le fait qu'il soit découvert. Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer. Peut-être que la jeune femme le laisserait tranquille en voyant qu'il ne voulait pas discuter. Il ramassa son pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte mais Clarke l'arrêta en l'encerclant de ses bras.

 **-S'il te plait Bellamy… je suis inquiète pour toi, pardonnes-moi de t'avoir parlé comme ça…**

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Une Griffin. Une des personnes les plus têtues au monde. Il lui demanda de descendre leur préparer du café et la rassura en lui promettant de la rejoindre. Mais Clarke ne semblait pas convaincu car elle avait plutôt resserré ses bras autour de sa taille au lieu de le lâcher. Il se tourna tant bien que mal et lui mit son pantalon sous le nez en essayant de lui sourire.

 **-Tu me laisses finir de m'habiller ? De toute façon si je veux m'enfuir je serais obligé de passer par la porte d'entrée donc devant toi.**

 **-Je vais aller la fermer à clé et cacher le trousseau.**

 **-Vas donc faire ça tu as raison. Et sers moi un verre de whisky au lieu d'un café, je crois que je vais en avoir besoin.**

Elle fronça les sourcils, son humour n'était pas le bienvenu pour le moment. Mais elle abdiqua et le contourna pour le laisser tranquille quelques instants. Une fois la porte refermée le brun y posa son front en fermant les yeux. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Simplement il espérait qu'il arrive jusqu'au bout de son explication.

Clarke leva les yeux quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'Octavia s'ouvrir. Elle avait eu le temps de préparer deux tasses de café fumantes et même un verre d'alcool, au cas où. Elle regarda l'heure au-dessus de la porte du couloir, elle allait être en retard à l'université. La jeune femme récupéra son sac à main et en sortit son portable pour prévenir Monty qu'elle ne venait pas en cours cette après-midi. Elle rangea l'appareil et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil alors que Bellamy avait pris place sur le canapé. Les yeux bas, il se triturait les doigts et son pied tapait une mesure imaginaire contre le parquet. Clarke osa avancer le fauteuil et posa doucement une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse, le faisant redresser la tête. Elle lui indiqua le verre et la tasse sur la tablette et il eut un petit rire en voyant qu'elle avait préparé les deux.

 **-Charmante attention.**

 **-Ne commences pas par le verre, je ne sais pas si je n'en n'aurais pas besoin après cette discussion.**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas… je pense que tu auras plutôt besoin d'un alibi après m'avoir tué.**

 **-Bell'… soupira-t-elle, visiblement à bout**

 **-Pardon, pardon. Je me doutais que je ne pourrais pas vous le cacher indéfiniment mais j'espérer… retarder l'inévitable en quelque sorte. Si j'ai été « remercié » par l'armée c'est parce que ma dernière mission s'est mal passée. Très mal passée. Je ne suis pas rentré quelques jours avant mon arrivée ici, ça faisait plus d'un mois que j'étais sur la base.**

 **-Pourquoi ne pas nous voir appelé alors ?**

 **-Parce que… parce que j'étais à l'hôpital Clarke. Rien de grave, quelques os cassés, une épaule démise et… ça. J'ai… Il y a neuf mois nous avons été envoyés en mission au Moyen-Orient, on devait démanteler une organisation terroriste.**

 **-Pardon ?! De simples soldats ?!**

 **-On a été formée Clarke. On était une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, tous sous mon commandement. Il fallait qu'on s'infiltre parmi eux. Et si on a été choisi c'était pour notre âge en premier.**

Clarke ne comprenait rien. Elle se demandait si elle ne devait pas boire cul sec le whisky et aller s'en préparer un autre pour tenir durant la suite de cette explication.

 **-Il a été découvert qu'une cellule de cette organisation engageait des étudiantes à l'université de la capitale pour des attentats suicides, des bombes, des trucs comme ça. Alors on a été infiltré et on est devenus des étudiants étrangers comme tous les autres. Mais on a été découvert et capturé. On… on est resté deux mois enfermé, baladé d'une prison à une autre. Et on… on a été torturé. Ils voulaient nous soutirer tout et n'importe quoi, tout pouvait leur être utile.**

 **-Ces… ces marques ce sont…**

- **Brûlures de cigarettes pour commencer. Passage à tabac mais tout ça on pouvait gérer. Puis il y a eu l'électrocution, la noyade, les os brisés un peu plus tous les jours, les mutilations… je te passe les détails. Après deux mois on était plus que quatre dans notre cellule. Moi et trois de mes hommes. On pensait qu'on allait tous mourir là-bas mais on a été libéré… l'armée avait fini par retrouver notre trace. Et après quelques soins sur place ils nous ont rapatriés. Je… Je n'ai pas été capable de protéger mes hommes Clarke, nous ne sommes que deux à nous en être sorti mais toute ma vie je m'en voudrais. J'aurais dû y rester, j'aur…**

Clarke l'interrompit en se jetant dans ses bras. Il resta interdit plusieurs secondes, ne s'attendant pas à cette réaction ce qui permit à la blonde de s'installer sur ses cuisses et de le serrer contre elle.

 **-Ce n'est pas ta faute**

 **-Je… J'étais le lieutenant, le chef Clarke.**

 **-Ils n'avaient pas vous envoyer dans une telle mission ! Personne n'aurait dû y aller, vous étiez tous trop jeunes et pas assez expérimenté. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, rien à regretter. Je suis certaine que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais.**

 **-Clarke, je…**

Clarke se redressa pour venir poser ses mains sur ses épaules et plonger son regard dans le sien.

 **-Chut. J'ai raison, tu as tort. Si t'a besoin qu'on te pardonne, très bien je te pardonne, tu es pardonné d'accord ? Mais ne nous caches plus jamais rien Bellamy ok ? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir comme je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Tu es un héros Bell', tu as sauvé la vie de centaines de personnes, tu as donné assez pour les Etats-Unis. Penses un peu à toi maintenant, penses à nous.**

Penser à nous ? Clarke rougit à sa phrase en réalisant le double sens. Mais Bellamy comprit qu'elle parlait d'Octavia et elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. S'était-elle aperçu qu'elle pleurait pendant son monologue ? Il sourit en repensant au dernier monologue qu'elle lui avait adressé d'ailleurs.

 **-Pourquoi tu ris ?**

 **-Clarke Griffin est la meilleure pour les leçons de morale.**

 **-Je ne fais pas de leçon de morale.**

 **-Les meilleurs longs discours du monde. Et je vais te répéter ce que je t'ai déjà dit à une époque. Je sais que tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi avec ma sœur. Celle pour qui je donnerais tout. Mais ça aussi je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà dit. Ou pas assez alors. Je t'aime Clarke, merci d'être toujours là.**

Elle lui sourit et se pencha pour l'enlacer toujours plus fort. Bellamy passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds et resserra sa prise sur elle. Ses lèvres allèrent se perdre sur le sommet de sa tête et il répéta inlassablement ces quelques mots. Ces mots qui raisonnaient dans son cœur et qui le martelaient comme une évidence. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour Clarke avait bien évolué.

.

Octavia paya le chauffeur de taxi et le remercia. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à la bibliothèque, ne voulant pas tomber sur son frère car elle savait qu'ils allaient aborder le sujet « Finn Collins ». Mais Clarke avait logiquement fini ses cours alors elle pouvait rentrer.

 **-Salut belle brune.**

Alors qu'elle composait le code de la porte d'entrée elle sourit. Lincoln s'avança vers elle et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **-Que me vaut ta visite monsieur le détective ?**

 **-En fait ton frère m'a demandé d'apporter les papiers pour l'appartement. Il va emménager chez moi.**

 **-Pardon ? Il n'a pas pu décider ça sans m'en parler !**

La porte claqua contre le mur adjacent tandis que la brune se précipitait vers l'ascenseur, Lincoln sur ses talons. Le métis entra rapidement dans la machine avant que les portes ne se referment, un peu trop rapidement peut-être car il se retrouva collé contre sa belle brune, un petit sourire sur le visage.

 **-Un baiser de salutation ?**

 **-Si j'apprends que mon frère part vraiment vivre chez toi n'espère même plus me voir.**

 **-J'y suis pour rien !**

 **-C'est toi qui lui as proposé ! D'ailleurs pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

 **-J'avais le secret espoir de te voir plus souvent chez moi s'il était là.**

 **-C'est… c'est vrai ?**

 **-J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à payer le loyer. On n'a pas tous les moyens de vivre dans les quartiers chics de la ville. Aie ! Pourquoi tu me frappes !**

 **-Tss, fillette.**

Oui Lincoln allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec les états d'âme d'Octavia. Mais le jeune homme n'insista pas, elle semblait vraiment sur les nerfs. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur elle se précipita vers son appartement et y pénétra avec la même douceur que dans l'entrée. Les murs allaient se souvenir de son passage. Il la suivit encore une fois et failli la percuter quand elle s'arrêta soudainement dans le couloir. Elle fixait une scène qu'elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir. Clarke et son frère, assis sur le canapé, Bellamy dos à elle, se tenant penché en arrière et visiblement torse nu et Clarke… En fait elle ne distinguait que les jambes de Clarke de là où elle était. La blonde sembla émerger d'on ne sait où quand ils les entendirent arriver.

 **-O', qu'est… tenta Clarke en se réinstallant correctement sur le canapé.**

 **-Vous faites quoi ?**

 **-Que… Ha ne va rien t'imaginer bébé ! Elle regardait juste ma… cicatrice. Se justifia l'ainé des Blake en refermant son pantalon.**

 **-Vous me prenez pour une conne ! Vous… Elle se stoppa en voyant son frère se placer devant elle. Grand frère… qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?**

 **-Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir bébé. Et au fait, salut Lincoln.**

L'invité n'avait rien osé dire depuis son arrivée. Il hocha la tête pour les saluer et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où Octavia avait élue domicile alors que son frère allait dans la cuisine leur chercher à boire. La brune interrogea du regard sa meilleure amie mais Clarke baissa la tête. La jeune Blake n'était pas dupe, elle voyait bien les traces de maquillage et les yeux bouffis de la blonde, elle voyait bien que toute ces marques sur le torse de son frère et sur ses bras n'avaient rien à y faire, elle voyait bien que Lincoln ne paraissait pas plus surpris que ça. Et tout cela combiné, commençait à accélérer sa respiration. Bellamy reprit sa place après avoir tendu une bouteille de bière à chacun et se mit à soutenir le regard lourd d'accusation de sa sœur.

- **Avant que tu ne t'énerves, Clarke vient de le découvrir par accident sinon vous ne l'auriez pas encore su. Et Lincoln, merci de ne pas avoir parlé mais maintenant tu n'as plus rien pour me faire du chantage.**

Octavia fit volte-face et jeta un regard méprisant au métis qui préféra tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Bellamy attrapa doucement la main de sa sœur et lui raconta son histoire. Comme avec Clarke il eut du mal mais le fait d'en avoir déjà parlé avant lui enlevait certaines craintes. Il se fit violence pour ne pas couper son récit au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait les beaux yeux verts de sa sœur se remplir de larmes. Il ne se plaignait pas quand il sentait les ongles d'Octavia s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus dans la peau de sa main. Et il ne dit rien lorsqu'il eut finit et qu'elle ne répliqua pas, curieusement.

- **O'… Dis quelque chose.**

 **-… Tu veux que je dise quoi ? J'ai passé ma vie à me faire un sang d'encre pour mon frère, à prier pour qu'il me revienne entier, à aller tous les jours au centre d'information de la base pour savoir où il était, à envoyer plus de lettres et de paquets qu'autorisés en espérant qu'il soit en sécurité et qu'il puisse en profiter. J'ai enfin retrouvé mon frère après tout ce temps et c'est pour apprendre qu'il me ment depuis des mois. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Clarke ?**

 **-Bébé je…**

 **-Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle en repoussant la main qu'il venait de poser sur son visage plein de larmes.**

La brune se leva et alla se placer devant la fenêtre en laissant sa douleur s'écouler avec ses larmes. Son frère la rejoignit et essaya encore une fois de poser une main réconfortante sur elle mais elle le rejeta.

- **Putain Bellamy pourquoi !? On a perdu notre père au combat, notre mère en est morte et toi tu me caches ça ! Et si jamais Clarke ne l'avait pas découvert tu aurais continué à te morfondre, à te laisser dépérir ?! Tu aurais fait comme maman c'est ça ?! Toi aussi tu m'aurais abandonné !**

Bellamy sentit son cœur s'arrêter en entendant cela. Octavia faisait la fière, la fille que rien n'atteignait mais ceux qui la connaissaient bien savaient qu'elle cachait un côté fragile. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle puisse imaginer une seule seconde qu'il l'aurait laissé tomber… Comme leur mère.

 _Flash Back :_

 _Bellamy courrait sous la pluie battante. Il arriva presque essoufflé devant la porte des Griffin mais il lui restait assez de force pour tambouriner dessus en criant. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'Abby ne vienne lui ouvrir la porte et elle afficha un air apeuré en voyant son état._

 _- **Bell' ? Qu'est-ce…**_

 ** _-S'il te plait Abby ! Il faut que tu viennes !_**

 ** _-Bellamy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne peux pas laisser Clarke toute seule à l…_**

 ** _-S'il te plait ! Il… je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai… j'ai enfermé Octavia dans la chambre mais je… La salle de bain… du sang, il y a du sang partout Abby…_**

 _La mère de famille baissa les yeux et remarqua enfin le t-shirt souillé du garçon. Elle comprit alors. Abby lui ordonna de rester ici et d'appeler les pompiers depuis le téléphone fixe._

 _- **Je ne peux pas ! Octavia… Elle…**_

 _Abby l'attira contre elle pour essayer de calmer les tremblements de son corps. Aurora Blake l'avait pourtant dit. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans son mari. Abby fut simplement triste qu'elle ait fait ça chez elle et que Bellamy soit celui qui l'ait découverte. A quatorze ans ce souvenir allait le hanter pour le reste de ses jours._

 _Fin Flash Back._

Cette fois il ne laissa pas le choix à sa sœur et agrippa son bras pour la coller contre son torse. Jamais il n'abandonnerait sa sœur, jamais. Clarke se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer mais rien n'y faisait. Voir Octavia Blake pleurer était rare, voir Bellamy Blake pleurer avec sa sœur était inimaginable. Il l'avait promis sur la tombe de sa mère, plus personne n'allait avoir l'occasion de faire du mal à sa sœur. Pourtant à cet instant c'était lui celui qui venait de blesser Octavia et Clarke ne pouvait que s'imaginer combien il s'en voulait. Elle l'entendait répéter à sa petite sœur combien il l'aimait et combien il s'en voulait tandis qu'Octavia pleurait toujours plus. N'y tenant plus la jeune femme se leva et alla les rejoindre. Doucement elle caressa les cheveux de sa meilleure amie comme pour indiquer sa présence et Octavia l'attira tout de suite contre eux. Bellamy passa son bras autour de la taille de la blonde et la serra comme pour sa sœur, en s'excusant encore et toujours. Aucun des trois ne pouvait dire combien de temps avait duré ce moment. Ils étaient comme déconnectés du monde extérieur alors peut importait qu'ils aient passé cinq minutes ou cinq heures enlacés ainsi. Enfin sauf pour Lincoln qui ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Le jeune homme préféra aller dans la cuisine et ouvrir le frigo pour y chercher de nouvelles bières même si les autres étaient loin d'être entamées. Il fallait seulement qu'il s'occupe car la situation devenait un peu dérangeante pour lui. Il resta donc la tête dans le frigo alors que le pack de bière était bien en vue sous ses yeux. Et il resta comme ça jusqu'à entendre la voix de son futur colocataire.

 **-Ton soi-disant mec fouille déjà dans votre frigo bébé !**

 **-Rahh tais-toi abruti de grand frère ! Et il n'a rien de soi-disant… lui. Rajouta Octavia en souriant à sa meilleure amie.**

 **-Je te réconforte et tu remets ça sur le tapis ? Et vous m'énervez à faire de la télépathie les deux !**

Octavia éclata de rire face à la réponse de Clarke et promit à son frère de lui expliquer une prochaine fois. Clarke leur tira la langue et retourna s'asseoir en tailleur sur le canapé, jetant le t-shirt de Bellamy au passage.

- **Mon t-shirt !**

 **-Ne râles pas de toute façon on va retourner faire ta garde-robe grand frère.**

L'intéressé se stoppa dans son élan alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser le vêtement. Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur puis vers Clarke mais la blonde préféra lui tirer la langue une nouvelle fois. Alors il chercha de l'aide auprès de Lincoln qui revenait s'asseoir avec eux mais le garçon leva les mains et secoua la tête pour lui montrer qu'il ne le soutiendrait pas.

 **-Tsss, et j'ai décidé d'aller habiter avec toi ?**

 **-Parce que tu ne peux plus les supporter oui.**

 **-Quoi ! Cria Octavia**

 **-Tu lui as vraiment dit ça ?! Questionna Clarke.**

 **-Mais non ! Et toi, arrêtes de rire ! Je vais aller vivre tout seul moi…**

 **-Hors de question. Tu vas vivre chez Lincoln comme ça on pourra toujours te surveiller.**

 **-C'est moi qui dois vous surveiller pas l'inverse bébé.**

 **-Avec ce que tu viens de nous faire, je suis certaine que j'ai besoin de te surveiller. On ne se cache plus rien dans la famille désormais, compris tout le monde ?**

Clarke acquiesça, Lincoln aussi quand Octavia posa un regard interrogateur sur lui mais Bellamy soutint le regard de sa sœur. Il la connaissait par cœur et savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait lui faire dire. Le brun préféra enfiler son t-shirt et regarda en direction de la pendule au-dessus du frigo pour changer de conversation.

 **-Si vous voulez m'acheter de nouveaux vêtements il va falloir y aller maintenant les filles, avant que les magasins ne ferment.**

Octavia grogna mais ne releva pas. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire de toute façon. Clarke ne fit pas attention à cet échange et se précipita sur son sac, trop contente d'aller se changer les idées. Lincoln rappela à Bellamy qu'il lui laissait les papiers pour l'appartement et il alla rejoindre Clarke à l'entrée. Octavia s'approcha alors de son frère et le dévisagea.

 **-Quoi ? J'ai encore quelque chose à me reprocher ?**

 **-Tout à l'heure quand on est arrivé, vous faisiez quoi réellement ?**

Clarke rougit et Bellamy jura qu'il sentit ses joues chauffer lui aussi.

- **Il me montrait ses blessures O'.**

 **-Ben voyons !**

 **-Attends je te montre si tu veux !**

Joignant le geste à la parole ses mains s'approchèrent des boutons de son pantalon et Lincoln s'interposa. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de voir son nouveau beau-frère à moitié nu et surtout pas pour que sa petite-amie vérifie ses intuitions ! Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire et ils décidèrent enfin de quitter l'appartement.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 17**

* * *

 _Bonjour ! J'ai pas vu la semaine passer, j'ai oublié de poster hier sorry sorry :3_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Les exam sont passés pour tout le monde ? J'espère que ça a été !_

 _Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent ait plu ! J'avais un peu peur je l'avoue :3_

 _ **MaBellark:** Clarke observait les blessures de Bellamy, même les plus "basses" trop proches du caleçon quoi XD ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire, on va parler du Finn dans ce chapitre ! Et pas en bien, je sens déjà les cailloux virtuels que vous allez me lancer :p _

_Encore merci pour vos commentaires tout le monde, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir comme à chaque fois 3 3_

 _chhhuuuu~~~_

* * *

Bellamy soupira une nouvelle fois pendant que Clarke se mordillait le doigt en fixant son écran. Ce n'était que la troisième fois depuis qu'elle était montée dans la voiture du brun qu'elle allait vérifier si elle avait des messages.

- **Ma sœur a raison, intervint-il, ce gars n'est vraiment qu'un soi-disant petit-ami.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est Finn ?**

 **-Princesse, vraiment ?**

 **-Tss, ça va ne la ramène pas. De toute façon je voulais juste… vérifier. Rien de plus.**

 **-Un gars qui ne t'envoie pas trente messages par jour ne te mérite pas princesse.**

 **-Alors il va vraiment falloir que vous arrêtiez la télépathie chez les Blake !**

Bellamy éclata de rire, suivit par Clarke qui rangeait son portable dans son sac. De toute façon ils arrivaient à l'hôpital alors si Finn ne voulait plus la voir, grand bien lui en fasse. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire pour le moment. Le jeune homme se gara sur le parking et Clarke se précipita à l'extérieur pour aller récupérer ses affaires dans le coffre. Bellamy souffla un bon coup en appuyant sa tête contre son siège, il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de la voiture. Clarke avait réussi à le trainer jusque-là mais il pouvait encore repartir non ? Il rouvrit subitement les yeux en entendant sa portière s'ouvrir, en fait la blonde était vraiment tenace.

 **-Tu rêves si tu penses pouvoir y échapper.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je veux y échapper ?**

 **-Bell, vraiment ?**

Il éclata une nouvelle fois de rire et sortit de son véhicule. Non il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Clarke sourit et commença à avancer en direction du bâtiment mais elle se retourna quelques mètres plus loin en voyant qu'il ne suivait pas. Bellamy n'avait pas bougé et il se tenait le bras en essayant de trouver la meilleure manière de cacher le plus de marques possibles qu'on voyait trop d'après lui à cause du t-shirt manches courtes que sa sœur lui avait fait mettre. La blonde fit demi-tour et s'approcha. Doucement elle le prit par la main et lui tendit son sac pour qu'il s'occupe la deuxième.

- **Ecoutes-moi bien Bellamy parce que je ne le redirais pas. Tu es parfait. Parfaitement parfait. Alors arrêtes de stresser. De toute façon Thelonious a vu pire et il n'en a rien à faire. Comme nous tous.**

 **-Je suis parfait ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire. Donc j'ai gagné mon pari ?**

 **-J'ai précisé que je ne le redirais pas ! Et on avait rien parié.**

 **-Pas faux, je devrais donc pouvoir te donner un gage.**

 **-Quoi ?!**

 **-Tu as avoué que j'étais parfait donc j'ai le droit de te demander ce que je veux. Juste une fois.**

 **-Ok si ça t'amuse mais tu n'auras ce droit qu'après ton rendez-vous !**

 **-Vile personnage !**

Elle se doutait qu'il allait essayer de fuir une nouvelle fois et sourit quand il se mit à bouder, sa petite moue n'étant pas plus crédible que celle d'un enfant. Et c'est avec conviction qu'elle le traina dans le dédalle de couloir de l'hôpital, jusqu'au bureau de son professeur. Elle toqua et une voix lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer.

 **-Clarke ! Tu vas être en retard tu le sais ?**

 **-Je ne pouvais pas laisser cet enfant seul dans les couloirs, il se serait échappé.**

 **-Je ne suis pas un enfant !**

 **-Nous verrons ça après notre séance si tu veux bien Bellamy. Je suis content de te revoir.**

Bellamy salua Thelonious Jaha. Il l'avait déjà rencontré une ou deux fois lors de soirées auxquelles Abby participait, des trucs de charités, des galas. Il était fier que Clarke travaille avec lui car même sans être du milieu, la réputation du docteur Jaha n'était plus à faire. Et dans un sens il était rassuré que ça soit lui qui s'occupe de son bilan psychologique. Trois jours avant, lorsqu'il avait tout avoué à sa sœur et Clarke elles avaient appelé Abby. Et bien sûr en tant que médecin, tutrice surtout, elle s'était immiscée dans cette affaire en demandant à Clarke de le conduire chez un spécialiste pour qu'il puisse « parler ». Le brun l'avait eu beau répéter qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler, il ne pouvait plus y échapper quand Lincoln lui rappela qu'un bilan psychologique était demandé pour intégrer les pompiers de New York. Bellamy l'avait alors traité de faux-frère et les filles avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Il se retrouvait donc au milieu d'un bureau blanc, stérile à l'image d'un médecin, avec Clarke qui finissait de discuter sutures et glaucomes avec Jaha. La blonde se tourna enfin vers lui et il usa de tous ses charmes pour tenter une nouvelle fois de s'esquiver mais rien n'y fit. Elle s'approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur sa joue.

- **Je suis dans l'aile ouest si jamais le méchant docteur Jaha te fait du mal ok ?**

 **-Je vais te tuer et cacher ton corps au milieu des cadavres dont vous vous servez pour vos études. Ça passera tranquille non ?**

 **-Une belle blonde comme elle ne passera jamais inaperçu au milieu d'un tas de cadavres Bellamy. Allez Clarke, files avant de te faire réprimander.**

Clarke les laissa une bonne fois pour toute et fila rejoindre Monty et Jasper qui se changeaient dans les vestiaires. Les trois amis passèrent la matinée aux urgences à observer et faire pansements ou bandages, rien de bien palpitant d'après le châtain mais il fallait qu'ils commencent quelque part. Et le temps passa assez vite malgré tout, l'heure du déjeuner sonnait déjà. Ils retournèrent se changer et Clarke sourit en voyant que Bellamy les avait attendu, appuyé contre une barrière de sécurité à l'entrée. Mais le visage du brun était fermé et elle remarqua qu'il croisait encore les bras. Même si Bellamy se dérida en les voyant arriver elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça s'était mal passé.

 **-Salut les gars ! Alors cette matinée ?**

 **-Ennuyante au possible ! Hein Monty ?**

 **-Que… oui oui c'est ça. Et toi Bellamy ?**

A bien y regarder Bellamy n'était pas le seul qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette à cet instant. Clarke fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, elle avait été bien trop accaparé par l'état du brun pour remarquer que l'asiatique paraissait soucieux. Mais elle ne dit rien il s'était peut-être réveillé du mauvais pied ou sa mère lui avait annoncé le thème de son prochain bal de charité.

 **-Ha ! Au fait Monty !**

Ça avait fait « tilt » dans l'esprit de la blonde. A toute bonne rentrée scolaire était organisée une soirée chez les Green. En fait madame Green cherchait toujours une bonne occasion d'organiser une soirée. Même le diplôme de lycée de son fils avait été l'occasion d'un grand bal avec tous les mondains de New York. Octavia, Clarke et Maya adoraient la mère de Monty, elle était vraiment drôle, ne se prenait pas au sérieux et adorait faire la fête mais elle avait le don d'exaspérer son fils quelque fois. Et quand la blonde prononça le prénom de sa mère le jeune homme soupira et marmonna un « toi aussi Clarke ! » qui fit rire les trois autres. La blonde comprit qu'elle avait vu juste et l'embêta avec sa mère tout le long du trajet jusqu'au café de la mère de Wick.

Maya soupira une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'Octavia Blake avait décidé quelque chose, il était difficile de la faire changer d'avis. Lincoln soutenait l'ami de sa petite-amie mais la brune s'en moquait.

 **-Alors on lui annonce !**

 **-O'… On parle de ta meilleure amie là.**

 **-Et pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille à ce point qu'elle se sache ? Clarke ne mérite pas ce que ce connard de fils à papa futur avocat guindé sorti tout droit de sa ferme au Texas lui fait. J'aime Clarke et je refuse de la voir souffrir à cause de lui.**

 **-Donc la mettre devant le fait accompli lors d'un gala ne la blessera absolument pas ? Intervint Maya.**

 **-On sera là pour la soutenir. Ou alors trouvez une meilleure solution et je vous suis.**

Le détective jeta un coup d'œil à l'étudiante. A vrai dire ils n'avaient pas réfléchi à la question. Mais Maya connaissait assez Clarke pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier d'être mise devant le fait accompli de la sorte et certainement pas après une idée d'Octavia. D'un autre côté s'entendre dire par sa meilleure amie qui n'aime pas votre petit-ami que ce dernier vous trompe n'est pas ce qu'on a envie d'entendre non plus. Et même Lincoln qui ne la connaissait que depuis peu s'était largement rendu compte que la blonde était plus que têtue. Elle n'admettrait jamais s'être fait avoir en beauté par Finn. Et ils n'envisageaient même pas que Finn lui dise la vérité, ce garçon semblait se complaire dans cette situation. Alors les deux amis ne dirent rien. Octavia avait sûrement raison en fait. Et de toute façon, l'arrivée du reste de la bande stoppa leur conversation. Octavia força Lincoln à se décaler pour que son cher grand frère vienne s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle se mit à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

- **Bébé, c'est gênant là.**

 **-Je veux voir si tout va bien.**

 **-Il m'a juste posé des questions O'. Tu voulais qu'il me fasse quoi ?**

 **-… Je sais pas trop en fait. Maya ! N'est-ce pas que mon frère est carrément canon même avec ces trois pauvres marques sur le corps ?**

La jeune étudiante rougie en baissant la tête, faisant râler Jasper.

 **-Pourquoi t'es gênée ! Bellamy est plus canon que moi ?**

 **-Arrête de t'insurger pour rien Jas', Bellamy est plus canon que beaucoup de gens. L'interrompit Monty en attrapant la carte pour la partager avec Clarke. Toi y comprit.**

 **-Ne l'écoutes pas chéri, tu sais bien que c'est toi que j'aime.**

 **-Mouais… Bisou pour me rassurer ?**

Maya leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les joues de son petit-ami pour un baiser bien loin du petit bisou réconfortant. Lorsqu'elle se recula pour s'asseoir à nouveau correctement dans le canapé elle laissa un Jasper tout chamboulé qui fit rire leurs amis avec son sourire de bienheureux sur le visage. Bellamy fut soulagé quand la conversation dévia tout naturellement sur le petit couple, sa sœur et Clarke l'oubliaient cinq minutes et arrêtaient de lui poser des questions. Une fois que tout le monde eu choisi son plat il se proposa pour aller commander au comptoir avec Lincoln. Le métis le suivit et ils saluèrent la mère de Wick qui n'avait malheureusement pas vraiment le temps de parler avec eux sans l'aide de son fils pour le service.

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, on se chargera de tout amener à table.**

 **-Merci les garçons. Un verre pour patienter ?**

Les deux commandèrent un soda et s'accoudèrent au bar pour attendre tranquillement.

 **-Il parait que la mère de Monty est une folle des soirées, t'étais au courant ?**

 **-Non je l'ai appris tout à l'heure parce que Clarke trouvait étrange qu'elle n'en ait pas encore fait une pour la rentrée. En quoi ça t'intéresse toi ?**

 **-Ta sœur compte sur cette soirée pour que Clarke apprenne que Finn est un connard. D'après ses propres mots.**

 **-Pardon ? Je vais la tuer… souffla Bellamy en posant son front sur la surface froide. Ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure des solutions.**

 **-Malheureusement c'est la seule solution. Tu n'envisages plus d'aller casser la gueule à Finn je présume ?**

Le brun tourna la tête vers son ami en garda la joue contre le bar, cette idée n'était pas si mal par contre. Lincoln dû comprendre ce à quoi il pensait en voyant son regard et il reposa immédiatement son verre pour le mettre en garde.

- **Je te rappelle que tu as réussi à être choisi pour les examens des pompiers de la ville alors amuses-toi à le toucher et je t'envoie en prison, rajoutant une nouvelle ligne bien dérangeante à ton casier judiciaire.**

 **-Tsss, ça va. Si j'envoie Jasper et Monty ?**

 **-Crime organisé, ça va chercher loin.**

 **-T'es sérieux ? Tu préfères l'idée de ma sœur ?**

 **-Je ne préfère aucune de vos idées. Les Blake n'ont pas de bonnes idées quand Clarke Griffin est concernée. Et ta jalousie n'aide pas à réfléchir.**

 **-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Vraiment ? T'es transparent gars.**

 **-… Toi je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de devenir ton coloc et pourquoi je te laisse sortir avec ma sœur.**

 **-Parce que je suis parfait voyons.**

Bellamy grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ferma les yeux pour éviter d'apercevoir la blonde dans les bras de Monty à se faire papouiller. Alors oui il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux mais Lincoln n'avait pas tort, sa jalousie commençait à transparaitre un peu trop à son gout. Il releva soudainement la tête et fit claquer ses mains sur le bar.

- **Faut que je me trouve une fille.**

 **-Tu peux aussi assumer tes sentiments.**

 **-Mais tais-toi ! Il n'y a aucun sentiment autre que de l'amitié entre Clarke et moi. Je suis perturbé par elle parce que ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas couché avec une fille c'est tout.**

 **-Je vais prévenir Jasper pour qu'il éloigne Maya de toi tout de suite ou on attend que tu ouvres les yeux ?**

 **-Tu es vraiment un petit con, t'es au courant ?**

 **-Je suis le seul à avoir cerné ton caractère alors t'es pas habitué mais tu vas voir, d'ici quelques années tu t'y feras.**

 **-Qui te dis que tu vas rester notre ami pour des années ?**

 **-Je crois qu'avec ta sœur c'est plutôt bien parti, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…**

 **-Raaahhh je vais te tuer toi !**

Octavia tourna la tête vers le bar en entendant Lincoln éclater de rire. Son frère et son petit-ami se chamaillaient comme des gamins et elle sourit en voyant ça. Bellamy avait beau critiquer Lincoln, elle savait qu'il avait fini par beaucoup l'apprécier. Elle reporta son attention sur Monty qui leur expliquait pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas organisé de fête plus tôt. Une grand-tante était malade à l'autre bout du pays ou quelque chose comme ça mais il n'avait pas vraiment suivi l'affaire. La famille chez les Green se résumait à son père, sa mère et lui. Les grand-tantes et autres parents avaient coupés les ponts avec son père lorsqu'il leur présenta la jeune étudiante en chimie qui allait devenir sa femme. Alors le reste de la famille pouvait bien s'entretuer ou autre, il n'allait pas se mêler des affaires des personnes qui n'avaient jamais accepté sa prolétaire de mère et son arrivé dans la famille.

- **Elle veut organiser une soirée mondaine tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour cette fois.**

 **-Elle est malade ? Clarke, téléphones tout de suite à Anna !**

 **-Elle n'aura pas le temps d'organiser autre chose O'. Dans trois semaines a lieu l'éternel gala de charité des Wallace à Broadway et après la crise que Dante Wallace a piqué parce que mon père a été élu le plus généreux donateur par le club de golf cet été, ma famille est blacklistée.**

 **-Je pris pour que ma mère ne me force pas à y aller cette année alors sois content. Intervint Clarke.**

 **-Je te rassure, je suis soulagé de ne pas y aller ! Mais du coup ma mère veut organiser une contre soirée une semaine avant pour que tout le gratin de Manhattan ne parle que d'elle pendant la soirée des Wallace.**

 **-J'adore vraiment ta mère Monty. Dit Octavia, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Elle est si géniale ! Même si on va devoir aller s'acheter une simple robe de soirée.**

 **-Comme si ça te dérangeait. Se moqua Jasper.**

 **-Et n'oublie pas que l'anniversaire de Monty n'est pas si loin. Rappela la blonde. Anna aura le temps de nous inventer la soirée la plus extra d'ici décembre.**

 **-Pour ça on peut lui faire confiance ! S'exclama Maya.**

Monty soupira, ses amies étaient vraiment accro à sa mère !

.

* * *

.

Le jour de la fête arriva bien vite. Octavia ne savait pas quelle robe choisir parmi les trois qu'elle avait acheté, Clarke avait du travail par-dessus la tête et Maya essayait de s'arranger pour que les disputes des Blake au sujet de cette soirée passent inaperçues pour le reste du groupe. Bellamy avait été catégorique, il n'inviterait pas Raven pour mettre Clarke et Finn surtout, devant le fait accompli. Il préférait sa méthode, la persuasion quelque peu… violente. Mais il prenait les menaces de Lincoln très au sérieux et avait promis de ne pas le tabasser. Il allait juste lui poser un ultimatum. Soit il quittait Clarke et Raven soit Bellamy avouait tout aux filles. Bien sûr cette solution ne plaisait pas du tout à Octavia qui voulait trainer Finn plus pas que terre après la soirée. Et Maya se retrouvait donc entre les deux Blake. Lincoln avait le bon rôle, il travaillait toute la journée et le soir il s'occupait de calmer ou réconforter Octavia, en fonction de comment la dispute avait tournée. Mais la jeune étudiante n'était pas du tout une femme de conflit et les gamineries du frère et de la sœur commençaient à l'énerver. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une matinée shopping avec son petit-ami pour se changer les idées ? Les deux se promenaient main dans la main et le jeune homme servait de porteur à sa petite-amie qui avait décidé de refaire sa collection de smoking. Jasper était rhabillé pour l'année toute entière mais il fallait prévoir quand on était sur la liste permanente des fêtes d'Anna Green. Il avait lui aussi du travail bien sûr mais il préférait largement passer du temps avec Maya que d'aller à la bibliothèque avec Clarke et Monty. La blonde faisait de plus en plus la tête parce que Finn lui avait une nouvelle fois posé un lapin et l'asiatique semblait… ailleurs en ce moment.

- **Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a et ça m'inquiète.**

 **-Monty te raconte tout d'ordinaire. Répondit Maya. Enfin sauf quand ça concerne les garçons, il nous en parle. Tu penses que ça peut être important ?**

 **-Franchement j'en sais rien. Je vais voir ce soir si sa mère me parle de quelque chose, Anna a forcément dû remarquer que son Monty chéri n'allait pas bien.**

 **-J'espère en tout cas…**

La jeune femme entendit soudain son portable sonner et le sortit pour lire le message qu'Octavia venait de lui envoyer. La petite brune déjeunait avec son frère et Lincoln et Bellamy avait invité Raven pour leur présenter mais la mécanicienne refusa, elle voulait faire une surprise à son petit-ami. Maya comprit tout de suite la situation, Finn était avec Clarke et Monty à la bibliothèque.

- **Dis, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille manger avec eux ? On pourrait juste aller prendre un sandwich au snack près de la bibliothèque et je t'abandonnerais avec eux après histoire que tu travailles un peu !**

 **-Vraiment ? Moi qui avais prévu une après-midi entre amoureux !**

Maya éclata de rire devant son petit regard de chien battu puis lui fit un petit bisou pour le réconforter.

- **Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'auras pour toute la nuit après la soirée.**

 **-… Allons vite les rejoindre alors ok ?**

La jeune femme connaissait son petit-ami par cœur. Et Jasper était si mignon à agir comme ça avec elle qu'elle en oublierait presque les affaires des Blake.

Clarke soupira en voyant que Finn ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Ils attendaient que Monty finisse son exercice et la blonde avait proposé à son petit-ami de sortir pour pouvoir discuter un peu. Mais Finn avait le nez dans son portable. Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas son attention elle attrapa le téléphone et le cacha derrière elle.

- **Clarke ! Rends-moi ça c'est un message important.**

 **-Si je t'ai demandé de venir me rejoindre c'est pour te parler mais j'ai l'impression de sortir avec un fantôme depuis des semaines ! Un sms peut attendre non ?**

 **-Non. Rends-moi ça. Dit-il d'un ton sec.**

Mais la blonde garda l'appareil derrière elle et le défia du regard.

 **-T'es sérieuse ? Clarke !**

 **-On doit parler !**

 **-On se rend ridicule en public là alors arrêtes tes gamineries s'il te plait. Monty va arriver et je n'ai pas envie qu'il assiste à ça.**

 **-Des gamineries ? J'essaie de sauver notre couple Finn.**

- **Tu veux sauver notre couple ? Arrêtes de fricoter avec Bellamy et oublis-le un peu, je me sentirais moins évincer.**

 **-Fri… tenta-t-elle. Attends, t'es encore là-dessus ? Tu me fais la gueule depuis des semaines à cause de cette soirée au bar ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il n'y a rien entre Bellamy et moi.**

 **-Donc le fait que je te retrouve endormi sur mon canapé en murmurant son prénom dans ton sommeil alors que tu as refusé que je te touche cette nuit-là n'est que le fruit de mon imagination ?**

Clarke devint livide. A vrai dire elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Cette fameuse nuit elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Bellamy, elle s'en était voulu mais ne s'attendait pas à parler dans son sommeil, et encore moins du brun ! Finn profita de son instant d'inattention pour récupérer son téléphone et finit d'écrire son message. Clarke n'avait pas bougé. Il rangea son portable et la regarda en soupirant.

 **-Je… je ne sais pas où on va Clarke là. Depuis la fin de l'été tout a changé entre nous. Depuis qu'il est revenu dans ta vie.**

 **-Donc ? Tu veux qu'on arrête là ?**

 **-J'ai pas dis ça !**

 **-C'est tout comme !**

 **-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, on vous entend crier de l'intérieur.**

Les deux firent volteface et tombèrent sur Monty qui sortait à son tour de la bibliothèque. Et comme par hasard, Maya et Jasper apparurent au même moment quelques mètres plus loin, sortant d'un taxi. Clarke essayait de faire bonne figure devant ses amis en les voyant se rapprocher d'eux.

 **-Salut, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda la blonde**

 **-On voulait manger avec vous. Salut Finn comment vas-tu ? Questionna Maya. Vous êtes tous les trois ?**

 **-Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on soit avec qui ?**

 **-Personne, personne. Allons-y les amis ok ?**

Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami. Si elle pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi. Finn semblait partagé face à cette proposition mais il accepta malgré tout.

- **On pourrait aller chez la mère de Kyle non ? proposa Maya**

Jasper ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Et il ne s'attendait pas à avoir des réponses de la part de Maya mais cette histoire l'intriguait. Pourquoi insistait-elle autant pour qu'ils se dépêchent comme ça ?

 **-Finn !**

Maya ferma les yeux quand Finn tourna la tête vers une jolie brune qui arrivait vers eux. Elle était peut-être intelligente mais la situation était au-delà de ses capacités. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Raven et se mit à prier en espérant un miracle. Raven ou Clarke étaient à des lieux du questionnement intérieur auquel se livrait la jeune femme mais la blonde sentit son cœur louper un battement quand elle vit son petit-ami se faire embrasser par cette fille. Raven sourit à Finn et se tourna vers les autres en pointant Clarke du doigt.

 **-Vous… Tu es Clarke non ? Je t'ai vu sur le twitter de Bellamy ! Et vous aussi d'ailleurs je crois. Vous êtes tous amis ? C'est fou le hasard quand même !**

 **-Tu connais Bellamy ? murmura Finn, peu sûr de lui.**

 **-C'était mon lieutenant à l'armée. Je t'avais dit qu'il vivait à New York maintenant.**

La scène incompréhensible qui se déroulait sous les yeux de toute la bande commençait à devenir claire. Monty s'approcha de Clarke pour lui prendre la main et Maya se colla contre son amie pour la soutenir. Mais la blonde ne parlait toujours pas. Elle espérait, priait pour que ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux soit un mauvais rêve, une hallucination. Finn venait d'embrasser cette fille sous ses yeux. Il la tenait par la taille alors qu'elle avait sa main sur son torse. Elle souriait en le regardant, un regard aimant comme celui qu'elle devait lui renvoyer fut un temps. Pour le moment Clarke n'était pas capable de faire le moindre mouvement ni même de contrôler ne serait-ce que le moindre regard. Elle fixait seulement ce couple.

- **Au fait pardon, je suis Raven, la petite-amie de Finn. Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez mais c'est cool comme ça on pourra s'organiser des soirées non ? Bellamy et moi on pourra vous faire chier à vous raconter nos histoires. Tu aurais dû me les présenter avant Finn.**

- **On se croise quelque fois à la fac ou à la bibliothèque, on est comme… des connaissances en quelque sorte. Mais en tout cas Bellamy nous a souvent parlé de toi ! Ça serait cool de se revoir en tout cas. Mais on va devoir vous laissez, on avait prévu d'aller manger. Bonne journée Finn, à bientôt Raven, ravie de t'avoir rencontré.**

Jasper et Monty écarquillèrent les yeux. Clarke s'appuya contre Maya en espérant que son petit discours était passé sans trahir ses sentiments. Elle espérait encore que Finn l'attrape et l'embrasse, lui explique que tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague mais elle tourna les talons, toujours dans les bras de Maya, les garçons suivirent et elle espéra en vain. Elle sentit la main de Monty se refermer une nouvelle fois sur la sienne et Maya s'éloigna de quelques pas pour sortir son téléphone.

 **-Octavia ? Tu pourrais nous rejoindre chez vous ? Clarke sait tout**.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**New York New York**

 **chapitre 18**

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Chez moi l'été est arrivé et j'ai eu la bonne idée d'aller cash à la plage. Résultat, plein de coups de soleil ! Aie, je vais me cloîtrer chez moi et écrire jusqu'à retrouver une couleur de peau normale XD XD_

 _Encore merci pour vos messages (petite victoire pour moi d'ailleurs, j'ai passé la 100ème review merci tout le monde 3) ! Et merci aux **guests** , vos messages m'ont fais très plaisir et rire aussi (Finn passe vraiment pour un connard, je le plains un peu quand même... enfin non XD!) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, on découvre de nouveaux personnages qui ne vont pas être souvent là mais que j'avais envie de présenter pour mieux comprendre l'un des personnages "important"._

 _Bon début de vacances à celles/ceux qui le sont déjà et encore merci !_

 _chuuu~~_

* * *

.

Octavia jeta son sac et sa veste dans l'entrée et se précipita dans le salon. Tous ses amis étaient présents mais aucun signe de Clarke. D'un mouvement Bellamy la prit dans ses bras. Il connaissait sa sœur, il savait que pour l'instant elle n'était pas en état de réfléchir. La seule chose qu'elle voulait faire c'était de voir sa meilleure amie et la réconforter. Monty leur indiqua que Clarke se trouvait dans sa chambre mais qu'elle avait demandé à rester seule dès son arrivée. Octavia baissa la tête, elle s'en voulait terriblement. Bien sûr cette révélation n'était absolument pas de sa faute mais en voyant les mines tristes de ses amis elle pouvait largement imaginer l'état de la blonde. Elle se disait sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle voulait que cette révélation ait lieu devant tout le gratin de Manhattan avec sûrement des photographes à l'affut des derniers potins sur la jeunesse dorée de la ville ? Elle n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences, trop obnubilée par son envie de voir Finn six pieds sous terre. Mais au final c'était Clarke qui souffrait.

 **-Collins a déjà téléphoné trois fois sur son portable. L'informa Jasper.**

 **-J'hésite entre aller le tuer et laisser Raven le faire soupira Bellamy**

 **-Tu vas devoir en parler à ton amie, grand frère.**

 **-J'espère ne pas avoir à le faire, ni Raven, ni Clarke, ni personne ne mérite d'apprendre ce genre de chose par la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que le fautif.**

 **-Je vais monter la voir. Merci de l'avoir accompagnée les amis.**

 **-C'est normal.**

 **-Mais la prochaine fois. Mettez-nous au courant. On est ami, on doit se soutenir.**

Maya et Octavia baissèrent la tête face à la remarque de Jasper. Sa petite-amie savait qu'il lui en voulait. Pas assez pour se disputer avec elle mais elle lui avait caché quelque chose d'important. Sur le coup la jeune femme ne pensait pas qu'il serait autant affecté mais cela la réconforta dans son idée que Jasper prenait grand soin de ses amis et elle l'aimait encore plus. Peut-être le seul point positif de la journée si l'on pouvait dire ainsi. Monty proposa d'organiser une soirée cocooning et films pour la blonde mais Octavia lui rappela que la soirée de sa mère avait lieu d'ici quelques heures. Et Anna Green n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse faux bond, encore moins que son fils lui fasse faux bond.

- **Ne vous en faites pas, on va s'occuper d'elle. Dit Bellamy.**

 **-Et vous allez aller à cette soirée pour expliquer à ta mère la situation et je suis certaine que d'ici une semaine ou deux elle nous aura trouvé une autre idée fantastique pour changer les idées à Clarke et lui faire complètement oublier Finn.**

 **-Je lui précise qu'elle ne doit pas lésiner sur les moyens ? Rigola l'asiatique.**

 **-Haa c'est génial d'être ami avec des riches, ils ont toujours les moyens. Répondit Octavia sur le même ton.**

Un peu de sourire et de rire ne leur fit pas de mal. Rapidement les trois amis quittèrent l'appartement et les Blake décidèrent d'aller voir Clarke. Octavia passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et soupira en la voyant assise à son bureau, le nez collé dans ses livres de médecine. Clarke les avait entendus entrer mais préféra ne pas s'en occuper. Travailler lui permettait de se vider l'esprit et de ne plus penser à… bref, de ne plus y penser. Mais elle savait qu'Octavia voulait la réconforter, qu'elle allait lui faire un câlin en lui détaillant toutes les tortures qu'elle comptait infliger à Finn. Elle savait que Bellamy allait la prendre dans ses bras, allait l'embrasser et la rassurer en disant que lui savait très bien comment tuer un homme sans laisser de trace. Mais tout ça elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle voulait juste oublier.

- **Clarky… je suis désolée.**

 **-…**

 **-Clarke, on ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça.**

 **-Parce que vous étiez au courant ?**

La blonde s'était déconnectée du monde extérieur dès qu'elle avait vu Raven embrasser Finn alors les discussions de ses amis lui étaient passées à des milles au-dessus de la tête. Sauf que Bellamy qui n'avait pas été là durant toute l'action pensait que Maya lui avait parlé. Apparemment pas. La blonde leva les yeux de son livre et fixa les Blake qui choisirent de lui avouer la vérité. Le petit discours d'Octavia sonnait étrangement aux oreilles de Clarke. Elle comprenait qu'ils aient voulu la protéger mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Mais ce n'était pas à la brune qu'elle en voulait le plus.

- **Tu savais que ta copine de régiment sortait avec mon petit-ami et tu n'as rien dis ?**

 **-Clarke je…**

 **-Tu aurais dû nous en parler !**

 **-Et tu l'aurais accepté ?! Raven m'aurait tapé et toi tu ne m'aurais plus adressé la parole, vous ne m'auriez pas cru.**

 **-Bien sûr que si ! Tu te dis notre ami et tu caches quelque chose d'aussi important ? Je pensais que je comptais plus que ça à tes yeux ! Pourquoi tu nous caches tant de choses depuis ton retour !?**

Octavia vit son frère se décomposer. Clarke savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait préféré douter de Bellamy que de croire que Finn pouvait jouer un double jeu mais elle essayait de se convaincre de l'inverse. Sauf que le jeune homme ne le savait pas forcément lui.

 **-Clarke, il ne…**

 **-Tu as raison. J'aurais dû vous en parler. J'aurais dû mettre notre amitié en danger pour vous. Mais j'ai préféré ne pas te faire du mal et ne pas gâcher notre relation. Je pensais que tu le comprendrais, je pensais assez montrer que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi Clarke mais je crois que je me suis trompé.**

Il quitta la chambre et attrapa ses clés de voiture avant de sortir de l'appartement. Octavia resta la bouche grande ouverte, sans savoir quoi faire. A vrai dire ce genre de réaction était inattendu de la part de son frère. Mais cela ne faisait qu'appuyer un peu plus les soupçons qu'elle avait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle tourna la tête, Clarke était à peu près dans la même situation qu'elle. La blonde fixait le pas de sa porte, ses yeux embués par les larmes et ce que craignait Octavia arriva. Clarke ne pleurait pas beaucoup. Plus qu'elle ou Bellamy mais elle avait appris à être forte elle aussi. Et Octavia dû faire appel à toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas pleurer avec sa meilleure amie, un peu comme dans les films. La brune vint doucement enlacer la blonde et resta comme ça, juste à attendre qu'elle se calme.

 **-Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe… je n'attire que des salauds…**

 **-Tu attires bien plus de garçons que tu ne le crois mais tu ne sais pas les choisir.**

Clarke la tapa. Octavia était là pour la réconforter ou non ?!

- **Aie ! Je te signale que je suis aussi douée que toi avec les garçons.**

 **-Lincoln est un gars bien. Murmura Clarke.**

 **-Finn aussi. Un gars bien sous tous rapports à forcement quelque chose à cacher. Mais qui peut m'assurer que Lincoln n'a pas une famille caché ou quelque chose comme ça ! Même un gars bien peut être un vrai connard. Bellamy en est la preuve.**

Elle vit les épaules de Clarke se secouer et l'entendit réprimer un petit rire. Bon, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Doucement elle força sa meilleure amie à se redresser et posa son front sur le sien.

- **Mon frère ne voulait pas te blesser. Et cette Raven non plus. Il est plein de défauts mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que les personnes qu'il aime sont les plus importantes au monde. Même plus que sa propre vie. Et tu nous l'as vexé.**

 **-Je ne voulais pas…**

 **-Je le sais et il le sait aussi. Ecoutes, il y a pas si longtemps je me suis sentie trahi par mon frère. Pourtant vous avez été là tous les deux, tu m'as réconforté, il m'a réconforté. J'ai compris qu'il avait agi pour me protéger et se protéger. Et on a fait la même chose en y mêlant Maya et Lincoln pour toi. Mais je crois qu'on a tous des progrès à faire parce que concrètement on n'est pas très doué !**

 **-Parce que Lincoln était au courant ?**

 **-… Si je te dis que je ne peux rien lui cacher quand il me sourit ?**

 **-Tu deviens vraiment faible avec l'âge Octavia Blake.**

Octavia éclata de rire et Clarke sourit. Même si la technique n'était pas des plus conventionnelles la brune était rassurée. Clarke ne pourra pas oublier en quelques instants mais elle savait que ses amis étaient là pour elle. Jasper, Maya, Monty, Lincoln, Octavia et bien sûr Bellamy. Bellamy…

.

Un nouveau panier et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à être fier de lui. Il était en train de mettre une bonne raclée à son colocataire au basket et pourtant Bellamy ne faisait que penser à Clarke. Raven l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait rencontré et qu'elle avait hâte de la connaitre mieux et lui n'avait fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son mensonge en la rassurant, il organiserait bientôt un repas ou quelque chose comme ça pour lui présenter Octavia et créer des liens entre les filles. Mais tout du long il n'avait fait que penser à Clarke. Depuis son retour tout semblait aller de travers entre eux malgré les moments qu'ils pouvaient passer ensemble. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ses sentiments puissent lui jouer de tels tours.

- **Tu dors Blake ?**

Il sursauta. Lincoln lui tendait une bouteille d'eau qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Il était un peu plus de 19heures, cela faisait déjà pas mal de temps qu'ils se trouvaient sur ce terrain décrépi à « évacuer toute trace de frustration » d'après une idée du détective. Mais son esprit était bien trop prit par la blonde.

 **-Je n'ai pas l'impression que ma technique marche sur toi. Tu es tenace.**

 **-J'ai appris à vivre en les gardant toutes les deux dans un coin de mon esprit en permanence lorsque j'étais en mission je pense.**

 **-Ils vous triturent le cerveau à l'armée en fait !**

Bellamy se mit à rire et lui lança le ballon. Lincoln lui proposa de faire une pause et ils allèrent s'asseoir contre le grillage. Devant eux les New-yorkais rentraient chez eux, sortaient dîner, vivaient leur petite vie bien tranquille.

 **-Ca fait quoi d'avoir une vie normale ? demanda vaguement Bellamy.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « normale » ? Parce que je pense que tu pourras demander à n'importe qui dans cette ville, tout le monde te donnera une version différente. On choisit la vie qu'on vie, il ne faut pas la subir alors si tu veux qu'elle soit normale à toi de la rendre normale.**

 **-Tss, tu parles comme un intello.**

 **-C'est toi qui poses des questions étranges aussi ! Je… attends.**

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil en le voyant se lever, fixant le trottoir en face d'eux. Lincoln s'avança et Bellamy vit son regard s'assombrir alors il l'imita. A bien y regarder, dans la ruelle en face d'eux une bagarre se déroulait. Ou plutôt un passage à tabac. Les deux jeunes hommes traversèrent rapidement et Lincoln se présenta en tant que policier, faisant déguerpir les assaillants. De simples gamins, mais trop nombreux pour que leur victime s'en sorte seule. Son ami s'avança vers le gosse pour l'aider à se relever et sembla le reconnaitre.

- **Noah ? Noah Miller ?**

 **-Putain… tu peux pas t'occuper de tes affaires le flic.**

 **-Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de trainer avec ce groupe de délinquants !**

 **-Je fais ce que je veux !**

Lincoln ferma les yeux et réprima un soupir. Il attrapa le gamin par le bras et l'attira à la lumière pour voir dans quel état les autres l'avaient mis. Mais hormis une lèvre fendue et sûrement quelques bleus, les deux étaient arrivés à temps. Bellamy le détailla, un ado de 15ans, 16ans à tout casser mais un ado qui lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un.

 **-Noah !**

Ils se tournèrent et Bellamy se recula. Cette fille il commençait à la connaitre pour passer pas mal de temps sur son lieu de travail.

 **-Harper ? Mais alors le…**

 **-Bellamy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pou… Noah tu es blessée !**

 **-Arrêtes de crier Harper…**

 **-Je cris si je veux sale gamin ! Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ! Nathan aurait réglé ça !**

 **-Parce que tu crois que Nathan leur fait peur ! Il n'est plus autant respecté qu'avant dans le quartier !**

Bellamy ne comprenait décidément plus rien mais une chose était certaine, ce gosse faisait partit de la famille de Nathan Miller.

Lorsqu'on leur ouvrit la porte Bellamy écarquilla une nouvelle fois les yeux. Devant lui une nouvelle réplique miniature du pompier. Et lui aussi semblait s'être prit des coups. Harper entra dans l'appartement en demandant si les autres étaient rentrés et le gosse lui répondit que non. Elle invita Lincoln et Bellamy à s'asseoir sur le canapé pendant qu'elle allait chercher de quoi soigner Noah.

 **-Alors comme ça tu vas travailler avec notre frère ?**

Le fameux Noah s'était installé sur une chaise en face de Bellamy. Ce gamin semblait avoir un sale caractère et tentait de se donner une attitude de rebelle en se tenant étrangement sur sa chaise. Bellamy se revoyait avec effroi en lui, quand il avait commencé à dérailler à la mort de sa mère. Il hocha de la tête et Harper réapparu avec une trousse de premier secours. Elle s'accroupi devant Noah et le soigna sans ménagement, sûrement pour le punir.

 **-Nyls, viens ici je vais vérifier tes points de suture.**

Donc le plus jeune s'appelait Nyls. Bellamy le détailla puis détourna son attention sur l'appartement. Le salon était rempli de vêtements, de cahiers, de livres, de jouets et le brun comprit qu'ils devaient être plusieurs à vivre ici. Il croisa le regard de Lincoln mais aucun des deux ne parla, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation. Soudain ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ils virent une petite fille accourir dans les bras de Noah. L'adolescent l'enlaça en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Elle fut bientôt suivie par un nouveau clone de Nathan et Nathan lui-même. Le jeune homme paraissait passablement énervé et se précipita vers son petit frère quand il le repéra dans la pièce. Noah qui avait posé la petite fille se retrouva collé au mur, son frère le tenant par le col de son blouson.

 **-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'envoyer en pièces détachées à papa en Afrique ! Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai que ça à faire de mes soirées !**

 **-Et après tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé ! T'es qu'un incapable de toute façon !**

 **-Je v…**

 **-Nathan ! Stop !**

Harper serra le poignet de son meilleur ami et le força à lâcher prise. Nathan reposa son frère au sol et Noah lui lança un dernier regard plein de haine avant de se précipiter dans la première pièce sa gauche. La petite fille le suivit en courant et Bellamy remarqua que Nathan s'en voulait. Le jeune pompier posa une main sur ses yeux et s'appuya contre le mur en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

 **-Il a fait ça pour me protéger.**

Bellamy et Lincoln tournèrent la tête vers Nyls. Le garçon se mordait la lèvre et luttait pour ne pas pleurer mais il lança le même regard que son frère à leur ainé et alla se réfugier avec eux.

 **-Nyls… putain…**

 **-Tu devrais te calmer et saluer ceux qui ont empêché que Noah se fasse tabasser par ces petits cons. Intervint Harper en rejoignant toute la troupe dans la pièce.**

Nathan remarqua enfin la présence de Bellamy et Lincoln et paru surpris.

- **Détective Whittle ? Vous vous connaissez ?**

 **-Et apparemment vous vous connaissez aussi. Répondit Lincoln. Le monde est petit vraiment.**

 **-Je crois que j'ai assez donné dans le hasard aujourd'hui Lincoln si tu vois ce que je veux alors si vous m'expliquiez ? Demanda Bellamy.**

Nathan demanda au dernier de ses frères présent s'il pouvait leur amener des sodas et de faire de même pour tous ceux enfermés dans la chambre. Bellamy l'entendit l'appeler Nicolas et le jeune homme se rendit dans la cuisine et en ramena quantité de bouteilles de soda. Lincoln commença l'explication. Noah a déjà été arrêté avec un groupe de jeunes alors qu'ils étaient en train de saccager une voiture et c'était lui qui s'était occupé de son cas. Le garçon de 15ans avait tout de suite été relâché quand Lincoln avait compris qu'il ne faisait que suivre ces voyous, pour se faire bien voir à l'école. Et cette aventure avait servi de leçon à Noah qui avait coupé les ponts avec eux, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

 **-Ils s'en sont pris à Nyls parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire les devoirs du petit frère d'un d'entre eux. Noah a réussi à faire cracher le morceau à son frère sur sa blessure à l'arcade et il a voulu aller régler ça tout seul. Sérieux, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils auraient fait de lui si vous ne l'aviez pas retrouvé.**

 **-Ils sont si dangereux que ça ? Questionna Bellamy.**

 **-Dangereux... Tu n'es pas dans l'Upper West Side ici. Ces gosses s'amusent à faire comme les grands, ils veulent être respectés eux aussi. La plupart de mes potes de lycée sont chômeurs ou dealeurs dans le pire des cas. Les jeunes comprennent rapidement qu'ici ils ne feront pas de grandes études, qu'ils seront vendeurs de supérette ou gardien d'immeuble alors autant faire comme leurs frères ou leurs cousins. Je ne sais même pas si les gamins qui s'en sont pris à Noah se rendent compte de ce qu'ils font. C'est normal pour eux en quelque sorte.**

 **-Et votre père n'est toujours pas rentré ? Intervint Lincoln.**

 **-Il a rempilé pour cinq ans alors on n'est pas près de le revoir.**

Nathan se leva en soupirant et ramassa un cendrier sur la table ainsi qu'un paquet de cigarettes. Il en proposa une à ses invités et Bellamy accepta volontiers. L'ainé se souvint que Nathan lui avait parlé de son père, officier dans l'armée tout comme lui l'avait été.

- **Donc tu élèves tes frères et sœurs pendant son absence ? Tu gères ? T'es un héros gars ! lança Bellamy pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

 **-Héros je sais pas. Mais c'est mon rôle, je suis leur grand frère après tout. Notre mère est morte quand Neela avait un an alors on a dû se serrer la ceinture niveau financier et mon père a repris ses missions à l'étranger, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que ça rapporte plus. J'ai tenté les tests pour entrer chez les pompiers juste après le lycée et Nicolas a un petit boulot comme assistant entraineur jusqu'à la fin de l'année, on verra par la suite. Et Harper est là, c'est elle qui gère surtout. Mais on est bien comme ça. Même quand Noah me crie qu'il me déteste je sais qu'on finit toujours par s'entendre autour d'une pizza, on est une famille quoi.**

Ok, Bellamy ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça quand il avait rencontré Nathan pour la première fois. Mais les deux étaient bien plus similaires qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord. Octavia était la personne la plus importante, tout comme Clarke bien sûr. Mais sa sœur, sa responsabilité. Lincoln n'avait peut-être tord tout à l'heure. Ils continuèrent à discuter quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaitre la petite Neela. Nathan lui avait fait un rapide topo sur ses frères et sœurs. Nicolas avait 18ans et finissait le lycée, Noah 15ans, Nyls 10ans et Neela 6ans. Nathan leur avait dit de ne pas le prendre mal si elle ne leur répondait pas, elle était d'une timidité maladive. Et effectivement, elle sortit de la chambre en lançant un petit regard aux deux jeunes hommes mais fila se réfugier dans les bras de son frère pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Nathan soupira et se leva.

- **Tu restes avec eux ? Ce sont mes amis ne t'en fais pas. Et Lincoln ne va pas arrêter Noah, il te le promet.**

 **-Je le promets !**

Elle les regarda mais préféra s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'occupait son frère jusqu'à présent. Nathan lui s'avança vers la chambre et resta dans l'encadrement pour laisser ses frères et Harper sortir.

- **Ne l'engueule pas sinon je t'étrangle ok ? Menaça la blonde.**

 **-On va discuter, on est civiliser hein Noah ?**

 **-Ouais c'est ça.**

Nathan leva les yeux au ciel, faisant rire Harper et ferma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme attrapa Neela pour la lever de sa chaise et s'asseoir à sa place en prenant la petite fille sur les genoux puis elle fit un grand sourire aux deux qui n'avaient pas bougé du canapé.

- **C'était mouvementé ce soir, vraiment désolée ! On va commander des pizzas alors restez manger avec nous non ? Ça fera un peu d'ambiance ici et peut-être que Nathan et Noah ne feront pas la gueule toute la soirée.**

 **-Elle parle comme si elle était chez elle mais il faudrait peut-être que tu appelles ta mère pour la prévenir que tu manges ici Harper.**

 **-J'ai plus trois ans Nic ! Tss, sale gamin.**

Bellamy éclata de rire mais refusa l'invitation. Lincoln comprit tout de suite pourquoi et l'entraîna dans la cuisine pour lui parler.

- **Est-ce que tu as pensé à Clarke depuis qu'on est tombé sur Noah ?**

 **-Je… non mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

 **-Parce que j'ai compris ce qui te vidait le cerveau Blake. T'occuper des gens. Alors tu vas retourner t'asseoir et je vais téléphoner à ta sœur pour lui proposer de nous rejoindre avec Clarke. Comme ça on change les idées à ta jolie blonde et tu arrêtes de stresser pour rien.**

 **-Ce n'est pas MA jolie blonde. Et je t'interdis de dire qu'ell… bref.**

 **-T'allais dire quoi ? T'allais m'interdire de dire qu'elle est jolie ? Tu veux être le seul à pouvoir le dire ? Ne t'en fais pas je ne la matte pas, je préfère les jolies brunes.**

 **-Putain mais je vais te tuer toi !**

Lincoln baissa la tête pour éviter sa tape et se mit à rire. On disait de lui qu'il était expressif mais Bellamy l'était sûrement tout autant !

.


	19. Chapter 19

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 19**

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai commencé le boulot, c'est crevant ! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! De nouvelles révélations mais par contre pas de grandes explications entre Clarke et Bellamy après le dernier chapitre, désolée._

 _AnonymousFanatic: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que celui d'avant ^^_

 _MaBellarke: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !_

 _chuu~~~_

* * *

Octavia remercia encore une fois Nathan de les avoir accueilli et rejoignit les autres dans l'ascenseur. Elle se colla contre Lincoln et afficha un grand sourire en voyant Clarke dans les bras de Bellamy. Les deux s'étaient exilés dans la cuisine à l'arrivée des deux jeunes femmes et en étaient ressortis en se tenant le bras, signe que tout était arrangé. Et même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer, Clarke avait adoré cette soirée qui lui avait changé les idées. Bien sûr elle ne faisait que penser à Finn et à Raven mais étrangement elle n'avait plus envie de pleurer. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de la colère de s'être fait avoir par un garçon comme lui, Octavia mettait ça sur le compte de sentiments bien plus fort que Clarke ressentait envers un certain soldat. Alors même si la brune ne voulait pas encore en parler avec eux, préférant laisser les choses suivre leur cours, elle gardait dans un coin de la tête que la relation Clarke/Bellamy qu'elle avait toujours connu était sur le point d'évoluer.

.

Bellamy se laissa tomber au sol après avoir fini sa série d'exercice. Emménager avec un fou de musculation n'a pas été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Lincoln n'était même pas présent à l'appartement mais un passage éclair dans la salle de bain le matin même alors que le métis sortait de la douche avait suffit au brun pour vouloir s'entretenir un peu plus, histoire de rivaliser. Il regarda l'heure et soupira, s'entrainer l'avait trop occupé, il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Raven. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle le harcelait au téléphone pour avoir de ses nouvelles et le jeune homme ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne savait pas comment il allait garder pour lui le fait que le merveilleux petit-ami de sa collègue était un sacré connard mais il ne pouvait plus la laisser en plan. Il fila sous la douche et se prépara rapidement pour la rejoindre au café de la mère de Wick. En arrivant il la repéra en grande conversation avec le blond et d'ailleurs, cette conversation semblait assez animée.

 **-Tu ne peux pas dire que ce modèle est nul sans l'avoir testé !**

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de le tester, ça se voit à l'œil !**

 **-Non mais j'y crois pas ! Tous les ingénieurs sont de si mauvaise foi que toi ?**

 **-Tu te mets déjà mes nouveaux potes à dos Reyes ?**

La brune tourna la tête et sourit à son ami en le réprimandant pour son retard. Bellamy s'excusa et salua la jeune femme puis Kyle.

 **-Dis Wick, t'es pas censé bosser toi aujourd'hui ?**

 **-Ma mère est malade. Répondit le blond. Un truc pas trop grave mais comme elle ne veut pas tousser dans les salades elle m'a réquisitionné. On a vraiment besoin d'un employé.**

 **-Une minute, t'as parlé de ça à ma sœur ? Elle n'a plus de boulot depuis l'histoire d'A… enfin voilà quoi.**

 **-Depuis que tu as tabassé son petit-ami parce qu'il draguait Clarke.**

 **-Est-ce que tu étais avec eux ce soir-là ? Questionna Raven. J'aurais adoré voir mon lieutenant remettre en place cet abruti !**

 **-Tu as une groupie Blake ?**

Bellamy éclata de rire et entraina son amie vers une banquette qui venait de se libérer après avoir passé commande à Wick.

 **-Je vois que tu t'es fais un ami ? Wick est cool comme gars.**

 **-Je lui ai dis que je t'attendais, ça a engagé la conversation. Mais il est insupportable ! Parce que monsieur est ingénieur il pense tout savoir sur tout ?**

 **-Ca me rappelle une petite mécano intello qui savait tout mieux que tout le monde dans un pays étranger en parlant à peine la langue.**

 **-Ne me compare pas à ce garçon s'il te plait. Je suis bien plus douée que lui j'en suis certaine.**

Le brun acquiesça en l'enlaçant, il n'en doutait pas. La conversation dériva sur le temps qui se rafraichissait alors que Bellamy n'était sortit qu'en t-shirt et Wick vint leur déposer leur commande.

 **-Tes gouts me rappellent ceux d'un pote, Finn. Il commande toujours ça.**

 **-Tu connais Finn ?**

Bellamy écarquilla les yeux. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'intervenir Kyle commit la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

- **A chaque fois qu'il vient avec Clarke il commande ça.**

 **-Avec Clarke ? Ils viennent manger ici tous les deux ?**

 **-Pour un couple c'est normal non ?**

Le brun ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration. Si Wick ne se prenait pas l'assiette sur la tête, c'était lui qui allait y passer.

.

Clarke finissait de ranger dans un carton les rares affaires que Finn avait pu laisser chez elle. En une semaine elle avait réfléchit et en observant la brosse à dent, un exemplaire du code civil et les deux caleçons qui trainaient au fond de la boite elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait que peu de choses sur lui. Assez pour une amourette mais après un an elle s'attendait à trouver plus d'objets à lui. Mais si Finn n'avait presque rien laissé chez elle, elle n'avait jamais laissé quelque chose chez lui. Sûrement une façon de ne pas s'accrocher de sa part et une façon de prévenir tout retour inopiné de sa petite-amie chez lui pour le garçon. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi bête. Même le gars qui l'avait laissé tomber avant le bal du lycée ne l'avait pas mis dans cet état. Signe que même si elle disait le contraire, elle s'était attachée plus qu'elle ne le pensait à Finn. Elle ramassa le carton en soupirant et attrapa son sac. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Collins à la fac de droit après son dernier cours de la journée. Le trajet en métro lui paru interminable mais elle fut soulagée en le voyant attendre sur le parking, près de sa voiture. Elle n'allait pas devoir attendre comme une idiote qu'il sorte avec ses collègues. Quand il la vit s'approcher Finn parut heureux. Un sentiment qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir sur son visage.

 **-Clarke, je suis cont…**

 **-Ne finis pas ta phrase, tu risquerais de t'enfoncer un peu plus dans tes mensonges.**

 **-Clarke s'il te plait, je ne t'ai pas menti, enfin pa…**

 **-Pas menti ?! Tu n'es pas sérieux là ! Depuis la rentrée, toutes ces fois où tu ne me répondais pas, où tu annulais c'était pour t'envoyer en l'air avec une autre ! Où alors c'était moi l'autre, je ne sais plus trop.**

 **-Je t'aime Clarke !**

 **-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! Putain mais Finn, tu avais déjà Raven dans ta vie !**

 **-Elle m'a laissé ok ? Elle est partie à l'armée et je t'ai rencontré… je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi. Et je sais que toi aussi.**

 **-Amoureuse ? Tu ne présumes de rien vraiment… je ne veux plus te voir c'est tout. Tiens et oublis-moi.**

- **Je ne peux pas.**

 **-Tu te forceras.**

 **-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas appeler ton chien de garde ?**

 **-Mon…**

Clarke se retenait de laisser paraitre un quelconque petit sentiment depuis qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce bonheur de la voir pleurer, de la voir mal à cause de lui, pour lui. Mais cette réflexion, cela concernait Bellamy à n'en pas douter. Elle jeta le carton à ses pieds et se moquait de faire un scandale dorénavant.

- **Bellamy vaut 40milles gars comme toi ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de parler de lui comme ça !**

 **-Il t'a retourné contre moi !**

 **-Tu t'en es chargé tout seul Finn ! Arrêtes de remettre la faute sur un autre, c'est toi le connard dans l'histoire.**

 **-Un connard que je rêve de castrer.**

Clarke se figea et Finn tourna d'un coup la tête. Même si le parking était grand, leur dispute avait dû permettre à Raven et Bellamy de les retrouver rapidement. La brune fixait son petit-ami, les bras croisés alors que l'ainé se tenait derrière elle-même s'il mourrait d'envie d'aller enlacer Clarke.

 **-Alors c'est vrai ? Demanda Raven, la voix enrouée par un sanglot qu'elle essayait de retenir.**

 **-Raven, ce n'est…**

 **-Ne cherche pas à t'en sortir avec des belles paroles ! Dis-moi seulement si tu couches oui ou non avec Clarke.**

 **-Je ne couches pas avec Clarke.**

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, il n'espérait pas continuer dans son histoire quand même ?!

- **Je sors avec Clarke. Reprit-il. Je… Je l'aime Raven… Je t'aime mais… je suis désolé.**

 **-Désolé ? Intervint Bellamy. Mais tu es u…**

 **-Stop. Ne t'en mêles pas Bellamy.**

 **-Rav', je ne laisserais pas vous traiter comme ça !**

 **-Tu n'avais qu'à nous l'avouer quand tu as compris qu'il était un salaud ! Et toi j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, tu me dégoutes. C'est fini Finn.**

La jeune femme tourna les talons et Clarke réagit en la suivant, pour s'excuser et s'expliquer avec elle, laissant les deux garçons sur le parking.

- **T'es content Blake ?**

 **-Content ? Attends, tu viens de blesser deux filles qui comptent pour moi et je devrais être content ? Sois content que je ne te fracasse pas petit con.**

 **-T'attends quoi ? Vas-y, frappes-moi. T'en meurt d'envie depuis que tu m'as rencontré. Depuis ce soir où j'ai embrassé Clarke sous tes yeux. Tu en bavais de jalousie.**

Il ne fallait vraiment pas chercher Bellamy Blake. D'un geste il plaqua Collins contre sa voiture, assez fort pour déclencher l'alarme du véhicule. Le jeune homme réussit à se retenir de lui mettre son poing dans la figure il ne savait pas quel miracle. Alors que des gens commençaient à les regarder pour savoir ce qui se passait Bellamy fixait toujours Finn.

 **-Ne t'approches plus d'elles.**

Il le relâcha et prit la même direction que les filles qu'il trouva plus loin, sur un banc de l'allée centrale. Son regard se posa sur Raven. Il avait passé un an avec elle, tous les jours. Une année durant laquelle ils s'étaient entrainés, blessés, fais capturés, torturés, jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer. Il se précipita sur la brune et par reflexe la prit dans ses bras. Même si elle essaya de se dégager en l'insultant et en lui criant qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir il tenait bon, il commençait à être habitué à ce genre de réaction des femmes de sa vie.

 **-Je l'aimais Bell… je l'aime…**

 **-Tu ne vas pas arrêter de l'aimer du jour au lendemain Raven. Mais on sera là pour te soutenir. Tu es mon amie, tu vas devenir celle de mes amis, même de Wick. Je t'assure qu'il peut être cool.**

Elle eu un léger rire et passa ses bras autour du coup du brun accroupi devant elle. Clarke assise à côté de la jeune mécanicienne regardait son ami réconforter cette fille. Cette fille qu'elle aurait pu détester, qu'elle aurait pu accabler mais qu'elle mourait d'envie de protéger en la voyant si mal à cause du même garçon qu'elle. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux faites avoir par Finn Collins, elles devaient être fortes à deux et non l'une contre l'autre.

.

Octavia passa le pas de la porte en la refermant d'un coup de pied en tenant une pile de pizzas entre les mains. Clarke lui avait envoyé un sms « alerte rouge » en lui précisant que Bellamy et elle avaient amenés Raven à l'appartement. Elle avait terminé son rendez-vous de travail vers 18heures et s'était tout de suite proposée pour ramener à manger. Les trois avaient eu le temps de discuter l'après-midi mais la brune était contente d'avoir l'occasion de rencontrer cette Raven. Et si elle s'éternisait chez eux cela voulait dire que Clarke et elle ne s'étaient pas entretuées, ce qui était plutôt un bon point. Son frère la rejoignit dans le couloir pour l'aider et devant son sourire, la situation ne devait pas être si dramatique qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

 **-Pourquoi tu as dévalisé la pizzeria ?**

 **-Maya, Monty, Jasper et Wick viennent manger ! D'ailleurs c'est une idée de Wick parce qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir balancé l'info.**

 **-Donc tu es au courant, pas besoin de rapport ?**

 **-C'est bon mon lieutenant !**

Bellamy l'embrassa sur la tempe et ils rejoignirent les filles dans le salon. Octavia écarquilla les yeux devant la scène. Clarke et Raven en tailleur autour de la poubelle de la cuisine, une paire de ciseaux, une photographie et surtout, le briquet allume-gaz de la cuisine.

- **Heuu… Elles veulent foutre le feu à l'appart ?**

 **-Je surveille. Raven veut jeter une malédiction à Finn.**

 **-Une malédiction… J'aurais dû y penser avant !**

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel et alla poser les pizzas dans la cuisine. Octavia remarqua les cadavres de bouteilles de bière autour des filles et en conclue que cette histoire de malédiction était le fruit d'une longue macération ! Clarke la remarqua et lui fit signe de s'approcher pour lui présenter Raven.

- **Tu es la petite sœur de Bell' ! Enchantée je suis Raven. Tu veux nous aider, on veut que Finn soit maudit toute sa vie.**

 **-Je suis largement partante ! Pousses-toi Clarky.**

Raven sourit et prit son téléphone pour chercher sur internet une formule magique infaillible. La petite brune sourit et se pencha vers sa meilleure amie pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- **Elle réagit plutôt bien.**

 **-Elle a bu la moitié des bières que tu vois là, détruit un collier qu'il lui avait offert et hurlé tout ce qu'elle connaissait comme insultes, même en arabe d'après Bellamy. Elle est en phase de vengeance là.**

 **-Elle est passée par plusieurs phases en une après-midi, c'est déjà pas mal.**

 **-Elle risque d'avoir un contrecoup assez violent.**

 **-Et toi ? Pas de contrecoup ?**

 **-Non… Bellamy s'est occupé de moi ça va.**

Octavia fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle accepta le morceau de photo que Raven lui tendait et afficha un grand sourire en la voyant mettre le feu à un autre morceau. Si elle ne finissait pas par la phase crise de larmes et dépression ce soir Octavia se voyait bien devenir amie avec Raven. Elle aimait se venger comme elle ! Tandis que la petite brune questionnait l'ancienne collègue de son frère le reste de leurs amis arriva et tout le monde s'installa dans le salon pour faire connaissance avec la nouvelle. Bellamy rapporta des boissons pour tout le monde et les présenta.

 **-On a déjà croisé Raven la dernière fois en fait… dit Maya.**

 **-On est désolé de ne pas avoir parlé de la situation mais pour Cla…**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas ! Intervint Raven. C'est normal, c'était pas à vous de le dire.**

 **-Et moi je me fais engueuler si je n'en parle pas, maugréa Bellamy.**

 **-Toi grand frère c'est pas pareil alors sois déjà content que Clarky et Raven ne te fassent pas la gueule !**

 **-Attendez, c'est la faute de Wick là, pourquoi c'est moi qui me fait engueuler ?**

Le blond leva les yeux de sa part de pizza et écarquilla les yeux.

- **Faute de quoi ? Vous ne me tenez pas au courant, comment je pouvais savoir que ce gars était un connard ? Tu m'es redevable la mécanicienne.**

 **-J'allais t'en parler l'ingénieur.**

 **-De toute façon, que ce soit la faute de Bellamy ou de Wick, en tant qu'amis de ces abrutis on se doit de te réconforter et de réconforter Clarke ! Intervint Monty.**

Les deux filles lui sourirent mais les deux garçons ne le prirent pas de la même façon. Wick jeta un coup d'œil à Bellamy et lui fit indiqua l'asiatique d'un signe de tête.

 **-D'après ce gosse on est des abrutis Blake.**

 **-Ca mérite vengeance Wick.**

Monty en lâcha sa part de pizza et se précipita vers les escaliers en voyant les deux ainés se lever pour l'attraper. Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Clarke fut rassurer de voir que Raven allait bien pour le moment. Mais au milieu de toute cette agitation Maya observait Octavia. Comme d'habitude son amie était souriante et s'amusait à taquiner tout le monde mais dès qu'elle regardait son frère et Clarke Maya remarquait que les yeux d'Octavia se voilaient. Elle fut coupée dans son examen par le téléphone portable d'Octavia qui préféra se lever et aller répondre dans le couloir de l'entrée. Il s'agissait de Lincoln qui lui disait qu'il avait rencontré Miller en rentrant. La brune les invita à rejoindre le groupe et raccrochant rapidement pour retourner dans le salon. Mais elle sursauta en voyant Maya dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

 **-Dis-moi O', tu vas bien ?**

 **-Hé ? Je me suis juste éloignée pour répondre. Entre les cris de Monty et les rires d…**

 **-O', je ne parle pas de ça. Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas bien quand tu regardes Clarke et Bellamy, vous vous êtes disputé ?**

Octavia ouvrit grand les yeux et se pencha vers le salon pour voir si les autres avaient entendu. Elle cria qu'elles allaient chercher des boissons en plus vu que cette soirée était un peu imprévue et embarqua Maya avec elle. Une fois dans la rue Octavia souffla un bon coup.

 **-Tu sais que tu es assez énervante quand tu es trop perspicace ? Intello va.**

 **-N'essais pas de te dérober. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Maya entraina son amie sur un banc un peu plus loin et Octavia ferma les yeux comme si ce qu'elle avait à dire était horrible. Pourtant ce n'était en rien horrible, c'était même plutôt cool mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait du mal à s'y faire, du mal à accepter alors qu'elle n'était pas concernée. Enfin pas directement. Mais tout ce à quoi elle croyait jusque là, sa petite vie parfaite avec sa meilleure amie et son frère semblait sur le point de changer.

- **… Je crois que Clarke et mon frère sont amoureux l'un de l'autre.**

 **-Ho. Et… c'est mal ?**

 **-Non ! Non bien sûr que non. Mais je… Jamais je ne me mettrais entre eux si c'est vraiment ce qu'ils veulent mais je n'ai pas envie d'en perdre un si jamais ils venaient à se séparer.**

 **-Pourquoi penser tout de suite à ça !?**

 **-Je connais mon frère, il n'a jamais eu de relation.**

 **-Parce qu'il n'est jamais tombé amoureux peut-être aussi. Ecoutes O', d'un point de vu extérieur ça crève les yeux qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre eux et bien plus qu'une relation frère/sœur. Je ne connais pas ton frère depuis longtemps mais la façon dont il regarde Clarke en dit long sur ce qu'il ressent.**

 **-Mais s'il se trompe ! Enfin Bellamy n'a jamais été amoureux en effet alors si jamais il croit aimer Clarke parce qu'elle est devenue ultra sexy en plus d'être incroyablement intelligente, je devrais choisir entre eux ?**

Maya eu un petit sourire. Octavia paraissait si démunie à cet instant, si fragile. Elle passa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son amie pour la réconforter comme elle pouvait.

 **-Je fais pitié à être jalouse c'est ça ?**

 **-Tu n'es pas jalouse. Tu es juste une petite sœur qui aime tellement son frère et une meilleure amie qui aime tellement sa colocataire que tu as peur de les perdre pour tout et n'importe quoi. Votre relation à tous les trois est… magnifique. Peu de personne peuvent se vanter d'être si fusionnelle comme vous trois et je sais très bien que quoiqu'il arrive tu ne les perdras jamais.**

 **-… Merci Maya.**

- **De rien. Autant que ça serve d'être ami avec une intello non ?**

 **-Trop de gens intello autour de moi je te jure je me sens presque idiote avec vous tous !**

Maya éclata de rire et elles se levèrent pour aller acheter de quoi boire.

Dans la cuisine Monty aidait Clarke à préparer de quoi manger. La blonde aimait la façon dont la soirée se déroulait mais comme depuis quelque temps, à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec l'asiatique, elle le trouvait étrange.

 **-Ok. Poses ces couverts à salade, tu n'es pas très doué.**

 **-Qu… Ha ! Pardon, pardon. S'excusa le jeune homme. Je crois que j'étais ailleurs.**

 **-Tu es ailleurs assez souvent en ce moment Monty. Tu es cert…**

 **-Alors vous vous en sortez ? Intervint Bellamy depuis l'autre côté du bar.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel. L'arrivée du brun donnait l'occasion à Monty de s'échapper en embarquant son saladier de salade mal mélangé. Bellamy ne comprenait pas tout mais Clarke semblait avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher. Il passa derrière le bar et s'approcha du plan de travail, se proposant de l'aider.

 **-J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?**

 **-Je lui parlerais plus tard ne t'en fais pas. Raven va bien ?**

 **-Elle parle physique avec Wick, elle ne l'a pas encore étranglé donc elle va bien. Et toi ?**

 **-Moi ?**

 **-Toi. Finn est un connard et il s'est foutu de vous deux. Raven est mon amie, elle ne va pas bien aujourd'hui parce qu'elle vient de l'apprendre mais toi ?**

 **-Ca va… parce que je sais que vous êtes là pour moi. Même si tu as gardé ça pour toi avant que je ne le découvre, mauvais ami ! Ca mérite un gage ça.**

 **-Quoi ? Attends, je ne t'ai même pas encore donné ton gage pour avoir reconnu que j'étais parfait ! D'ailleurs tu ne peux pas me traiter de mauvais ami après avoir dis que j'étais parfait, c'est complètement… illogique.**

 **-Comme cette conversation non ?**

Bellamy éclata de rire et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il récupéra le bol de chips et ils retournèrent vers leurs amis. Au même moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Octavia annonça qu'elles avaient rencontré les garçons en bas de l'immeuble.

 **-Salut tout le monde ! Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas voici…**

 **-… Nathan ?**

 **-…Salut Monty, ca va ?**

Tout le monde regardait les garçons. Le cas Finn Collins semblait avoir été surpassé par une autre histoire en l'espace de quelques secondes !

.

* * *

.


	20. Chapter 20

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 20**

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Alors les vacances commencent bien ? Le dernier chapitre a globalement plu je suis contente !^^ Et rassurez vous Finn n'apparaîtra plus beaucoup ! Profitez-bien de vos congés et allez bronzer tranquillement :)_

 _ **Mabellarke,** merci pour ton message ^^ ! Le bellarke se fait attendre désolée, désolée :3_

 _chuuu~~_

* * *

Clarke, Maya, Raven et Octavia attendaient accroupies en bas des escaliers. Jasper avait coupé le blanc qu'avait causé l'arrivée de Lincoln et Miller en râlant parce que les filles n'avaient pas ramené la bière qu'il aimait et la soirée avait repris. Mais plusieurs verres et un coup de fil d'un petit frère de Nathan plus tard, Monty avait suivi le jeune pompier à l'étage pour lui apporter sa boisson. Et cette simple petite mission que lui avait confiée Bellamy durait depuis bien longtemps du coup les filles attendaient en bas des escaliers en espérant entendre ce qui se passait.

 **-Vous devriez monter directement dans la chambre non les filles ?**

 **-Mais chut ! Jasper tu connaissais Miller toi ? Demanda Octavia**

 **-Monty a passé une semaine à Miami cet été, son père était le sponsor d'un tournoi caritatif ou je sais plus trop quoi. C'est peut-être là qu'ils se sont rencontrés.**

 **-Nathan a accompagné un de ses frères à Miami pour un tournoi de basket cet été. Intervint Lincoln, Nyls nous a montré sa médaille quand on a mangé chez eux la dernière fois souvenez-vous comme il était fier.**

Octavia et Clarke ouvrirent grand la bouche et Raven applaudit comme une gamine, l'alcool lui était bien monté à la tête. Bellamy quand à lui n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce grand débat mais il était ravi de voir ses amies si bien. Il porta sa bouteille de bière à la bouche en souriant, le visage heureux de Clarke valait tout l'or du monde. Celui de Raven aussi bien sûr…

Monty s'était installé sur le lit de Clarke quand Nathan lui fit signe qu'il pouvait rester. Le jeune homme fini sa conversation et vint s'installer près de lui, acceptant volontiers le verre qu'il lui tendait.

- **Désolé, ma petite sœur voulait regarder un dvd dans sa chambre et Noah ne savait pas comment brancher le lecteur, il n'est pas très doué avec la technologie.**

 **-Noah c'est le troisième c'est ça ? S'il est aussi mignon que toi ou que Nyls je pense qu'il n'aura pas besoin d'être doué avec la technologie pour s'en sortir.**

 **-Ne fais pas des avances à mes frères toi hein !**

Monty éclata de rire et bu une gorgé de son cocktail. Il ne s'attendait pas à retrouver Nathan ici dans l'appartement de ses amies. Il savait très bien que le pompier vivait à New York, son frère faisait parti de l'équipe de basket junior que l'entreprise de son père sponsorisait. Mais il ne s'y attendait pas.

 **-Tu sais que je savais que tu étais ami avec Clarke et Octavia ?**

 **-Tu savais ? Répéta Monty**

 **-Elles m'ont ajouté sur les réseaux sociaux après la fête pour l'armée. Du coup je vois souvent des photos de toi sur leurs fils.**

 **-Et tu n'as pas essayé de me recontacté ?**

 **-Je… je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit. Tenta Nathan.**

 **-Le droit ? Pourtant je n'ai pas beaucoup bu mais je ne comprends rien, tu ne peux pas être plus clair ?**

 **-On s'est amusé à Miami clairement mais à mon retour je me suis mis en couple. Quand j'ai vu que tu étais ami avec les filles je ne pouvais pas te recontacter.**

Monty écarquilla les yeux. Cette soirée visait au départ à réconforter Clarke et Raven parce qu'un con avait joué avec elles et lui n'osait pas reprendre contact avec une « ex » relation d'une soirée alors qu'ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Des garçons comme ça existaient vraiment ? Monty eu un petit rire et le rassura, il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Ils redescendirent et l'asiatique éclata de rire en voyant ses amies s'étaler par terre en essayant de s'enfuir l'air de rien.

- **Apprenez la discrétion les filles !**

 **-On vérifiait si l'escalier tenait bien ! Protesta Clarke.**

 **-Pour éviter que vous nous fassiez un procès si jamais vous veniez à tomber. Rajouta Octavia**

 **-Le pire c'est qu'elles sont synchro, même dans leurs mensonges ! Se moqua Wick.**

Tout le monde se mit à rire et les garçons reprirent leurs places et leurs conversations précédentes. Octavia s'installa sur les genoux du plus jeune de la bande et lui sourit, un sourire pervers made in Blake qui voulait tout dire. Monty secoua la tête en soupirant et l'attira vers lui pour lui chuchoter qu'il était prit. La brune fit une grimace mais promis à son ami qu'elles allaient s'occuper de lui. Maintenant que Finn Collins était hors jeu, que Clarke et Bellamy se cherchaient, la jeune femme avait besoin de se trouver un nouveau centre d'intérêt alors quoi de mieux que leur petit cœur de Monty !

.

* * *

.

Clarke soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle se regarda dans cette robe de soirée hors de prix et eu une nouvelle grimace tandis que Monty éclatait de rire. La blonde lui lança un regard noir à travers le miroir, le faisant encore plus rire.

 **-Je te jure, tu es le pire des cavaliers qui soit.**

 **-Attends, c'est pas ma faute si le thème de la soirée est la couleur jaune et qu'en tant que magnifique blonde cette couleur ne sied guère à ton teint. Je suis content de n'avoir qu'un nœud papillon or à porter.**

 **-Pourtant le costume jaune poussin que ta mère nous a montré tout à l'heure t'aurait été à la perfection. Et au moins ça aurait marqué le coup. Les Green le retour !**

 **-Merci mais non merci, s'exclama l'asiatique. Déjà que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi on a été invité à la dernière minute.**

Clarke sourit. Elle comprenait parfaitement elle. Sa mère avait fait des pieds et des mains pour être invité à la soirée des Wallace, histoire de changer un peu les idées à son fiston. Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis que Monty et Nathan s'étaient « retrouvés » chez les filles et il s'en était passé des choses durant ces quelques semaines. Wick avait eu la merveilleuse idée de parler du restaurant de sa mère, précisant qu'il voulait lui trouver un employé pour l'aider et Miller avait sauté sur l'occasion, son petit-ami Bryan, cherchait un boulot. Octavia l'encouragea, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de retenter une aventure dans la restauration même si la mère de Wick était une femme adorable. Du coup quasiment tous les midis la bande se retrouvait à discuter avec Bryan et même Octavia dû admettre que c'était un très gentil garçon, même si elle aurait préféré caser son petit Monty avec le beau pompier. Mais se mettre en couple était l'une des dernières préoccupations de l'asiatique pour le moment et sa mère s'était aperçu de son mal-être. Monty ne pouvait rien cacher à sa mère et même s'il ne voulait pas dire ce qui se passait elle avait bien vu que son fils n'allait pas bien. Anna réquisitionna alors Octavia et Clarke pour enquêter et la blonde avait rapidement compris que ce n'était absolument pas la présence de Miller qui le rendait si… amorphe. Alors qu'elle bataillait avec la fermeture éclair de sa robe il se leva pour l'aider à la défaire et Clarke en profita pour lancer le sujet.

 **-Tu veux qu'on passe à l'hôpital tout à l'heure ? Je t'accompagne la voir si tu veux.**

 **-Clarke… Je vais bien et je ne me suis pas attaché à cette fille.**

 **-S'il te plait Monty. Je te connais parfaitement et tu as un cœur tellement débordant d'amour qu'il t'est impossible de ne pas t'attacher. C'est l'une de tes plus grandes qualités mais dans ce cas là ça…**

 **-Je veille juste sur elle.**

La blonde n'insista pas. Le « elle » en question était Zoé Monroe, une adolescente arrivée à l'hôpital quasiment en même temps qu'eux après l'explosion d'une conduite de gaz. Elle était brûlée sur une grande partie du corps et ne respirait qu'à l'aide d'une machine mais ses parents voulaient tout tenter pour lui permettre de vivre à nouveau comme tout le monde. Elle avait déjà reçu des greffes de peau, déjà subi des opérations internes toutes plus difficiles à supporter les unes que les autres mais ils ne voulaient pas la perdre. Monty avait été chargé de s'occuper d'elle dès le début et cela faisait des mois qu'il la voyait souffrir, sans rien pouvoir faire. Quand Clarke découvrit qu'il demandait souvent à être affecté au service des grands brûlés pour s'occuper d'elle, elle comprit tout de suite mais elle préféra ne pas en parler à Anna. Seuls Octavia, Maya, Jasper et Bellamy étaient au courant mais Clarke leur avait demandé de ne pas en parler à Monty. Alors l'excuse d'un ancien amour d'été retrouvé justifiait assez le mal-être du jeune homme pour le moment et Anna Green voulait par-dessus tout faire oublier ce garçon à son fils.

 **-Regardez la magnifique robe qu'on a trouvée pour toi Clarke !**

Les deux amis sursautèrent en entendant leurs mères les rejoindre. Abby s'amusait comme une folle à courir de boutique en boutique en suivant Anna, elle n'avait pas l'habitude sur la base. Elles déposèrent 5 nouvelles robes et Clarke flasha sur l'une d'entre elle. Assez longue et de couleur jaune vif elle faisait déjà moins « meringue au citron » que celle qu'elle portait à l'instant. La jeune femme attrapa la robe et la mis devant elle en se tournant vers son cavalier pour la soirée.

 **-Je vous plais monsieur Green ?**

 **-Si j'osais je vous enlèverais l'autre tout de suite pour voir comme celle-ci vous va mademoiselle Griffin !**

 **-Pas devant nos mères voyons Monty, elles vont être choquées ! Rigola Clarke. Je vais l'essayer !**

Elle se précipita vers la cabine et ferma la porte après un dernier sourire aguicheur à son ami histoire de le faire rire encore un peu. Mais dès que la porte fut fermée le jeune homme se reçu une tape derrière la tête de la part de sa mère.

 **-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!**

 **-Ne rigole pas avec Clarke, je veux qu'elle soit la mère de tes futurs enfants.**

 **-Ha ne recommence pas !**

 **-Abby, ta fille et mon fils, quel merveilleux mélange non ? dit la mère du jeune homme d'un ton lasse.**

 **-Merveilleux Anna, merveilleux. Répondit Abby en portant une main à son cœur. Mais aucun des deux ne semblent partant. Quel désarroi !**

Monty écarquilla les yeux. Sa mère n'avait pas besoin d'être encouragée Abby !

- **Entre toi et mon mari vous êtes assez calés en médecine pour faire qu…**

 **-Raaahhh ça suffit avec vos délires ! Clarke ! Elles veulent t'inséminer avec ma semence pour faire des minis-mois blonds !**

 **-Je préfère des minis-mois avec les yeux bridés chéri ! Mais dans tous les cas ils seront magnifiques ! Répliqua la blonde depuis l'autre côté.**

Les deux mères de famille ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de rire et Monty ne fit pas le vexé très longtemps. Cela faisait un bien fou de rire.

.

Bellamy se laissa tomber sur le tapis, se faisant traiter de papi par Harper au passage.

 **-T'es une grande malade comme fille toi ! Ne t'étonne pas de ne pas avoir de petit-ami.**

 **-Quand tu seras en couple l'ancêtre on reparlera de mes petits-amis d'accord ? Allez Bell', lèves-toi ! On doit encore t'entrainer pour les tests physiques.**

 **-Je fais largement en dessous du temps maximal accordé Harper. Laisses-moi mourir en paix.**

La blonde se renfrogna et s'assit en tailleur à coté de Bellamy mais elle ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Son chronomètre était équipé d'un stylo et elle s'amusait à piquer le corps de l'aîné pour le faire réagir ce qui ne tarda pas. Bellamy se redressa en position assise en maugréant contre la jeune femme qui souriait, fière d'elle.

 **-Harper te torture Bell' ?**

Nathan avait été réquisitionné par le chef d'équipe pour nettoyer le camion à incendie et il pouvait enfin rejoindre ses amis dans la salle de sport de la caserne. La présence de Bellamy n'était pas des plus réglementaire mais le jeune homme avait réussi à convaincre le chef qu'Harper avait besoin de s'entrainer et quoi de mieux pour s'entrainer que de le faire avec un nouveau, histoire de la motiver.

 **-Comment fais-tu pour supporter cette fille Miller ?**

 **-Je suis encore là je vous signale !**

 **-Toujours en train de crier Harper ? Nous n'aurons plus besoin de sirène si tu continues.**

Bellamy allait rire mais les deux pompiers se placèrent côte à côte et bien droit face au chef de la caserne alors le jeune homme les imita. Il remarqua bien vite qu'elle était accompagnée et il connaissait cette personne. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de râler, on lui tendait déjà une main pour le saluer.

 **-Je suis Kendall Byrne, chef de cette caserne. Je rencontre enfin le fameux Bellamy Blake dont Harper et Nathan parlent si souvent. Ils ont confiance en tes capacités et te veulent comme futur coéquipier alors ne les déçois pas.**

 **-Je vais tout faire pour merci madame.**

 **-Je faisais visiter la caserne à Lexa, tu veux nous accompagner ?**

 **-Je…**

 **-Je vais devoir y aller Kendall, désolée d'abréger cette visite, j'ai une soirée de gala ce soir et je dois représenter ma famille. Mais je suis contente d'être passée te voir. Et Blake, ne me déçois pas aussi, j'ai hâte de t'affronter durant les tests.**

Harper et Nathan regardèrent leur ami avec des grands yeux tandis que les deux femmes s'éloignaient. Quand elle fut certaine de ne plus être entendu, Harper attrapa Bellamy par les épaules.

 **-Tu connais Lexa Grounder ?**

 **-Pas vraiment, on s'est croisé à la mairie. Elle fait partie de la même session que moi.**

 **-T'es pas dans la merde mon gars ! s'exclama la blonde.**

 **-Pourquoi ? Elle est si importante que ça ? Elle tutoie votre chef parce qu'elles se connaissent ?**

 **-Lexa est la fille d'un des pompiers les plus connus de la ville. Son père était une vraie légende dans le métier mais il n'a jamais voulu qu'elle passe les tests parce qu'il avait peur pour elle.**

 **-Il est mort il y a un ou deux ans. Reprit Miller. Du coup Lexa se retrouve sans famille mais avec le soutien de tous les chefs et bureaucrates de la ville. Quand elle a annoncé qu'elle allait passer les tests on en a tous entendu parler.**

 **-Ok, une fille de pompier qui croit qu'elle va réussir simplement grâce à son nom. Elle est censée me faire peur ?**

 **-Elle est très douée. Elle s'entraine depuis son enfance même si son père n'a jamais voulu qu'elle devienne pompière.**

 **-Une adversaire à ma taille quoi. Conclut Bellamy.**

 **-Si tu veux la battre il va falloir améliorer ton score l'ancêtre ! Allez, on y retourne !**

Bellamy allait reprendre son entrainement oui, mais seulement après avoir attrapé Harper et lui avoir fait manger son chronomètre pour le surnom qu'elle lui donnait !

.

.


	21. Chapter 21

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 21**

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Je m'excuse de poster un dimanche plutôt qu'un jeudi habituel mais j'ai été assez... perturbée cette semaine. Je vie à Nice donc ne revenons pas sur les événements car ce n'est pas le lieu mais on a passé une semaine avec pas moins de trois nouvelles alertes qui nous ont forcé à faire des ajustements au boulot, minent le moral... BREF ! Il ne faut pas se laisser abattre !_

 _Je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent ! Je voulais faire la mère de Monty complètement folle, bien loin de l'image qu'elle a dans la série. Contente que ce petit moment comique vous ait plu ^^ Dans ce chapitre on arrive enfin à la soirée et ... rangez vos armes s'il vous plait mais le Bellarke ne sera pas du tout au gout du jour... Je m'excuse d'avance promis ! XD_

 _ **Yoshi** : merci pour ton message, je suis contente que cette fic t'ait plu au point de la lire en une journée ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi ;)_

 _ **MaBellarke:** Contente que le moment Abby/Anna et leurs enfants te plaise ! Ca ferait un mélange étrange mais sûrement très mignon non ? XD _

_chuuu~~~~_

.

* * *

.

Les soirées mondaines. Clarke n'aimait ça que lorsque la mère de Monty les organisait, elle savait qu'elle s'y amuserait. Mais tous les ans depuis qu'elle avait 15ans elle devait se farcir la soirée des Wallace et en souffrait déjà. Elle aimait bien parler d'art avec Dante Wallace lorsqu'ils se croisaient au cours de la soirée mais son fils, Cage, l'énervait au plus haut point avec ses airs prétentieux de monsieur je-sais-tout. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle allait passer cette soirée avec Monty alors merci à Anna de s'être « réconcilier » avec les Wallace ! La limousine se gara et la blonde sortit de ses pensées en sentant la main de son ami se poser sur sa cuisse. Le jeune homme lui fit un petit clin d'œil et il sortit pour aller tenir la portière aux trois femmes, chacune très élégantes. Comme de bien entendu les flashs des appareils photos l'aveuglaient déjà, ce qu'il n'avait jamais compris. Tous ces bureaucrates, scientifiques ou simples riches n'avaient rien fais pour apparaitre dans les magasines spécialisés et sur internet mais apparemment des gens s'intéressaient à la vie des mondains de la ville et sa mère adorait poser. Il n'allait pas lui faire honte alors il afficha son plus beau sourire surtout quand Clarke s'accrocha à son bras pour avancer vers l'entrée du théâtre qui servait de lieu pour la fête. Ils préférèrent d'un commun accord laisser leurs mères jouer les divas, si elles pouvaient se faire plaisir, et se dirigèrent vers un coin de la salle, pas trop éloigné du bar mais assez caché pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. La blonde attrapa deux coupes de champagne au passage et ils jouèrent le jeu des salutations pendant quelques temps avant d'être enfin seuls.

- **Bon, j'espère que tu as souris parce que je veux que les journalistes aient capturés le meilleur portrait de moi ! Que tu ne gâches pas la photo hein.**

 **-T'es en train de dire que je pourrais gâcher une photo ? S'offusqua Clarke. Tu m'as bien vue Green ?! Je vais te planter là fais gaffe !**

Monty éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie. Il ne le dirait peut-être pas mais il était reconnaissant aux filles de s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle. Octavia devait sûrement faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui envoyer des messages toutes les trois minutes pour savoir comment allait son bébé, Maya avait fait un sermon à Jasper pour ne pas qu'il se mette dans son équipe à l'hôpital afin de le surveiller et de s'assurer qu'il ne craque pas et Clarke… et bien Clarke lui souriait et il oubliait ses problèmes. Oui les filles s'inquiétaient sans en faire trop comme à leur habitude et il les remerciait. Mais pendant que Clarke parlait avec un jeune entrepreneur il réfléchissait. L'excuse du cœur brisé à cause de Nathan n'allait pas durer et il s'en voulait déjà d'utiliser le jeune pompier pour des bêtises. Mais si ses amies arrivaient à se contenir il savait que sa mère non. Elle avait fais venir son acteur préféré pour ses 11ans, juste pour qu'il dise sa réplique culte devant les enfants et il était reparti tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Anna Green était capable de tout pour son fils ! Mais il ne se voyait pas dire à ses parents ce qui le tracassait vraiment. On lui avait reproché assez souvent de trop s'impliquer lorsqu'il faisait les choses et de ne pas se protéger mais il n'y pouvait rien. Et de voir cette fille se battre contre du vent, pour rien, lui faisait du mal. Il les regardait s'amuser, parler potins et politique et NASDAQ mais il n'arrivait pas à se mettre dans l'ambiance alors qu'il était d'ordinaire le premier à profiter. Le jeune homme soupira et guetta le passage d'un nouveau serveur quand il se figea. Monty tendit la main pour alerter Clarke et la blonde se tourna vers lui en râlant, il n'allait pas lui arracher sa robe devant tout ce monde quand même ? Mais elle déchanta rapidement en voyant la personne qui s'approchait d'eux et ils n'eurent pas le temps de bouger que Finn les avait rejoint.

- **Bonsoir Clarke. Comment vas-tu ? C'est fou de se retrouver ici da…**

Monty fit une grimace, même pas un petit bonjour pour lui non, Finn déclenchait tout de suite les hostilités. Il prit la coupe des mains de la blonde pour éviter qu'elle ne lance son champagne sur le jeune homme ou même le verre et passa un bras autour de la taille de Clarke pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

 **-Tu ne vas jamais aux soirées avec tes parents et il a fallu que tu viennes à celle-ci t'es sérieux ? Tu te fous du monde, je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus te voir.**

 **-Il faut qu'on parle Clarke !**

 **-On s'est déjà tout dit non ? Tu es un salaud point barre.**

 **-Mais je t'aime putain !**

 **-Mais tu ne…**

Monty serra sa main sur la taille de Clarke, le ton commençait déjà à monter et ils n'avaient pas se montrer en spectacle pour Finn. Il leur indiqua les vestiaires, vides de personnel maintenant que tous les invités étaient arrivés et il les poussa à l'intérieure. Clarke protesta mais il était devant la porte si elle avait besoin et elle devait régler ça toute seule. Elle lui tira la langue lui promettant qu'il allait lui payer et referma la porte. L'asiatique cherchait des yeux Abby et sa mère pour leur expliquer la situation et qu'elles ne tombent pas des nus si la blonde ressortait couverte de sang après avoir poignardé Finn à coup de talon aiguille ! Mais il avait beau chercher il ne les voyait pas alors décida de téléphoner à sa mère, elles étaient peut-être déjà installées dans la salle de théâtre. Lorsqu'il sortit son portable il remarqua plusieurs appels en absence et des messages. Il appela son répondeur et son sang se figea dans son corps. Un coup d'œil à la porte lui rappela que Clarke avait besoin de lui mais il ne pouvait pas rester sans agir. Le jeune homme murmura un petit « pardon » à l'intention de son amie et fila vers la sortie.

.

Clarke s'assit sur une chaise placée là elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais cela lui évitait de tourner en rond en écoutant l'excuse de Colins.

 **-Ecoutes Clarke je… je suis désolé ok. Je sortais avec Raven depuis quelques années quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, pas assez utile ici, qu'elle voulait servir son pays. Elle est entrée dans la section mécanique de l'armée grâce à ma mère qui voulait vraiment l'aider à réaliser ses rêves mais elle me laissait là quoi. Même si on n'était pas officiellement séparés c'était tout comme pour moi et lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois j'ai vraiment craqué pour toi. Je suis directement tombé amoureux de toi et j'étais vraiment jaloux de te voir aussi proche de Blake mais je…**

 **-Ne mêles pas Bellamy à ça s'il te plait.**

 **-… Tu tiens vraiment beaucoup trop à lui.**

 **-Bon si c'est pour entendre ça, au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir Colins.**

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte mais Finn lui attrapa le bras en s'excusant et en promettant qu'il ne parlerait plus de Bellamy. Elle ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il reprenne. Après tout même si elle faisait la forte elle s'y était attachée à ce garçon et ne pouvait pas rester sans comprendre.

- **Lorsque Raven est rentrée en me racontant ce qu'ils avaient vécus, le pourquoi elle était blessée à la jambe, qu'elle se mit à pleurer dans mes bras je n'ai pas eu la force de lui dire que j'étais tombé amoureux d'une autre.**

 **-Donc tu as couché avec elle pour la réconforter ? Le matin l'une et le soir l'autre ?**

 **-Elle avait besoin de moi ! Je ne pouvais pas la virer de chez moi quand même.**

 **-La virer… Je comprends pourquoi tu évitais de m'inviter ou tu ne me laissais plus renter chez toi ! Putain mais Finn il n'aurait pas été plus simple d'avouer la vérité ? Tu t'es comporté comme un connard !**

 **-Et je m'en veux ! Clarke si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je pense à toi chaque jour, je…**

 **-Et tu penses au mal que tu as fais à Raven ?**

 **-… ce n'est pas comme avec toi…**

Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Elle hésitait entre lui hurler dessus et le taper. Pourtant elle était bloquée, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger tellement elle était choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle reprit ses esprits et lui répéta une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir mais il fallait qu'elle sorte vite et qu'elle trouve rapidement les toilettes pour s'y cacher, elle sentait les larmes menacer de s'écouler. La jeune femme poussa son ex petit-ami et sortie une bonne fois pour toute de ces vestiaires mais Finn l'arrêta une nouvelle en l'attirant contre lui. Elle se dégagea de ses bras et se retint de lui donner une baffe en voyant que des personnes n'étaient pas encore entrées dans la salle de spectacle. Monty avait disparu mais il devait sûrement être avec sa mère et Anna alors elle se précipita vers les toilettes.

.

Octavia tendit une bouteille à Raven et éclata de rire en la voyant prendre sa respiration avant de commencer à boire. Les jeunes femmes se trouvaient chez Bellamy et Lincoln et elles avaient décidés de lancer un jeu bien régressif, un action ou vérité. Raven n'avait pas voulu répondre à une question et Octavia lui avait donné comme gage de boire une bouteille de bière d'une seule traite. Oui, ils n'en étaient pas à leur première bouteille de bière. Ni à leur premier verre de vin… en fait ils avaient déjà bien entamés les réserves des garçons. Mais la petite brune applaudit sa nouvelle amie qui avait réussi son gage et les garçons riaient avec elles. La soirée se passait assez bien et Bellamy était content de voir que Raven s'était intégrée au groupe en quelque temps.

 **-Lieutenant ! A toi, alors action ou vérité ?**

 **-Action.**

 **-Petit joueur, lui lança sa sœur en reprenant un verre de vin.**

 **-Alors… Tu dois faire une déclaration d'amour à Lincoln ! Genre les vœux de mariage, un truc sérieux attention.**

 **-T'es pas bien toi ! Je laisse ma sœur faire.**

 **-Imagine ce qu'Octavia lui dirait alors !**

La concernée et son petit-ami se regardèrent et la brune rougit. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore fais de grandes déclarations, ils n'en étaient qu'aux surnoms du style « Linc » et « O », même pas aux « bébé d'amour » et aux « chéri ». Mais Bellamy devait avoir une idée derrière la tête car il se leva et alla s'imposer sur le canapé entre le couple, poussant sans ménagement sa sœur. Il s'assit sur le côté, appuyant sa tête dans la paume de sa main et afficha un grand sourire au métis.

 **-Hé… dis, on pourrait parler ?**

Raven se mordit la lèvre et s'installa mieux sur son pouf en le voyant à fond et Octavia se décala pour fixer les réactions de son petit-ami. Lincoln avait acquiescé d'un signe de la tête et Bellamy ferma les yeux en attrapant une de ses mèches pour commencer à jouer avec.

- **Tu sais, je crois que… je suis pas vraiment doué avec ça excuses-moi… mais je crois que ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas qu'une simple attirance physique. Au départ bien sûr que je couchais avec toi juste parce que t'es canon, on va pas se mentir hein. Mais j'ai découvert un… un gars super et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on aille plus loin tous les deux. Prends pas peur hein ! Juste que je crois que je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. Plus que mes autres plans culs quoi.**

Lincoln ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aimait lancer des piques à Bellamy, l'embêter en lui faisant des allusions et des remarques mais là son ami l'avait pris de court. Raven observait la scène la bouche ouverte et seule Octavia réagit en tapant son frère.

 **-Pourquoi tu me fais passer pour une trainée espèce d'abruti !?**

 **-T'es jamais tombée amoureuse et d'après ce que Clarke m'a gentiment rappelé tu n'es pas mieux que moi pour les relations alors j'ai juste ajouté un peu de niaiserie à ce que j'aurais pu dire et voilà.**

 **-Mais je… Raaaahhh tu m'énerves. Pour la peine tu bois.**

 **-Quoi ? J'ai trop géré ! Lincoln voulait me sauter dessus là !**

 **-Ne me mêle pas à vos délires de Blake !**

Raven éclata de rire en tapant des mains et Bellamy l'imita rapidement. Il embrassa sa sœur pour se faire pardonner et il prit son verre de vin pour boire malgré tout. Lincoln se leva pour aller chercher le téléphone et commander des pizzas pendant que les trois autres continuaient la partie. Bellamy posa la question à sa sœur et Octavia choisit une action. Il lui demanda simplement de lui faire un câlin ce que sa sœur accepta bien volontiers. Lincoln réapparu en leur disant que le livreur était malade et que la pizzeria ne pouvait les livrer ce soir.

- **Mais je voulais manger une pizza ! Se lamenta Octavia. Et celles de cette pizzeria sont trop bonnes.**

 **-On va en trouver une autre je crois que j'ai des prospectus dans le tiroir.**

 **-Où on peut y aller, ça nous fera sortir ! Allez, tout le monde debout !**

Bellamy préférait rester à l'appartement et Raven l'imita alors seul le petit couple sortit acheter le repas et de l'alcool supplémentaire. Une fois seul avec Raven Bellamy ramassa les cadavres de bouteilles qui trainaient et les ramena à la cuisine avant de revenir avec deux verres de vin. Il s'assit à côté de son amie qui la remercia.

 **-On fait de drôle de mélange quand même.**

 **-On allait pas laisser cette bouteille s'éventer alors que O nous a tapé un scandale pour l'ouvrir. Un verre de vin est une bonne pause entre deux bouteilles de bière.**

 **-Tu viens d'inventer ça.**

 **-Ca n'a pas encore été prouvé c'est tout. Répondit Bellamy en souriant.**

Raven répondit à son sourire et se leva pour aller chercher son téléphone dans son sac. Bellamy alluma la télévision pour histoire de mettre un bruit de fond et la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Le visage de Raven s'était fermé, elle fixait son écran, la main crispée sur son téléphone. Soudainement elle jeta l'appareil par terre et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme se redressa et alla récupérer le téléphone. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui se trouvait sur l'écran. Un site internet sur les mondanités de la ville et une photo de Clarke et Finn s'enlaçant. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un montage, même que ça ne l'atteignait pas mais il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et toqua à la porte.

 **-Rav', ouvres-moi. On ne sait pas ce qu'est cette photo, c'est peut-être juste un calin de politesse ou…**

 **-Tu essais… tu essais de t'en convaincre…**

 **-… Ouvres-moi, ne restes pas toute seule là-dedans.**

 **-Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal Bell…**

 **-Parce que… l'amour peut faire mal.**

Il posa son front sur la porte et ferma les yeux. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, cette douleur qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait même plus à discerner les choses, à réfléchir posément alors qu'il demandait à Raven de le faire, il voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Il toqua une nouvelle fois et Raven se décida à lui ouvrir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Un étrange sentiment se lisait dans son regard. Un mélange de colère et de pitié. C'était comme ça que Bellamy le ressentait. Doucement il l'a pris dans les bras et Raven s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle murmurait qu'elle en avait assez de pleurer pour ce garçon, qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien. Et Bellamy ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comprendre. Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune femme se dégagea de son emprise et Bellamy posa ses mains sur ses joues. Elle posa sont front contre celui de son ami et ferma les yeux.

 **-Je suis désolée mon lieutenant…**

 **-Calmes-toi Rav', ce n'est rien.**

 **-Non. Je suis désolée pour ça.**

Raven prit ses mains et lentement elle approcha ses lèvres de celles de Bellamy. Le brun se laissa faire. En sentant les lèvres de son amie sur les siennes il perdit toute conscience. Il ferma les yeux et se mains dévièrent pour aller accrocher la taille de la jeune femme.

.

Clarke fit claquer la porte des toilettes et se posa contre en soufflant, les yeux fermés. Il y a encore quelques jours elle n'aurait pas cru pouvoir détester autant Finn Collins. Maintenant elle ne voulait plus jamais le voir. Ce garçon lui reprochait de s'être beaucoup trop rapprochée de Bellamy, par jalousie, alors qu'il jouait avec le cœur de deux filles. Et le voir insister, parler de Raven comme si elle n'avait pas compté pour lui l'énervait au plus haut point.

- **Tu vas rester collée à cette porte toute la soirée ?**

La blonde sursauta, elle n'avait pas fait attention à qui pouvait se trouver dans les toilettes, elle voulait juste se cacher. Devant elle se tenait une jeune femme, surement de son âge, vêtue d'une courte robe noire qui laissait apparaitre ses tatouages à peine camouflés par ses cheveux châtains qui retombés sur son épaule. Clarke la détaillait mais cette fille lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- **Tu es Clarke Griffin non ? Je suis Lexa Grounder, on s'est croisé à la fête sur le yacht du maire le printemps dernier.**

 **-Lexa oui ! Désolée, je viens de me prendre la tête j'ai l'esprit embrouillé. Tu veux sortir je me…**

Alors que Clarke ouvrait la porte pour la laisser sortir Lexa bloqua le panneau de bois avec sa main et la blonde remarqua le paquet de cigarettes. La jeune femme mis son doigt sur sa bouche en riant comme pour mettre Clarke dans le secret, la salle était non fumeurs.

- **Tu ne sembles pas aller bien, tu es sûre que tu veux aller t'ennuyer dans une salle de spectacle avec tous ces vieux bourges ? Je voulais m'esquiver et aller boire un verre avant de rentrer chez moi. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?**

Clarke réfléchie quelques secondes, Monty était introuvable et elle ne se voyait pas attirer l'attention de tous en entrant dans la salle après le début. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Lexa lui répondit en souriant et l'entraina vers la sortie.

.

La blonde reposa sa pinte et afficha un grand sourire. Lexa l'avait conduite dans un pub où elles détonaient avec leur look de soirée mais où la jeune femme semblait être à son aise et Clarke réussit rapidement à se mettre dans l'ambiance.

 **-Tu veux dire que ce gars t'a fait une crise de jalousie pendant des semaines alors qu'il couchait avec une autre ? répéta Lexa. Et il est avocat en devenir ? Rappelles-moi de ne jamais l'engager, il n'est pas logique ce garçon.**

 **-Je ne cherche plus à le comprendre. Les hommes sont vraiment incompréhensibles.**

 **-Tu prêches une convaincue. C'est pour ça que je ne pratique pas avec cette partie de la population.**

Clarke pencha la tête et la regarda. Lexa lui sourit et reprit sa pinte pour la finir et la blonde comprit le sous-entendu. Elle l'imita et sa pinte se vida à une vitesse folle. Clarke fit signe au barman de leur en amener deux nouvelles. Elles continuèrent à parler de Finn et de son attitude tout en buvant. Clarke ne se souciait même pas de ne pas connaitre plus que ça Lexa, elle oubliait complètement l'heure, la soirée, ses problèmes, ce moment lui faisait un bien fou. Elle ne faisait pas attention au nombre de verres qui passaient sur leur table non plus mais l'alcool la rendait si bien qu'elle s'en moquait.

- **Dis, j'ai juste une question. Demanda Lexa en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Tu es certaine qu'au fond de toi tu n'es pas plus attiré que ce que tu veux bien l'avouer de ton meilleur ami ? Après tout ça ne serait pas étonnant, on voit ça tous les jours.**

 **-J'ai grandi avec Bellamy ! Il s'est toujours occupé de moi comme de sa sœur et je… c'est impossible.**

 **-Pourquoi ? C'est contre une quelconque religion de sortir avec un ami d'enfance ?**

 **-… Tu ne connais pas Bellamy. Il n'a jamais été amoureux et drague tout ce qui bouge. Je crois que toute la base est passée dans son lit.**

 **-Ha ça, il a la drague dure effectivement…**

Clarke leva un sourcil mais Lexa s'excusa lui disant que ce n'était rien et lui demanda de reprendre.

- **Je ne veux pas espérer. Je connais Bell' par cœur. Il est plein de qualité mais la fidélité n'en est pas une. Et je ne peux pas faire ça à Octavia.**

 **-Octavia ? C'est sa sœur non ? T'es sortie avec ?**

 **-Non ! Je ne suis jamais sortie avec une fille en fait… Octavia est ma meilleure amie. On est une famille tous les trois. Si jamais je venais à me disputer avec Bellamy elle se retrouverait au milieu.**

 **-La garde alternée tu connais ? C'est très à la mode en ce moment.**

Clarke éclata de rire et lui tapa gentiment l'épaule pour la faire taire. Mais elle réfléchit rapidement à la situation. Elle n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait depuis quelque temps pour Bellamy certes mais ne voulait pas gâcher leur relation pour une histoire de fesse à la Blake. C'est pourquoi elle préférait refuser tout espoir et rester comme elle l'était. Soudain elle sentit la main de Lexa sur la sienne. La jeune femme tenta de la faire réagir, Clarke devait s'être perdu dans ses pensées un peu trop longtemps.

- **Et sinon, tu n'as jamais essayé avec une fille donc ?**

 **-Jamais. J'ai déjà embrassé Octavia lors d'une soirée d'anniversaire mais c'est tout.**

 **-Hoo c'est mignon. Les meilleures amies qui se font des bisous baveux pour échapper aux gros lourds c'est ça ?**

 **-Ne te moque pas ! Cette technique marchait encore il y a quelques années. Maintenant les mecs aiment ça j'ai l'impression.**

 **-Certains oui. Mais je t'assure, embrasser une fille est bien plus excitant que ce qu'ils peuvent penser.**

 **-Je te crois sur parole.**

 **-Je pense qu'il faut tester plutôt que de croire sur parole. Tu ne rechignes pas à apprendre de nouvelles choses non ?**

 **-N… non…**

Clarke ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Lexa s'était considérablement approchée d'elle et elle n'avait aucune envie de la repousser. Lexa était une très belle femme et Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer ses lèvres. Après tout elle n'avait pas tort, c'était comme apprendre une nouveauté non ? Du moins c'était l'avis de son esprit après ces nombreuses pintes de bières. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa la deuxième s'avancer. Les lèvres de la jeune femme étaient douces, fines, loin de celles des garçons qu'elle avait pu embrasser. Quand elle sentit la langue de Lexa tenter une approche elle la laissa faire, trop prise dans un ensemble de sensations confuses pour bouger ou la repousser. La jeune femme passa doucement sa main derrière la nuque de la blonde et Clarke se laissa happer par ce baiser. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le bras de Lexa et elle participa bien volontiers, plus rien ne comptait.

.

* * *

.


	22. Chapter 22

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 22**

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Je m'attendais à ce que le dernier chapitre fasse son effet mais pas autant en fait :3 Du coup pour expliquer mon retard j'ai réécris les deux chapitres suivant en espérant ne pas me faire taper XD_

 _Autre chose, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres (si si je vous l'assure :p)parce que c'est le dernier avant que je ne parte en vacances jusqu'au 22aout. Je n'aurais pas mon ordi ou très peu donc je ne pourrais pas poster alors j'ai fais un chapitre plus grand qui j'espère va vous satisfaire !_

 _En tout cas merci pour vos commentaires malgré ce chapitre ^^ !_

 _ **Lauriane:** Désolée de ce choc soudain ! Je voulais mettre un peu plus d'ambiance et d'embûche entre nos deux personnages principaux mais ne t'en fais pas, tu vas bientôt être exaucée :) _

_**Yoshi:** Je m'étonnes toute seule que ce garçon ne soit toujours pas mort. En fait je me suis aperçu qu'il disparaissait comme ça de ma fic, il va falloir que je lui fasse une fin digne de ce nom à ce petit Finn ! Et j'espère que la progression de l'histoire va te paraître logique. _

_**Nbk:** Je comprends ton ressentit XD je n'apprécie pas plus que ça le personnage de Lexa moi non plus mais j'avais envie de l'insérer dans l'histoire, j'espère que la suite va te plaire quand même et que tu ne vas pas me jeter des pierres, la fic est du Bellarke malgré tout XD ! _

_**MaBellarke:** Au départ je te l'avoues Lincoln et Octavia ne devaient pas revenir à temps... Mais j'ai modifié quelques trucs ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ;) _

_chuuu~~~_

* * *

Il était près de 5heures du matin et Nathan ne comptait plus les interventions qu'ils avaient faites durant la nuit. A croire que les malades et les blessés s'étaient donné le mot. Avec son collègue souffrant il avait dû prendre sa place dans l'ambulance et ils venaient de déposer un blessé à l'hôpital pour leur dernière intervention de la nuit. Il salua le médecin après lui avoir fait son rapport et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre l'ambulance. Il passa les portes et s'arrêta en remarqua quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

- **Monty ? Tu n'étais pas censé passer une soirée avec Clarke et vos… Monty ?! Ca va ?!**

L'asiatique aurait juré que le ciel était contre lui cette nuit. Le pompier l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à le regarder. Il remarqua les traces de larmes et l'œil au beurre noir sur le visage du plus jeune et lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.

- **Je me suis pris une porte de placard c'est rien.**

 **-Bien sûr et moi je suis hétéro. Tu t'es battu ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Qui t'a tapé ?**

 **-Arrêtes, t'es pas mon mec !**

Nathan se recula. Il ne fréquentait pas Monty depuis longtemps mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne s'énervait que rarement et surtout qu'il ne répondait pas comme ça. Mais le pompier ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il s'assit sur le banc et remarqua la poche de glace qui trainait à côté de lui, elle avait eu le temps de fondre, signe qu'il était là depuis quelque temps.

 **-Je ne suis pas ton mec mais je suis ton ami. Monty, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **-… Je ne veux pas en parler…**

 **-Green ! Jaha veut t… désolé, je pensais que t'étais tout seul.**

Un infirmier les avait rejoints et lui demanda d'aller rejoindre un certain docteur Jaha. Monty poussa la main que Nathan avait posée sur sa cuisse et se leva. Miller le regarda entrer dans l'hôpital et arrêta l'infirmier avant qu'il ne l'imite pour lui demander s'il savait ce qui s'était passé.

 **-Monty s'occupe d'une ado depuis quelques mois et elle a fait plusieurs attaques cardiaques cette nuit. Son cas est assez grave et il s'est confronté au père de la gamine pour lui demander d'arrêter de la faire souffrir et de couper les machines. Le père l'a tapé.**

Miller le remercia et se dirigea vers l'ambulance où son collègue l'attendait. Il s'excusa en inventant un prétexte bidon pour qu'il rentre seul à la caserne et il se dirigea vers l'hôpital. De toute façon sa nuit était fini et il n'allait pas laisser l'asiatique dans cette situation. A l'accueil il demanda à quel étage se trouvait le bureau du docteur Jaha et alla attendre devant la porte que son ami sorte. Clarke et Octavia avaient émis l'idée que leur petit bébé Monty n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps mais il ne savait pas si elles étaient au courant et ne se voyait pas les appeler pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. Il préférait régler ça lui-même et s'occuper du jeune homme. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à sortir, accompagné d'un homme que Nathan identifia comme le directeur de l'hôpital. Monty écarquilla son œil valide en le voyant et lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

 **-J'ai fini ma nuit de garde, je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire alors me voilà.**

 **-Tu me présentes ton ami Monty ?**

 **-Ha oui, oui… Théolonius, voici Nathan Miller, il est pompier et entraine Bellamy pour ses examens. Nathan, voici Théolonius Jaha, le directeur de notre hôpital.**

 **-Bellamy m'a parlé de vous lors de notre dernière séance, enchanté ! Enfin ne lui dites pas que je vous l'ai dit sinon il va encore dire que les médecins outrepassent le secret médical. Je suis content que tu ne rentres pas seul Monty.**

 **-Je n'ai plus cinq ans…**

 **-J'appelle ta mère c'est ce que tu veux ? Jeune homme, je vous le confie !**

Théolonius poussa le jeune homme vers le pompier et retourna dans son bureau en souriant. Nathan trouvait ça drôle que le directeur s'occupe ainsi d'un novice mais apparemment Monty n'était pas de cet avis et commençait à s'éloigner en maugréant. Miller se précipita à sa suite et lui rappela qu'il devait s'occuper de lui, ordre du chef, alors il n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

 **-Je suppose que vous vous connaissez bien pour qu'il soit si familier avec toi.**

 **-C'est un bon ami de mes parents, mon père était à l'université avec lui. Ce qui m'énerve parce que je sais qu'il a appelé mes parents. De toute façon ma mère devait déjà être s'inquiéter vu que je me suis esquivé de la soirée.**

 **-Dur d'avoir sa famille sur le dos j'avoue. Je crois que mes frères vont me le répéter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.**

Cette réflexion eu au moins le mérite de faire sourire l'asiatique. Ils pénétrèrent dans les vestiaires et Monty fit signe à son ami de s'asseoir pendant qu'il se changeait. Il avait gardé son pantalon de smoking mais il jeta son t-shirt au fond de son casier pour ressortir sa chemise et son téléphone. Il remarqua les appels en absence de la part de sa mère, les nombreux messages de son père et même de Jasper et soupira. Il avait inquiété tout le monde, il s'en était pris à la famille d'un patient, il avait échappé à la faute grâce à Jaha qui avait arrangé les choses mais se sentait misérable. Se savoir impuissant l'énervait comme jamais. Son portable vola au fond de son casier, il claqua la porte en fer puis se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, ne retenant plus ses larmes. Miller se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer. Il avait bien fait de rester.

.

* * *

.

Maya ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami puis à Kyle et regarda les autres. Ils s'étaient retrouvés après les cours de cette dernière au café de la mère de Wick et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que l'ambiance était étrange. Bellamy restait dans son coin alors que sa sœur boudait à côté et Monty et Jasper se faisaient la tête. Bon ça, elle savait pourquoi. Elle avait passé la nuit dernière chez son petit-ami qui lui avait passé cette même nuit à essayer de joindre son meilleur ami après un appel d'Anna qui lui demandait s'il savait où il était. Donc bien sûr au final vers 4heures du matin ils avaient appris que Monty était à l'hôpital mais Jasper s'inquiétait tout de même, encore plus quand il avait appris ce qui lui était arrivé. Et vu que son meilleur ami n'avait pas daigné l'appeler, Jasper faisait la tête. Maya avait beau trouver ça puéril elle laissait faire et préféra du coup se concentrer sur le cas Blake.

- **Et donc… Comment s'est passé votre soirée ? Tenta l'étudiante en regardant Octavia.**

 **-Tu devrais demander à mon frère…**

 **-Si c'est pour dire des bêtises, tu fais mieux de te taire en effet O'.**

Kyle tourna son regard vers Maya, apparemment l'ambiance était électrique chez eux aussi. Mais sérieusement, ils avaient passé l'âge de réagir comme ça !

 **-Bon ! Lorsque vous aurez décidé d'évoluer et de dire ce qui se passe on pourra parler !**

Elle se leva en entrainant Wick avec elle vers le bar en lançant un « bande de gamins » bien dédaigneux que peu de personne lui connaissait puis s'affala sur le comptoir. Kyle fit signe à sa mère de leur amener un verre de jus de fruit, le préféré de la jeune femme, histoire de la réconforter et il continuait à fixer les fauteuils où personne ne parlait.

- **J'ai vu la mécano tout à l'heure et elle m'a dit que la soirée s'était passé normalement. Dit le blond. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé un truc.**

 **-Une impression ? J'ai juste hâte que Clarke arrive pour qu'elle calme les Blake, au moins ça sera fait.**

 **-Et Jas' et Monty ?**

 **-Jasper est juste vexé de ne pas avoir été là pour son meilleur ami alors que Nathan a passé la nuit avec lui. Il s'en remettra.**

Ils sursautèrent en entendant un bruit de verre brisé. Bryan venait de renverser un plateau et Kyle passa rapidement derrière le bar pour l'aider à nettoyer. Maya lui demanda s'il allait bien et le jeune serveur leva les yeux vers elle.

 **-Nathan a passé la nuit avec Monty ?**

Maya se mordit la lèvre. Si ce couple sautait à cause de sa bourde elle mettrait tout sur le dos de la bande de gamins qui s'engueulaient dans le fond de la salle !

Sur les canapés du fond Monty préféra changer de sujet et ne plus s'occuper de son meilleur ami pour se concentrer sur Octavia et Bellamy.

- **Dites, est-ce que Clarke va bien ? Je l'ai appelé pour m'excuser mais elle n'a pas répondu, elle m'a juste envoyé un sms pour me dire que ce n'était rien.**

 **-Elle est partit tôt ce matin pour raccompagner sa mère à l'aéroport. Expliqua Octavia. Je crois qu'elle ne s'est même pas couchée en fait…**

Jasper et Monty froncèrent les sourcils en entendant le ton de la brune et l'air qu'elle affichait sur le visage en finissant sa phrase. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers Bellamy qui reposait son verre en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ils firent une nouvelle fois le yoyo entre le frère et la sœur pour voir Octavia sourire de toutes ses dents en attrapant sa tasse.

- **Donc… Votre soirée s'est passée comment ?**

 **-Rien de spécial. Répondit rapidement Bellamy.**

 **-Mais comment tu peux être aussi borné !**

 **-Ne recommences pas Octavia !**

Bellamy préféra attraper son paquet de cigarettes et sorti du café. Sa sœur se renfrogna dans son canapé et croisa les bras en maugréant, elle en avait assez de ses états d'âme. Jasper se leva pour s'installer devant la brune et il lui demanda de leur expliquer.

- **Je suis fière de mon grand frère mais lui le vit mal.**

 **-Le… pardon ?**

 **-Hier soir Clarke et Finn ont été pris en photo en train de s'enlacer et Raven a craqué. Elle a embrassé mon frère et de fil en aiguille ils ont failli…**

Monty la regardait la bouche grande ouverte et Jasper écarquilla les yeux. Mais le sourire d'Octavia annonçait que tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

 **-Tu les as interrompus ? Questionna l'asiatique.**

 **-Mais au fait vous étiez où avec Lincoln ?**

 **-On était partit chercher des pizzas et ce n'est même pas moi qui les ai interrompu ! Grand frère s'est juste rendu compte qu'en étant amoureux il n'arrivait pas à coucher avec une autre…**

Cette fois Monty afficha un grand sourire qui semblait dire « je le savais bien » et Jasper l'imita quelques instants après, en comprenant ce qu'expliquait la brune. Maya arriva sur ce fait et Jasper l'attira sur ses genoux mais elle ne semblait pas si joyeuse qu'eux.

- **Votre gueguerre est terminée ? Monty, je crois que j'ai gaffé avec Bryan au sujet de Nathan.**

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive et tourna la tête vers le bar. Il fallait qu'il aille parler au serveur mais ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre. En fait il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Bryan, ils n'étaient pas en froid bien sûr mais ils n'avaient juste pas eu le temps de discuter. Il se leva alors et alla s'asseoir au bar.

 **-Bryan, je peux avoir un thé à la menthe s'il te plait ?**

Le blond ne bougea pas de sa machine à café, première tentative échouée. Monty se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention et cette fois Bryan s'avança en s'excusant.

- **Ce n'est rien, je crois que cette machine est diabolique, trop de boutons. Tenta l'asiatique pour détendre l'atmosphère.**

 **-Il faut savoir s'en servir c'est tout.**

 **-C'est certain, je n'y arriverais jamais je pense. Dis, est-ce que je peux avoir un thé à la menthe ?**

Le serveur s'exécuta et lui ramena rapidement sa boisson. Monty se doutait qu'il devait surenchérir et lui expliquer qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Miller cette nuit, qu'il n'avait fait que l'écouter se plaindre et lui changer les idées mais il ne savait pas comment commencer. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Bryan le devança.

- **Je peux te poser une question… Nathan a passé la nuit avec toi ?**

 **-Alors je t'assure que non. Cette formulation n'est pas la bonne, il ne s'est rien pa…**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas ! Je… je sais que Nathan n'aurait jamais…**

 **-Il ne s'est rien passé du tout. Et on ne peut pas parler de nuit, il a bossé toute la nuit, on s'est juste croisé à l'hôpital à la fin de son service et il m'a aidé à ne pas broyer du noir après ce qui m'est arrivé.**

 **-Il… il a travaillé ?**

 **-Bien sûr tu en doutais ?**

 **-Je ne… Tu sais quoi ? Oublis cette discussion. De toute façon je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète je… bref oublis. Merci.**

Et il retourna à ses affaires. Monty se retrouvait avec sa tasse sous les yeux, le blond occupait à autre chose. Bryan semblait s'inquiéter de ce qu'avait fait Nathan de sa nuit et trois secondes après il faisait comme si de rien n'était ? Il y avait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

A l'extérieur Bellamy écrasait sa cigarette contre un poteau et jeta le mégot dans la poubelle la plus proche. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ce moment gênant pour Raven et surtout pour lui. Le grand Bellamy Blake comme aimaient se moquer Clarke et sa sœur, n'avait jamais eu un tel souci. Alors de voir sa sœur sourire comme une bienheureuse après qu'il lui ait expliqué pourquoi un tel froid s'était invité dans leur soirée beuverie et pourquoi Raven avait subitement disparu et de la voir trépigner rien qu'à l'idée de raconter ça à tout le monde, il avait préféré sortir et se changer les idées. Mais même après sa deuxième cigarette rien n'y faisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Clarke. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. La blonde hantait ses pensées et ça l'avait bloqué au moment où Raven avait enlevé son t-shirt. Il donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle en se maudissant de repenser à ce moment. Il allait retourner à l'intérieur quand il aperçu son fantasme arriver au bout de la rue. Clarke le remarqua et baissa instantanément la tête. La blonde se remémora sa soirée. Elle avait compris que la nuit avait été agité pour bon nombre de ses amis mais elle ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé avec Bellamy. Octavia lui avait dit que son frère lui faisait la tête parce qu'elle l'avait un peu cherché mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que ce qu'elle avait ressenti la veille lui retournait le cœur.

 _Flash Back_ :

 _La blonde inspira un grand coup et sourit. Elle n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de faire ça, se promener au bord du fleuve, sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'elle vivait pour le moment._

 _- **Tu vas tacher ta robe fais gaffe.**_

 _Clarke baissa les yeux vers sa robe, le bas était effectivement plein de boue. Lexa la rejoignit et l'attira contre elle pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Lorsque ses lèvres se décollèrent de celle de la blonde cette dernière éclata de rire. Elle qui ne buvait pas beaucoup sentait bien que l'alcool inondait son organisme. Mais elle s'en moquait._

 _- **Tu sais que je ne répondrais pas à tes attentes ?**_

 _- **Je l'ai compris lorsque tu as commencé à me décrire pour la 40ème fois combien Bellamy était parfait. Mais j'en profite un peu. De toute façon les filles à maman intello je passe mon tour.**_

 ** _-Bien sûr, tu n'attends que ça avoues._**

 _Cette fois Lexa éclata de rire et Clarke sourit. Elle s'éloigna et se tourna vers le fleuve._

 _-J **e crois que je suis complètement perdu ce soir. Murmura Clarke.**_

 ** _-L'alcool aide. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais demain ça ira mieux._**

 ** _-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu gagnes à me réconforter ?_**

 ** _-Blake me devra un service !_**

 _Clarke ne comprit pas sur le moment mais elle sourit encore une fois et ferma les yeux. Après encore quelques pas sur le bord du fleuve Lexa proposa de la ramener et elles continuèrent à discuter, à rigoler, même à s'embrasser mais la blonde savait qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec une fille, pas pour le moment. Pour le moment elle voulait juste… Bellamy._

 _Fin du flash-back_

 **-Salut…**

 **-Salut princesse. Les gars se demandaient où tu étais passé hier soir.**

 **-Hier soir j'ai croisé Finn à la soirée des Wallace, ça c'est mal passé. Il m'a encore sortie des conneries comme quoi il est amoureux de moi tout ça. Ma mère m'a dit que Monty avait eu un accrochage avec le père de sa patiente, je vais aller le voir.**

Clarke allait entrer dans le café mais Bellamy l'attrapa par le bras. Octavia n'avait pas oublié de lui dire que Clarke n'était pas rentrée tout de suite après sa discussion avec Collins et il voulait savoir où elle avait été. Mais il ne se voyait pas lui demander de but en blanc et surtout pas avant d'avoir soulagé sa conscience.

- **Tu… je dois te dire un truc Clarke.**

 **-On ne peut pas rentrer, je commence à avoir froid et j'ai une connaissance qui doit pa…**

 **-Ca ne prendra pas longtemps je te jure. Juste que…**

 **-Ha Clarke !**

Bellamy écarquilla les yeux. C'était bien Lexa Grounder qui sortait d'une voiture, qui arrivait vers eux, c'était bien Lexa Grounder qui agrippait Clarke par la taille et qui venait de déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue ? Il ne comprenait plus.

 **-Bonsoir Blake ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir avant la semaine prochaine et nos premiers tests. Tiens Clarke, tu avais oublié ton châle dans ma voiture.**

Les deux amis n'avaient pas bougé. Clarke fixait Lexa et Bellamy fixait Clarke en essayant de tout remettre en ordre.

- **Une minute, intervint-il, vous vous connaissez toutes les deux ?**

 **-J'ai passé la soirée avec Clarke après que l'autre connard l'ait emmerdé à la soirée.**

 **-Et vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?! S'imposa la blonde.**

 **-Blake va passer les mêmes tests que moi. On s'est croisé deux trois fois, il m'a dragué la première fois d'ailleurs.**

 **-Je t'ai sourit !**

 **-Bien sûr bien sûr. Bref je vais devoir vous laisser, je passais juste te ramener ça et je vais m'entrainer. Salut vous deux !**

Aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, Lexa était repartie. Les deux amis suivirent la voiture des yeux et réagirent quand elle disparue. Enfin Bellamy réagit en se postant devant Clarke.

- **Vous êtes assez proche pour qu'elle t'embrasse comme ça ?**

 **-Pro… de quoi tu parles, c'est une marque de salutation c'est tout.**

 **-De salutation ? Reprit-il. Clarke, quand je rencontre quelqu'un la veille je ne la salue pas comme ça. Je pense que cette fille est lesbienne en plus.**

 **-Ca te dérange ?**

 **-Non ! Mais enfin… tu ne…**

 **-Si je te disais qu'hier soir on s'est embrassé ça te choquerait ?**

 **-Embrassé ? Comme embrassé sur la bouche ?**

 **-Avec la langue même monsieur Blake, ne sois pas choqué je n'ai plus dix ans !**

 **-Mais c'est une fille Clarke !**

 **-Et alors ? De toute façon c'était juste comme ça.**

 **-Juste comme ça ?**

La blonde croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et le réprimanda d'un regard. Elle savait que Bellamy était ouvert d'esprit alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qui le gênait tant. Elle allait lui poser la question quand il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'attira contre lui. La blonde ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce baiser. Ses lèvres contre celles de Bellamy était sûrement la chose la plus électrisante qu'elle ait ressenti. Le brun se décala rapidement et retourna dans le café en lui lançant un « juste comme ça » qui fit sourire Clarke.

.

* * *

.

Nathan leva son verre et les autres l'imitèrent en félicitant Bellamy. Le jeune homme avait passé les premières épreuves pour devenir pompier avec succès et son ami avait décidé d'organiser un apéritif pour fêter ça. Il profita du fait que ses frères dorment chez un copain pour faire ça chez lui ce que Bellamy apprécia. Il s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Nathan et était heureux que le pompier prenne leur amitié avec assez d'importance pour organiser quelque chose chez lui en son honneur. Cette soirée lui permettait de décompresser après cette semaine stressante et il en avait grandement besoin mais un problème l'empêchait de profiter pleinement. Ce problème s'appelait Octavia Blake.

- **Pourquoi vous n'avez pas reparlé de ce baiser si tout va bien entre vous ? Allez dis-moi grand frère !**

Bellamy fini son verre d'une traite et souffla. Voilà la seule réponse qu'il voulait donner à sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle harcelait aussi Clarke avec cette histoire mais il n'avait pas envie de revenir dessus avec sa sœur. S'il devait en parler ça ne serait qu'avec la blonde. Alors il allait en reparler bien sûr mais… pas tout de suite. Octavia fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et fila à la cuisine aider Nathan et Bryan avec les petit fours surgelés, histoire de ne pas rester dans la même pièce que son frère. Bellamy secoua la tête en la voyant bouder et alla s'installer à la fenêtre avec Kyle pour fumer. Ils n'étaient pour le moment que tous les cinq mais avaient déjà commencé la soirée en attentant les autres. Clarke et Monty devaient arriver après leur travail, Raven n'allait pas tarder et Harper était allé chercher Neela à la garderie. Malheureusement Lincoln avait été appelé sur une affaire et Maya et Jasper avaient décidé de se faire une petite soirée tranquille donc ils ne seraient pas de la partie.

- **Ta sœur ne lâchera pas l'affaire.**

 **-De quelle affaire tu parles ? Demanda l'ainé en tirant une bouffée de tabac**

 **-S'il te plait, on est tous au courant que tu as embrassé Clarke.**

Bellamy s'étouffa avec la fumée. Octavia avait balancé ça à tout le monde ?!

- **Restes avec nous mon gars ! Elle l'a dit à Maya et Raven en fait mais je suppose que Maya à dû le dire à Jasper donc Monty doit être au courant enfin tu vois quoi.**

 **-Une minute. Si tu es au courant c'est parce que Maya t'en a parlé ?**

 **-… voilà c'est ça.**

Bellamy afficha un petit sourire narquois. Il savait très bien que Maya et le jeune homme n'étaient pas si proches pour que l'étudiante lui confie quelque chose comme ça d'elle-même. Mais il avait remarqué que plus le temps passait plus Wick se rapprochait de quelqu'un d'autre.

- **Raven est une vraie pipelette.**

Kyle rougit et tourna la tête pour cracher sa fumée. Il ne se passait rien entre Raven et lui bien sûr mais il aimait lancer des piques, chercher la mécanicienne et appréciait surtout passer du temps avec elle. Il avait été étonné quand il l'avait vu arriver à son boulot un midi de la semaine passée. La jeune femme l'avait invité à déjeuner en lui expliquant qu'elle avait besoin de parler et qu'elle n'avait qu'à lui qu'elle se voyait se confier. Il s'était senti flatté en entendant ça. Moins en entendant que la veille elle avait failli coucher avec Bellamy. Mais cette affaire était vite éclipsée par leurs éternelles joutes verbales et il avait préféré l'oublier voilà pourquoi il n'en n'avait pas parlé avec Maya la semaine précédente.

 **-Elle voulait arriver plus tôt pour te parler d'ailleurs.**

Le brun ferma les yeux en soupirant. Son amie se montait la tête depuis une semaine mais pour lui leur relation n'avait pas changée. Il savait que pour elle non plus au fond mais avec les sentiments que Bellamy avait pour Clarke elle ne voulait pas passer pour une garce qui voulait coucher avec le futur mec de la fille avec laquelle son mec l'a trompé. Un truc comme ça. Bellamy n'avait pas vraiment compris en fait mais il fallait qu'il parle avec elle aussi.

- **Sérieux Wick, je crois que je vais me réengager au moins je n'aurais pas autant de problèmes avec les filles.**

 **-Tu auras un énorme problème. Ta sœur te suivra jusque sur le champ de bataille s'il le faut et elle te tuera elle-même de ses ongles manucurés.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Kyle n'avait pas tort dans l'idée. Et rien que d'imaginer sa sœur lui courir après en lui criant qu'elle allait l'égorger faisait sourire Bellamy. Dans la cuisine Octavia apprenait à faire des cocktails avec Bryan. Elle essayait de le dérider depuis leur arrivée mais rien à faire, le jeune homme semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise avec eux. Alors la brune préféra l'occuper avant que Monty n'arrive et que son visage s'assombrisse encore un peu.

 **-Tu ne mets pas plus de sucre ?**

 **-Le sirop suffit à le rendre sucré. Goute.**

La jeune femme s'exécuta et fut surprise du gout. Elle le félicita et aperçu enfin un sourire sur le visage du serveur. Elle lui rendit le verre et il continua sa préparation pour qu'il y en ait suffisamment pour tout le monde. Nathan avait rejoint les garçons dans le salon et Octavia, comme à son habitude, décida de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

- **Ca fait du bien de te voir sourire tu sais.**

 **-De quoi tu parles ?**

 **-Ton sourire à l'instant. En fait depuis tout à l'heure je remarque que tu es super concentré et que tu sembles heureux d'être là à faire des cocktails. Tu adores ça non ?**

 **-… Je voudrais m'inscrire dans une école privée pour devenir barman.**

 **-C'est cool ça ! Je serais parmi tes premières clientes si tous tes cocktails sont aussi bons que celui-ci.**

Il la remercia d'un nouveau sourire et Octavia n'insista pas. Elle se contentait de ça pour le moment ! Après qu'il ait terminé ils apportèrent les bouteilles dans le salon et s'installèrent avec les autres. Nathan se releva rapidement quand Raven sonna à la porte, accompagnée d'Harper et Neela la petite fille se précipita dans les bras de son frère mais fit quand même un signe de main à Bellamy qu'elle commençait à connaitre. Nathan la reposa en précisant que son sac l'attendait dans sa chambre et la petite fille s'y rendit pour vérifier que son frère n'avait rien oublié pour sa nuit chez la mère d'Harper.

- **Elle ne reste pas avec nous ? Elle est trop mignonne je voulais jouer avec elle !**

 **-Neela met du temps à accepter les autres, tu n'aurais pas eu beaucoup de succès ce soir O', désolé. Répondit le grand frère**

 **-Ma mère a entendu parler de notre soirée et elle décidait d'aller au cinéma avec Neela en disant que la place d'une petite fille n'était pas avec des jeunes alcooliques comme nous ! dit Harper en riant. Je pense surtout qu'elle adore pouponner et Neela est sa petite princesse.**

 **-Sa grande princesse passe plus de temps chez moi que chez elle alors elle s'en est trouvé une autre.**

Octavia acquiesça et la petite fille réapparu avec son sac à dos rose ainsi que sa peluche de princesse Disney préférée. Elle fit rapidement un bisou à son frère en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et elle repartit avec Harper qui allait la déposer chez sa mère quelques immeubles plus loin dans la rue. Octavia se proposa pour l'accompagner et faire plus ample connaissance avec Neela, laissant Raven avec les garçons. Nathan lui proposa à boire et elle accepta bien volontiers une bière que le pompier alla chercher dans le frigo. Etrangement Kyle ne l'avait pas tout de suite acculé de ses répliques qui l'énervaient tant et elle l'en remercia mentalement. Elle fit signe à Bellamy et les deux amis allèrent s'appuyer contre la rambarde de la fenêtre tandis que les trois autres cherchaient de quoi mettre un peu d'ambiance sur les chaines de musique.

- **Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?**

 **-Rav'…**

 **-Je fais la conversation mon lieutenant !**

 **-J'aime pas quand tu fais la conversation. Alors écoutes-moi bien soldat, je ne me répéterais pas. Tu es et resteras l'une des filles les plus importantes pour moi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé et qu'on a failli coucher ensemble que ça changera.**

 **-Et Clarke ?**

 **-Mais pourquoi tout le monde me parle de Clarke….**

 **-Parce que tu es amoureux Bell'. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais j'espère que ça ne va rien changer entre vous.**

 **-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est une fille intelligente.**

Raven le regarda en souriant et Bellamy lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

- **Rien c'est juste que tu aurais pu me répondre « de toute façon elle n'a rien à dire, je ne sors pas avec elle » mais non. Tu es grave amoureux mon lieutenant.**

 **-La ferme Reyes !**

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlaça. Cette discussion était passée, il ne s'inquiétait plus que de celle qu'il allait avoir avec Clarke maintenant.

La blonde remercia Bryan qui venait de le resservir. Il était un peu plus de minuit et la soirée se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ils étaient tous assis un peu partout dans le salon à discuter, à rire et Bellamy n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre Clarke à part pour lui parler de ses sentiments. Aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraitre il perdait tout son courage quand il essayait de lui parler depuis une semaine. Alors de l'avoir près de lui, elle assise sur l'accoudoir du canapé et retenu par le bras du brun, lui suffisait.

- **Non mais vraiment, vous vous êtes déjà tous embrassé ou quoi ? Questionna Miller en riant**

Monty avait lâché l'information comme quoi il avait déjà embrassé Clarke et Octavia lors d'une soirée semblable à celle-ci et la brune avait surenchérit en rappelant qu'elle avait également embrassé Jasper ce soir-là, mais bien avant qu'il ne sorte avec Maya.

- **Ca va c'était pour rire.**

 **-De toute façon on a le droit d'embrasser Monty quand on veut, c'est notre bébé ! Répliqua Octavia.**

 **-Bien sûr O'. On en parlera à Lincoln demain. Répondit son frère.**

 **-Mais Lincoln est très ouvert d'esprit. T'es juste jaloux grand frère avoues…**

Bellamy comprit tout de suite le sous-entendu. Monty avait embrassé Clarke alors sa sœur prétendait qu'il pouvait en être jaloux. Mais il ne préféra pas entrer dans son jeu.

- **Je plains surtout Monty qui a dû supporter tes lèvres sur les siennes.**

Les autres éclatèrent de rire et Octavia lança le coussin qu'elle avait sous les fesses sur son frère pour le faire taire. Elle manqua sa cible et le projectile atterrit sur le verre de Clarke dont le contenu se déversa sur la chemise du brun. Nathan leur indiqua la salle de bain pendant qu'il se levait pour aller chercher de quoi remplacer le vêtement et Bellamy se sentit tout d'un coup moins confiant. Clarke laissa la porte se refermer et elle commença à s'excuser en attrapant le tissu pour essayer de le nettoyer avec de l'eau. La blonde n'avait même pas fait attention que sa jupe était tachée elle-aussi.

 **-Princesse, c'est rien et ce n'est même pas ta faute.**

 **-C'est quand même mon verre de vin. Enlèves ta chemise.**

 **-Je… attends je vais pas me déshabiller devant toi.**

Le jeune homme ne se comprenait plus. Son excuse n'était pas valable, Clarke l'avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois torse nu et il jouait la prude ? La blonde le dévisagea en attendant une explication plus plausible mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la bouche.

 **-J'ai failli coucher avec Raven la semaine dernière.**

Le chaos s'était installé dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, pourquoi cette phrase là était sorti la première plutôt que « au fait Clarke, je suis amoureux de toi ». Clarke ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien et préféra se concentrer sur la chemise à enlever.

 **-Ho d'accord… et pourquoi juste « failli » ?**

 **-Je… je n'ai pas pu.**

 **-Tu n'as pa…**

 **-Tiens Bell', j'espère qu'elle sera à ta taille.**

Clarke sursauta et pivota pour que Miller ne remarque pas la couleur de ses joues. Bellamy remercia son ami et entreprit de se changer.

 **-Au fait Clarke désolée mais je n'ai pas de jupe de rechange. Tu veux un pantalon ou quoi ?**

La blonde réalisa enfin que sa jupe était tachée. Elle le remercia en riant, les pantalons de joggings du jeune homme lui iraient de toute façon 4fois trop grand ! Elle suivit Nathan qui lui répondait qu'il pouvait fouiller dans les affaires de ses frères, laissant Bellamy seul. Le brun referma la porte et s'appuya sur le lavabo en fermant les yeux. S'il n'arrivait plus à garder son calme seul à seul avec Clarke il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver dans les jours qui suivaient.

Dans le salon Clarke et Miller se réinstallaient et Wick prit tout de suite le pompier à partit en lui demandant comment Bryan et lui s'étaient rencontrés. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son petit-ami qui ne semblait pas vouloir répondre.

- **Il travaillait dans une boite de nuit où Harper et moi allions souvent.**

 **-Tu travailles dans le milieu de la nuit au départ alors ? Questionna Raven**

 **-Je suis serveur en boite de nuit depuis la fin du lycée, je veux être barman en fait.**

 **-Les horaires chez ma mère ont dû te changer !**

 **-J'ai accepté de changer mes horaires parce que Nathan est plus casanier que moi et qu'avec ses frères et sœurs il ne pouvait pas sortir tout le temps. Ca ne me dérange pas.**

Kyle continua sa conversation avec le jeune homme mais Raven, Octavia, Clarke et Monty observèrent Nathan. Harper avait posé sa main sur le bras de son meilleur ami comme pour le calmer. Le fait que Bryan présente les choses comme ça ne semblait pas plaire à son petit-ami.

.


	23. Chapter 23

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 23**

* * *

 _Bonjour Bonjour ! Je suis désolée j'ai genre... presque un mois de retard dans mes publications mais c'était les vacances, je suis excusée ? :3 :3_

 _J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en cours de route et surtout que ce chapitre vous plaise ^^_

 _ **MaBellarke:** Merci pour ton message ! J'ai laissé la "réaction de Clarke en suspens" pour que chacun s'imagine ce qu'elle a pu ressentir mais on en sait un peu plus dans ce chapitre ^^ _

_**Guest:** Merci pour ton commentaire ^^ Je sais Bryan et Nathan sont trop chou dans la sériiiiiieeeeeee, mais j'avais commencé la fic avant que le personnage n'arrive et j'adore le Minty alors malheureusement pour cette fic-ci Bryan et NAthan ne seront pas le couple trop chou qu'on connait snifff et si la relation Wick/Raven t'a plu j'espère que ça va encore être le cas dans ce chapitre ;) _

_chhhhuuu~~~~_

* * *

.

Le mois de Décembre et son froid cataclysmique. C'était bien la seule chose qu'Octavia détestait à New York. Tandis qu'elle pointait sur son cahier le dernier entretient d'embauche auquel elle avait participait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de claquer des dents. Bon, Clarke lui avait dit de mettre une écharpe plus épaisse mais ça n'allait pas avec sa tenue et on dit toujours que la première impression est celle qui reste dans un entretien non ? Enfin ce n'était pas ça qui lui avait permit de décrocher un boulot. Elle s'était remise à la recherche d'un travail après une énième engueulade avec son frère à ce sujet mais pour le moment rien de bien concret. Alors même si elle racontait à son frère que tous ces patrons étaient des imbéciles qui ne savaient pas déceler son talent, elle savait qu'elle n'y mettait pas vraiment du sien, trop occupée à chercher pourquoi Clarke et son frère ne se parlaient plus. Aucune dispute, aucun mot plus haut que l'autre mais pourtant les deux s'évitaient. Elle avait bien voulu laisser passer l'épisode du baiser sans vraiment en connaitre tous les détails parce qu'elle espérait qu'il y aurait une suite. Depuis deux semaines la suite qu'elle attendait n'avait toujours pas pointée le bout de son nez et les deux avaient toujours quelque chose à faire de plus important que de l'écouter ou que de lui répondre. Pourtant tout le monde voyait les sentiments de ces deux là… sauf ces deux là. Octavia voulait leur arracher le cœur pour leur mettre sous les yeux et leur prouver qu'il y avait marqué Clarke+Bellamy= Love forever en lettres capitales dessus. Après bien sûr elle aurait tout remis gentiment à sa place avec un petit bisou d'excuse, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa meilleure amie et son frère avec le cœur pendant à l'extérieur de leurs fabuleux corps quand même. En resserrant son manteau sur sa taille Octavia rigola devant ses propres idée complètement loufoques mais continuait à penser qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Alors quand elle avait osé émettre l'idée que le groupe devait tout faire pour que les deux s'avouent leurs sentiments tout le monde l'avait freinée. Ils connaissaient tous les plans rocambolesques de la brune et lui avaient interdit de s'en mêler. Après moult et moult négociations qui n'aboutirent pas elle dû se rendre à l'évidence, elle allait devoir attendre que ces deux aveugles ouvrent les yeux ! Autant dire qu'elle allait pouvoir voir ses enfants grandir et mourir en paix avant que ça n'arrive. Elle leur laissait donc jusqu'à noël pour se débrouiller tous seuls et ensuite, accord de ses amis ou non, elle allait créer un couple, foi d'Octavia Blake ! Elle comptait sur les miracles de noël pour l'appuyer aussi. Mais autre chose l'inquiétait en ce moment, le cas Monty. Ils avaient voulu le laisser faire à sa manière et il avait fini par se faire taper alors c'était décidé, leur petit bébé allait devenir le sujet principal du groupe jusqu'à son anniversaire dans 15jours. Elle afficha un grand sourire en voyant la devanture du café et se précipita à l'intérieur, bien trop contente de retrouver un peu de chaleur. Madame Wick la salua et Bryan lui fit signe en lui indiquant le fond de la salle d'un mouvement de tête. Raven, Maya et Harper sirotaient déjà leurs boissons chaudes en l'attendant.

- **Salut vous trois !**

 **-Enfin te voilà. On a cru que le froid t'avait transformé en statue de glace.**

 **-C'était pas loin. Bryan, je peux avoir un chocolat blanc chaud s'il te plait ?**

Le jeune homme lui répondit qu'il arrivait et elle s'installa tranquillement à coté de Raven. Elles avaient été choisis par Anna pour organiser l'anniversaire de Monty et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'elles y mettaient tout leur cœur. Et tout le budget prévu par les Green allait y passer ! Clarke les aidait quand elle pouvait mais avec les examens de semestre elle n'avait plus une seconde à elle, encore une raison qui avait poussé Lincoln et les autres à interdire à Octavia de tenter quoique ce soit. La blonde n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ses amours mais plutôt à la dissection. Octavia sortit un cahier superman spécialement customisé pour l'évènement et commença à regarder où elles en étaient.

- **Vous savez, plus j'y pense plus je me dis que la soirée déguisée serait une super bonne idée. Dit Harper en posa sa tasse.**

 **-On a pas passé l'âge ? Intervint Raven**

 **-Quand on parle de faire la fête aux frais des Green tu ne sais pas ce que mon cerveau peut inventer, même les choses les plus régressives.**

 **-Crois-la, répondit Maya en riant. L'année dernière Anna et Octavia avaient prévu une course de karts dans les rues de New York. Ce n'est que l'interdiction de la police qui les a fait changer d'avis.**

 **-Et cette année rien ne m'empêchera de faire une super fête pour mon baby Monty ! Il faut vraiment qu'il se change les idées.**

Bryan déposa la tasse devant la brune et cette dernière la remercia tandis que Harper venait aux nouvelles de l'asiatique. En moins d'un mois l'état de sa patiente n'avait fait qu'empirer et celui de Monty se dégradait. Ajoutez à ça le stress des examens, les autres patients, les crises existentielles d'Anna Green sur le choix de ses robes en espérant changer un peu les idées de son garçon, rien n'arrangeait la situation.

- **D'aussi loin que je connaisse Monty il a toujours tout pris à cœur, trop sûrement. Expliqua Octavia. Il veut toujours être le plus gentil, le plus serviable, le meilleur ami qui soit et il emmagasine tout, forcement avec le boulot qu'ils font il allait craquer un jour ou l'autre.**

 **-D'après Jasper il lui fait presque peur quand ils vont bosser. En cours ça va, c'est du théorique et Monty est le roi de la théorie. Mais lorsqu'il est face à de vraies personnes, des gens qui souffrent…**

 **-Il est trop sensible en fait.**

Les quatre amies soupirèrent d'une même voix. Harper et Raven ne connaissait pas le groupe depuis longtemps mais elles étaient contentes d'avoir été si bien intégrées et se souciaient réellement de l'état de Monty. Octavia secoua la tête, elles ne devaient pas penser à ça pour le moment et s'occuper plutôt de la super fête qu'elles lui organisaient. Mais en levant la tête elle remarqua Bryan qui servait une autre table et ne pu s'empêcher de poser une question à Harper.

 **-Dis, comment ça se passe entre Nathan et Bryan ? J'ai eu une petite conversation avec lui la dernière fois et il avait des étoiles dans les yeux en me parlant de ces projets puis après plus rien, le néant.**

Harper perdu son grand sourire et jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que le serveur était loin.

- **Au début c'était parfait. Mais maintenant…**

La blonde semblait hésiter et quoi de plus normal, elle n'était pas vraiment concernée par leurs problèmes de couple mais ça touchait son meilleur ami. Raven lui dit rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas à en parler si ça la dérangeait et Harper secoua la tête, maintenant les filles étaient leurs amies et il était normal qu'elles s'inquiètent.

- **Ce n'est que mon avis, je n'en parle plus beaucoup avec Nat' ces dernier temps, mais je crois qu'ils se sont éloignés. Au départ ils sont assez différents, ils ont tous les deux des emplois du temps de fou, Bryan est un gars qui vit la nuit, Nathan a une famille sur qui veiller. Ce n'est plus le couple du début.**

Les filles se tournèrent pour observer le serveur et elles soupirèrent, les relations amoureuses étaient vraiment compliquées.

 **-Bonjour tout le monde !**

Une arrivée qui allait leur changer les idées. Wick faisait toujours comme chez lui en arrivant ici. Enfin techniquement il était chez lui mais Octavia et Maya se moquaient déjà de Raven qui râlait toujours après l'ingénieur. Harper préféra récupérer sa tasse pour éviter de rire et la mécanicienne leur demanda ce qui leur arrivait.

- **Tu t'es aperçu que depuis quelques jours c'est toujours « Wick m'énerve », « Il est où l'ingénieur aux chevilles enflées ? » ou « Haaa ce gars est insupportable ! ». Un des discours typiques de la fille qui craque pour un gars.**

 **-C'est vrai que ces trois phrases reviennent assez souvent. Surenchérit Maya**

 **-…Je n'ai pas cette voix.**

Harper et Maya éclatèrent de rire devant la mine renfrognée de la jeune femme, Raven pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait il était vrai que Kyle semblait être au cœur de beaucoup, beaucoup de ses conversations dernièrement. Elle pointa ses amies du doigt en leur demandant d'arrêter de rire mais cela faisait un bien fou.

- **Alors les filles, c'est comme ça qu'on bosse ?**

Kyle s'incrusta sur le canapé à côté de Harper, une tasse dans la main, signe qu'il allait rester pas mal de temps. Il remarqua le cahier sur les genoux d'Octavia et lui demanda ce que c'était. Cette dernière le rangea bien vite dans son sac, elle savait que Monty avait réquisitionné les garçons pour savoir ce qui l'attendait cette année.

 **-Le calendrier de mes règles. Tu sais c'est super important pour une fille de…**

 **-Stop ! Vous avez vraiment ce genre de conversation ?**

 **-Parce que parler porno avec tes copains est plus ragoutant ? Siffla Raven l'air de rien.**

 **-Ha, ma mécanicienne préférée est en forme cette aprèm ! Tu sais que nos petits échanges me manquent au boulot ?**

 **-Tu n'as personne à faire chier au boulot ? Tu ternis ta réputation là Wick.**

 **-Que veux-tu, je me réserve pour le… Ca va les filles ?**

Raven jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient des plus ridicules, avec leurs grands sourires et leurs mains sur les joues comme si elles se retenaient de crier des « trop mignons ! » comme des gamines. Pourtant leur attitude fit rougir Raven alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi gagatiser comme ça vraiment !

- **Vous avez trois ans les filles ?!**

 **-Je suis la plus jeune c'est un argument pour ma part ! Riposta Harper**

 **-On observe simplement votre match de tennis, nous aussi ça nous égaie la journée tout ça. Expliqua Maya en se retenant de rire devant la mine énervée de Raven.**

Soudain Wick lança une serviette en papier sur la mécanicienne, la laissant choquée.

- **Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?**

 **-Tu fronçais trop les sourcils. Faut faire gaffe avec l'âge les rides arrivent plus vite qu'avant. D'ailleurs ce ne serait une trace de ride du lion entre tes yeux là ?**

 **-T'es vraiment insupportable comme mec !**

 **-Et d'une.**

Maya et Harper se tapèrent dans la main à la réplique d'Octavia qui semblait compter le nombre de fois où Wick allait faire sortir leur mécanicienne de ses gons. Raven se vengea en tapant la brune dans le bras et relança la serviette sur son propriétaire, faisant rire tout le monde. Après leur crise de gloussements aigue Kyle reprit son sérieux et en revint au sujet de départ, l'air de rien.

- **Sérieux, tu caches ça dans un cahier superman pensant que personne ne va aller lire ces trucs de filles ? Tu oublis qu'on est entouré de geek genre Jasper ou Monty. D'ailleurs vous avez déjà prévu de réserver votre journée pour la sortie du prochain Avengers ? Il nous en a déjà parlé imaginez !**

 **-On imagine, on imagine… répondit Octavia, soudainement perdu dans ses pensées.**

 **-Oses dire que le cinéma n'est pas l'un de tes lieux de chasse ? Attaqua Raven.**

 **-Je préfère voir la fille avant to…**

 **-Les filles ! S'écria Octavia. Wick merci pour ce moment divertissant mais il faut qu'on y aille ! Venez, venez !**

Sans demander pourquoi elles se rhabillèrent en vitesse, finirent leurs boissons et filèrent vers la sortie alors que Bryan venait leur demander si elles voulaient encore à boire. Le serveur baissa les yeux vers Kyle qui se grattait la tête en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- **Les femmes sont quand même vachement mystérieuses… T'avais déjà entendu parler d'un calendrier de règles toi ?**

 **-Tu m'as vraiment posé la question que je viens d'entendre ? Kyle, je suis peut-être gay mais les histoires de règles et de vernis à ongles très peu pour moi vraiment.**

 **-Ha mais c'était pas dans ce sens là ! Reviens Bryan allez !**

Madame Wick leva les yeux au ciel, son fils était des plus insupportable quand il s'y mettait.

.

Harper pinça Clarke, la plus proche, en entrant dans la boutique. La blonde ne lui en tint pas rigueur, la jeune femme semblait aussi émerveillée qu'un enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël.

 **-C'est génial ici ! J'ai jamais vu autant de fringues au même endroit !**

 **-Il va falloir qu'on la sorte plus souvent la petite. Dit Octavia en hochant de la tête d'un air désolé.**

Mais la petite en question rigola bien volontiers avec les filles. Elle se moquait de paraitre si naïve mais lorsqu'Octavia lui avait dit qu'elles allaient dans un magasin de costumes après avoir rejoint Clarke à un arrêt de métro elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pour Harper un magasin de costumes était un peu comme le magasin de farces et attrapes de son quartier, avec des trucs en vinyle à trois dollars et des bâtons de cire pour tout maquillage. Mais apparemment ce magasin ne faisait pas dans le déguisement à trois dollars, loin de là. Elle se précipita vers un portant ou plusieurs costumes d'héros ou de personnage bien connus étaient accrochés mais la qualité n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait déjà vu.

- **Je pourrais jamais me payer un costume ici…**

 **-Tu ne paies rien, Anna paie.**

 **-Ca fait vraiment profiteuses vous ne trouvez pas les filles ? Questionna Raven**

 **-On s'y fait avec le temps tu verras.**

La jeune femme eu un petit rire à la réponse de Maya, pleine de fatalité ! En fait la réflexion de Wick plus la proposition de Harper en début de rendez-vous avaient donné une idée de soirée à Octavia. Alors les filles avaient toutes compris qu'elle penchait pour une fête déguisée mais Octavia savait ménager ses annonces et attendit que ses amies soient assises pour sortir deux costumes bien définis pour leur expliquer.

 **-Soirée Marvel et DC Comics les filles ! Au départ je voulais faire juste « super-héros » mais les méchantes sont carrément plus sexy que certaines héroïnes alors ça aurait dommage de nous priver. Alors ?**

 **-On a vraiment régressé mais j'adore ! répondit Raven**

Elles acquiescèrent et Octavia ressortie son petit cahier pour noter tout ce qu'elles disaient. Les idées fusaient d'un peu partout pour la décoration, les cocktails ou même les musiques et la brune n'arrivait presque plus à suivre.

- **Une minute. On fait comment pour les costumes ? Parce que si on laisse faire vous allez voir qu'on va avoir 10 Batman et 15 Captain America.**

 **-Pas faux pas faux… Mais on ne peut pas imposer des costumes aux invités non ?**

 **-… Et si on choisissait nos costumes en fonction de la première lettre de notre prénom ? Par exemple pour moi ça serait… attendez j'ai pas de super héroïne commençant par un R en fait !**

 **-Ben si, Raven justement. Des Teen Titans ou même Mystique chez le…**

Toutes les filles fixaient Maya comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose de fabuleux et la jeune étudiante tourna la tête, gênée.

- **Je sors avec un geek aussi quoi !**

 **-Ha mais on a rien dit !**

 **-On admire ta culture en fait. Va falloir qu'on s'y mette nous.**

Elles éclatèrent de rire et finalisèrent deux trois détails avant que chacune rentre chez soi.

.

Octavia et Clarke rentraient tranquillement à pieds, la blonde racontant à sa meilleure amie son épuisante journée et surtout l'attitude de Monty. Clarke se faisait de plus en plus de soucis, elle l'avait vu pleurer dans la salle de repos mais bien sûr son ami avait fait comme si de rien n'était.

 **-Clarky, j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas assez solide pour tout ce que vous voyez dans votre boulot.**

 **-On ne peut rien faire… il faut qu'on lui fasse confiance.**

Octavia acquiesça après quelques instants. Anna couvait assez son fils, elle n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir protéger Monty. Elle se doutait que tous les jours ne devaient pas être joyeux à leur boulot et c'était bien ce qui l'inquiétait. Mais pour le moment elle préféra penser à autre chose et raconta à Clarke l'échange entre Raven et Kyle au café.

- **Le pire c'est qu'elle nie !**

 **-Elle sort d'une relation longue qui a finit parce que son mec la faisait cocu avec moi, je crois qu'elle n'est pas là de passer à autre chose.**

 **-C'est bon, ça fait…, Octavia s'arrêta pour compter sur ses doigts. Un mois, ok vaut mieux qu'elle attende tu as raison. Au fait Clarky, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'en a pas parlé.**

 **-Parler de ?**

 **-De Collins. Comment tu vas toi** ?

Clarke tourna un visage souriant vers sa meilleure amie et passa un bras autour de son épaule pour la rapprocher d'elle.

- **Je vais bien merci ma chérie.**

 **-De toute façon tu me l'aurais dis si jamais ça n'allait pas hein ? On ne se cache plus rien dans cette famille !**

Le nouveau mantra d'Octavia, elle se plaisait à le répéter encore et encore et Clarke commençait à se demander pourquoi.

- **Que veux-tu que je te caches O' ?**

 **-Ben… pourquoi mon frère et toi ne parlez pas de ce qui s'est passé entre vous ?**

 **-Ma… Mais il ne s'est rien passé entre nous !**

 **-A d'autres Griffin ! Vous vous embrassez et vous faites comme si de rien n'était, vous vous enfermez dans la salle de bain de Miller et tu en ressors toute retournée. Alors je vous ai laissé tranquilles à cause de tes examens et des tests de Bellamy mais stop je veux savoir.**

Octavia trépignait devant sa meilleure amie mais la brune en avait assez de courir entre son frère et la blonde pour avoir des informations. Elle avait promis de ne pas s'en mêler mais pas de ne pas demander d'informations ! Clarke se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire et remarqua qu'elles étaient arrivées devant la supérette de leur quartier. Alors bien sûr elle avait été perturbée par ce que Bellamy lui avait dit dans la salle de bain mais surtout par ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Lui, le grand Bellamy Blake, qui reculait et ne couchait pas avec une fille ?

- **Je m'interroge surtout sur ce qui a empêché ton frère d'aller jusqu'au bout. Répondit Clarke en entrant dans le magasin.**

Octavia leva les sourcils, un air septique sur le visage. La blonde pouvait bien se mentir à elle-même mais pas à la brune qui lui emboita le pas.

- **Et le fait qu'ils aient failli coucher ensemble ne te perturbe pas ?**

 **-… ton frère est un coureur et il s'entend super bien avec Raven, qui est très belle, on les a longtemps soupçonné d'avoir déjà couchés ensemble je te rappelle.**

 **-Alors je vais te dire ce que mon frère m'a dit à ce moment. Il n'est pas obligé de coucher avec toutes les filles qu'il connait.**

 **-Bien sûr ! Imagine-le avec Maya.**

 **-… Mais ça va pas la tête ! Enlève-moi cette idée de la tête toute de suite Clarke !**

La blonde éclata de rire et attrapa un paquet de biscuit pour s'occuper, histoire de ne pas continuer cette conversation. Mais Octavia voyait bien qu'elle essayait de s'esquiver.

 **-Tu sais Clarky… Je crois savoir pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ce qui a bloqué mon frère. Pourtant ça t'est arrivé à toi aussi ?**

 **-Hé ? Si tu parles de Lexa je n'ai jamais rien envisagée avec elle. Bien qu'elle embrasse super bien je…**

 **-Stop ! Je serais ravie de comparer mais Lexa n'est pas le sujet. Bellamy n'a pas pu coucher avec Raven parce qu'il est amoureux.**

 **-Amoureux ? Bellamy ? Je dois rire ?**

Elle tourna les talons et Octavia fit mine de l'étrangler derrière elle, trop énervée de la voir nier l'évidence comme ça.

 **-Griffin tu es désespérante ! Cria la brune en la rejoignant dans les rayons.**

 **-Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu trouves ça normal, ton frère n'a jamais été avec une fille plus de 15jours.**

 **-Il a muri, je suis tellement fière de lui si tu savais. Répondit Octavia en faisant mine de pleurer d'émotion. Mais ce qui te choque c'est qu'il soit amoureux ? Et tu ne veux pas connaitre la personne en question ?**

 **-… Non. Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ?**

 **-Raaaahhhh !**

La brune posa son front contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Clarke Griffin n'était pas vraiment des plus coopératives mais elle allait la faire craquer. Il fallait juste qu'elle change de technique. Elle rattrapa Clarke devant les plats surgelés et se posta devant elle pour la pointer du doigt.

- **Je vais te poser une question et tu vas devoir y répondre sincèrement.**

 **-Alors ça sera ta dernière question de la soirée ok ? Choisis-la bien O'.**

 **-… T'es vraiment énervante tu sais ?**

 **-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.**

 **-… Bref ! Lorsque tu n'as pas pu coucher avec Finn juste avant votre séparation, oses me dire que ce n'était pas à cause de mon frère qui occupait toutes tes pensées.**

 **-…**

Clarke n'eu pas besoin de répondre, ses joues soudainement rouge écrevisse venaient de le faire pour elle. Et cette fois ce fut Octavia qui tourna les talons pour étudier les frigos transparents, fière de cette « réponse ». La blonde ne continua pas cette conversation, elle savait qu'Octavia allait la faire craquer au bout d'un moment et qu'elle allait devoir lui avouer. Ce n'était pas d'en parler avec sa meilleure amie qui la déranger mais avouer que oui, elle avait des sentiments pour Bellamy Blake revenait pour l'étudiante à se mettre elle-même au pied du mur, à attendre après un garçon qui lui semblait inaccessible. Tant qu'elle n'en parlait pas elle n'espérait pas non ? La blonde essayait de s'en convaincre.

.

* * *

.


	24. Chapter 24

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 24**

* * *

 _Bonjour Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? Il faut que je reprenne mon sérieux pour le rythme de publication, désolée !_

 _Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre ait plu, le prochain contient un petit passage que j'ai hésité à mettre tant je ne savais pas comment faire évoluer cette relation (pas entre Clarke et Bellamy ne vous en faites pas :3) ! Donc j'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçus._

 _Umi: Merci pour ton message j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant que le début ;)_

 _ **Guest:** Oui Octavia est vraiment un cas, je ne saurais comment la définir en fait XD XD Merci pour ton avis en tout cas ! ^^ _

_chuuu~~_

* * *

Lincoln s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte et soupira. Qu'est-ce que sa petite-amie ne comprenait pas dans « soirée entre garçons » ? Octavia était assise en tailleur devant son meuble tv et il se précipita en comprenant ce qu'elle faisait. Il récupéra en vitesse le dvd des mains de la brune et souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait du dernier Fast and Furious.

 **-Alors tu caches vraiment des pornos quelque part c'est ça ?! S'exclama-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.**

 **-Je vérifiais juste si tu ne l'avais pas abimé c'est tout. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que tu dois fouiller chez moi je te signale. La réprimanda-t-il en allant poser ses courses sur le bar.**

 **-Dis toi que je fouille dans les affaires de mon frère. Là j'ai tous les droits.**

 **-Bellamy a dû avoir une adolescence horrible avec toi et Clarke sur son dos en fait…**

 **-Hé ! Je ne te permets pas. Je vais rentrer sans t'avoir annoncé la grande nouvelle pour la peine.**

Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambés et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Octavia sourit et il l'embrassa tendrement. Les deux n'étaient pas ensemble depuis bien longtemps mais la brune ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec un garçon. Elle passa lentement les bras autour de son cou et il la conduisit sur le canapé.

 **-Tu voulais partir sans m'embrasser ?**

 **-Franchement je ne sais pas si tu l'as mérité.**

 **-Je sais me faire pardonner.**

La main du policier glissa sous le pull de sa petite-ami et Octavia se pinça la lèvre en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle n'était pas venue pour ça au départ mais elle avait bien du mal à résister aux caresses du métis. Et quand Lincoln posa ses lèvres dans son cou en l'embrassant tendrement elle se savait perdue.

 **-Att… ahh… Non attends Lincoln.**

Le jeune homme savait qu'elle était coriace mais pas autant. Il se redressa et ses mains quittèrent la peau qu'il aimait tant. Octavia s'installa correctement en se faisant violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus mais elle devait être forte ! Au moins pour sa fierté personnelle, aucun garçon ne lui avait jamais fait perdre la tête comme ça voyons. Mais comment résister à ce corps si…

 **-Pourquoi t'étais là au départ ?**

Octavia cligna des yeux et se reconnecta à la réalité. Elle afficha alors un grand sourire et lui annonça.

 **-J'ai besoin de toi pour mettre Clarke et mon frère ensemble ! J'en peux plus de les voir se tourner autour sans rien faire.**

 **-Non.**

Octavia tapait dans ses mains fière de sa révélation et du plan qui commençait à se dessiner dans sa tête et son petit-ami venait de faire retomber l'ambiance en un mot.

- **Comment ça non ? demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi non ?!**

 **-Parce que tu voulais les enfermer dans la même pièce après les avoir shootés au viagra pour qu'ils couchent ensemble.**

 **-Parmi toutes mes fabuleuses idées pourquoi est-ce que tu ne retiens que les débiles ?**

 **-Parce qu'elles sont les plus nombreuses quand on parle de Clarke et Bellamy.**

 **-C'est pas vrai ! S'offusqua la brune.**

 **-On attend que Monty et Jasper arrivent pour leur demander ?**

 **-… Tsss, je te hais.**

Lincoln afficha un sourire carnassier et l'embrassa passionnément pour lui rappeler combien elle l'aimait. Mais Octavia voulait être en colère contre et pas se retrouver à se faire déshabiller sur son canapé !

-A **rrêtes, tu es méchant !**

 **-En quoi ne pas me mêler de la vie amoureuse de deux amis majeurs et vaccinés est méchant ?**

 **-Tu ne les aides pas.**

 **-Parce que tu penses les aider en t'en mêlant ?**

 **-Bien sûr. Ils seront terriblement heureux ensemble.**

 **-Je n'en doute pas mais il faut laisser les choses se faire.**

 **-Si Clarke ne t'avait pas rencontré dans le métro tu ne m'aurais jamais approché.**

 **-Mais toi tu aurais fini par me sauter dessus sur le bar donc je m'inquiète pas trop pour Clarke et Bellamy, surtout si ton frère est comme toi. Il faut juste attendre qu'il arrive à saturation et qu'il craque en se rendant compte qu'il ne peut pas se passer du corps de Clarke.**

Octavia le fixait la bouche ouverte. Elle aurait bien voulu le frapper pour sa réflexion sur le bar mais il n'avait pas tort.

- **Tu es diaboliquement logique en fait. Conclut la petite brune.**

 **-C'est juste que tu n'es objective pas quand ça concerne ton frère et ta meilleure amie. Il faut bien que je prenne le relais dans ces cas-là. J'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ?**

 **-Vous avez tous les droits détective…**

Lincoln sourit. Octavia l'avait entrainé contre elle sur le canapé et il reprit sa séance de baiser sur la peau sucrée de sa petite-amie.

- **Je vais faire des cauchemars toute ma vie…**

Les deux sursautèrent et la jeune femme poussa un cri en voyant son frère dans l'encadrement de la porte, Jasper et Monty morts de rire derrière lui. Bellamy avança vers la cuisine comme si de rien n'était ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout à sa sœur qui finissait de remettre correctement son pull.

- **Tu ne vas rien dire ?**

 **-Laisses-moi, je suis traumatisé.**

 **-Ca va Blake, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais fais ça sur un canapé avec une fille. Intervint Lincoln en riant**

 **-Mais c'est aussi mon canapé je te signale ! Et on parle de ma sœur espèce de pervers.**

 **-Ha ne commences pas à lui crier dessus !**

 **-Alors je vais te crier dessus ! Qui t'a apprit à faire ça O' !**

Lincoln ne s'empêchait pas de rire. Il aimait taquiner les Blake, ils démarraient toujours au quart de tour. Jasper et Monty s'installèrent sur le dit canapé et observaient le frère et la sœur se prendre la tête, pour rien comme d'habitude.

 **-J'ai eu le meilleur exemple avec toi. Tu as testé toutes les pièces de la maison avec toute la base. Et même chez les voisins !**

 **-Mais je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire comme moi ! Raaahhh ma petite sœur est une perverse.**

 **-Et toi un obsédé du cul. Comme ça on est assorti. Dire que j'avais quelque chose à te dire, c'est pour ça que je suis venue d'ailleurs.**

Lincoln releva la tête de son pack de bière et dévisagea Octavia, elle voulait lui parler ? Elle dû remarquer son air étonné car elle lui fit un clin d'œil et déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de quitter la cuisine. Elle voulait juste faire marcher son frère pour se venger, rien de plus.

 **-Mais tu ne sauras rien abruti de grand frère ! Bye les garçons je vous aime et pas de bêtises !**

Une sortie théâtrale made in Octavia Blake mais Jasper se mit à compter et il éclata de rire en la voyant repasser la porte d'entrée et se précipiter vers son frère pour lui faire un câlin et l'embrasser. Elle s'arrêta et fit un bisou aux deux meilleurs amis assis sur le canapé et fila enfin une bonne fois pour toute. Bellamy tapa alors Lincoln dans le bras et le métis lui demanda ce qui lui valait cette attaque en râlant.

 **-T'as rendu ma sœur perverse.**

 **-Bell', intervint Monty, je ne veux pas briser tes rêves mais…**

 **-Octavia n'a pas attendu Lincoln pour… reprit Jasper.**

 **-Ha mais taisez-vous tous les deux !**

Les amis du brun se mirent à rire, il était mignon à toujours vouloir voir sa petite sœur comme une petite fille. Les garçons changèrent rapidement de sujet pour s'intéresser au sujet de cette soirée entre hommes. Lincoln avait eu cette idée car il n'avait jamais été encore seul avec les gars, sans filles et sans crise. Alors pour ce soir il avait prévu la soirée typique, bière, pizza et football américain à la télévision. Ils avaient dû batailler pour faire venir Monty qui n'aimait pas vraiment ce sport mais Jasper avait insisté pour lui changer les idées. Ils n'attendaient plus que Kyle, Nathan et Bryan. Monty avait vaguement parlé de la dernière fois au café et de sa conversation avec Bryan, sans entrer dans les détails mais les garçons avaient compris l'idée et l'asiatique ne voulait pas que sa présence dérange le couple. Alors bien sûr Jasper l'avait tapé sur la tête en disant qu'ils n'avaient rien fais de mal, que Miller et lui étaient amis mais le plus jeune pensait toujours à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Bryan. Lincoln jeta un coup d'œil à la paire sur le canapé qui se battait déjà pour savoir à quel jeu vidéo ils allaient jouer avant le début du match et pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas de drame.

 **-Dis au fait, elle était là pourquoi ma sœur ?**

 **-Elle voulait te dire un truc apparemment. Répondit Lincoln en rangeant les bouteilles dans le frigo.**

 **-Non mais sérieusement ? Si ce n'était que pour ça elle m'aurait téléphoné.**

 **-Mais vois ça avec elle écoute. Par contre on va lui confisquer les clés de l'appart', elle fouillait nos dvd.**

 **-Elle cherchait ça sûrement.**

Lincoln leva des yeux écarquillés vers Jasper qui éclata de rire en voyant son visage apeuré. Monty et Bellamy le suivirent dans son fou-rire et le métis fini de ranger les courses en les insultant.

 **-T'as vraiment quelque chose à cacher mon gars !**

 **-Si tu caches des dvd coquins ne t'en fais pas. Intervint Monty en s'approchant du bar, Octavia n'est pas novice en la matière.**

Cette fois ce fut Bellamy qui devint livide, fixant l'asiatique la bouche grande ouverte et les autres qui riaient !

.

Nathan s'assit sur le lit en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ils devaient aller à la soirée de Lincoln mais le serveur avait accepté de travailler ce soir-là à la dernière minute.

- **Lincoln nous a invité depuis une semaine c'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Si tu ne voulais pas y aller tu n'avais qu'à me le dire.**

 **-Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller ! Ce sont tes potes, ils sont sympas je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'aurais pas envie d'y aller.**

 **-Et le « mais » ?**

Bryan réapparu dans sa chambre en finissant de se coiffer. Il fixa Nathan puis détourna le regard pour chercher des vêtements dans son armoire.

 **-Il y a forcément un « mais » Bryan.**

 **-… J'ai eu les résultats de mon examen. Lâcha enfin le jeune homme.**

 **-Quoi ? Alors dis-moi ?**

 **-Je suis accepté à l'école d'Atlanta.**

 **-Atl… dis-moi que l'école s'appelle comme ça mais qu'elle est à New York.**

 **-Elle est à Atlanta. Celle de New York est plus petite et je n'étais pas certain d'avoir une place alors j'ai tenté les examens pour celle de Atlanta.**

Nathan ne le lâchait pas du regard, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- **Tu ne m'as jamais dis que tu avais tenté cette école. Je suis ton petit-ami et tu me caches que tu comptes partir vivre dans une autre ville c'est normal ?**

 **-C'est normal que mon petit-ami me cache qu'il ait couché avec un de ses nouveaux potes ?**

 **-Ha voilà ! Répliqua Miller en se redressant. On en revient à Monty ! On n'était pas ensemble tous les deux quand c'est arrivé.**

 **-On en revient pas à Monty ! Peu importe qui ça peut être, tu me l'as dis parce que je t'ai presque torturé pour le savoir !**

 **-Parce que je ne savais pas que ça pouvait être aussi important !**

 **-Ho mais je vais aller passer tout mon temps avec un de mes ex et on verra ce que tu en penses.**

 **-Je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec lui et ce n'est pas un de…**

 **-Le problème n'est pas là Nathan. Je… je crois que toi et moi on n'a plus rien à faire ensemble. On veut partager des choses mais on est trop différent, on ne passe presque plus de temps ensemble, on ne fait que se croiser, on… je ne sais même pas pourquoi on se dispute en fait. J'ai… je suis arrivé à bout en fait.**

Le pompier ne bougeait plus. Même si lui aussi avait remarqué cet éloignement il ne pensait pas que c'était si grave. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait se faire larguer comme ça. Miller eu alors un rire nerveux et s'appuya sur la commode près de lui.

 **-Tu as passé ton examen il y a trois semaines… tu avais prévu ton coup.**

 **-Je n'ai rien prévu arrêtes. Ca s'est fait… on a laissé les choses couler sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Tu es l'un des gars les plus gentils que j'ai rencontré, le plus aimant mais… j'ai peut-être besoin d'autre chose.**

Nathan écarquilla les yeux. On lui avait rarement fait ce genre de commentaire ! Le jeune pompier préféra se lever et s'approcha de celui qu'il pouvait appeler dorénavant son ex-petit ami.

- **Je vois que tu as pris ta décision au final alors je vais te laisser.**

 **-Nat'… att…**

 **-S'il te plait, on a passé l'âge.**

C'est terriblement vexé que Miller quitta l'appartement de Bryan. Il ne s'était pas attendu que sa soirée finisse comme ça et il n'avait surtout aucune envie d'aller voir les garçons dans cet état. Il préféra rentrer chez lui après avoir envoyé un sms à Lincoln pour s'excuser. Bien sûr il reçut dans la minute des messages de Bellamy et Monty pour savoir ce qui se passait mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Sortant du métro il fit un détour par la supérette et fit le plein de bière. Nyls et Neela étaient chez Harper et ses deux autres frères devaient sûrement faire quelque chose en ce vendredi soir.

- **Salut ! T'étais pas censé être chez tes potes ce soir ?**

En fait Nicolas devait être le seul adolescent de 18ans qui préférait passer ses vendredis soirs à s'entrainer plutôt qu'à sortir. Nathan soupira mais ne répondit pas. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux.

 **-Ok… ça va super sinon et toi grand frère ?**

 **-Pas vraiment… Maugréa l'ainé de la famille Miller. Tu t'es déjà fait larguer ?**

 **-Que… attends, attends. Tu viens de te faire larguer par Bryan ?!**

 **-En fait… je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai largué. Je sais pas trop.**

 **-T'es bourré ?**

 **-Il est 19h ! répondit immédiatement Nathan**

 **-Ben alors tu devrais savoir si c'est toi ou lui.**

 **-… De toute façon t'es trop jeune pour comprendre.**

 **-Bien sûr. C'est pas comme si je n'étais jamais sorti avec une fille. Hé, ca va Nath' je sais ce que c'est. Mais je trouve juste que tu le prends plutôt bien.**

Nathan s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et leva un sourcil. Il était allongé sur le canapé à se morfondre, un pack de bières à ses pieds et il ne prenait bien ?! Nicolas voyait bien que son frère le dévisageait alors il quitta le tapis de course et le rejoignit. Les pieds de Nathan valsèrent au sol pour que le cadet s'installe sur le canapé et il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

 **-Je compatis tu le sais hein, c'est juste que je ne sais pas montrer ce que je ressens.**

 **-T'es un handicapé des sentiments, c'est mauvais toutes ces heures à t'entrainer plutôt qu'à te sociabiliser tu sais.**

 **-Tu veux que je te réconforte ou que je t'assomme à coup d'haltère ?**

Nathan émit un petit rire et son frère l'imita. Le plus jeune passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et reprit où il en était.

 **-D'accord j'ai pas une expérience immense des relations amoureuses mais si ton mec dont tu es fou amoureux vient de te quitter tu devrais être dans un état de dévastation totale non ? Donc je persiste, tu le prends plutôt bien. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de toi tu savais que ce n'était pas Bryan qui te fallait.**

 **-… Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de mon frère ?**

 **-Putain mais plus jamais je donne des conseils dans cette maison si vous le prenez tous comme ça !**

Cette fois Nathan éclata de rire et Nicolas retourna vers son tapis de course. Le plus jeune n'avait peut-être pas tort au fond mais pour le moment l'ainé voulait se changer les idées. Exit la soirée canapé/bières il proposa à son frère de sortir faire quelques paniers sur le terrain vague.

- **Avec ce froid ? T'es cinglé sérieux.**

 **-On pourrait aller chez mes potes regarder le match alors. Ca te dit ?**

Cette fois Nicolas accepta volontiers. De tous les Miller il n'était pas le plus discret, il laissa cette place à Neela, mais n'était pas le plus sociable non plus alors passer une soirée avec des hommes à parler sport était assez rare pour lui, il n'allait pas rater ça. Nathan récupéra son téléphone dans la poche de son manteau et composa le numéro de Bellamy. Il s'excusa pour ce nouveau revirement de situation mais se doutait bien que ses amis n'allaient pas le laisser devant la porte. Il raccrocha et embarqua son frère avec lui, direction l'appartement des garçons.

.

Bellamy donna un coup de pied dans le vide en levant les bras au ciel d'un air désespéré. Il se retrouvait dans un salon rempli de mecs et il était le seul à soutenir une équipe, ses amis préférant l'équipe adverse qui gagnait. Monty qui n'y connaissait pas grand-chose s'occupait à compter les points entre Bellamy et Lincoln qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants. Mais vu que Bellamy boudait pour le moment il fila jusqu'à la cuisine pour remplir à nouveau le saladier de chips et son verre de soda.

 **-Les gars vous voulez quelque chose ? Hé !**

Ils étaient tous bien trop pris dans le match pour lui répondre, seulement Nathan se leva pour lui tendre son verre et lui demander un jus de fruit, demande qui étonna Monty.

- **Nic' est là, j'ai pas envie de passer pour le grand frère alcoolique.**

 **-Bien sûr. Répondit Monty en riant. Tiens, voilà.**

Alors qu'il allait retourner s'asseoir Nathan l'arrêta.

 **-Tu ne m'as pas demandé pourquoi Bryan n'était pas là ce soir.**

 **-Je… Ben parce que je ne pensais pas que c'était mes affaires. Mais je pense que vous vous êtes disputés.**

 **-… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

 **-Nathan, tu es ailleurs depuis ton arrivée. Tu souris et rigoles avec les gars mais dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné tu as l'air… dégouté.**

 **-Tsss, j'aurais mieux fais de choisir l'option canapé/bière, je veux pas plomber l'ambiance.**

 **-Tu les vois là ? Demanda le plus jeune en pointant leurs amis du doigt. Je crois qu'ils sont bien trop occupés pour te dire quelque chose. Et de toute façon les amis sont là pour ça. Ca fait du bien de sortir et de ne pas ressasser sinon crois-moi je serais sur le canapé de ma chambre à l'heure qu'il est !**

 **-Ho parce que monsieur a un canapé dans sa chambre ? Se moqua gentiment Miller.**

 **-Attends, je suis un gosse de riche ou non ? En cuir s'il vous plait le canapé monsieur !**

Les deux amis se mirent à rire de concert quand le portable de Monty sonna. Jasper attrapa l'appareil en criant à son meilleur ami qu'il gâchait le match à cause de sa sonnerie mais le visage du jeune homme changea de couleur en voyant le nom affichait sur l'écran. Il se tourna vers le bar de la cuisine et tendit l'appareil vers Monty qui se précipita pour répondre. Lincoln et Bellamy ne se chamaillaient plus. L'air fermé qu'avait pris Jasper les inquiétait et il leur chuchota qu'il s'agissait de Jaha.

.


	25. Chapter 25

**New York New York**

 **chapitre 25**

.

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Ce chapitre est important attention XD ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçu de la tournure que prend cette fic et que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^_

 _ **Umi:** Merci pour ton message, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire !_

 _ **Yoshi** : Merci pour ta review ^^ Je sais, je sais moi aussi j'aime le Briller mais voilà, Minty is the best for me._

 _ **MaBellarke:** Merci pour ton message ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ;) _

_chuuu~~~~_

* * *

.

Clarke et Octavia se précipitèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital. Elles repérèrent les garçons de loin et se précipitèrent vers eux pour savoir où était Monty.

- **Il est toujours en haut, Jasper a voulu aller avec lui mais il s'est énervé et lui a demandé de rester là.**

Octavia jeta un bref coup d'œil à leur ami. Jasper s'inquiétait plus pour Monty qu'il ne semblait lui en vouloir ce qui était bon signe. Lincoln les avait appelées pour leur dire que Bellamy avait conduit Monty à l'hôpital. Les filles remarquèrent d'ailleurs l'absence de l'ainé des Blake et Lincoln leur expliqua qu'il était sorti fumer une cigarette pour se calmer, Nathan l'avait accompagné. La patiente de Monty était en état de mort cérébrale depuis deux heures maintenant. Le médecin qui s'occupait avec lui de Zoé en parlait tranquillement devant la machine à café à leur arrivée et Bellamy faillit le frapper pour le peu de décence qu'il avait. Mais les filles savaient que sa petite crise allait passer et elles préférèrent monter jusqu'au bureau du directeur de l'hôpital, accord de Monty ou non. Lorsqu'elles sortirent de l'ascenseur elles tombèrent justement sur Théolonius qui allaient y entrer.

- **Octavia, je suis ravie de te revoir même si je pense savoir pourquoi vous êtes là.**

 **-Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour Zoé ? Demanda Clarke**

 **-Et comment va Monty ? S'inquiéta Octavia.**

- **Non à la première et je ne sais pas à la seconde. Soupira le directeur. Je l'ai appelé parce que je sais qu'il tenait à cette enfant mais à peine l'avait-il vu qu'il partit en courant. Je ne sais pas où il est. Clarke je vous laisse le chercher, je dois aller voir les parents de Zoé. Je dois leur parler du protocole.**

La blonde acquiesça et le laissa passer. Si Monty s'était enfui il n'était pas ressorti du bâtiment sinon les garçons l'auraient vu passer, il était forcément dans les étages et Clarke pensait savoir où. Elle entraina Octavia dans un dédale de couloir, assez glauques de nuit d'après la brune.

- **Dis Clarky, c'est quoi le protocole ?**

 **-Ils vont débrancher les machines. En état de mort cérébrale la mort est… irréversible. Enfin tu vois quand un patient fait un arrêt cardiaque on peut toujours relancer son cœur, même infime il reste une chance.**

 **-Et pas dans le cas d'une mort cérébrale ok… c'est horrible quand même, pauvre gamine.**

 **-Elle ne ressentait plus rien depuis des mois O'… Ils n'ont fais que retarder l'inévitable.**

Octavia entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de sa meilleure amie pour continuer d'avancer. Elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire les études et le métier que ces amis envisageaient. Et cette nuit ne faisait que confirmer l'admiration qu'elle avait pour eux. Les filles finirent par trouver leur ami, assit dans les escaliers de l'issue de secours. Jaha avait réprimandé des étudiants qui sortaient par là pour gagner du temps après leur garde et jamais il n'aurait été chercher Monty ici. La brune se jeta sur le plus jeune qui lui paraissait émerger d'un long cauchemar.

- **Baby je suis désolée, murmura Octavia.**

 **-Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas attraper froid. Tenta Clarke en voyant ses lèvres bleues. Les gars t'attendent en bas.**

 **-J'ai fais déplacer tout le monde…**

 **-C'est normal, on est tes amis ! On est là pour toi, comme une famille.**

 **-Pourtant le père de Zoé ne s'est même pas déplacé cette nuit…**

Clarke s'accroupit devant le jeune homme et prit ses mains glacées entre ses gants de laine.

 **-Baby, chacun réagit différemment. Il ne se sent pas près à admettre la mort de sa fille, il va lui falloir du temps. Viens, on rentre.**

Octavia et Clarke le forcèrent à se lever et rapidement la brune retira son bonnet pour couvrir les oreilles de son ami alors que la blonde faisait de même avec son écharpe. Mais Monty semblait toujours perdu dans ses pensées et se laissa faire comme un pantin, le regard vide. Alors c'est en silence qu'elles le conduisirent aux garçons dans le hall. A leur arrivée Jasper était déjà en train de parler avec Jaha et une femme que Clarke avait déjà croisée. Le jeune homme se figea en la reconnaissant et Clarke fit signe à Octavia de rester avec lui tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux. Plus loin elle remarqua Bellamy, Lincoln, Nathan et Nicolas qui observaient la scène, Jasper avait dû leur demander de ne pas bouger également. Elle s'approcha doucement et son cœur se serra en voyant la mère de Zoé tenter de retenir ses larmes et écouter ce que Jaha lui expliquait. La mère de famille leva les yeux sur Clarke quand elle l'aperçu et Jasper réagit directement en lui demandant où était Monty. La jeune femme lui indiqua la porte plus loin, leur ami n'avait pas bougé.

- **Madame Monroe, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à votre fille. Je vous prés…**

 **-C'est bien le docteur Green là-bas ?**

 **-Oui mais… tenta Théolonius sans pouvoir la retenir.**

Elle passa entre les trois médecins et avança lentement vers Monty. L'asiatique lui ne bougeait toujours pas. La dernière fois qu'il avait parlé avec quelqu'un de la famille de Zoé il avait fini avec un œil au beurre noir alors il préférait attendre. Et la réaction de la mère de famille ne fut absolument pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait. En arrivant devant lui elle l'étudia quelques instants puis se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant un petit merci, sincère. Octavia, qui s'était reculée quand madame Monroe s'était approchée, mis sa main sur sa bouche en essayant elle aussi de ne pas pleurer mais voyant que Monty ne réagissait pas elle prit sa main et la posa dans le dos de la mère de famille pour qu'il réponde à son étreinte.

 **-Merci… pour tout ce que vous avez fais pour ma fille…**

 **-Je…**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. De toute façon ses larmes l'empêchaient de parler correctement. Ses amis souriaient malgré le moment. Clarke tourna la tête vers les garçons et son regard croisa celui de Bellamy. Le brun lui accorda un petit sourire auquel elle répondit. Mais elle détourna rapidement le regard en sentant ses joues s'empourprer, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment !

.

Un café apparu devant ses yeux. Bellamy leva la tête de son portable pour voir que Clarke l'avait rejoint à l'extérieur. Ils se trouvaient toujours à l'hôpital mais l'ainé allait bientôt rentrer pour ramener les frères Miller et Lincoln qui travaillait dans quelques heures. Il se décala et laissa une place chauffée par ses fesses sur le banc en bois gelé. Clarke le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'installa en avalant une gorgée de café.

 **-J'ai convaincu O' de rentrer avec vous, elle a un rendez-vous pour un boulot à 10heures dem… enfin ce matin quoi.**

 **-Tu restes dans Jasper ?**

 **-Notre garde commence dans deux heures, on va essayer de finir notre nuit dans la salle de repos et on verra pour la suite de la journée. Les parents de Monty sont arrivés pour le récupérer.**

 **-Je l'entends d'ici râler. « Je ne suis plus un bébé, laissez-moi rentrer en métro »**

- **Je pense vraiment qu'on ne va pas tarder à entendre Anna hurler un peu partout pour retrouver son si précieux fiston alors il ferait mieux d'être déjà parti .**

Bellamy eu un petit rire et bu un peu de café. Un silence s'installa mais pas un silence pesant comme il y en avait eu dernièrement, entre eux. Ce silence était reposant après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Clarke finit son gobelet et Bellamy lui la main pour le récupérer et le jeter dans la poubelle proche d'eux. La blonde sourit et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Enfin si son cœur acceptait de traiter encore Bellamy d'ami. Mais elle ne voulait pas réfléchir à ça pour le moment.

- **Tu sais j'aurais pu donner mes clés à Lincoln et rester.**

 **-Je vais bien Bel' je t'assure.**

 **-Non mais je ne dis pas ça pour toi. J'ai rendez-vous avec Jaha à 9heures. Tu imagines le coup pour l'empreinte écologique d'un aller-retour inutile jusque chez moi pour revenir dans moins de 5heures.**

 **-Ho bien sûr, l'empreinte écologique. Dis celui qui prend des bains toutes les semaines.**

 **-Passes des années à te laver dans des rivières, quand tu peux te laver, pendant tes missions et on verra si tu n'apprécies pas un bon bain par semaine.**

Un nouveau rire de la part de la blonde. Elle était bien là, contre lui. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les déranger hormis…

 **-Monty Rae Green !**

Les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Clarke éclata de rire quand Monty leur passa devant en marmonnant suivit de sa mère qui essayait de le rattraper. Anna Green s'arrêta devant Clarke et Bellamy en reconnaissant la blonde. Ils la saluèrent et Clarke fit rapidement les présentations car Anna n'avait pas encore rencontré Bellamy.

 **-Bellamy est-ce que vous pouvez rattraper mon crétin de fils ?**

 **-Je t'entends encore ! Cria Monty tout en s'éloignant à travers le parking.**

 **-Alors arrêtes-toi où je vais me tordre une cheville avec mes talons et tu devras me supporter à l'hôpital ! Monty ! Mon bébé !**

 **-Ha mais arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !**

Clarke essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau mais les Green ne l'aidaient pas. Les disputes entre Monty et son fils n'en étaient vraiment jamais et ça lui faisait du bien de voir son ami comme ça, signe qu'il reprenait du poil de la bête. Mais Anna qui fila devant ses yeux dans son manteau de fourrure manquant de tomber sur une plaque de verglas finit par la faire rire.

- **Ok… c'était quoi ça ? Questionna le brun**

 **-Crise chez les Green. Tu t'y feras. Ha, Monsieur Green !**

Bellamy vit arriver un homme grand, aux cheveux blancs, d'une classe indéniable mais qui paraissait las alors qu'il n'était que quatre heures du matin. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était quatre heures du matin justement mais Bellamy s'arrêta de réfléchir quand il lui tendit la main pour le saluer.

 **-Voici donc Bellamy Blake dont Abby nous parle souvent. Et les filles aussi mais je ne voudrais pas que tu penses qu'elles ne parlent que de toi.**

 **-Ne vous en faites pas, je sais très bien qu'elles ne peuvent pas vivre sans moi.**

 **-Ca va les chevilles ? Dit Clarke en le tapant au bras. Si vous cherchez votre fils et votre femme ils sont en train de jouer au chat et à la souris sur le parking.**

 **-Je devrais aller les arrêter non ? Mais je vais aller boire un café avec Théolonius et attendre qu'ils reviennent d'eux-mêmes. Sauf si on entend Anna crier qu'elle a cassé un de ses talons, je devrais sûrement intervenir… enfin je vais rentrer ! Vos amis vous attendent au fait.**

 **-On arrive, on arrive.**

Il les laissa et Clarke failli encore rigoler, surtout en voyant la tête de Bellamy. Elle devança sa question en l'entrainant vers l'hôpital, oui les Green formaient une drôle de famille !

.

* * *

.

Il était 8h30 et Clarke n'en pouvait déjà plus. Pourtant elle avait déjà fait des nuits et des journées de garde d'affilées mais cette nuit-ci avait été forte en émotion alors elle se ravitaillait aussi souvent qu'elle pouvait à la machine à café. Alors qu'elle attendait d'entendre le bip annonçant que sa boisson était prête elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. En rouvrant les yeux elle vit Jasper intercepter son expresso, un grand sourire sur le visage.

 **-Je t'en paie un Griffin ne fais pas la tête.**

 **-Je ne fais pas la tête, j'ai juste envie de t'étrangler.**

Jasper lui tira la langue et appuya sur le bouton. Clarke soupira en entendant la machine se mettre en marche, dieu que ce petit bruit lui faisait du bien aujourd'hui !

- **T'en es à ton combien ?**

 **-4ème. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle**

 **-3ème, tu m'as battu.**

 **-On est drogué.**

 **-C'est désolant pour des médecins quand même.**

Ils se mirent à rire et Jasper lui annonçant qu'il avait un peu de temps. Clarke regarda les dossiers qui lui restaient dans les mains et il se proposa de l'accompagner à l'accueil pour les y déposer.

- **J'espère que ça va être une journée calme.**

 **-Je ne veux surtout pas voir d'enfants ou d'adolescents arriver. Je ne… Jasper, regardes.**

Ils arrivaient devant la chambre où Zoé se trouvait quelques heures avant. Les infirmières s'y occupaient déjà d'un nouveau patient mais ce n'est pas ce que Clarke voulait montrer à son ami. Devant la porte de la chambre attendait monsieur Monroe.

 **-On devrait aller le voir non ?**

Jasper hocha de la tête pour acquiescer et ils s'avancèrent. L'homme ne les reconnut pas tout de suite, ils ne s'étaient pas souvent occupés de Zoé mais ils se présentèrent tout de même.

- **Monsieur Monroe, vous ne voulez pas venir avec nous ? Les cafés de la machine de cet étage ne sont pas vraiment bons mais si on allait à la ca…**

 **-Elle ne reviendra pas hein…**

Jasper regarda son amie, que répondre dans ces cas-là ?

 **-Monsieur Monroe… tenta Clarke.**

 **-Je suis un mauvais père.**

 **-Vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Venez, un café vous changera les idées.**

Jasper le prit par les épaules et ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée.

Au même moment Bellamy se garait sur le parking de l'hôpital. C'était l'un des derniers rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Jaha et il était content que ça se finisse, il avait son dernier test pour devenir pompier dans le même jour que la soirée d'anniversaire de Monty alors il devait se préparer. Il s'étirait en marchant, son entretien allait peut-être dévier sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et cela l'arrangerait, il en avait assez de parler de sa vie. Surtout que Théolonius arrivait toujours à lui faire parler de ce qu'il voulait éviter et en ce moment le sujet qui occupait son esprit n'était autre que Clarke. Il ne se voyait pas parler de ses sentiments pour la belle blonde avec un ami de sa famille, son patron qui plus est ! Oui il devait faire dévier cette conversation et réfléchissait à comment faire en entrant dans le hall du bâtiment mais sa réflexion fut coupé par un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Clarke essayait de remettre tous les événements dans l'ordre mais elle ne comprenait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Ils sortaient de l'ascenseur avec monsieur Monroe, ce dernier répétant qu'il était un mauvais père, qu'il ne méritait plus de vivre. Les deux amis avaient rapidement oublié l'idée du café pour aller s'installer avec lui dans une salle d'examen au calme mais à peine Jasper avait-il posé sa main sur le bras du père de famille pour lui indiquer la direction ce dernier le poussa au sol et sortit une arme de la poche de son manteau. La panique gagna bien vite le hall et alors que certaines personnes s'étaient enfuies, les agents de sécurité avaient demandé à tout le monde de se calmer. Clarke se retrouvait donc devant ce père de famille déboussolé, essayant de l'arrêter alors qu'il pointait l'arme sur sa tempe. Jasper n'avait pas bougé et regardait l'une de ses meilleures amies tenter d'éviter un massacre.

- **Monsieur Monroe, posez cette arme s'il vous plait.**

 **-J'aurais dû faire attention à elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir.**

 **-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, c'est une explosion accidentelle qui a blessé votre fille. Monsie…**

 **-Elle était si jeune… elle n'aurait pas dû mourir…**

 **-Et elle ne voudrait pas vous voir dans cet état. S'il vous plait monsieur Monroe, écoutez-moi.**

La jeune femme voulait plus que tout qu'il la regarde, qu'il n'écoute qu'elle mais les agents de sécurité n'aidaient pas. Un d'entre eux s'avança et le père de famille commença à paniquer. Il attrapa le bras de Clarke et l'attira contre lui en leur ordonnant de ne pas bouger. C'est à ce moment que Bellamy entrant dans le hall. Son cœur lui ordonna de se précipiter pour secourir Clarke mais son cerveau lui rappela la situation et il avança doucement.

 **-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez d'avancer et laissez-moi en finir !**

 **-Arrêtez, vous lui faites peur rangez vos armes ! Cria Clarke.**

S'il n'avait pas aussi peur Jasper aurait insulté son amie qui se souciait plus de l'homme qui la menaçait d'une arme que de sa propre sécurité. Il voulut se relever pour tenter de s'imposer mais Il remarqua Bellamy sur le côté et ce dernier lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Il s'avança encore un peu et Monsieur Monroe le repéra, se tournant brusquement vers lui mais maintenant toujours Clarke contre lui.

- **N'avancez pas !**

 **-D'accord, d'accord. Regardez, je ne suis pas armé, je ne suis qu'un patient monsieur. Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom ? Qu'on puisse discuter. Bellamy Blake, enchanté.**

 **-Vous… je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire mon nom… ma fille est morte, vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus.**

 **-Monsieur Monroe il veut vous aider c'est tout. S'immisça Clarke.**

Monsieur Monroe. Bellamy fit tout de suite le lien. Il fit encore quelques pas en gardant les mains levées, sentant le regard de Clarke sur lui.

- **Monsieur Monroe, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un de cher. J'ai perdu ma mère et mon père plus jeune. Mais je sais aussi que jamais des personnes qu'on a aimé et qui nous ont aimé ne voudraient nous voir arriver à de telles extrémités. Votre fille ne voudrait pas. Monsieur Monroe, écoutez-moi, Zoé ne le voudrait pas. Elle voudrait que vous continuiez à vivre, à sourire à faire ce que vous aimiez faire quand elle était encore là.**

 **-Zoé… vous la connaissiez…**

 **-Pas personnellement. Mais… la fille que j'aime est celle que vous retenez et je sais qu'elle la connaissait. Clarke et ses amis parlaient souvent de Zoé et de son courage. Soyez aussi courageux qu'elle monsieur. Vous ne vous en remettrez peut-être jamais mais vous allez réussir à sourire à nouveau je vous le promets. Mais s'il vous plait, posez cette arme.**

L'homme ne répondit pas. Clarke sentait des larmes lui couler dans le cou et sentit doucement la prise autour de ses épaules se défaire. Elle ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit le bras de monsieur Monroe s'abaisser et son corps s'écrouler, empli de sanglots. Jasper donna un coup de pied dans l'arme pour l'envoyer valser plus loin et s'approcha du père de famille en larme alors que les agents de sécurité l'imitaient. Quand à Clarke elle se précipita dans les bras de Bellamy. Le jeune homme l'attrapa par la nuque, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux en remerciant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin il posa ses mains sur le visage de sa belle blonde et la regarda en souriant alors que les yeux de Clarke étaient plein de larmes.

 **-Tu ne crains plus rien princesse, je suis là.**

 **-Tu m'aimes ?**

 **-Que…**

 **-Bellamy, est-ce que ce que tu as dis est vrai ?**

 **-C'est vrai… Je t'aime Clarke.**

Ses larmes redoublèrent mais Clarke savait qu'elle pleurait de joie. De la joie mêlée à du soulagement certes mais de la joie. Elle l'agrippa par la nuque et scella leurs lèvres. Plus loin Théolonius Jaha s'occupait des gens en état de choc et alors qu'il se trouvait avec Jasper, lui demandant s'il allait bien, les deux tournèrent la tête vers ce nouveau petit couple pour voir comment se sentait Clarke.

 **-Je pense qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour le moment. Déduit Jaha en souriant.**

 **-Et moi j'ai un potin de fou à raconter à tout le monde ! S'exclama Jasper pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.**

Encore secoué l'étudiant sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Octavia, cette journée était vraiment surchargée en émotion !

.


	26. Chapter 26

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 26**

* * *

.

 _Bien le bonjour ! Comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le temps depuis le dernier chapitre. J'ai traversé une période un peu compliquée et j'ai perdu l'envie de beaucoup de chose à ce moment dont l'écriture. En fait non, j'avais envie d'écrire mais aucune idée ! Alors j'espère que malgré tout ce chapitre va vous plaire et pour me faire pardonner je vous en poste deux à la suite :)_

 _ **Umi:** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review sur le chapitre 25, je crois que j'ai adoré écrire ce passage niais à souhait XD J'espère ne pas t'avoir perdu malgré tout ce temps et encore merci :) :) _

_Chuuuu~~~~_

.

* * *

.

.

Clarke remercia l'officier et sortie du bureau. Quand la porte se referma Jasper et Bellamy se levèrent et la blonde s'approcha d'eux. Elle venait de passer trop de temps d'après elle à répéter qu'elle ne voulait pas porter plainte, que cet homme venait de subir un traumatisme important, qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal mais le policier ne semblait pas de cet avis. Pour le moment elle n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer et se lover dans les bras de Bellamy devant un bon film. Et comme si le brun avait lu dans ses pensées il l'attira contre lui.

- **Ca a été ?**

 **-J'aurais préféré que ça soit Lincoln au moins il aurait compris notre point de vue.**

 **-Ce flic voit juste l'arme, la panique il ne s'intéresse pas à ce que monsieur Monroe a vécu. Intervint Jasper.**

 **-Comprenez-le aussi. Si tout le monde pétait un câble comme ça à chaque décès… Répliqua Bellamy.**

Clarke, qui avait collé sa joue contre son torse, se décala et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Bellamy se pressa d'ajouter qu'il était bien sûr d'accord avec eux sur le fait que monsieur Monroe ne méritait pas la prison. Cela fit rire Jasper, Clarke commençait déjà à le mener à la baguette après quelques heures de relations ? L'étudiant se proposa alors pour aller leur chercher à boire en attendant que les officiers les laissent partir. Clarke profita de ce moment pour s'asseoir sur une chaise en soupirant.

- **Tu vas bien princesse ?**

 **-Je suis fatiguée c'est tout. Je n'espère plus jamais revivre une journée comme ça !**

Bellamy eu un petit rire et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en la voyant frissonner. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, la blonde lui sourit et attrapa ses doigts pour les entrelacer.

- **Je rêve de faire ça depuis des semaines…**

 **-Si tu savais ce que je rêvais de te faire depuis des semaines… murmura le jeune homme, plus pour lui-même que pour le faire partager mais cela eu le mérite de faire rire Clarke.**

 **-Pervers.**

 **-Ca va hein.**

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et continuèrent à discuter en attendant le retour de Jasper. Mais ce n'est pas leur ami qu'ils entendirent arriver en criant.

 **-Vous !**

Clarke ferma les yeux, Octavia ne savait pas être discrète. Elle se précipita sur eux en leur demandant vaguement s'ils allaient bien mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus.

 **-Vous êtes vraiment ensemble ? Genre amoureux et tout ?**

 **-Amoureux et tout ? répéta Bellamy.**

 **-Ca va ne fait pas l'innocent ! Je suis trop contente ! Mais attendez au moins quelques années avant de vous séparer, je ne suis pas prête pour la garde alternée encore.**

 **-Qui te dit que je veux me séparer de ma princesse ?**

Pour appuyer ses dires Bellamy prit le visage de Clarke et l'embrassa tendrement. Octavia hésitait entre vomir devant tant de niaiseries et applaudir comme une enfant.

- **Vous êtes tellement mignons que ça en devient dégoutant.**

 **-Va falloir t'habituer petite sœur !**

Ils éclatèrent de rire et après qu'Octavia ait terminé son petit interrogatoire ils sortirent enfin de ce poste de police. Jasper les attendait devant avec Lincoln.

 **-On commençait à se les geler à vous attendre ! Protesta le détective.**

 **-Tu t'en prends à tes collègues qui m'ont presque harcelé pour que je porte plainte.**

 **-Ben il faut comprendre la situation il au…**

Lincoln pencha la tête en voyant Bellamy lui faire signe de se taire derrière Clarke. Jasper sourit et monta dans le taxi, il n'avait qu'une envie, allait dormir et de préférence lové dans les bras de Maya. Un peu trop nombreux pour le véhicule, Clarke et Bellamy décidèrent de prendre le métro jusqu'à l'hôpital pour y récupérer la voiture du jeune homme. Octavia protestait, elle voulait rentrer avec son frère et sa meilleure amie/ nouvelle belle-sœur/ fille qui va lui donner encore plus de potins sur son frère. Mais Lincoln l'entraina avec eux dans le taxi, Clarke et Bellamy avaient besoin d'être un peu tranquilles. Le couple remercia leur ami et après un énième câlin de la petite brune ils les laissèrent partir. Tranquillement ils se dirigèrent vers la première bouche de métro à proximité, le bras de Bellamy autour des épaules de sa désormais petite-amie. Il pensait qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'y faire. Avant que ça n'arrive il n'arrivait pas à envisager d'appeler Clarke ainsi. Les câlins, les bisous pas de soucis, il lui en faisait déjà. Pas les mêmes certes, mais ils étaient déjà proches « physiquement ». Mais de se dire que sa princesse était maintenant sa petite-amie… il était heureux. Et le sourire qu'il affichait, réchauffait le cœur de la belle blonde. Clarke tenait fermement la main de Bellamy dans la sienne et se sentait mieux que jamais. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait ressenti ça un jour. Ils sortirent et marchèrent encore quelques instants sans parler, juste collés l'un à l'autre comme le petit couple qu'ils sont devenus. Mais le malheur semblait s'acharner aujourd'hui et Bellamy se crispa en repérant quelqu'un en train de parler avec un agent de sécurité de l'hôpital. Clarke leva les yeux vers lui et suivit son regard mauvais pour tomber sur Finn. Voilà une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir aujourd'hui. Elle décida d'entraîner Bellamy plus loin pour ne pas faire d'esclandre mais Finn les remarqua et se précipita vers eux en l'appelant. Bon, elle allait devoir les contrôler ! Collins ne sembla pas relever leur proximité, il se jeta sur Clarke en lui demandant comment elle allait.

- **Comment es-tu au courant Finn ?**

 **-Ils en ont parlé à la radio et mon collègue s'est souvenu que tu travaillais ici alors il m'a prévenu. Tu n'as rien eu ? Tu connaissais la personne qui a été prise en otage ?**

 **-Ils parlent de prise d'otage ? Sérieux… soupira la blonde.**

 **-Elle va bien comme tu le vois alors merci et au revoir Collins. Intervint Bellamy.**

 **-Attendez ! On peut discuter quand même. Clarke, j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu tous les deux.**

 **-Elle ne veut pas.**

Clarke écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne répliqua pas parce qu'elle savait que son brun était assez énervé de voir Finn mais elle pouvait encore répondre toute seule à son ex-petit-ami.

- **Elle peut me répondre, tu n'es… Ho.**

Ho. Il venait de comprendre apparemment. Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel, leurs doigts entrelacés et leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre ne laissait que peu de doutes sur l'évolution de leur relation.

- **Ok, j'avais raison en fait… putain j'ai été con vraiment. Murmura Collins.**

Clarke le fixa, bouche-bée. Il se plaignait alors qu'il avait joué avec elle ? Elle lâcha Bellamy et s'approcha de Finn et le pointant du doigt.

 **-Tu es celui qui a été con en effet, j'ai toujours été honnête !**

 **-On était encore ensemble que je te disais que vous ressembliez à un couple !**

 **-Je ne t'ai pas trompé moi Finn.**

 **-Je te rappelle la fois où tu m'as jeté parce que tu pensais trop à lui pour coucher avec moi ? Cracha le jeune homme.**

Bellamy n'en pouvait plus. Et son poing s'abattit dans le visage de Collins. Finn pouvait se vanter de s'entretenir, face à l'ancien soldat il ne faisait pas le poids. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre en se tenant la mâchoire.

 **-Parles à Clarke encore une fois comme ça et je te trucide. Menaça l'ainé. Et ne joue pas la victime, tu as voulu t'amuser avec des filles tu as perdu. Souffres en silence de voir la fille géniale que tu as perdue avec un autre gars. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire maintenant.**

Sur ces paroles Bellamy prit la main de Clarke et fila vers le parking. La blonde pensait qu'il était énervé et qu'elle allait devoir essayer de le calmer. Bellamy s'appuya sur sa voiture et ferma les yeux, Clarke allait lui parler mais contre toute attente il éclata de rire.

 **-Tu es fier de l'avoir tapé ? Questionna la blonde. Parce que tu ne devrais pas.**

 **-Je suis fier de voir que je ne suis pas le seul pervers entre nous deux. Madame pensait à moi alors qu'elle était en couple ?**

 **-Je… tenta Clarke. Et alors ? Qui te dit que je pensais à toi comme toi tu pensais à moi ? On y va, j'ai sommeil !**

Il aurait pu répondre mais il préféra rire à nouveau. Cette journée se terminait sur une bonne note !

.

Il était déjà minuit passé. Il se demandait comment il pouvait encore tenir debout avec la nuit qu'il avait passé la veille. Pourtant il était assit sur son balcon, enroulé dans un plaid superman que sa mère avait eu le bon gout de lui offrir à son précédent anniversaire. Monty ne sentait même plus le froid. Bien sûr il était content pour Clarke et Bellamy, cela avait égayé sa journée mais depuis qu'il était seul dans sa chambre il ne faisait que réfléchir, réfléchir, réfléchir. Dans la pénombre il remarqua son portable clignoter. Un sms de Nathan. Il avait passé la journée à lui envoyer des messages et à s'inquiéter ce que Monty appréciait bien sûr. Il sourit en voyant le pompier qui lui ordonnait d'aller dormir. Il rêvait d'aller dormir ! Mais son cerveau et son cœur lui interdisaient. Alors qu'il avait reprit sa contemplation du ciel nocturne il entendit son portable sonner cette fois. Il décrocha, sachant pertinemment qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure de la nuit.

 **-Tu devrais être en train de t'entrainer ou je ne sais pas trop ce que font les pompiers en attendant d'aller sauver le monde en fait.**

 **-Un peu comme vous les médecins, on boit des cafés, on parle ragots et on joue aux jeux sur nos téléphones. Répondit Nathan en riant.**

 **-Je ne suis pas médecin.**

 **-Tu le seras bientôt.**

 **-Je… On verra.**

Un court silence s'imposa. Nathan préféra changer de sujet, il n'était pas là pour lui rappeler sa journée pourrie.

 **-J'ai vu Bryan aujourd'hui. Il voulait qu'on parle.**

Oui, il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour changer de sujet. Mais c'était déjà ça et Monty pensait à ses soucis plutôt qu'à sa journée. L'asiatique s'installa un peu mieux dans son fauteuil de jardin et attrapa sa tasse de thé qui avait refroidie.

 **-Il s'en veut apparemment.**

 **-Pas apparemment je pense Nathan, répliqua Monty.**

 **-Pas apparemment ok. Bref du coup on a parlé et il s'est excusé. Je pense que je vais avoir un peu de mal à m'en remettre mais… je vais y arriver.**

 **-Mais oui arrêtes. J'ai confiance en toi !**

Monty l'entendit rire au bout du fil alors il sourit. Sa nuit s'annonçait plus apaisante que ce qu'il n'aurait pensé.

...


	27. Chapter 27

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 27**

.

* * *

.

 _Voilà le 2ème chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui ! Un peu un "bonus" pour m'excuser et parce que surtout, il ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire hormis le flash-back peut-être lol. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !_

 _Chuuuuu~~~~_

 _._

* * *

.

Octavia ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule mais son frère ne lui en tient pas rigueur, elle avait trois cafés et une boite de beignets dans les mains parce que les garçons n'avaient pas encore pris leur petit-déjeuner. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en lançant un bref « salut grand frère » à Bellamy qui finissait son entrainement quotidien. Elle attrapa son cappuccino et un mini beignet au chocolat qu'elle engouffra rapidement.

- **Tu veux nous faire grossir ? Je te rappelle que je dois être en forme pour mes tests à la fin de la semaine.**

 **-Tu les louperas et tu le passeras l'année prochaine comme ça on sera tous les deux au chômage et on pourra passer nos journées à se faire des câlins !**

Bellamy lui jeta sa bouteille d'eau dessus et Octavia se mit à râler, prétextant qu'il l'avait mouillé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour récupérer une serviette tandis que son frère s'installait à sa place. Le brun étira son cou, il forçait beaucoup ces derniers temps pour être au mieux de ses capacités et espérait que cela porte ces fruits. Il avala une gorgée de sa boisson et il allait demander à sa sœur ce qu'elle faisait quand il se souvint de qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Le brun se rua vers la porte et tambourina dessus.

 **-Je vous jure que si vous êtes en train de faire quoique ce soit de sexuel je castre l'un et j'enferme l'autre dans un couvent !**

 **-Je suis majeure et vaccinée crétin de grand frère !**

Bellamy entendit le rire de Lincoln et la porte s'ouvrit sur le détective ne portant qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Octavia bouscula son frère au passage et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé tandis que son petit-ami allait s'habiller.

 **-Tu devrais avoir honte de te comporter comme ça avec ta petite sœur chérie. Maugréa la petite brune en reprenant un beignet.**

 **-Et toi tu devrais penser à ton cul. dit-il en faisant allusion à la pâtisserie.**

 **-Justement c'était ce que je voulais faire avec Lin…**

 **-Tais-toi Octavia sérieux raaah !**

La brune sourit, fière de son effet, et sortie son carnet à idées pour finaliser deux trois détails avec les garçons.

- **Lincoln ils n'avaient pas le costume que tu voulais mais tu seras content de savoir qu'Anna t'en a fait faire un sur-mesure !**

 **-Je ne sais pas si je dois être content d'avoir une connaissance capable de me faire faire un costume sur mesure pour une fête d'anniversaire.**

 **-Vivre avec des riches devient plaisant à la longue ne t'en faispas, répondit Bellamy en riant.**

 **-Anna veut voir toutes les filles demain pour un projet secret apparemment. Mais je devais aller à la boutique de costumes alors ça serait cool si l'un de vous pouvait passer aujourd'hui ou demain pour vérifier si tout est près.**

 **-Clarke ne peut pas y aller ? Demanda son frère.**

Bellamy n'avait pas vu Clarke depuis deux jours à cause de ses derniers rendez-vous et des gardes de la jeune femme. Alors oui ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments et tout était merveilleux dans le plus merveilleux des mondes mais il aurait bien voulu passer plus de temps avec sa petite-amie. Octavia jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui fit comme si de rien n'était, comme si ça question ne voulait pas dire « Clarke n'a pas de temps libre pour qu'on y aille ensemble ? ».

 **-Dis-moi grand frère, tu ne peux pas l'appeler pour lui demander ? Comme un petit-ami le fera avec sa petite-amie par exemple. C'est fou vous êtes quasiment passé par toutes les phases du couple, le sexe en moins mais dès que ça devient officiel tu perds tes moyens ?**

 **-Mais non !**

 **-Il y a des phases définies ? Intervint Lincoln en prenant un beignet.**

 **-Toutes celles qu'on a passées en accéléré le soir de notre premier rendez-vous chéri. Répondit rapidement Octavia pour se concentrer à nouveau sur son frère.**

Bellamy ouvrit la bouche pour engueuler sa sœur mais c'était peine perdue et il préféra se lever pour aller se changer. Il laissa la porte ouverte et pouvait continuer à écouter tout en choisissant quel pull mettre pour son rendez-vous chez le docteur Jaha.

- **N'essais pas de te défiler Blake ! Cria la brune**

 **-Je ne me défile pas ! Et on n'est pas passé par « toutes les phases du couple » arrêtes un peu.**

 **-Non c'est ce que je dis. Quasiment parce qu'il manque le sexe.**

 **-Mais arrêtes d'insister là-dessus. On n'est pas obligé de coucher dès qu'on s'avoue ses sentiments non ? Lincoln aides-moi !**

 **-On n'est pas obligé mais c'est la suite logique. Déclara le détective.**

L'ainé leva les yeux au ciel même si au fond de lui il savait qu'ils avaient raison. Et c'était aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas fait une nouvelle remarque après la réponse de sa sœur. En temps normal Bellamy Blake couche et parle après, Octavia a été à bonne école. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça avec Clarke.

- **J'attendrais s'il le faut, je ne…**

 **-Ne commence pas avec les violons Bell', Clarke n'est pas une princesse qu'il faut ménager, elle aime autant le sexe que toi ou moi !**

 **-Mais pourquoi on a cette conversation ?! S'offusqua le brun quelque peu gêné.**

 **-Parce que je veux que tout roule entre les deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi.**

Son frère ressortit en finissant de fermer son pantalon et lui certifia qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, il aimait Clarke et tout allait rouler. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui rappela qu'il était attendu et il embarqua son gobelet en carton après un petit bisou sur la joue de sa sœur pour filer à son rendez-vous. Lincoln le salua et s'installa à côté de sa petite-amie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Octavia et sourit.

- **Tu as une idée derrière la tête ?**

 **-Ce soir tu dors à la maison, on laisse votre appartement à Clarke et Bellamy.**

 **-Pas de soucis, « chérie ».**

Octavia tourna la tête vers lui et leva un sourcil. Il ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça et… Et elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit quelques instants avant. Les joues de la brune prirent une légère teinte rosée qu'elle ne se connaissait pas et elle baissa la tête en souriant. Lincoln passa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa sa tempe. Il allait l'appeler comme ça plus souvent si elle était toujours aussi mignonne après.

.

Théolonius enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur le dossier de Bellamy. Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers lui en ne l'entendant pas répondre. Le médecin lui sourit et lui proposa un café que le jeune homme accepta tout en restant septique.

 **-C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ?**

 **-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation et comme tu viens de me le dire, je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.**

 **-Je n'ai jamais vrai…**

Jaha lui jeta un regard noir tout en tenant sa tasse au dessus du brun et Bellamy ne préféra pas finir sa phrase de peur de se prendre une douche brûlante.

- **Ecoutes Bellamy, je travaille depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas que mon argent qui m'a permis de me retrouver à la tête de cet hôpital même si les trois internes qui te servent d'amis aiment lancer ce genre de rumeurs pour s'amuser les nuits de garde. Des gens comme toi, sûr d'eux, capables de se débrouiller, qui n'ont pas besoin d'aide j'en ai rencontré des centaines. Certains sont plus tenaces que d'autres et n'arrivent pas à s'en sortir. Les autres arrivent malgré eux à faire évoluer les choses. Leurs problèmes ne disparaissent peut-être pas mais ils arrivent à s'en sortir grâce à leur courage et leur ténacité mais aussi leur entourage. Tu fais partis de la seconde partie de mes patients. Tes nuits étaient pleines de cauchemars, tu n'arrivais pas à te regarder dans une glace parce que ton simple reflet te rappelait ta dernière mission. Et maintenant ton sujet de conversation préféré est Clarke et de savoir si tu vas bientôt passer le cap avec elle.**

 **-Que… s'étouffa le brun, Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!**

 **-« Je sais que son travail est super important alors je ne veux pas lui en parler mais bon voilà. Enfin quoi, vous la comprenez vous mais donc… bref voilà quoi. »**

 **-J'ai vraiment dis ça ?**

 **-Je note plusieurs choses pendant mes séances et la phrase continue si tu v…**

 **-Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne pense qu'à ça ! Je suis amoureux de Clarke.**

 **-Ho je n'en doute pas mon garçon et je l'ai bien vu. Mais je dois avouer que le fait qu'un gars comme toi puisse autant se torturer pour savoir s'il doit faire le premier pas pour coucher avec sa petite-amie me donne envie de m'intéresser encore un peu à ton cas. Quelques rendez-vous en plus ?**

 **-… Vous êtes comme ça avec tous vos patients ?**

 **-Seulement ceux que j'apprécie et dont la famille m'est proche. Répondit le médecin en riant. Allez ne t'en fais pas, j'ai finis de te torturer et tu peux aller passer tes examens tranquillement, tu as mon feu vert !**

Bellamy eu un petit sourire et le remercia. Il finit sa tasse et quitta enfin ce bureau trop blanc, il espérait ne jamais y remettre un pied ! Maintenant qu'il avait sa journée de libre il décida de filer à l'accueil pour demander à ce qu'on appelle Clarke, histoire de voir sa petite-amie avant de suivre le planning que sa sœur lui avait envoyé par sms pour finir la préparation de l'anniversaire Monty. Et il ne voulait pas se demander ce que sa sœur allait faire pour celui de Clarke quand il voyait le temps qu'elle mettait à organiser celui de leur ami. Il prit à droite au détour du couloir et se stoppa, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres. Sa magnifique blonde semblait avoir eu la même idée que lui où alors le hasard avait fait qu'elle travaillait à cet étage ce jour-là. Clarke remercia une infirmière qui referma son dossier et la quitta, passant devant Bellamy en le saluant. Son petit sauvetage lors de la prise d'otage lui avait valu d'être connu de toutes les infirmières qui enviaient ou maudissaient Clarke d'avoir un petit-ami comme lui. Mais il n'en n'avait rien à faire, il ne voyait que la femme qu'il aimait venir vers lui.

- **Hé, salut toi. Dit doucement Clarke en arrivant à son niveau.**

 **-Salut toi. Répondit le brun sur le même ton.**

Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de la blonde pour l'attirer vers lui et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Clarke dans un baiser dont il rêvait depuis deux jours. Les doigts de Clarke se perdirent sous son manteau et s'accrochèrent à son pull. Elle aussi rêvait de ces retrouvailles depuis deux jours. Son cœur s'allégea dès qu'elle le vit et un peu plus quand elle put enfin poser sa joue contre son torse alors qu'il l'enlaçait.

 **-Je crois que je suis accro.**

 **-C'est bien de le reconnaître mademoiselle Griffin. Si vous voulez je connais un très bon spécialiste qui pourrait vous aidez à régler vos problèmes de dépendance, ma petite-amie et sa mère m'y ont envoyé. Et ça tombe bien, il est au fond de ce couloir !**

Clarke leva la tête vers lui avec un regard noir mais Bellamy la rassura tout de suite en déposant un petit bisou sur son nez et en riant. Elle repositionna son visage contre son torse et ferma les yeux tandis que le brun lui caressait le dos. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa que Clarke ne portait pas sa blouse de médecin, terriblement sexy d'ailleurs mais ça il lui en parlerait un autre jour, mais sa tenue normale et son manteau. Il se recula pour l'observer et oui, pas la moindre trace d'un stéthoscope ou d'un scalpel !

 **-Tu arrives seulement ? Questionna-t-il. Je pensais que tu commençais à 5heures ce matin ?**

 **-J'ai commencé à 5heures et il y a une demie heure j'ai eu un appel de Monty me disant qu'il avait des heures à rattraper et qu'il allait tuer sa mère s'il restait encore chez lui alors il m'a ordonné de prendre ma journée et qu'il me remplaçait. Il vient d'arriver alors je suis tout de suite venue en espérant ne pas t'avoir loupé.**

 **-Ca veut dire que tu n'as rien à faire de ta journée ? Alors que dirais-tu de la passer avec moi ?**

 **-Parce que tu croyais avoir le choix ? Toute la journée ensemble monsieur Blake !**

Il n'en demandait pas tant quelques minutes avant lorsqu'il voulait la voir pour un petit baiser avant qu'elle ne retourne travailler alors il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire ! Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa avec plus d'ardeur que le baiser précédent, annonçant qu'ils allaient passer une agréable journée !

Clarke remercia la vendeuse qui allait les conduire dans une salle à part avec la liste de tous les costumes qu'Octavia avait réservé. Bellamy s'attendait à atterrir dans une boutique basique mais il aurait dû s'en douter, rien n'était basique avec Anna Green et d'autant plus si sa sœur s'y mettait. Il était derrière sa petite-amie qui le tenait par la main tout en écoutant les conseils de la vendeuse. Elle s'arrêta enfin de parler chiffons et Bellamy se rapprocha du corps de Clarke pour reprendre la conversion qu'ils avaient avant qu'elle n'arrive.

 **-Je dis juste que, quitte à payer aussi cher pour des costumes sur-mesure, pourquoi ne pas les acheter plutôt que de les louer ?**

 **-Expliques-moi ce que tu ferais avec un costume de Black Panther dans ton placard ? demanda Clarke en suivant la jeune femme au travers des rayons.**

 **-On sait jamais si je te plais dedans on pourrait s'en resservir. Murmura le brun.**

Clarke rougit ce qui l'amusa et elle lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire.

 **-Et ils ne sont pas fais sur-mesure.**

 **-Ils ont été retouchés à nos mensurations dans des tissus hors de prix, ne joues pas sur les mots princesse.**

 **-Tu te plaindras moins quand tu me verras dans mon costume qui sait. Ce sera surement toi qui voudras s'en resservir.**

 **-Tu as choisis quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudain bien plus intéresser par les super-héros et héroïnes.**

Clarke lui tira la langue en riant, elle allait garder ça pour elle histoire de lui faire une surprise ! Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé noir qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et la vendeuse leur ramena le portant avec tous les costumes. Clarke suivait au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui détaillait chaque tenue ce qui n'intéressait pas vraiment le brun mais il écoutait d'une oreille, juste pour entendre ce que sa petite-amie allait porter. Mais la blonde remarqua qu'il en manquait deux.

- **Où sont Black Panther et Captain Marvel ?**

 **-Mademoiselle Blake nous a indiqué qu'il y avait un changement de dernière minute au sujet de ces deux costumes alors nous nous en occupons en ce moment-même.**

 **-Un changement ? répéta Bellamy. Qu'est-ce que ma sœur a encore fait…**

 **-On peut savoir quel changement ?**

 **-Elle nous a demandé de garder ça secret.**

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et ne chercha pas plus longtemps. Mais Octavia allait entendre parler d'elle si jamais elle avait eu une idée complètement cinglée. Elle finit de pointer sa liste et l'employé fila demander à un de ses collègues d'apporter les costumes jusqu'à la voiture du jeune homme garée devant. Bellamy remarqua alors le costume de Lincoln et se mit à rire.

- **C'est sûr, il avait besoin d'un fait sur-mesure.**

Clarke regarda et le tapa gentiment sur le bras pour qu'il arrête de se moquer mais elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait ça un peu extrême aussi. Mais rien n'arrête Anna Green, surtout quand elle est épaulée d'Octavia Blake ! Une fois tous les costumes, sauf les leurs, récupérés, le couple décida de les déposer sur le lieu de la fête. Bellamy commençait à apercevoir ce que les filles avaient organisé pour Monty et il devait avouer qu'elles avaient bien bossé.

- **Cet appartement est génial ! s'exclama Bellamy en entrant. Mais pourquoi il est dans cet état ?**

Les deux déambulaient entre les meubles encore emballés, les derniers pots de peinture trainant sur le sol et les ouvriers des Green qui finissaient de tout préparer.

- **Cet appartement est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Monty. De la part de ses parents. Répondit simplement Clarke.**

Bellamy s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Ils étaient au dernier étage d'un des immeubles les plus cher de l'Upper West Side, avec une vue magnifique et une terrasse plus grande que l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Lincoln.

 **-Trop de trucs de bourges en même temps là…**

 **-Arrêtes de te plaindre, allez viens ! Et ne dis rien aux gars surtout.**

 **-Ça dépendra de ce que je reçois de ta part en retour.**

La blonde rougit une nouvelle fois, ce petit jeu plaisait de plus en plus à Bellamy. Il adorait être celui qui faisait perdre ses moyens à Clarke Griffin. Ils stoppèrent cette conversation quand le responsable des travaux vint lui faire son rapport, que Clarke résuma sur la feuille qu'elle allait donner à Octavia par un « appartement ok » puis ils allèrent déposer les costumes dans la futur chambre de leur ami. Leurs vérifications terminées ils avaient le reste de la journée pour eux et Bellamy savait déjà ce qu'il voulait faire avec Clarke. Mais pour le moment il était l'heure de déjeuner et il proposa naturellement le café de la mère de Wick, étant donné que tout le monde travaillait ou était à la fac, ils allaient pouvoir être seuls et il adorait les plats qu'elle servait.

- **Tu vas pouvoir te garer ? Demanda Clarke. Laissons ta voiture ici et pren…**

 **-Si tu dis le métro c'est fini entre nous.**

 **-Tu détestes vraiment autant de prendre le métro ?**

 **-J'ai fais beaucoup de choses dans ma vie mais ça c'est vraiment trop horrible.**

 **-Ho pauvre monsieur Blake qui a peur de prendre le métro !**

 **-Te moque pas ! Protesta-t-il**

 **-Je ne me moque pas. Tu es juste trop mignon.**

Elle l'embrassa rapidement mais Bellamy ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et attrapa son bras pour approfondir le baiser. Il garda son front contre celui de Clarke après cet échange bien trop intense pour un baiser en pleine rue comme ça. Quand il croisa le regard de Clarke il se recula en essayant de se reprendre mais il n'avait qu'une envie, la conduire directement chez lui et s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

 **-Allons à la voiture hein.**

La blonde acquiesça et le suivit en silence. Elle pouvait bien ne rien dire mais ce baiser l'avait toute retourné elle-aussi ! Le trajet se fit en silence et ce n'est qu'en arrivant que Bellamy tenta de lancer une discussion des plus importantes.

 **-Tu vas prendre quoi ?**

Oui il n'avait pas trouvé mieux ! Peut-être que d'autres rendez-vous avec le docteur Jaha lui permettraient de comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas tout simplement à dire à Clarke « j'ai envie de toi, rentrons tout de suite. » Ils entrèrent et au moment où Clarke allait répondre elle s'arrêta, le regard bloqué sur quelque chose droit devant elle. Bellamy suivit son regard et sourit en voyant Raven et Kyle s'embrasser. Il croisa les bras et toussa pour se faire remarquer par le serveur de remplacement.

 **-Oui je… Ha ! Salut vous deux…**

Clarke se retenait de rire mais le visage troublé de Raven et l'air gêné de Wick étaient trop mignon pour ne pas éclater de rire.

 **-Donc vous deux ? Demanda Bellamy.**

 **-Nous deux rien ! Répliqua Raven. Il m'a défié et il a perdu c'est tout.**

 **-Voilà c'est ça.**

Le couple restait sceptique face à cette excuse mais ils eurent la réponse qu'ils attendaient quand la mère de Kyle entra à son tour dans le café, des sacs de course à la main.

 **-Kyle si tu es resté à roucouler avec Raven depuis mon départ sans t'occuper des clients tu peux dire adieu à ton salaire !**

 **-Tu ne me paies pas maman !**

 **-Alors comme ça vous « roucoulez » tous les deux hein ? Intervint Bellamy. Un défi c'est ça oui…**

Raven préféra s'occuper plutôt que de répondre à son lieutenant et elle aida la propriétaire à ranger ses courses. Clarke poussa son petit-ami vers les fauteuils du fond pour qu'il arrête de se moquer de son amie, un vrai gamin… en fait non, un vrai Blake.

 **-On dirait O'.**

 **-Mais c'est leur faute ils n'avaient qu'à assumer avant, je ne me moquerais pas du coup.**

 **-Rappelles-moi depuis quand tu assumes d'avoir des sentiments pour moi ?**

Le brun allait répondre mais sa phrase resta en suspens et Clarke attrapa le menu, fière d'elle.

 **-C'est petit ça Griffin. Maugréa-t-il en l'imitant.**

Elle éclata de rire mais posa une main réconfortante sur la cuisse de son homme comme pour s'excuser. Kyle s'approcha d'eux après quelques instants pour prendre leur commande et Bellamy se retint de tout commentaire ce qui fit plaisir à la blonde. Ils passèrent commande et le brun demanda une assiette de frites en plus, connaissant trop bien sa petite-amie.

 **-Si j'avais voulu de frites j'en aurais pris. Protesta Clarke alors que Wick repartait avec leur commande.**

 **-Si j'avais voulu sortir avec une anorexique j'en aurais eu à la pelle mais j'aime voir ma petite-amie se régaler.**

 **-Dieu que tu es niais mon lieutenant !**

Clarke ferma les yeux tandis que Raven s'installait avec eux, une tasse à la main. Bellamy fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et se tourna vers la brune, elle interrompait leur repas en amoureux là !

 **-On revient sur ton exploration de la bouche de Wick quand on est arrivé ?**

 **-Je te hais. Non mais vraiment beaucoup beaucoup !**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime Reyes. Répondit Bellamy.**

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire et se tourna d'un coup vers Clarke pour lui rappeler qu'il n'aimait pas Raven comme il l'aimait elle. La blonde leva un sourcil et le dévisagea.

- **Pourquoi tu t'expliques ?**

 **-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on commence sur des incompréhensions.**

Les deux filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Clarke le rassura, il n'avait pas besoin de faire autant d'effort. Bellamy acquiesça mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Clarke le connaissait par cœur mais il ne voulait pas être comme avec les autres filles avec elle. Il voulait lui montrer à toute heure de la journée combien elle comptait pour elle ce qui lui faisait perdre ses moyens mais il n'en avait rien à faire du moment qu'il l'avait pour lui. Clarke quant à elle, trouvait absolument adorable de voir le grand Bellamy Blake s'y prendre comme un adolescent. Elle n'aurait jamais cru un jour le voir comme ça et se sentait terriblement flattait d'être la fille qui le rendait ainsi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami qui se chamaillait avec Raven et sourit, il était à elle désormais.

Bellamy ne l'avait jamais vu en vrai. Il savait qu'il était impressionnant mais pas autant.

 **-Les Newyorkais ont vraiment besoin d'un truc comme ça pour voir les étoiles ?**

 **-Malheureusement oui. Ca ne te plait pas ? demanda Clarke.**

 **-Bien sûr que si ! Tu sais très bien que j'adore regarder les étoiles, surtout avec toi.**

Clarke lui sourit et ils avancèrent vers le planétarium. La blonde avait eu cette idée en entendant Raven et Bellamy parler de leurs nuits à la belle étoile durant le repas. Pendant leur enfance sur la base Clarke ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Abby les avait retrouvés sur le terrain de golf en pleine nuit à écouter les histoires de Bellamy à propos des étoiles. Et elle se souvenait particulièrement d'une soirée qui avait tout changé.

 _Flash back :_

 _Bellamy soupira en les repérant au loin sur la couverture bleue qu'ils utilisaient à chaque fois qu'ils s'échappaient tous les trois pour venir observer les étoiles. Il envoya un message à Abby pour lui dire qu'il avait trouvé les filles et s'approcha en silence. Octavia et Clarke étaient recroquevillées en boule sur la couverture, la tête vers le ciel. Le faisceau de sa lampe torche alerta les filles qui se levèrent prêtes à partir, ne voulant pas le voir._

 ** _-Hé les filles. Vous nous avez fais courir partout j'espère que vous avez une explication._**

 ** _-Tu peux toujours courir pour qu'on s'explique avec toi crétin._**

 _Bellamy ne releva pas. Il savait qu'Octavia lui en voulait. Il s'en voulait aussi mais cela n'était rien par rapport à la douleur qu'il ressentait en voyant le regard triste de la blonde et les yeux pleins de colère de la brune._

 _- **Les filles… je suis désolé…**_

 ** _-Fallait y penser avant Bell'. Répondit doucement Clarke._**

 ** _-Et je ne peux pas revenir sur ça. J'ai agis comme un con, j'ai fais ce que j'ai fais et je dois paye…_**

 ** _-Parce que t'engager à 17ans va ramener Monsieur Dawson peut-être ?! Cria Octavia. Putain grand frère tu pars comme si tu n'attendais qu'un fusil pour te faire descendre et expier tes péchés et tu veux qu'on te soutienne ?_**

 ** _-Je… Putain je n'ai jamais voulu mourir Octavia !_**

 ** _-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi te laisser entrainer avec ces gars, pourquoi les suivre dans leurs conneries, pourquoi les avoir laissé faire ?! Tu ne supportais plus ta vie avec nous, tu avais déjà couché avec toutes les voisines alors il te fallait de nouveaux jouets ? Les flingues et les vols te faisaient sentir puissant c'est ça ?!_**

 ** _-O', il a appelé la police tout de sui… essaya Clarke._**

 ** _-C'est soit ça soit je vais en prison O'. l'interrompit Bellamy. Et j'aimerais te laisser un meilleur souvenir qu'un frère en tôle pour avoir participé à des braquages de supérettes._**

 ** _-Pourquoi tu parles comme si tu n'allais jamais revenir crétin !?_**

 ** _-Que… J'ai pas fais exprès alors arrêtes d'hurler !_**

 ** _-Stop !_**

 _Les Blake sursautèrent. Clarke intervenait encore une fois dans leurs disputes mais celle-ci était bien trop grave pour qu'elle les laisse parler comme ça. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur crise qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la blonde pleurait._

 ** _-Arrêtez-vous ! J'en ai marre de vous entendre hurler ! Pourquoi tu ne peux pas dire à ton frère que tu as peur pour lui, pourquoi lui parler comme ça alors que ça te ronge à l'intérieur ? Et toi pourquoi tu n'es pas venu parler quand ça n'allait pas ?! Putain Bell' tes potes ont tué un homme pour 300dollars ! Pourquoi tu t'es laissé entrainer ! J'en peux plus de vous, je voudrais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant ça mais c'est pas possible alors au moins jusqu'à ton départ, faites semblant je sais pas mais arrêtez ! S'il vous plait…_**

 _Octavia se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie et commença à pleurer avec elle en s'excusant. Elles n'étaient qu'au collège mais Clarke était bien la plus mature des trois déjà. Bellamy tentait de prouver le contraire en retenant ses larmes mais il n'arrivait pas à créer l'illusion. Il avait déconné, il avait servit de chauffeur à cette bande pensant qu'il allait se sentir mieux, plus libre, sans toute cette pression qu'il ressentait depuis la mort de sa mère, sans cette culpabilité. Mais jamais il ne s'attendait à devoir secourir un marchant alors que ses « amis » s'enfuyaient avec l'argent. Jamais il ne s'attendait à voir ce regard dans les yeux d'Abby, la déception qu'il lui avait causée. Alors quand on lui avait proposé de s'engager pour éviter la prison il se dit que c'était la meilleure façon pour lui de se racheter. Même s'il avait promis à sa sœur de ne jamais entrer dans l'armée, de toujours être là pour elle. Même s'il savait qu'Abby était désormais terrorisée de le savoir engagé dans un système qui lui avait couté son mari et ses amis, il voulait pouvoir se regarder en face. Mais en voyant les filles pleurer il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Ses genoux cédèrent et il se retrouva au sol à pleurer. Clarke et Octavia se précipitèrent sur lui mais Bellamy les repoussa._

 ** _-Je suis désolé… je suis désolé… je vous aime tant les filles… je suis désolé…_**

 _Clarke le força à se redresser et encercla son cou pour l'enlacer. Octavia restait assise à côté, n'osant pas s'approcher. Elle avait été horrible avec son frère pour cacher sa peine mais Bellamy avait besoin d'aide et pas de crises ou d'hurlement. Doucement elle prit la main de l'ainé et enlaça ses doigts._

 _- **Je t'aime Bell'... Promets-moi qu'il ne t'arrivera rien s'il te plait.**_

 ** _-Je… je te le promets bébé…_**

 _Clarke souriait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait voir depuis plusieurs jours. Alors même si Bellamy allait devoir les quitter, même si elles allaient être mortes d'inquiétude, elle était rassurée. Sa famille s'était pardonnée._

 _Fin flash back._

Bellamy baissa les yeux sur Clarke voyant qu'elle n'avançait plus. Sa blonde semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors il se pencha pour croiser son regard.

 **-Princesse ? Ca va ?**

 **-Je… oui oui ne t'en fais pas !**

 **-Clarke…**

 **-Je repensais seulement à la dernière nuit que tu as passée à la maison avant de t'engager.**

 **-Ha… princesse, pourqu…**

 **-Je t'aimais déjà à l'époque. Comme un frère. J'ai eu le cœur brisé en te voyant fermer la porte de la maison le lendemain. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ce que je ressentirais si jamais tu devais refermer une nouvelle fois cette porte maintenant.**

Bellamy se demandait ce qui lui valait ces soudains aveux mais il la prit dans ses bras doucement et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux blonds.

 **-Jamais plus je ne partirais.**

 **-…**

 **-Clarke, je te le promets.**

 **-Tss… j'ai l'impression de passer pour une gamine là.**

 **-Oui mais j'aime bien. Allez, allons voir ce que donne ce faux ciel étoilé en plein après-midi !**

Un nouveau baiser et il l'entraina vers l'entrée. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à visiter le musée et à suivre les explications sur le Big-bang ou autre phénomène, bien calés dans les fauteuils du planétarium et Bellamy devait avouer que c'était pas mal pour du faux. Il se serait vraiment cru de retour quelques années en arrière sur le terrain de golf de la base, enlacé avec Clarke. Il ne manquait plus qu'Octavia. D'ailleurs en sortant il réalisa que sa sœur ne les avait pas harcelés au téléphone comme à son habitude. Clarke jeta un coup d'œil à son portable mais aucun message, aucun appel de la petite brune alors elle prit les devants. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans Central Park malgré le temps qui se couvrait et Bellamy tendait une oreille pour savoir ce qui arrivait à sa sœur, bien trop calme, mais Clarke raccrocha en lui disant que c'était la messagerie. Il tenta à son tour avec son téléphone mais toujours rien. Clarke ne s'inquiétait pas tant que ça, elle se disait qu'Octavia squattait au bureau de Lincoln ou à la bibliothèque mais le grand frère ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il s'inquiétait, il n'aimait pas qu'elle ne réponde pas, mais pas assez non plus pour alerter la police et crier à l'enlèvement. Non, il s'inquiétait juste assez pour manigancer quelque chose qui ferait à coup sûr réagir sa sœur. Il avait remarqué un banc plus loin et entraina Clarke pour s'y installer. Il s'assit et prit sa blonde sur ses genoux, son téléphone dans l'autre main. Clarke lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire et il lui demanda de l'embrasser. Bien sûr la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et posa ses mains sur le visage de son brun pour venir l'embrasser. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais elle entendit le petit clic signifiant qu'une photo avait été prise et elle comprit ce que préparait son homme. Bellamy regarda la photo, fier de lui et alla sur twitter pour identifier sa sœur dessus et lui laisser un petit message. Un fois fait, il montra son écran à Clarke qui se mit à rire.

- **Tu sais utiliser les hashtags toi maintenant ?**

 **-Oui j'ai appris à me servir de cette application bien pratique mademoiselle alors un peu de respect. Et je sais que ma sœur reçoit un message quand on met son pseudo dans les messages alors j'attends.**

 **-Quand on la notifie Bell'.**

 **-Tu veux me faire passer pour un vieux ?**

Clarke rigola une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner. Mais comme il l'avait prévu ils entendirent le portable du brun sonner et Bellamy mit le haut-parleur pour que sa chérie entende elle-aussi.

 **-Putain vous êtes trop mignons vous me dégoutez !**

 **-Bonjour à toi aussi bébé, j'espère que tu passes une bonne journée. Répondit son frère en se retenant de rire.**

 **-Je suis en train de parcourir internet pour me trouver un job si tu veux tout savoir et toi tu m'envoies ça alors que Lincoln travaille ? Je pensais que vous m'aimiez !**

 **-On t'aime O' et c'est pour ça qu'on t'a envoyé cette photo. Dit Clarke.**

 **-On voulait te montrer que la garde alternée n'est pas pour tout de suite.**

 **-J'espère bien ! Pour la peine ce soir j'invite Lincoln à l'appartement alors je te chasse Clarky !**

 **-Hé !**

 **-Tu iras dormir chez mon frère puisque la garde alternée n'est pas pour tout de suite. Bon, je retourne m'occuper de mon avenir, je vous aime !**

Et elle raccrocha. Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke qui se trouvait sans domicile fixe pour la nuit et son air surpris le fit rire.

- **Remets-toi princesse, mon appartement n'est pas insalubre.**

 **-Ta sœur vient de nous dire qu'elle allait passer la nuit avec Lincoln et toi tu n'es pas choqué ?**

 **-Que… Ha !**

Voilà la réaction qu'attendait Clarke. Elle lui fit un câlin pour le rassurer mais Bellamy avait, comme le matin-même, l'image en tête maintenant !

 **-Je te jure c'est perturbant de voir sa sœur grandir comme ça.**

 **-Tu me raconteras à la maison parce qu'on va se prendre la pluie j'ai l'impression. Répondit Clarke en resserrant son manteau.**

Effectivement le temps avait changé rapidement et de fines gouttes tombaient sur New York. Ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie du parc puis vers l'endroit où le brun s'était garé pour rentrer chez le jeune homme. Pendant le trajet la pluie redoubla et Bellamy ne trouva une place qu'à quelques mètres de l'immeuble. Ils sortirent rapidement et se mirent à courir vers la porte mais ils furent trempés malgré tout. Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir la porte d'entrée ils coururent vers l'ascenseur en riant. Clarke avait les cheveux pleins d'eau et le manteau de Bellamy ne semblait pas vraiment aimer la pluie mais ils s'étaient amusés. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva ils entrèrent et le jeune homme prit Clarke dans ses bras histoire de la réchauffer.

 **-J'ai passé une excellente journée Bell'. Comme je n'en avais jamais passé en fait.**

 **-Tout comme moi princesse. Mais il est tôt et la journée n'est pas finie.**

Clarke leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit regard aguicheur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle attrapa les pans du manteau de son petit-ami et le rapprocha d'elle.

- **J'ai vraiment froid par contre… murmura-t-elle. Il va falloir que tu me réchauffes mieux que ça. Où alors que tu m'accompagnes sous la douche…**

Bellamy déglutit. Lui qui perdait ses moyens lorsque Clarke lui souriait simplement ne savait plus quoi dire sur le moment. Il se pencha simplement pour l'embrasser avec passion pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'attendait que ça. Et les bras de la blonde qui entouraient son cou avec ferveur lui firent comprendre qu'elle aussi était plus que prête.

Clarke passa ses cheveux sur son épaule et se recoucha, la tête sur le torse de Bellamy. Le brun affichait un sourire satisfait.

- **C'était… commença Clarke.**

 **-Wahou… finit Bellamy.**

Elle eu un petit rire mais était bien d'accord avec lui. C'était même plus que « wahou ». Elle avait déjà eu des relations avec d'autres garçons mais elle devait avouer que là… Elle ne trouvait pas de mot plus démonstratif que ce « wahou » en fait.

- **Définitivement, je ne peux plus me passer de toi.**

 **-C'est le sexe qui te fait dire ça Blake ? Merci beaucoup. Répondit-elle faussement vexée.**

 **-Je le savais déjà avant le sexe mais là j'en suis certain. Pourquoi on n'a pas couché ensemble plus tôt déjà ?**

Cette fois Clarke le pinça pour le punir et Bellamy fit semblant d'avoir mal pour l'embêter. Comme si l'un ou l'autre avait ne serait-ce qu'envisageait qu'ils en arriveraient à ce stade quelques mois avant cette journée ! La blonde repensa d'ailleurs à toute cette histoire. Si Bellamy n'était pas rentré après cette mission suicide, s'ils avaient continué de se voir quelques jours par an comme c'était le cas depuis des années, est-ce que leur relation aurait évoluée de la sorte ? Sans s'en apercevoir elle s'était mise à caresser distraitement une des cicatrices qui parsemaient le corps de son petit-ami. Bellamy lui était à milles lieux de penser aux mêmes choses qu'elle mais avait toujours du mal avec ces traces alors il agrippa la main de Clarke pour l'éloigner. Malgré le baiser qu'il déposa sur ses doigts pour la rassurer, le grognement qu'il avait laissé passer ses lèvres alerta sa blonde qui se redressa sur les coudes pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

- **Tu fais ta pudique ?**

 **-Parles pas comme ça…**

 **-Mais Bell', tu es magnifique, parfaitement magnifique. Et ce ne sont pas ces cicatrices qui vont me faire dire le contraire. Je me doute que ça doit être difficile pour toi, que ça doit te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs mais tu n'as pas à te cacher devant moi.**

 **-On fait pas plus ouvert Clarke là ! Répondit-il en riant et en soulevant la couverture pour lui rappeler qu'il était complètement nu. Non mais sérieusement… c'est une part de moi que j'aimerais oublier.**

 **-Tu vas devoir vivre avec. Mais ta sœur, ma mère, tes amis, moi, on sera tous là pour te soutenir. Et à chaque fois que tu y repenseras je cacherais cette nouvelle cicatrice d'un baiser. Finit-elle dans un murmure plein de sous-entendus.**

Bellamy eu un rictus d'envie. Octavia avait raison, lorsque Clarke pensait sexe, plus rien ne l'arrêtait. Il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser et Clarke en profita pour s'installer sur ses hanches pour approfondir le baiser. Les mains du brun se faufilèrent sous la couverture, faisant frémir la blonde.

- **En parlant de corps parfaitement magnifique, je t'ai dis combien j'adorais te voir nue ?**

Clarke qui s'amusait à mordiller son cou s'arrêta et remercia tous les dieux que Bellamy ne puisse pas voir la couleur rouge de ses joues à ce moment précis. Elle cacha son visage dans le cou de son petit-ami en maugréant quelque chose comme « j'en ai marre de toi », ce que le jeune homme décoda tant bien que mal, et qui provoqua un petit rire chez lui. Il la força à se redresser et reprit ses lèvres, bien trop impatient pour continuer cette conversation.

.

* * *

.

Le jour se levait sur New York et lui était déjà debout. Il aurait bien voulu rester au lit et cajoler sa petite-amie, surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée mais il devait s'entrainer. Alors il essayait d'oublier le corps et les baisers de Clarke pour le moment pour finir sa série de pompes mais son portable ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il se leva pour voir de qui il s'agissait et laissa un soupir s'échapper en voyant le nom de son colocataire.

- **Une nuit sans moi et je te manque déjà ? demanda directement Bellamy.**

 **-Si tu savais. Heureusement ta sœur m'a réconforté toute la nuit.**

 **-Je vais te caser la gueule un jour tu sais ?**

 **-Je viens en paix, je veux juste récupérer mes affaires pour le boulot.**

 **-Tu viens…**

Bellamy regarda la porte d'entrée et alla l'ouvrir pour tomber sur Lincoln, tout sourire.

- **Tu ne rentres plus chez toi sans autorisation ?**

 **-O' m'a dit « si jamais tu les interromps je te tues ! » Et ne serait-ce que pour ma santé mentale je voulais m'éviter de tomber sur Clarke et toi en pleine action.**

 **-J'apprécie. Mais elle dort encore là. Elle profite c'est son jour de congé.**

 **-Parce que vous n'avez pas profitez hier ?**

 **-Pourquoi je parlerais de ça avec toi sérieux !**

 **-Parce que tu en meurs d'envie Blake.**

Lincoln le poussa en riant. Il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé en posant un sac sur la table basse et attendit. Bellamy prit ça pour une demande de café et il alla chercher une tasse pour le détective qui l'en remercia une fois qu'il l'eu rejoint sur le canapé. L'ainé attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une, Clarke le tuerait sans doute mais il avait fait l'effort de ne pas fumer de toute la journée la veille.

- **Alors ? Demanda simplement Lincoln.**

 **-J'aurais dû tomber amoureux d'elle avant je crois. Et je crois qu'on était terriblement niais dans notre journée de rendez-vous hier mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien.**

 **-Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi épanoui gars.**

Bellamy ne répondit pas mis sourit en recrachant la fumée de sa cigarette. Bien sûr qu'il était épanoui et il n'avait pas honte de dire que c'était grâce à Clarke.

-A **u fait, tu viens chercher des affaires ? C'est quoi ce sac ?**

 **-Ce sont des affaires pour Clarke. Ta sœur les a préparés hier soir avec Monty. Ils voulaient qu'elle soit super canon pour votre « 2ème jour » d'après leurs mots.**

 **-Avec… hé ?**

 **-T'as toujours pas compris qu'elle avait manigancé votre journée ? Elle aurait très bien pu venir avec toi chercher les costumes ou autre mais elle a mit Monty dans le coup pour qu'il remplace Clarke et a fait en sorte que vous passiez la journée que tous les deux.**

 **-C'est pour ça qu'elle ne répondait pas au téléphone ! S'exclama l'ainé. Tsss, ma sœur est trop maligne mais il va falloir que je la remercie.**

 **-Elle a dit que tu allais lui devoir un sac à main qu'elle a vu dans une boutique mais je vous laisse régler ça entre vous ! Bon, je vais me changer et je file. Si Clarke se réveille je serais ravi de l'accueillir dans la salle de bain comme je l'ai fais pour ta sœur hier matin.**

Bellamy lui balança un coussin sur le visage et l'insulta tandis que le métis se précipitait dans la salle d'eau pour échapper aux coups de son colocataire. Le brun finit sa cigarette en râlant et se dirigea vers sa chambre avec le sac, histoire de réveiller en douceur sa princesse. Clarke était enroulée dans le drap, l'oreiller entre ses bras comme une peluche et malgré le fait qu'il la trouvait terriblement mignonne sur l'instant, son corps nu lui donnait des idées qu'il voulait partager avec elle au plus vite. Il s'assit au bord du lit et fit passer ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de sa chérie puis il descendit pour caresser son épaule et son dos découverts. Clarke frissonna mais semblait apprécier vu le grand sourire qu'elle afficha en ouvrant les yeux.

 **-Bien dormie princesse ?**

 **-Trop peu mais bien.**

Ils eurent un sourire commun et il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais à peine avait-il posé ses lèvres sur celles entrouvertes de sa blonde que Clarke le repoussa en se tournant.

 **-T'as fumé ! s'indigna-t-elle**

 **-Ha non mais Clarke c'est rien !**

 **-Je tolère que tu te ruines la santé mais pas que tu m'embrasses avec ton haleine enfumée de bon matin.**

 **-Pas de bisou ?**

 **-Vas te laver les dents.**

 **-Lincoln est sous la douche !**

 **-Il est rentré cette nuit ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en se couvrant un peu mieux.**

 **-Il vient d'arriver et ne changes pas de sujet. Je n'aurais pas le droit te t'embrasser si j'ai fumé ?**

 **-Pas le matin comme ça Bell', je n'ai même pas mangé encore… désolée…**

 **-… Ok ! Je vais te faire un super petit-déjeuner et tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner après Griffin !**

Il se leva d'un bond et quitta la chambre en lui disant que ce sac avait été préparé par sa sœur pour qu'elle se change. Clarke le regarda partir plein de détermination et elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas en souriant. Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans son esprit en ce moment et elle n'avait qu'une envie, partager ça avec sa meilleure amie. Puis cela lui donnerait l'occasion de remercier Octavia pour les affaires de rechange. Elle attrapa son portable et appela la petite brune qui répondit étrangement vite.

- **Tu ne dormais pas ?**

 **-Lincoln est parti il n'y a pas longtemps et je savais qu'il allait passer par chez les garçons donc je me doutais que tu allais m'appeler. Expliqua Octavia. Alors ?**

 **-Tu me promets de ne pas hurler ?**

 **-Clarky ne me demandes pas de miracles s'il te plait. Mais je vais essayer promis !**

 **-Ton frère est trop adorable je suis folle de lui.**

La blonde recula le téléphone de son oreille en entendant Octavia crier comme une gamine à l'autre bout du fil.

- **Vous avez passé une nuit de folie ?**

 **-O'… c'était surtout super romantique. Bell' est tellement… wahou…**

 **-Tu essais sérieusement de me faire gober que tu as trouvé ça simplement romantique ?**

 **-… C'était fantastique. Avoua finalement Clarke.**

 **-Kyyyaaa je le savais ! Pas comme avec « Colins petit kiki »**

 **-Il m'a énervé la dernière fois que je l'ai vu donc je ne te contredirais pas mais juste cette fois ok ?**

 **-De toute façon on n'aura pas à reparler de lui si ce n'est pour une nouvelle séance de vaudou avec Raven.**

 **-En parlant de Raven.**

Et Clarke lui raconta leur déjeuner chez la mère de Wick et ce qu'ils y avaient vu. Malgré les potins la conversation ne dura pas longtemps, Octavia lui rappela seulement qu'elles avaient rendez-vous chez les Green dans l'après-midi.

 **-Et au fait Clarky ! J'ai mis ta pilule dans la pochette intérieure du sac.**

 **-Tu es une mère pour moi.**

Octavia se lança des fleurs aussi et salua sa meilleure amie avant de raccrocher. Clarke reposa son portable sur la table basse et enfila un gilet de Bellamy par-dessus ses sous-vêtements pour aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon pour savoir si Lincoln était partit. Elle ne voulait pas briser tous les rêves de son petit-ami en arrivant déjà habillée et voulait un peu l'aguicher aussi elle devait l'avouer. Aucune trace du détective quand elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte alors elle trottina jusqu'au bar pour s'y installer pendant que Bellamy finissait de leur servir des œufs brouillés. D'ailleurs le brun resta avec sa poêle en suspend au dessus de l'assiette en la voyant s'asseoir dans cette tenue.

 **-Le bar est trop petit pour ce que j'ai envie de te faire à cet instant.**

 **-Et ton lit bien plus confortable. Je peux avoir du café s'il te plait ?**

 **-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas fais exprès Clarke.**

 **-Qui a dit que je n'avais pas fais exprès ? demanda-t-elle en leva un sourcil.**

Bellamy ferma les yeux et inspira un bout coup. Elle allait le rendre fou après la première nuit passée ensemble ! Clarke croqua dans un morceau de pain, fière de son effet mais elle perdit son sourire en entendant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Elle en sursauta et en tomba carrément de son tabouret alors que Lincoln les rejoignait dans le salon.

 **-Salut la belle au bois dormant, je vois que ton prince ne t'a pas confié le sac que ta charmante belle-sœur t'a préparé.**

 **-Je lui ai donné mais elle a décidé de me faire chier parce que j'ai fumé ce matin.**

 **-Bellamy Blake ! C'est pas du tout ça !**

 **-Et sinon pourquoi tu es par terre Clarke ? Questionna Lincoln malgré la conversation. Non pas que je plaigne de la vue mais je suis déjà pris ma belle, désolé.**

Bellamy faisait la vaisselle pour ne pas s'occuper de Clarke et de sa tenue mais il écarquilla les yeux en entendant son colocataire et se pencha par-dessus le bar tandis que Clarke se relevait en tirant sur son gilet.

- **Vous savez que vous faites vraiment la paire tous les deux ? Bande de pervers.**

 **-J'ai rien dis princesse ! Et toi arrêtes de mater sinon je t'éventre avec ce couteau. Menaça Bellamy.**

Lincoln riait à plein poumons et mit la main devant ses yeux pour ne pas se faire tuer. Il leur tourna le dos pour récupérer ses affaires et son arme dans une boite derrière sa collection de cd puis quitta enfin l'appartement. Clarke souffla en se réinstallant et prit sa fourchette en silence, histoire de bien montrer que ce moment l'avait atrocement dérangé. Bellamy remarqua son air boudeur et s'assit à côté d'elle en avalant une gorgée de son café.

- **Hé, je t'ai dis combien tu étais sexy comme ça ? dit-il en passant une main sur la cuisse découverte de sa blonde.**

 **-L'effet est terminé Bell', j'ai juste envie de me cacher sous la couette.**

 **-Très bonne proposition mademoiselle Griffin ! Allez !**

 **-Que… Ha mais attends je n'ai…**

 **-Tu as avalé trois bouchés et j'ai bu un café alors ça suffit pour que je t'embrasse et plus crois-moi parce que je ne résisterais pas tout le petit-déjeuner. Je ferais réchauffer tout ça après.**

Clarke éclata de rire devant tant d'empressement et le laissa la prendre dans ses bras pour la conduire dans la chambre.

.

...


	28. Chapter 28

**New York New York**

 **Chapitre 28**

* * *

 _Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous ? Trop de révisions en ce moment, plus le temps de passer mais j'espère me rattraper ^^ Ce chapitre est très long je vous assure et il "conclut" en quelque sorte la première partie de l'histoire mais la suite est déjà en écriture ! Dans ce chapitre il y a des termes un peu compliqués sur un problème de santé qu'a un des personnage. J'ai fais des recherches, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop compliqué. Et la fête arrive du coup, ils sont tous costumés et j'ai essayé de vous mettre les photos des personnages en lien mais impossible :/ Bon après ils sont quasiment tous connus j'espère que ça va passer !_

 _ **Umi:** Merci de lire encore j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! _

_chhhhuuuuu~~~~_

* * *

.

.

Harper n'arrivait plus à arrêter de rire. Quand Octavia lui avait dit que la mère de Monty voulait voir toutes les filles la veille de l'anniversaire de son fils, elle s'attendait à un petit gouter autour d'un thé comme elle le voyait dans les séries sur les bourgeois de New York. Elle avait même mis sa plus jolie jupe et des collants de laine qu'elle avait acheté exprès pour cette après-midi. Mais voilà, Anna Green ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. La jeune femme se retrouvait assise devant un verre de punch avec ses amies et elles regardaient la mère de l'asiatique essayer des tenues toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Raven n'arrivait plus à se contenir non plus et elle se retrouvait presque affalée sur Maya, essayant de calmer ses rires. Clarke quand à elle tentait de comprendre le but de ce défilé improvisé mais même Octavia ne semblait pas au courant. Anna réapparu, suivie de son assistante, qui portait toutes les tenues qu'elles avaient éliminées, vêtue d'une blouse de médecin très, très près du corps.

 **-Anna… tenta Octavia entre deux fous rire, tu n'as rien en dessous ?**

 **-C'est le but ma petite !**

 **-Le… le but ? Attends, pourquoi on est là en fait ?**

 **-Je voudrais faire un cadeau d'anniversaire bien spécial à Monty. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de vous et de vos fabuleux corps mesdemoiselles !**

Les cinq amies se dévisagèrent, elles n'y comprenaient décidément rien ! La mère de Monty fit signe à son assistante et cette dernière fila dans la pièce à côté pour en revenir avec un portant plein de costumes. Les filles se demandaient si les costumes que Clarke et Bellamy avaient récupéré la veille ne plaisaient plus à la mère de famille qui avait décidé de changer de thème mais la blonde se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à son fils, surtout quand elle remarqua les portes-jarretelles arriver. Et en détaillant les vêtements, Clarke commençait à comprendre quel type de tenues elles allaient porter, à son plus grand dam !

 **-Anna, tu penses sérieusement à ce à quoi je pense que tu penses ?**

La mère de famille souriait de toutes ses dents, elles n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise !Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le portant pour dévoiler les tenues. Maya écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qu'elle lui proposait, faisant éclater de rire les autres filles. Elles passèrent l'après-midi chez les Green à faire des essayages de vêtements, de coiffures, de maquillage, bref une vraie après-midi entre filles comme il se devait ! Clarke était en train d'aider Harper à fermer sa jupe après ce moment d'amusement quand la jeune femme entendit son portable sonner. Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Clarke de finir ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle se précipita sur son sac à main pour trouver son téléphone. L'étudiante la regarda faire, pensant à un petit-ami qu'elles ne connaissaient pas encore mais le visage d'Harper était fermé. Les sourcils froncés elle écoutait ce que son interlocuteur lui disait et elle raccrocha après un remerciement.

- **Un problème ?**

 **-Je dois y aller désolée ! Neela a été conduite à l'hôpital et l'école n'arrive pas à joindre Nathan.**

 **Clarke se tourna vers Anna et ses amies qui se trouvaient tout près. Harper semblait paniquer alors Anna s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui prit la main.**

 **-Tu ne vas pas y aller toute seule. Spencer ! Cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sortez la voiture on file à l'hôpital !**

Harper tenta un petit sourire et chacune ramassa ses affaires pour la suivre. Elles ne firent même pas de réflexion devant la limousine qui les attendait et elles partirent pour l'adresse que l'institutrice avait donnée à Harper. Octavia lui demanda ce qui se passait, elles commençaient elles-aussi à s'inquiéter.

 **-Je suis la personne à joindre en cas de problème avec Neela et les frères de Nathan. J'ai mis une sonnerie spéciale pour être certaine de répondre parce que je sais que Nathan ne le fait jamais, il est trop tête en l'air ou occupé. Apparemment Neela s'est une balle de baseball en cours de sport mais elle ne s'est pas relevée. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont conduite à l'hôpital, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien.**

 **-Elle va bien ne t'en fais pas. Ca n'a jamais tué personne de se prendre une balle dans le visage non Clarke ?**

La blonde acquiesça en hochant la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle ne savait pas comment l'accident était arrivé ni ce qu'avait Neela donc elle ne pouvait pas se prononcer. La voiture s'arrêta devant l'hôpital et les filles décidèrent de se séparer. Harper, Clarke et Maya sortirent pour aller rejoindre la petite fille et les autres restèrent dans la voiture pour aller chercher Nathan. Elles se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour savoir où aller quand la directrice de l'école les appela. Harper avait déjà rencontré cette dame mais de la voir ici ne la rassurait pas vraiment.

 **-Mademoiselle McIntyre bonjour. Je vous remercie d'être venue, j'essaie encore de joindre le frère de Neela mais il est peut-être en intervention et je…**

 **-S'il vous plait, la stoppa Harper. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **-… Venez, je vais vous conduire à Neela.**

Maya passa son bras autour d'Harper pour la rassurer et Clarke lui sourit. Elles avançaient vers les urgences et la blonde espérait que la petite n'avait rien de grave. Elle ressassait ses cours et imaginait tous les cas de figure. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Harper qui se dégagea de l'emprise de Maya pour courir vers un lit. Neela pleurait et un médecin essayait de la calmer mais plus il lui parlait plus elle pleurait. Harper s'imposa et prit la petite dans ses bras en essayant de la calmer mais le médecin lui demanda de se reculer. Alors qu'elle allait l'envoyer balader la jeune femme jeta enfin un regard à Neela et se recula brusquement.

- **Neela ma chérie, regardes-moi…**

 **-J'ai mal Harper… j'ai… j'ai mal… Je vois plus…**

Clarke s'approcha. La petite pleurait mais elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se tourna vers le médecin et lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle était étudiante.

 **-Vous êtes de la famille ? Demanda-t-il**

 **-Elle est la personne à prévenir en cas de problème et nous sommes des amies de son tuteur. Docteur, elle a un hyphéma ?**

Il hocha de la tête pour acquiescer mais cela ne suffisait pas à Harper.

 **-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi son œil est comme ça ?! Elle… Clarke je…**

 **-Hé, calmes-toi, calmes-toi. Le choc a été tellement fort qu'elle a fait une hémorragie. Ce n'est pas grave ce…**

 **-Son œil est plein de sang ?!**

Clarke se demandait comment Harper pouvait être pompier en la voyant paniquer de la sorte. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Si jamais sa mère, Octavia ou Bellamy se trouvait à la place de la petite fille à cet instant Clarke réagirait sûrement pareil. Sauf que Neela se remit à pleurer en l'entendant et vu l'état de son œil cela devait lui faire atrocement mal. Maya s'occupa de pousser Harper un peu plus loin et la directrice s'occupa de calmer Neela. Clarke écouta l'explication du médecin à la place de son amie. Neela devait rester à l'hôpital pour que l'état de son œil soit surveillé. L'étudiante savait que si le sang ne se résorbait pas de lui-même ils allaient devoir opérer la petite fille et qu'elle risquait d'avoir des problèmes de vue par la suite. Elle remercia le médecin et lui indiqua qu'elle se chargeait de parler à Harper. Il allait avoir bien assez de travail lorsque Nathan arrivera, dans un état bien pire que celui de son amie.

La blonde se posa sur une marche de l'escalier menant à l'entrée. Encore une fois elle et ses amis se retrouvaient dans un hôpital à attendre, cela devenait récurent ! Tout le monde attendait en salle d'attende mais elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Les médecins ne pouvaient pas encore se prononcer sur l'état de Neela alors la petite fille allait devoir dormir à l'hôpital. Bien sûr son frère décida de rester avec elle et Harper se chargerait des trois autres garçons de la famille mais cela ne rassurait pas Clarke. Elle sentit une main douce se perdre dans ses cheveux ce qui la sortit de ses pensées. Bellamy les avait rejoints après avoir été cherché Monty et elle avait été soulagée de le voir. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle, passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle en avait besoin et lui, le devinait sans problème. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant.

- **Tu t'inquiètes pour Neela ?**

 **-Elle est si petite… elle ne devrait pas subir ça. Cette famille ne devrait pas subir ça…**

Bellamy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Face à son silence Clarke continua.

- **Nathan gère sa famille seul, son père ne peut même pas être là alors que sa fille est à l'hôpital.**

 **-Clarke, ce n'est pas un cas grave alors il…**

 **-Ne cherches pas des excuses au système, tu sais très bien que nous ne serons jamais d'accord là-dessus. C'est juste que… Imagine toutes ces familles qui doivent subir ce genre d'épreuves. Tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui ne peuvent être auprès des leurs dans des cas comme celui-là.**

Le brun commençait à comprendre. Il se détacha doucement et prit le menton de sa petite-amie entre ses doigts pour lui faire relever le visage.

 **-Je ne partirais plus. Je te l'ai déjà dis non ?**

 **-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je disais ça ! Enfin…**

 **-Hé princesse, regardes-moi. S'il le faut je te le dirais tous les jours. Je ne partirais plus. De toute façon maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisserais plus seule dans cette ville pleine de gars pervers et de Finn Collins en chaleur.**

Clarke se mit à rire et le tapa au bras pour le faire taire. Mais il avait réussi à la faire rire et elle se sentait soulagée. Il lui proposa de retourner à l'intérieur pour rejoindre les autres ce qu'elle accepta volontiers vu le froid qu'il faisait ! Ils retrouvèrent leurs amis dans la salle d'attente et Jasper leur indiqua qu'ils n'attendaient qu'eux pour rentrer. Les heures de visite se terminaient et ils encombraient la salle. Octavia précisa que la mère de Monty avait ordonné à son chauffeur de rester au parking et qu'ils avaient la limousine pour les ramener. Le couple leva les yeux au ciel, Anna Green était décidément incorrigible ! Le jeune homme décida d'aller dire au revoir pour tout le monde à Nathan et le retrouva aux urgences. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à avoir de chambre seule pour Neela et Anna avait même réclamé un lit pour le frère ainé devant ces conditions mais Nathan refusa. De toute façon il ne comptait pas dormir cette nuit là. Bellamy le trouva en train de lire un livre de conte à sa petite sœur, lovée dans ses bras. Il ne s'était sûrement pas aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie. Son œil protégé par un bandeau rappela à Bellamy que ça aurait pu être plus grave, qu'elle n'avait pas encore échappée à l'opération et il repensa au discours de Clarke. Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise il préféra chasser ses mauvaises pensées et s'approcha de son ami. Nathan eu un faible sourire en le voyant et l'ainé lui fit signe de se taire, Neela devait se reposer.

- **On va y aller. Chuchota le brun. Et on va s'occuper de tes frères ne t'en fais pas. Je te les envoie dès que je retourne dans la salle d'attente d'ailleurs.**

 **-Nyls m'en veut toujours de ne pas pouvoir rester ?**

 **-Il ne t'en veut pas arrête. Il comprend très bien mais voudrait aussi s'occuper de sa petite sœur.**

 **-Je sais… j'espère que demain matin ça sera passé et qu'elle puisse rentrer. Mais ils lui ont donné des cachets pour calmer la douleur et des trucs pour l'endormir je… je sais même pas ce que c'était je… j'aurais dû empêcher que ça lui arrive Bell'…**

 **-Nat', tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'étais même pas là. Elle tombera encore, elle se fera mal et toi tu seras toujours là pour la réconforter et t'occuper d'elle comme ce soir. Reposes-toi pendant qu'elle dort.**

Miller lui répondit par un hochement de tête et Bellamy le laissa. Il retourna en salle d'attente pour dire aux trois frères qu'ils pouvaient aller dire au revoir et il alla rejoindre le groupe devant l'entrée.

- **Bon, le prochain qui finit à l'hosto j'espère pour lui qu'il y restera sinon je l'égorge. Plaisanta Jasper. On va prendre un abonnement je crois.**

 **-Tu vas nous porter la poisse crétin arrêtes ! Dit Raven en le poussant.**

Leur petite altercation eu le bénéfice de faire sourire tout le monde mais ils ne pouvaient s'enlever de la tête la petite Neela sur son lit d'hôpital. Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil à Harper qui n'en menait pas large mais qui essayait de faire bonne figure pour Nicolas Noah et Nyls.

 **-Dites, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer. Ca ne vous tente pas un bowling ?**

Ses amis le dévisagèrent. Il avait vraiment envie d'aller jouer ?! Mais Clarke et Octavia comprirent en le voyant s'approcher d'Harper et acceptèrent volontiers la proposition qu'il posa à nouveau quand les trois frères arrivèrent.

 **-T'es sérieux le vieux ? demanda Noah.**

 **-Très sérieux. C'est pas comme si vous alliez réussir à dormir en rentrant, il est trop tôt de toute façon, et vous avez besoin de vous changer les idées. On en a tous besoin. Alors j'invite tout le monde au bowling !**

 **-Profitez-en, il n'a tellement pas l'habitude de la civilisation qu'il sort rarement son fric, se moqua Octavia.**

 **-Moi je veux manger une pizza. Intervint Nyls.**

 **-Alors je vais offrir les pizzas en plus ! Sauf pour toi petite sœur ingrate.**

Octavia cria sur son frère et ils commencèrent à se courir après sur le parking.

.

...

.

L'anniversaire de Monty arriva enfin. Enfin… dans ces conditions l'asiatique n'avait pas franchement le cœur à faire la fête quand la petite sœur d'un de ses amis était à l'hôpital mais Octavia lui avait rappelé que s'il annulait son anniversaire sa mère lui ferait payer. Et rien que l'idée d'avoir sa mère sur le dos pendant des mois et des mois avait convaincu le plus jeune de la bande. Le programme de la journée était plutôt simple. Les parents Green avaient organisés un apéritif avec des amis de la « haute » comme disait leur fils puis dans la soirée les jeunes s'éclipsaient pour se rendre sur le lieu de la fête où le reste des invités attendait. Bien sûr Monty n'était pas au courant de cette partie du programme même s'il se doutait qu'Octavia et sa mère ne pouvaient se contenter d'un simple apéritif. Histoire de changer les idées à Harper et aux frères de Nathan la petite brune avait tenu à se qu'ils viennent et s'ils s'ennuyaient ils pourraient toujours passer la soirée à jouer aux jeux vidéos dans la nouvelle chambre de Monty. Alors pour l'instant en ce début d'après-midi Octavia s'était donné pour mission de trouver des costumes aux trois garçons !

- **Non mais si un jour je rencontre monsieur Miller je lui demanderais pourquoi tous ces « N ». Sérieusement comment je vais trouver autant de costumes commençant par « N » moi ?!**

Elle feuilletait le catalogue du magasin d'une main et pianotait sur wikipédia de l'autre, allongée sur son lit avec Clarke et Maya qui essayaient des robes pour le rendez-vous chez les Green.

- **Tu as demandé aux garçons ce qu'ils aimaient comme super-héros ? On peut peut-être faire une exception pour eux non ? Proposa Maya.**

Octavia leva les yeux vers son amie, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Puis elle n'avait pas forcément envie de tomber sur la mine toute triste de Nyls ou d'entendre Noah râler si cela ne leur plaisait pas. Elle demanda à Clarke de lui lancer son téléphone et elle composa le numéro d'Harper. Tandis qu'elle enquêtait Maya trouva une robe bleu nuit et la présenta à Clarke.

- **Elle est à Octavia ou à toi celle-ci ? Elle t'irait super bien !**

 **-Elle est à moi. Je ne l'ai pas souvent mise parce qu'elle est assez décolletée dans le dos.**

 **-Et alors ? C'est dans le dos.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Pas de mais Clarke. Essais-la pour me montrer au moins.**

 **-… Ok mais après on cherche pour toi.**

Maya acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Clarke se changea rapidement. Cette robe lui avait tout de suite plu sur le mannequin, elle se souvient même de la soirée pour laquelle elle l'avait acheté une petite fortune mais une fois mise elle avait vite déchanté. Le dos de la robe était largement ouvert et descendait bas, très bas, trop bas pour la blonde qui voulait pouvoir se baisser sans qu'on ne voit ses fesses. Elle finit de la mettre et se plaça dos aux filles pour qu'elles voient qu'elle ne pouvait pas la porter mais aucun commentaire. Elle tourna la tête et même Octavia avait arrêté de parler.

 **-Ok… merci Harper je te rappelle une fois au magasin pour les tailles. Dit la brune en expédiant la conversation.**

Elle jeta le téléphone sur le matelas et donna un coup de coude à Maya pour être certaine qu'elle n'était pas la seule à voir ce qu'elle voyait.

 **-T'es trop sexy Clarky !**

 **-Ce soir tu portes ça c'est bon. Surenchérit Maya.**

 **-Si tu ne sortais pas avec mon frère je te sauterais dessus !**

Clarke lui jeta un cousin à la figure et les deux éclatèrent de rire. Octavia lui tira la langue et laissa les filles pour filer chercher les costumes des garçons. Maya reprit sa fouille dans le placard pour trouver les perles rares et Clarke s'installa sur le lit.

- **Tu crois que Bellamy va te laisser sortir comme ça ce soir ?**

 **-Même pas en rêve.**

 **-Ca te fais plaisir avoues ! Rigola Maya.**

Clarke sourit, elle devait avouer que le côté jaloux de Bellamy pouvait être lourd mais au moins il pourrait canaliser les folies acheteuses de sa sœur. Clarke s'allongea sur le côté en attendant que Maya trouve ce qu'elle cherchait mais elle entendit un petit clic significatif d'un appareil photo. Elle leva les yeux pour voir son amie, fière d'elle, pianoter sur son téléphone.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **-Bellamy sait se servir de snapchat maintenant ?**

 **-Quoi ?!**

Clarke sauta sur le portable de son amie. Maya avait mis une légende « elle n'attend que toi » et la blonde rougit.

- **Mais tu fréquentes trop Octavia toi !**

 **-C'était trop tentant. Tu faisais princesse alanguie attendant son prince là.**

Clarke allait répondre mais son portable sonna.

 **-Je t'interdis de porter cette robe hors de l'appartement et sans moi. Par contre tu es terriblement sexy avec. Maya ne peut pas me renvoyer la photo pour que je la garde dans mon téléphone ?**

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, les Blake étaient intenables et Maya les aidait !

 **-Je la garde seulement si tu réussis tes tests.**

 **-C'est petit de me faire du chantage.**

 **-C'est pour t'encourager mon chéri.**

 **-Je peux aussi arrêter mon jogging et venir tout de suite.**

 **-Maya est là donc tu devras attendre. A ce soir et n'oublis pas d'aller chercher ma mère à l'aéroport !**

Bellamy secoua la tête et raccrocha en lui disant au revoir. Il remit correctement son bonnet et rajusta sa veste pour reprendre son jogging. Il avait décidé de se vider la tête en courant en ville, histoire de ne pas penser aux résultats de ses tests qui allaient arriver sous peu. Les dernières épreuves étaient passées et il pensait qu'ils allaient avoir les résultats tout de suite après le test physique mais ils avaient prévenus qu'ils allaient les appeler pour dire à chaque candidat s'il était reçu ou non. Alors plutôt que de rester à tourner en rond dans l'appartement il préférait tourner en ville. Il avait couru jusqu'à l'hôpital pour rejoindre Nathan. Le pompier n'avait pas quitté la chambre de sa sœur et Bellamy remarqua tout de suite sont regard épuisé.

- **Nath', est-ce que tu as dormi cette nuit ? Allez viens, je te paye un café.**

Miller quitta la chambre de Neela en rechignant mais il en avait besoin. Ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc dans la salle d'attente et Bellamy offrit un café à son ami.

- **Tu ne devrais pas être en train de préparer l'anniversaire de Monty ?**

 **-Je laisse ma sœur gérer, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle. Répondit Bellamy en riant.**

 **-Tu n'as pas tord. Et tu la remercieras d'avoir invité mes frères. Ne le prenez pas mal si Noah et Nyls ne veulent pas venir. Ils aiment bien trainer à la maison.**

 **-Je fais confiance au pouvoir de persuasion de ma sœur ne t'en fais pas ! Bon sinon, tu as eu des nouvelles des médecins ?**

 **-Ils lui ont fais passer des tests ce matin mais j'ai envoyé un sms à Monty après avoir fais des recherches sur internet. Elle devrait être rentrée s'ils ne comptaient pas l'opérer.**

 **-Parce qu'on sait tous qu'internet est toujours fiable. Monty t'a répondu ?**

 **-Il m'a dit qu'il allait passer dès qu'il arrivait à se débarrasser de sa mère. Madame Green va me haïr d'accaparer son fils le jour de son anniversaire.**

Bellamy sourit, Anna Green devait plutôt être contente de voir son fils avec une nouvelle occupation. Les garçons continuèrent à discuter quand ils virent Kendall Byrne arriver vers eux. Les deux se levèrent pour l'accueillir mais la chef fut surprise de voir Bellamy ici.

 **-Dis-moi Blake, as-tu ton téléphone avec toi ?**

 **-Oui il est là pourq… J'ai eu un appel du centre…**

 **-Pourquoi t'as pas décroché crétin ?! S'exclama Nathan**

 **-Mais on est dans un hôpital, je l'avais mis en silencieux ! Ho putain c'est grave, je vais les rappeler et m'excuser je vais y aller et je…**

 **-Hé, hé. Intervint Byrne en posant une main sur son épaule. Calmes-toi. Tu devrais y aller oui car tu vas aller me récupérer ta mutation et pointer tes fesses dès lundi à la caserne pour me remplacer Nathan qui est en vacances pour une durée indéterminée.**

 **-Je… je suis accepté…**

 **-Tu en doutais encore ? Bienvenu chez nous Bellamy Blake.**

Les deux garçons ne bougeaient plus. Après un moment Nathan donna un coup de coude à son ami pour le réveiller et Bellamy sortit de sa torpeur en sautant sur sa nouvelle chef de caserne.

 **-Je suis pris ! Putain je suis accepté ! Pardon madame, je suis un peu trop tactile quand je suis content je… ho putain…**

 **-Dis-donc Bell', tu devrais surveiller ton langage on est à l'étage des enfants.**

Il tourna la tête vers Monty qui s'approchait d'eux et le prit dans ses bras en s'excusant d'avance s'il le serrait trop fort.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda l'asiatique en le laissant faire.**

 **-Il a réussi ses tests. Répondit simplement Nathan.**

Monty le serra alors à son tour pour le féliciter. Bellamy le lâcha enfin mais ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il attrapa son téléphone et regarda l'heure, il avait assez de temps pour passer à la mairie avant d'aller chercher Abby à l'aéroport et même passer voir Clarke s'il partait maintenant. Mais soudain son sourire retomba et il se tourna vers Miller.

 **-Je suis désolé Nat', je saute partout alors que Neela est…**

 **-Hé mec, je suis super content arrêtes ! Tu m'aideras à supporter Harper comme ça. Et grâce à toi j'ai des vacances alors dégages de là et vas le dire à Clarke. Mais passes à la mairie d'abord.**

 **-Promis ! Merci chef ! Toi tu embrasses ta sœur pour moi et toi à ce soir !**

 **-On fêtera ça ce soir avec les autres ! Dit Monty alors que l'ainé s'éloignait.**

Ils restèrent à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse et Monty s'assit à côté de Nathan en soupirant.

 **-Octavia va être infernale ce soir, heureusement que tu n'es pas là pour voir ça ! Bref, comment va Neela ? Je peux aller la voir ?**

Nathan acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et ils allèrent dans la chambre. En arrivant ils tombèrent sur le médecin de Neela accompagné d'une infirmière. La petite fille s'était réveillée et attira son frère en le voyant. Nathan s'installa et présenta rapidement sa chef et Monty avant d'écouter ce que le médecin avait à dire.

 **-Monsieur Green, les examens ne nous laissent que peu de possibilités, nous allons devoir opérer Neela.**

Nathan faillit tomber mais sa chef le retint. On ne parlait pas d'une petite opération après un bras cassé, là il voulait s'attaquer aux yeux de sa petite sœur, de son bébé. Monty posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui faire face.

 **-Nat' écoutes-moi. Je sais que ça peut faire peur mais ne paniques pas, ce genre d'opération n'est pas risqué. Neela ne sentira rien et quelques heures après elle pourra voir comme avant, c'est génial ça Neela non ?**

 **-Oui !**

Nathan esquissa un petit sourire pour la rassurer. Si elle n'avait pas peur pour le moment il ne devait pas lui montrer combien il paniquait. Il remercia Monty mais le médecin lui demanda s'il pouvait le suivre à l'extérieur de la chambre. Byrne se proposa pour rester avec la petite fille et les deux jeunes hommes suivirent le médecin dans les couloirs.

- **Je voulais vous parler d'un autre problème que nous avons remarqué en faisant les tests. Avez-vous déjà remarqué qu'elle avait souvent mal à la tête, qu'elle fronçait les yeux quand elle lisait où qu'elle s'approchait beaucoup d'un livre, d'un écran pour réussir à voir ?**

 **-Non je… ce sont mes frères qui lui font faire ses devoirs la plupart du temps ils m'en auraient parlé. Elle a besoin de lunettes ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

 **-Elle a une amblyopie fonctionnelle. Pour faire simple, la partie de son cerveau qui traite les informations venant de son œil droit ne fonctionne pas correctement.**

 **-Elle a un problème au cerveau ?! S'exclama Miller**

 **-Attends calmes-toi Nat' ! Ce n'est pas un problème au cerveau, ça se rééduque facilement n'est-ce pas docteur ? tenta Monty pour le rassurer.**

 **-Tout à fait bien qu'elle ait déjà 6ans, plus c'est décelé tôt, plus on a de chance de le soigner à 100%. Mais avec de la rééducation elle n'aura plus aucun problème pour lire ou autre.**

 **-Ok… ce n'est pas grave alors ? demanda le grand frère en se tourna vers son ami.**

Nathan écoutait le médecin mais l'avis de Monty comptait plus pour le moment. L'asiatique lui sourit, Neela n'avait rien de grave.

 **-Si vous voulez je peux vous donner des brochures pour vous informer sur ce qu'est une amblyopie fonctionnelle mais j'ai l'impression que monsieur Green peut faire ça très bien. Je reviendrais vers vous plus tard dans la journée pour vous parler de l'opération et de la rééducation d'accord ?**

Le pompier acquiesça et Monty remercia le médecin qui les laissa.

- **Bon… j'ai le droit de paniquer un bon coup quand même ou tu peux m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrivera rien ?**

 **-Rien je t'assure. C'est impressionnant mais ce n'est rien. Clarke pourra te le dire mieux que moi, elle a du faire de la rééducation pour ses yeux elle aussi. Ce sont juste des exercices.**

 **-Ok. Merci de t'être déplacé le jour de ton anniversaire.**

 **-Je préfère être là plutôt que d'aider ma mère à choisir sa robe !**

Nathan souriait enfin. Monty était persuadé qu'il l'avait même entendu rire.

.

Octavia et Clarke n'étaient pas discrètes. De l'autre côté de la salle de réception Bellamy finissait son verre en écoutant vaguement l'histoire du père de Monty et il observait sa sœur et sa petite-amie détailler Abby et son invité. Il remercia monsieur Green et se dirigea vers les filles.

 **-Si vous alliez lui parler au lieu de le dévisager ?**

 **-On ne le dévisage pas ! S'offusqua Octavia.**

 **-On s'interroge seulement. Pourquoi ma mère ne nous en a pas parlé avant ?**

 **-Parce que Marcus ne voulait pas que ça s'ébruite sur la base.**

 **-On n'y vit plus !**

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel. Quoiqu'il dise elles auraient toujours raison. Il devait avouer que lorsqu'il avait vu Abby arriver avec son ancien formateur Marcus Kane à la descende de l'avion il avait réagit comme les filles. Mais pourquoi pas. Sauf que les filles n'en démordaient pas, Abby aurait dû leur en parler.

 **-Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient mariés ou quoique ce soit Princesse. Ta mère a juste un nouveau petit-ami et je trouve ça cool, Abby le mérite.**

 **-Nouveau ? Répéta Octavia**

 **-Comment ça « nouveau » ? Bell', ma mère a eu d'autres petits-amis sans que je sois au courant ?**

 **-Que… Mais non j'en sais rien ! Nouveau parce que c'est récent.**

 **-Tu en sais donc plus que nous ! Je suis contente pour ma mère ma** i…

Mais qu'elle se taise ! Bellamy l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément pour qu'elle arrête. Depuis qu'il était arrivé chez les Green et qu'il avait retrouvé les filles il avait une envie folle de tenir sa belle blonde contre lui, histoire de profiter d'elle et surtout de montrer aux vieux bourgeois qui lorgnaient sur Clarke dans sa belle robe noire cintrée qu'elle était prise. Alors il faisait d'une pierre, deux coups. Quand il relâcha ses lèvres teintées de rouge il sourit, assez content. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui tenait son verre de champagne devant sa bouche ouverte et qui les fixait. Elle avait encore du mal à les voir aussi proches mais après quelques secondes elle réagit et afficha un grand sourire en sautillant dans ses talons aiguilles.

 **-Je vais aller trouver mon petit-ami et lui rouler une pelle pour faire comme vous !**

 **-Lincoln est avec le commissaire principal je les ai vu aller sur la terrasse tout à l'heure. Expliqua son frère.**

 **Octavia le remercia et elle les laissa seuls. Clarke tourna la tête vers son petit-ami, il avait vraiment laissé sa petite sœur aller « rouler une pelle » à Lincoln comme ça ?**

 **-Quoi ? demanda le brun.**

 **-Je suis fière de toi c'est tout.**

 **-Je me dis juste que devant le commissaire principal elle ne va pas oser se jeter sur Lincoln. Conclu Bellamy.**

Clarke rigola, il pouvait toujours y croire. Abby et Marcus les rejoignirent et la blonde espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce cher colonel Kane.

 **-La soirée n'est pas trop ennuyante Marcus ? Enfin les soirées chez les Green sont les plus réussies !**

 **-Je ne suis pas habitué encore mais j'espère m'adapter rapidement à cet univers. Répondit Kane en souriant.**

 **-Il dit ça mais il est de toutes les soirées sur la base. L'interrompit Abby.**

 **-C'est parce que je suis formateur ça.**

 **-Mais c'est ça que tu aurais du faire en fait Bell' ! S'exclama Clarke. Au moins en tant que formateur je ne m'inquiéterais pas.**

Bellamy n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle changerait de sujet aussi rapidement. Avait-elle déjà acceptée que sa mère sorte avec Marcus ? Il allait répondre mais monsieur Green interpella Marcus pour lui présenter des amis à lui et il se retrouva avec sa copine et sa belle-mère.

 **-Maman, depuis quand Marcus et toi vous… enfin voilà.**

En fait elle n'avait pas oublié son obsession de la soirée. Bellamy retint un petit rire et Abby afficha un large sourire.

 **-Et encore, Octavia ne t'est pas tombée dessus Abby. Dit le brun.**

 **-Je ne lui tombe pas dessus ! Je suis très contente pour elle si elle est heureuse avec Marcus. Après tout il est celui qui a permit que tu te sortes de la merde, il est formateur, il est gentil et plutôt bel homme donc il ne peut être que bien pour ma mère.**

 **-Tu complimentes un autre homme devant ton petit-ami Clarky ?**

Monty faisait enfin son apparition ! Clarke savait qu'il avait passé la fin d'après-midi avec son père et monsieur Green s'était dépêché de se préparer pour venir accueillir les invités mais le prince de la soirée s'était fait attendre. Abby enlaça le jeune homme pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et Clarke lui sauta dessus pour lui faire un câlin.

 **-Bellamy va devoir se faire une raison, ta mère et la mienne ont déjà préparés les papiers du mariage alors je vais avoir un homme intelligent, gentil, super mignon en plus à la maison !**

 **-Je vais d'ailleurs aller finaliser ce mariage avec Anna ! Dit Abby en riant. Je vous laisse les jeunes.**

 **-Oui ben on verra plus tard le mariage, allons déjà fêter ton anniversaire Green ! Intervint Bellamy en se collant contre Clarke et en faisant mine de taper l'asiatique.**

Anna remarqua enfin son fils et se précipita pour lui présenter les invités. Clarke et Bellamy retrouvèrent Octavia et Lincoln ainsi que Maya et Jasper qui semblait subir les discussions interminables de sa petite-amie avec le doyen de l'université. Clarke échangea quelques mots avec cet homme qui avait connu son grand-père et ils rejoignirent le reste des invités dans la grande salle où madame Green avait préparé un petit discours.

 **-Bonsoir à toutes et à tous, je vous remercie d'être venu si nombreux à notre cocktail en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de notre fils Monty. Mon bébé grandit tellement vite que je…**

 **-Si on passait le passage « mon bébé » maman s'il te plait ? Intervint le bébé en question.**

 **-Mais mon chéri je…**

 **-Anna, s'il te plait. S'imposa monsieur Green.**

Tous les invités connaissaient madame Green et son caractère. Certains se mirent à rire quand elle afficha une moue boudeuse digne d'une enfant et non pas d'une femme de la haute société newyorkaise. Monsieur Green termina de remercier tout le monde et indiqua le buffet pour que les invités puissent se restaurer. Octavia regarda sa montre, ils n'allaient pas tarder à partir vers la suite de la fête d'anniversaire et elle envoya un sms à Raven pour s'assurer que tout était prêt à l'appartement. Clarke et Maya lui jetèrent un coup d'œil et la petite brune leva le pouce pour les prévenir, ils n'attendaient plus qu'eux ! Elle fit signe à Anna qui comprit et elle entraina ces jeunes gens ainsi que son fils vers la terrasse. Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, sa mère quittait rarement ses invités et l'attitude d'Octavia, Clarke et Maya laissait croire qu'elles préparaient quelque chose.

 **-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Monty.**

 **-Octavia m'a convaincu qu'un cocktail avec tous ces gens n'étaient pas le mieux pour fêter ton anniversaire mon chéri. Et qui de mieux que ces amis pour profiter de son cadeau d'anniversaire ? Spencer ! Allez chercher mon mari et le petit supplément que les filles et moi avons prévu s'il vous plait.**

Lincoln sursauta, se demandant comment le majordome pouvait passer aussi inaperçu alors qu'il semblait toujours être derrière sa patronne. Mais ce qui intéressait les garçons était ce « petit supplément » dont ils avaient entendu parler mais dont ils ne savaient rien. Et à en juger par la couleur rouge que les joues de Maya avaient prises, il fallait s'attendre à du grand Anna Green ! Monsieur Green les rejoignit et Anna se colla contre son mari et prenant le paquet que tenait le majordome.

 **-Chéri, je crois qu'il est temps de donner son cadeau à notre bébé.**

 **-Si tu promets de ne pas l'appeler mon bébé jusqu'à son prochain anniversaire.**

 **-Merci papa !**

 **-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Protesta Anna**

 **-Ne t'en fais pas Anna, on l'appellerait bébé pour toi ! Ria Octavia.**

Monty tapa son amie, il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Monsieur Green leva les yeux au ciel et sortit une boite de la poche de son veston. Monty la prit d'un air sceptique, il connaissait ses parents et s'attendait à quelque chose de plus… inattendu.

 **-Un bijou ? Parce que je vous rappelle que j'ai fais une allergie la derni…**

 **-Tu crois vraiment qu'un bijou suffit pour ton anniversaire mon bé… mon fils ? répondit sa mère.**

 **-Moi ça me suffit. Chuchota Lincoln à l'oreille de Bellamy, le faisant rire.**

Le plus jeune ouvrit la boite et y trouva un trousseau de deux clés accrochées avec un cœur bien kitch marqué d'un « on t'aime chéri », sûrement rajouté par Anna. Monsieur Green le remarqua et jeta un regard réprobateur à sa femme.

 **-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas marqué « mon bébé » ! Mais alors, est-ce que tu comprends ?**

 **-Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas la clé de la maison et de toute façon je l'ai déjà.**

 **-Ta mère et moi, surtout moi avec l'appui de tes amis, avons jugé que tu avais atteint un âge où tu devais voler de tes propres ailes. Et bien que tu sois déjà largement autonome, il te manquait quelque chose. Voici les clés de ton nouveau chez toi mon fils.**

 **-De mon… Pardon ?!**

 **-Tu tiens les clés de ton propre appart Baby Monty ! Expliqua Octavia**

 **-Quoi ?! Wahou…. Merci maman, merci papa.**

Le jeune homme se précipita dans les bras de ses parents, les remerciant encore et encore. Ses amis applaudirent mais les filles trépignaient. Octavia mit fin à leurs embrassades et demanda à Anna d'offrir le « supplément ».

- **Ton père m'a presque interdit de te rendre visite dans ton nouvel appartement alors j'ai prévu ce petit quelque chose pour que tu penses tout le temps à moi. Et j'ai demandé aux filles de participer, parce que bien que j'ai totalement accepté l'idée de ne pas avoir de photo de belle-fille à montrer, je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour tout jeune homme d'avoir des photos dans ce style dans sa garçonnière.**

 **-Maman… je ne vais pas en faire une garçonnière…**

 **-Nous on ne l'a pas encore vu mais en fonction de la taille ton appartement peut vite devenir notre QG Monty alors ne parles pas trop vite. S'imposa Jasper**

 **-Les soirées entre potes doivent être organisées dans un endroit adéquat ! Surenchérit Bellamy.**

 **-Croyez-moi les garçons, en voyant la photo vous ne voudrez pas que d'autres garçons la voient. Répondit Anna avec un sourire malicieux.**

Bon, Anna avait fini d'aiguiser l'attente des garçons et elle demanda à tout le monde de se reculer pour qu'elle puisse dévoiler son cadeau. Les filles ne savaient pas quelle photo avait été choisie mais elles s'attendaient à entendre les garçons hurler. Pourtant quand madame Green retira le papier marron et présenta le cliché ils perdirent plutôt la voix. Anna avait toujours des idées plus folles les unes que les autres mais là, même monsieur Green n'en revenait pas. Allongée sur le canapé du salon dans une tenue de chercheuse bien trop sexy pour être autorisée en labo, Anna trônait avec autour d'elle, les filles. Chacune portait une tenue rappelant leurs métiers mais bien trop sexy pour que cette photo puisse être présentée devant toute la haute de New York se trouvant dans la salle de réception. Jasper attrapa la photo pour la rapprocher de ses yeux et dévisagea sa petite-amie, Bellamy avait bugué sur Clarke et Lincoln eu un petit rire nerveux, ne comprenant pas qu'on pouvait offrir ce genre de chose.

 **-On est trop sexy non ? Demanda Octavia. Regardes Jas', Maya porte super bien l'uniforme d'écolière non ?**

 **-Je regarde… je regarde… réussit à murmurer le jeune homme.**

 **-Princesse… Je vais jeter un coup d'œil à ta garde-robe, cette blouse est trop courte. Et toi Octavia Blake je vais te faire enfermer !**

 **-Quoi ?! Pourquoi que moi ?! D'accord je suis super sexy dans cette petite tenue de serveuse mais on l'est toute je te signale ! Protesta la petite brune.**

 **-Je crois que j'ai entendu le mot sexy trop de fois dans cette soirée. Soupira Monsieur Green.**

 **-Je vous ai fais faire des agrandissements de vos photos solo les filles je vais aller de ce pas le…**

 **-Stop ! Intervint Monty. Merci maman pour cette… délicate intention mais je n'ai pas forcément envie d'avoir mes meilleures amies et ma mère en tenue de stripteaseuse dans mon appartement.**

 **-On est plus couverte que des stripteaseuses ! Hein les filles ? demanda Octavia.**

 **-Et on s'est bien amusé à faire ces photos. Rajouta Maya en rougissant.**

 **-Mon chéri ne t'en fais pas tu ne l'auras pas dans tout ton appartement, je n'ai pas été jusque là. Mais j'ai fais installé un petit crochet au-dessus de la télévision dans ta chambre.**

Anna finit son discours avec un clin d'œil outrageusement appuyé, rendant son fils encore plus rouge de honte. Elle éclata de rire devant son air désespéré et l'enlaça en lui promettant qu'elle ne lui offrirait qu'un petit cadeau normal pour Noël. Monsieur Green rappela alors qu'ils avaient des invités et Anna fila les retrouver en criant à nouveau un « joyeux anniversaire mon bébé ! » à son fils chéri. Clarke et les Blake allèrent rapidement saluer Abby et Marcus, tout comme Jasper alla dire au revoir à ses parents et ils embarquèrent leur petit Monty vers la suite de la soirée. Dans la limousine des Green le plus jeune tentait de faire la tête à ses amies pour leur montrer qu'il n'approuvait pas qu'elles soutiennent sa mère dans ses délires mais face aux câlins et aux bisous des trois filles il dû s'avouer vaincu. Pendant qu'elles torturaient l'asiatique de chatouilles leurs trois petits-amis regardaient toujours la photographie, posée sur les genoux de Lincoln assit entre ses amis.

 **-Sérieux les gars, j'ai le droit de dire qu'on sort avec des bombes ? murmura Jasper. Me tapez pas hein !**

 **-T'as le droit. Approuva Lincoln. C'est pas comme si elles ne l'étaient pas. Mais j'ai une question Blake. Comment tu as pu résister à Raven en mission quand on voit son corps ?**

 **Jasper éclata de rire et Bellamy frappa le détective pour le faire taire.**

 **-Elle était en couple avec l'autre abruti.**

 **-Et donc si elle n'avait pas été en couple il se serait passé quelque chose ? Intervint Clarke.**

Bellamy écarquilla les yeux et se pencha pour croiser le regard de sa belle blonde. Elle était en train de jouer avec Monty et 3 secondes après elle écoutait leur conversation ?! Il voulu répondre et se défendre mais Clarke affichait son petit regard noir qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle tourna la tête et se concentra sur ce qu'Octavia expliquait à Monty au sujet de son appartement et Bellamy tapa une nouvelle fois Lincoln.

 **-La prochaine fois tu te tais. Crétin.**

Le métis fit une grimace gênée et s'excusa mais l'ainé semblait bien partit pour bouder.

.

 **-Ok, tout le monde se cache ! Octavia m'a dit qu'ils se garaient. Cria Raven.**

La brune fit claquer ses mains et tous les invités se cachèrent où ils pouvaient. Elle couru dans la cuisine où Harper, aidée par Nyls, finissait de préparer des plateaux de flutes de champagne pour accueillir le roi de la fête.

- **Raaahhh j'ai le body qui me rentre da… enfin t'as compris l'idée. Se reprit Raven en remarquant le regard du petit garçon.**

 **-Ta cape cache tout c'est bon. T'es une fille de démon trop sexy !**

Raven la remercia mais elle n'était pas certaine que la Raven des comics supporte le même body violet pour aller botter les fesses aux méchants ! Elle fit signe à Nyls de s'approcher pour rajuster le casque de Nova qu'il portait et lui demanda de rejoindre ses frères derrière le canapé. Raven aida Harper, enfin Harley Quinn, à prendre les plateaux et elles allèrent se poster devant la porte d'entrée, prêtes pour attendre le roi de la fête. D'un signe de tête Harper indiqua à Wick qu'il pouvait éteindre la lumière. Les filles se sentaient comme des petites filles qui attendaient de voir le Père Noëlle soir du 24 décembre. Elles se retenaient de trépigner pour ne pas faire tomber ce qu'elles tenaient mais quand la lumière du couloir apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte tout le monde retint sa respiration.

 **-Bon baby Monty tu ne vas pas en revenir ! Attention… Tadam !**

Octavia fit claquer l'interrupteur et poussa Monty dans le salon. Le plus jeune n'eu même pas le temps de regarder son nouveau chez lui qu'une horde de super-héros jaillissait de tous les recoins. Des amis de lycée, des gens de la fac, Harper, Raven, Wick, l'asiatique afficha à un grand sourire en les voyant.

- **Joyeux anniversaire !**

 **-Vous êtes cinglé vraiment. Dit Monty en secouant la tête.**

Sa mère et ses amis étaient trop excessifs avec lui mais il les adorait vraiment. Cette soirée d'anniversaire allait être géniale.

 **-On va installer la photo dans ta chambre avec les filles et Wick va te montrer où les garçons se sont changé, vos costumes y sont. Indiqua Maya.**

 **-Ok, on… Attendez les filles je vous interdis de mettre ça au dessus de mon lit !**

Elles éclatèrent de rire et coururent dans la chambre.

Kyle offrit une coupe de champagne à Bellamy qui fumait tranquillement sur la terrasse.

 **-Alors comme ça tu es Wolverine. Dit Bellamy pour engager la conversation. Tu devrais te mettre à la muscu tu sais.**

 **-Mes griffes « trop stylées », comme le disent si bien Nyls et Nicolas, sont suffisantes pour emballer les filles ne t'en fais pas. Mais on en parle de ton petit slip noir par-dessus ton costume Bat-ammy ?**

 **-Batman est la classe incarnée mon gars, même s'il portait le slip de Superman, tu peux pas lutter. Je devrais remercier ma sœur d'avoir choisi ce costume en fait.**

 **-Prépares-toi avant. Répliqua Wick en riant. Ta sœur a sorti le grand jeu.**

Bellamy leva un sourcil et le blond lui indiqua le coin photo. Il y trouva Jasper grimé en Joker avec à son bras une Harley Quinn et une Maya déguisée en Mystique qui faisaient mine de se battre pour les faveurs du psychopathe. Mais derrière eux Octavia harcelait son petit-ami au sujet d'une pose qu'elle voulait essayait, dans un costume bien, bien trop dénudé.

- **Octavia Blake ! Tu te crois où ?!**

 **-J'aurais dû me douter que t'allais hurler grand frère. Soupira la petite brune. Mais pour ma défense, c'est de ta faute si je dois porter ce costume !**

 **-Ma… pardon ?**

 **-Qui a choisi de m'appeler Octavia ? demanda-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Tu aurais choisi un prénom avec une lettre plus courante je serais plus couverte ! Bref, je vais voir si Noah a besoin d'aide mais Lincoln je veux ma photo après !**

Et elle se fraya un chemin parmi les invités sans rien ajouter d'autre, laissant son frère la bouche grande ouverte et Lincoln mort de rire.

 **-Elle est en qui au fait ?**

 **-Outlaw, une super-héroïne qui couche avec Deadpool apparemment. Répondit Lincoln.**

 **-T'as aucune autre information que ça sur cette fille et tu lâches ça comme ça ?!**

 **-Rassures-toi, je ne laisserais pas le Deadpool qui j'ai vu trainer au bar la toucher, foi de Luke Cage !**

Bellamy leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête pour ça ce soir. Il finit sa flute et la posa sur un meuble tout près et détailla enfin Lincoln.

 **-Le sur-mesure était vraiment nécessaire. Ton t-shirt jaune devait être très dur à trouver en magasin.**

 **-J'ai l'impression que les bracelets coutent plus cher qu'un mois de loyer. Répondit le métis en montrant ses poignets.**

 **-Vaut mieux pas y penser. Dis-moi, tu as vu Clarke ?**

 **-Tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis qu'on s'est changé ?**

 **-J'ai écouté Noah m'expliquer combien Nightwing était génial comme super-héros et qu'il était trop content de porter ce costume même si cela ne doit pas s'ébruiter dans le quartier ainsi de suite. On ne l'arrête plus quand il est lancé. Mais donc tu sais en quoi elle est déguisée ?**

Lincoln fronça les sourcils, il posait vraiment la question ? Lorsqu'il avait vu le costume de Batman qu'Octavia avait réservé pour son frère il avait tout de suite compris, tout comme les autres garçons. Mais le temps passait en mission semblait avoir coupé le plus vieux de tout.

 **-Mon gars, tu es Batman.**

 **-Et ? Clarke ne peut pas être Batgirl, son prénom ne commence pas par un B.**

Le détective se pinça l'arrête du nez. Nyls passa à ce moment en tenant un énorme seau à pop-corn qu'il semblait vouloir aller engloutir tranquillement dans la chambre et Lincoln lui demanda à qui il pensait lorsqu'on parlait d'une femme pour Batman. Cette question outra Bellamy, Nyls était trop jeune pour savoir ce genre de chose mais la réponse du garçon fit tiquer le brun.

- **Ha oui ? demanda-t-il.**

 **-Oui. Et la seule que j'ai croisée sortait les petits fours du frigo pendant que je finissais de me préparer du pop-corn.**

Bellamy remercia le petit frère de Nathan et fila vers la cuisine en esquivant Iron Man et autre Avengers ou membres de la Ligue des Justiciers qui discutaient dans le salon. Il s'y retrouva assez facilement mais se stoppa dans l'encadrement de la porte. Devant lui le frigo ouvert laissait apparaitre à moitié un corps qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur. Mais un corps diablement moulé dans une combinaison en cuir noir. Les cheveux blonds de Clarke étaient rattachés en chignon et elle portait un masque de chat qu'il aurait trouvé mignon dans d'autres circonstances. Lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait dans l'appareil elle referma la porte et là le brun faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Sur le devant la combinaison ne se terminait pas à son cou mais au milieu de sa poitrine, laissant voir bien trop de peau au gout du Batman ! Clarke remarqua enfin sa présence et n'eu pas besoin de demander qui se cachait sous ce costume. Elle avait compris ce qu'Octavia avait manigancé en découvrant son propre costume mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bellamy porte aussi bien la combinaison. Les muscles de son torse étaient magnifiquement dessinés sous le tissu et surtout ils n'étaient pas cachés sous un amas de prothèses en mousse comme dans les costumes… « normaux ». Les stylistes qu'Anna avait engagés avaient réussi à faire ressortir toute la beauté du corps de son petit-ami. La blonde se perdit dans sa contemplation mais secoua la tête quand Bellamy se précipita vers elle, posa ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et la renversa presque sur le plan de travail pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les bras de Clarke allèrent s'accrocher à sa cape et elle se laissa porter dans l'échange, étrangement excitée par la situation. Ces costumes n'allaient pas lui donner trop d'idées tout de même ?!

-Je m'attendais à cet effet mais nous avons des enfants ici alors séparez-vous bande d'obsédés !

Le couple sursauta et Bellamy jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Octavia et Raven les observaient, les bras croisés en souriant. Elles n'ajoutèrent rien voyant que Clarke avait du mal à se remettre de ce baiser et les laissèrent tranquille ce que Bellamy apprécia. Il se concentra à nouveau sur Clarke.

- **Je n'aurais jamais pu toucher Raven, elle ne m'a jamais fait ne serait que le 10ème d'effet que tu me fais.**

 **-Pourquoi tu remets ça sur le tapis ? demanda Clarke en se mordant la lèvre.**

 **-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la tête.**

 **-Sur le coup je l'ai mal pris mais juste après c'était oublié ne t'en fais pas. Et encore plus lorsque je te vois comme ça.**

 **-Alors tu peux imaginer ce que je ressens quand je te vois habillé comme ça. Putain Princesse… j'aimerais piquer une crise et te forcer à fermer cette combinaison mais je ne peux pas me priver tout seul…**

La blonde éclata de rire. Il lui avouait sans problème son côté pervers et elle adorait ça. Voyant Wick et Lincoln arriver vers eux, sûrement à la recherche du 3ème membre de leur bande de super-héros elle décida d'embêter un peu Bellamy. Elle se rapprocha alors de lui et posa une main sur son torse en venant coller ses lèvres contre son oreille.

 **-Cette combinaison ne se ferme pas plus haut mais elle s'enlève assez vite malgré la matière. Tu auras le droit d'essayer si tu es sage.**

Il ferma les yeux pour se contenir. Clarke déposa un baiser sur sa joue et profita de son moment d'absence pour se dégager et récupérer le plateau qu'elle comptait aller déposer près du bar. Elle passa entre les deux garçons en les saluant et Lincoln secoua la tête en voyant celle de Bellamy tandis que Wick sifflait.

 **-Dis donc je n'ai pas vu de Catwoman aussi sexy depuis Michelle Pfeiffer !**

 **-Il va te taper si tu reluques trop sa Catwoman. Prévint le métis.**

 **-Ma princesse n'est pas humaine…**

Wick et Lincoln se regardèrent et regardèrent Bellamy. Le blond passa sa main devant les yeux de l'ainé mais ils l'avaient définitivement perdu apparemment.

- **Il est niais quand il est obsédé ? demanda Kyle. Aie ! Pourquoi tu me tapes !?**

 **-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu dire que ma petite-amie était sexy ? Ranges tes yeux Wolverine sinon tes griffes ne suffiront pas.**

Lincoln essayait tant bien que mal de retenir un fou rire mais là c'était trop. Bellamy quitta la cuisine et Wick rejoignit son ami dans sa crise de rire.

- **Il est pire qu'un ado en fait !**

 **.**

Monty s'amusait. Son anniversaire ne pouvait pas être plus réussi et il s'éclatait à battre Jasper aux quizz sur les super-héros et super-vilains, à jouer à Just Dance avec Harper où tout simplement à discuter avec ses vieux amis. Certains d'ailleurs étaient déjà rentrés et les autres finissaient tranquillement la soirée. Mais il se demanda soudainement où se trouvaient les trois frères Miller. Il les trouva dans sa future chambre. Nyls s'était endormi devant la télévision et Noah ne semblait pas loin de le suivre vu l'heure très tardive. Mais aucune trace de Nick Furry. Le cadet de la petite famille s'était isolé dans la chambre d'amis qui servait de vestiaire ce soir-là, pour téléphoner. Monty ne voulait pas le déranger mais Nicolas lui fit signe d'entrer et lui passa son portable.

 **-Joyeux anniversaire Mr Fantastic.**

L'asiatique sourit. Nathan se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital, Neela s'était faite opérée en fin d'après-midi et tout c'était bien passé ce qui avait rassuré Harper et les trois frères, les laissant profiter de la soirée tranquillement.

- **Il parait que mon frère m'a volé mon costume de Nick Furry, j'espère que tu vas t'occuper de tout ça !**

 **-Nicolas fait un très bon Nick Furry et Mr Fantastic est du côté des gentils donc du même coté que le Shield. Je ne vais pas commencer à me mettre l'un des hommes les plus dangereux à dos.**

 **-Je suis tellement crédible en Nick Furry que tu ne pourras jamais lutter Nath' ! cria Nicolas pour que son frère l'entende malgré l'éloignement du combiné.**

 **-Je veux une prochaine soirée déguisée pour qu'on règle ça petit frère !**

Monty lui rendit le téléphone pour les laisser se prendre la tête, cette question semblait mettre en jeu l'honneur des deux frères. Il allait quitter la pièce quand le ton de la conversation changea.

 **-Neela est réveillée ? Il est 2heures du matin Nathan !**

Mr Fantastic voulu rester écouter mais Nicolas termina sa conversation et raccrocha avant d'aller cherché ses frères alors il le suivit.

 **-Noah, Neela est réveillée. Elle veut savoir quel super-héros on incarne alors viens prendre une photo avec moi.**

 **-Attends, attends. Intervint Monty. Elle se réveille de son opération ?**

 **-Apparemment. Enfin elle avait déjà dis deux trois mots à Nath' en début de soirée mais là elle est bien réveillée et il n'arrive pas à la rendormir. Elle veut profiter de la fête elle aussi.**

Il eu une idée. Monty laissa les garçons faire une série de selfies et trouva Clarke qui rangeait la cuisine.

 **-Dis Catwoman, comment vous allez rentrer ?**

 **-Ta mère a mis à disposition des chauffeurs qui sont payés à attendre la fin de la soirée pour nous ramener. Pourquoi tu veux nous virer ?**

Monty s'en était douté. Anna n'allait pas laisser tous ces jeunes gens rentrer seuls après avoir bu.

-On peut demander à un des chauffeurs de conduire les frères de Nathan à l'hôpital ? Neela s'est réveillée et ça lui ferait plaisir.

Clarke lui sourit. Elle s'appuya sur le comptoir et prit la main de son ami dans la sienne.

 **-Il est 2heures du matin Monty et même nos parents ne pourraient pas nous faire entrer dans un hôpital à cette heure-ci. En plus elle doit être fatiguée après son opération et va se rendormir rapidement.**

 **-Tu as raison… je me suis emballé. Répondit-il un peu déçu.**

 **-Dites-moi monsieur Green, nous ne sommes toujours pas mariés que vous vous occupez bien plus de la famille de ce monsieur Miller que de moi. Devrais-je être jalouse ?**

 **-Dites-moi mademoiselle Griffin, ce n'est pas la bouche d'un certain monsieur Blake que j'ai vu collée à la votre les ¾ de la soirée ?**

 **-Outch, prise sur le fait. Capitula Clarke en riant. Tu sais ce que tu peux faire par contre ? Tu as ton superbe ordinateur dans le salon qui fait de super film. Pourquoi ne pas faire un skype avec Nathan ?**

Les yeux de Monty s'agrandirent et il couru chercher les frères Miller. Clarke finit ce qu'elle avait commencé, un petit ramassage de miettes histoire de se sentir moins coupable pour la pauvre femme de ménage qui allait devoir nettoyer tout ça demain matin, et elle rejoignit tout le monde dans le salon où Monty avait réuni les derniers présents. Il demanda à tout le monde de se placer devant l'écran et les trois frères s'installèrent au premier plan avec Harper. Nyls avait du mal à émerger mais en entendant la voix de Nathan il cligna les yeux. Dans l'écran l'ainé de la famille tenait son portable devant le visage de Neela couvert d'un large pansement. La petite avait les mêmes yeux fatiguée que son frère et Clarke se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas mettre longtemps à se rendormir tout en écoutant les histoires de ses frères. Les invités saluèrent la petite fille, Octavia et Maya s'approchèrent de l'écran pour lui faire des bisous télépathiques et ils laissèrent finalement Noah, Nyls et Nicolas raconter la soirée à leur sœur. Monty était assis près d'eux et les écoutait en souriant ce que les filles ne loupèrent pas. Raven s'était approchée de Clarke et Octavia vint à leur rencontre.

 **-Il est amoureux. Dit la petite brune comme une évidence.**

 **-Peut-être pas encore amoureux mais il tient énormément à Miller et sa famille en tout cas. Reprit Raven. Ca lui change les idées.**

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Clarke.

Bellamy jeta sa cape sur le canapé, il n'était pas prêt de devenir un super héros s'il devait se coltiner cet accessoire tout le temps ! Clarke fila dans la cuisine pour ranger les restes du gâteau d'anniversaire de Monty qu'ils avaient ramené tandis que le brun retirait le haut de son costume.

 **-On aurait dû aller chez moi, c'était plus près quand même.**

 **-Ta sœur et Lincoln sont rentrés avant nous et je ne voulais pas leur tomber dessus. Juste au cas où. Répondit Clarke.**

 **-… Pas faux… Puis on se retrouve seuls nous aussi…**

Clarke sourit à cette remarque. Elle contourna le comptoir et le rejoignit dans le salon. Bellamy s'était installé dans le fauteuil en face de la baie vitrée. Il était plus de 3h du matin et la blonde n'avait qu'une envie, aller dormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas résister à son petit-ami dans cette tenue.

 **-Je suis morte. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son homme.**

 **-Tu bosses demain ?**

 **-T'es fou… et toi ?**

 **-Je vais sûrement passer à la caserne mais j'irais dans l'après-midi.**

Clarke se calla un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle avait beau avoir des craintes, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de devenir pompier. Maintenant qu'il avait réussi ses tests elle devait être là pour le soutenir. Bellamy dû sentir qu'elle s'était crispée et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- **Tu te souviens que tu m'as promis que si j'étais sage je pourrais jouer avec la fermeture éclair de ta combinaison ?**

 **-Tu as été sage ?**

 **-Je ne compte plus l'être.**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit entrechoquer leurs lèvres. Clarke s'accrocha à son cou et Bellamy se leva, bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette nuit se finir ainsi.

.

.

* * *

.


	29. Petit mot

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 _Ce n'est pas un chapitre désolée Je vous laisse un petit message pour vous tenir au courant de l'avancement de ma fic. Cet été n'a pas été des plus facile pour moi et je n'ai plus eu la motivation d'écrire pendant un certain temps. Après avoir reprit j'ai effacé, recommencé, effacé encore et recommencé… bref je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de ce que j'ai écris alors je vais reprendre une dernière fois pour essayer de poster au plus vite._

 _Encore milles excuses vraiment,_

 _Chhhuuu~~~_

 _Meenati_


End file.
